Agents of Light
by kirbystarwarrior
Summary: Trapped in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh by the Light of Destruction, three fans of the series, former and current, are forced to do its bidding to get back home. And one of their tasks requires the elimination of the threat, Jaden Yuki. (Semi self-insert story)
1. We're not here to have fun

**Chapter 1: We're not here to have fun**

Countless young duelists lined up in the room, eyes on the bald man on the monitor. For many, it was hard to contain the feeling of excitement or triumph. They were accepted into one of the most prestigious dueling academies in the world, and made their first steps within the academy. It was a dream come true for many of them. One boy in particular was literally shaking in excitement. He was dark skinned with unkempt, black, curly hair. He was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket.

"Damian, don't draw too much attention to us." A tall dark-skinned young man wearing a Slifer Red jacket put a hand on Damian's shoulder. His hair was as dark as Damian's, but trimmed short.

"Sorry Ghassan." Damian whispered. "Hard to contain myself. It's just...I fantasized stuff like this happening ever since I was little. And now here we are." Ghassan was Damian's older brother, though the two were both freshmen at Duel Academy.

"We're not here to have fun you know."

A light skinned Ra Yellow wearing glasses next to Ghassan let out a soft shuckle. He was about as tall as him, and had short, brown hair. "Sorry Ghassan. But hearing that out loud is pretty funny in hindsight. We're at an academy dedicated to a children's card game, but it's not to have fun."

"Ok Scott, but you know why we're-"

"Shh!" The three turned to a frustrated Obelisk Blue. "Quiet down and show some respect." He angrily whispered

"Sorry." All three of them said.

"Though, you might want to tell that guy over there." Scott pointed to a boy with brown hair, part of it of a lighter shade than the rest. He was sleeping during the assembly while nearly everyone else was paying attention.

"At least that slacker isn't distracting anybody." The student then turned away from the three and continued listening to the man on the monitor.

"Enjoy your studies, and do your hardest to achieve your dream of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourself settled in at your assigned dorms. I do believe you'll find them quite comfortable...depending on how you ranked of course. Ohohoho!" The monitor turned off, and the students began to leave the room to get to their dorms.

"Evidently, even Chancellor Sheppard isn't above poking fun at Slifer Reds." Scott stated as the three walked out of the building. "Anyway, we'll help you move in before we move into Ra Yellow Ghassan."

Ghassan grumbled in annoyance while carrying his luggage. "How come I'm in Slifer Red? I barely took any damage in the practical exam."

"Yeah, but with your grade in the written exam, you're lucky to have even been accepted." Damian said.

"It's been a while since I played the game, ok?!"

"Same for me, but you don't see me answering that Tribute summoning counts as a special summon." Scott replied.

"Or thinking that Mystical Space Typhoon negates spells and traps when they activate from the hand." Damian added.

"Shut up! It's not like we'll be here for long anyway. Two years tops." Eventually, they made it to Ghassan's dorm. A run-down, two story building at the edge of a cliff. Ghassan pointed to a door to the left on the bottom level. "That's where I'll be staying at." Ghassan walked up the door, unlocked it, and the three entered. Just as the three predicted, the room wasn't particularly impressive. It was small, to the point where the single bed in the room took up nearly half of the space. A single, dangling pendant light hung from the creaky floorboard ceiling. The three were surprised a cheap dorm room like this even came with a TV, albeit a very small one.

"Well, here's to hoping you get promoted soon." Scott said. The three began to unpack Ghassan's clothes, including the several red jackets that were given to him when he was assigned to the dorm.

"Hey Ghassan, it cool if I borrrow a few of your Slifer Red jackets?" Damian asked.

"Umm...why?" Ghassan wondered.

"I really don't like wearing this jacket. Yellow isn't exactly my favorite color. And honestly, it looks kinda lame."

Ghassan was slightly annoyed about his brother's insult to the color yellow, but handed Damian some of the smaller red jackets that the academy gave to him. "People are going to be pretty confused about a Ra Yellow dressing up as a Slifer Red you know."

Damian quickly started unbuttoning the yellow jacket he was wearing. "Yeah. And hopefully in a few hours, they'll be confused about a Ra Yellow dressing up as an Obelisk Blue."

"Wait, what?" Scott asked.

Damian took off his Ra Yellow jacket, and started wearing his new Slifer Red jacket. "Blue's my favorite color, so of course I'd want those jackets. Besides, the Obelisk Blue students get trenchcoats. It would look really cool."

Ghassan rolled his eyes as he put his clothes in the dresser. "You're enjoying yourself way too much Damian."

Damian shrugged. "Anyway, I'm off to find Chazz. I'll be at the Ra Yellow dorm in time for the welcoming dinner though." Damian grabbed his luggage, put on his backpack, and ran out of the dorm.

"Hey, we're not done unpacking yet!" Ghassan yelled after him. It was too late. Damian was already long gone. "Ugh. I'm 95 percent certain that he's going to be too busy having fun to help us get back home."

"To be fair, most fans of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime would probably be pretty excited to be inside the world of the show." Scott replied. "Can't fault him for wanting to enjoy himself."

Ghassan suddenly facepalmed. "Shit! We forgot to tell him which decks he shouldn't use!"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Huh. You're right."

"God dammit." Ghassan got out his academy assigned PDA, and started texting Damian. "Better remind him to keep his Synchro and Xyz monsters at a minimum. And he definitely can't use that stupid Abyss Actor deck of his."

Scott shrugged. "Monsters that were never seen by the public were used all the time Ghassan. Even if he uses them, I think we're fine."

"We don't want our cover blown Scott. Which is exactly why you-"

"Yeah yeah." Scott reached into his pocket and got out a deck. On the front was a card that depicted a fierce light blue dragon with beautiful blue eyes. "I won't be using my Blue-Eyes deck at the academy."

Ghassan nodded. "Good. The less of a target we put on ourselves, the easier we can get back home."

Scott and Ghassan continued unpacking. "It's pretty surreal, huh?" Scott asked.

"...Yeah. How much time passed since we were brought to this world?"

"A week I think."

"A week huh?" Ghassan thought back on the day their lives changed. Scott visited him and Damian during Summer Break. One of the things he did was play a few games of Yu-Gi-Oh with Damian like most of the time he visited. Then, it happened.

* * *

 _"I activate Eternal Soul to special summon a copy of Dark Magiican from my graveyard." Scott flipped his facedown trap, and put down a card depicting a magician in purple robes. "And thanks to Dark Magical Circle, I can banish a card on your field since Dark Magician was special summoned. Gonna get rid of your Full Armor Photon Dragon." Scott pointed to a card in front of Damian, depicting art of a dragon with plasma blue skin, and almost completely covered in futuristic purple armor._

 _"Sorry. I activate Tachyon Spiral Galaxy. This prevents a Dragon 'Galaxy' monster from being affected by card effects until the end of the turn." Damian replied._

 _"Tch. Well that sucks."_

 _Ghassan was on his bed, watching the two duel. Scott and Damian were sitting on a ground. Next to Scott was a folder of different decks, while on a cabinet near by Damian were dozens of different stacks of decks. "Hey Scott, after your game with Damian, wanna play some Smash Bros?"_

 _"We'll duel one more time after this, but sure."_

 _"Actually" Damian stood up, grabbed a deck, and put it on Ghassan's bed. "How 'bout you duel one of us after this game? Been a while since you dueled."_

 _"Yeah...I'll pass."_

 _All three of them heard a strange shimmering sound. "Umm...did you guys hear that?" Damian asked._

 _"Yeah. Is that a sound for one of your phones or something?" Scott asked._

 _All the decks in the room started to glow a white bright light. "Umm...what's going on?!" Ghassan yelled._

 _The white lights started to glow brighter and grow larger. The glow started to crawl over the walls and furniture. It was almost too bright to even see what was in the room. "Wh-what the hell?!" Damian shouted._

 ** _"The first duelists I could find in this dimension...I'll take what I can get."_** _A mysterious echoey voice stated._

 _Before the boys could run, their vision was replaced with darkness._

* * *

"After that, we woke up in a city in Japan, and looked like anime drawings." Scott said. "We were lucky that thing managed to set up applications for Duel Academy and get us an apartment. Otherwise we'd be living on the streets Don't know how it did that though."

"Yeah, but it's that thing's fault we're here in the first place. He could have dragged anybody to this world, why us?"

"We're just unlucky."

Ghassan sighed. "I guess. God, our families are probably worried sick. And there's nothing we can do to let them know where we are."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about that. We just gotta do what the thing tells us to get back home."

Ghassan nodded. "Yeah. Gonna suck for the people in this dimension, but we gotta do what we gotta do."

* * *

Damian was running through the halls of the main building. _'Who knows how quick it'll be before we get back to our home? I better duel as many major characters from the show as I can. I have over half an hour before the welcome dinner starts. I'm sure that's enough time for a duel with Chazz. Now where's that Obelisk arena?'_ Damian felt his PDA buzzing in his pocket, so he got it out. "A message from Ghassan? 'Damian, avoid using Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum monsters as much as you can.' Oh come on!" Damian put his PDA back in his pocket. "Too much of a pain to get a new deck from my bag. With all the moving around, the cards are probably scattered all over. I'll just stick with my F.A deck and see if I can avoid tuning for now."

A few minutes of searching, Damian came across the entrance to a duel arena. Two boys wearing Obelisk Blue clothing were on the duel field, with another watching from the bleachers. On one end was a boy with glasses and wavy blue hair. On his side of the field was the hologram of a two-legged dragon with jewels for scales. The **Alexandrite Dragon** **(2000/100).** Damian let out a soft, yet high-pitched squee of excitement. "I-I still can't believe I'm seeing it in person. Holographic duel monsters. This is so cool."

Damian looked at the other end of the duel field. A smug looking student with spiky black hair. Damian knew at first sight who it was. "Your move Chazz!" The blue-haired boy said. He had a heavy southern accent. "Looks like you're at a disadvantage now that I cleared your field."

Chazz put a copy of the quick-play spell, Shrink, to the graveyard. "You got lucky with that Lightning Vortex, but I'm gonna win this duel." Chazz drew a card from his deck, put it in his hand, and got out another card. "I activate **Monster Reborn!** I can bring back any monster of my choice from the grave, and I pick **C** **hthonian Soldier (1200/1400)** **!** " A shining light appeared on Chazz's side of the field, before a vicious looking knight in grey armor appeared on his side of the field. "Chthonian Soldier, attack Alexandrite Dragon!"

"Attacking when his monster has less ATK points than his opponents? Why would he-" Damian suddenly remembered the effect of Chthonian Soldier.

As the knight charged, Alexandrite Dragon slashed through it, destroying it. **(Chazz 3000-2200)** From the dust of the monster's destruction, the tip of it's sword flew through the air. "I don't think I have to remind you of Chthonian Soldier's effect, right Topher?" Chazz asked.

 _'His flunkies have names?'_ Damian thought to himself.

"Yeah. When Chthonian Soldier's destroyed by battle, any battle damage done to you is dealt to the opponent as well." Chazz's opponent answered. As if the sword tip was waiting for an answer, it aimed itself at Chazz's flunky, and flew through him. **(Chazz Flunky #1...er...Topher 400-0)** Topher let out a groan before falling onto his knees. "You go bye-bye!" Chazz proudly stated.

The three then turned to hear the sound of clapping. "That was a pretty sweet win. I only saw the final turn, but still, good job." Damian walked up to the three.

"What do you think you're doing here you Slifer Slacker?" It came from the student on the sidelines. He had pointy brown hair, with spikes going straight up as opposed to Chaaz's, which were on the front and back.

"I was bored and decided that I wanted to duel one of the toughest duelists in the school. By the way, I'm a Ra Yellow. I just prefer the Slifer Red jacket."

"Ra Yellow, or Slifer Slacker, this ain't your terf." Topher said. He pointed to the top of the entrance that Damian came from. "Take a look at the crest."

"Yeah yeah, it's the head of Obelisk the Tormentor, and it's a sign that this is Obelisk Blue terf. But that doesn't mean students from other dorms can't duel here as long as it's cool with Obelisk Blue students, right?"

Chazz chuckled. "So you decide that you want to get embarassed on your first day? Well, sorry, but I only duel with lower ranked students if they interest me."

"That afraid you're going to lose, huh Chazz? Well, I understand."

Chazz wasn't shaken by Damian's taunting. "Topher, show this freshie the difference between a Ra and an Obelisk." Chazz walked off the duel field, and sat down in the bleachers next to his other flunky.

"But...you're a freshman too." Damian pointed out.

"Heh heh. You got it Chazz." Topher activated his duel disk. "You ready Slifer Slacker?"

Damian took off his backpack, and set it to the ground next to his luggage. "Ra Yellow. And really? I only get the fodder?" Damian got his duel disk out of his backpack, and put his deck in it. "Well, it'll kill my boredom at least."

"D-do you even know who you're talking to?! I'm an Obelisk Blue! One of the elite at this school!"

"Yeah yeah." Damian slapped his duel disk on his arm. "Hey Chazz, if I beat this guy, does that mean I can duel you?"

"Heh. Beat a hundred Obelisk Blues, and maybe you'll catch my interest." Chazz joked.

"That's...gonna be really tedious. Here's to hoping it'll be easier to get a duel with Alexis and Zane then." Both Topher and Damian's duel disks activated, with an arm-blade sticking out of it to place the cards. Damian shivered in joy. It was only during the field exams when he used the duel disk prior, so he wasn't over how cool it felt to use a duel disk yet. The examiner had to call Damian back to reality at least five times during the duel. Both Damian and Topher drew 5 cards each. "DUEL!" Damian and Topher simultaneously said. **(Damian 4000/Topher 4000)**

"I'll let you go first." Topher said.

"Alright then." Damian took a look at his hand. "I summon a mons-"

"Hey! Aren't you gonna draw first?" Chazz's other flunky asked from the bleachers.

"Huh? Oh-right. My bad!" Damian chuckled nervously. He was so used to the rule where the first-turn player doesn't draw that he forgot there was a time where that wasn't the case."

"Talk about getting ahead of yourself. This kid forgot to draw." Chazz said.

"I almost feel bad dueling you." Topher chuckled. "You know, if you like the Slifer jacket so much, maybe you should move to the dorm there. It suits you."

"You seem pretty confident that you're gonna win. How about a little wager?" Damian was intending to save this for when he dueled Chazz, but he wouldn't mind taking one of his flunkies down a peg.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"If you win the duel, for the rest of the school year, if you want to buy from the card shop, I'll pay for it if I have the cash. But if I win, we trade jackets, and you have to wear this Slifer Red jacket whenever you can.

"So basically, I get free cards for a whole year? Deal!"

Damian smiled. "I summon a monster in defense position, and I set two cards face down." As he placed them on the duel disk, and inside the slots, holographic images of face-down cards appeard on Damian's side of the field. _'So cool...'_

"My turn!" Topher drew a card. I summon **Spear Dragon (1900/0)** in attack position!" A blue, pterodactyl-like creature with an incredibly pointy beak emerged. "Spear Dragon, attack his monster!" The dragon flew into the air, and let out a miniature tornado from it's mouth. The wind made it's way towards the face down, before it was revealed that a **Flying Kamakiri #1** **(1400/900)** was the set monster. It was destroyed immediately as it was revealed. "I activate my Spear Dragon's effect. When it attacks a monster in defense position, if it's attack points are higher, it does piercing damage!"

"Yeah, I'm aware of it's effect." **(Damian 4000-3000)** "I'm also aware that after it attacks, it switches to defense position." Sure enough, the dragon curled it's wings around itself, switching to a defensive stance after attacking. "AND it has no defense points, so it'll be a cinch to destroy."

Topher grinned. "We'll see. I set two cards face down and-"

"Not so fast! I activate Flying Kamakiri #1's effect! When it's destroyed by battle, I get to special summon a WIND monster with 1500 or less attack points in attack position. And I choose my **Formula Athlete Sonic Meister (0/1000)!** " A glowing light emerged before a futuristic looking silver colored race-car with twin jet engines that was partially colored red and blue appeared on Damian's side of the field.

"Huh. Don't think I ever saw that monster before Chazz." Chazz's flunky on the bleachers told him. "Still, no attack points? That's not gonna give Topher any trouble."

"As dumb as the freshie is, I doubt he'd choose a monster with no attack points without a reason Conklin. It's probably to tribute a stronger monster."

"Not quite. Most of my Formula Athletes, or F.A's for short, gain 300 attack points for each level they have. My Sonic Meister is a level 4 monster so it gains 1200 attack points!" Sonic Meister's jet engines let out a bit of electricity **(1200/1000)**.

"Like I was saying, I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Damian put the card he drew in his hand and selected another one. "I activate the field spell, **F.A. Circuit Grand Prix!"** The area around the two duelists started to morph. Holographic bleachers filled with spectators started to rise around them, and the ground beneath them changed to a futuristic road. "Whenever an F.A spell or trap card is played, or the effect of an F.A spell or trap gets activated, Sonic Meister gains a level. And since it gains a level, it gains 300 attack points as well." **(1500/1000 LV:5)**

"Huh. So his deck is about boosting his monster's levels to make them stronger. Seems kinda interesting." The flunky who was apparently named Conklin observed.

"1500 points isn't much to write home about, but it's more than enough to destroy Spear Dragon right now." Chazz said.

"So what does the field spell itself do?" Topher asked.

Damian grinned. "Battle phase! Sonic Meister attacks Spear Dragon!" The race car's engines roared as it charged towards the dragon. "Here comes Circuit Grand Prix's effect. During the Battle Phase, all F.A monsters gains two levels." **(2100/1000 LV:7)**

"Cute trick, but not enough. I activate my face-down, **Mystical Space Typhoon!** " One of Topher's set cards rose up,and from it, a blue typhoon engulfed the circuit. "If you didn't already know, this spell card destroys any spell or trap card on the field. The circuit around the two duelists exploded, and the area was back to normal. "And that's gonna scratch off a few points of that race car, right?" **(1500/1000 LV:5)**

"Not bad. I activate the effect of my field spell. If it was destroyed by a card effect, I get to add an F.A card of a different name to my hand." Damian searched through his deck, picked out an F.A spell card, and shuffled his deck before placing it back into it's slot. "And now my Sonic Meister gains another level." **(1800/1000 LV:6)**

"Next I activate my continuous trap card, **Final Attack Orders!** " Spear Dragon switched from defense mode to attack mode.

"What the-?"

"As long as Final Attack Orders is on the field, all monsters are changed to attack position, and they can't change to defense position." Topher explained. "Spear Dragon, destroy Sonic Meister!" Spear Dragon let out a blast of wind at the charging race car.

"Not bad. You're a better duelist than I thought. But I'd like to thank you for destroying my field spell. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to add this card to my hand."

"What?"

"I activate the quick-play spell, **F.A Downforce!** With it, I select one F.A monster on the field, and have it gain two levels. And with Sonic Meister's effect, it gains a third level, giving him 900 extra attack points. **(2700/1000 LV:9)**

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sonic Meister's jet engines let out bursts of electricity as it accelerated through Spear Dragon's blast before crashing into it, destroying the dragon. Topher flinched from the shockwaves of the destruction. **(Topher 4000-3200)**. "Grrr. You'll pay for that!"

"Umm...isn't that what I'm supposed to do in this game? Anyway, I end my turn. Sonic Meister loses two of the levels it gained now that the turn's over." **(2100/1000 LV:7)**

"My turn!" Topher drew a card. "I activate **Graceful Charity!** This card lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two."

 _'Right. Anime world. There's no banned cards here.'_ Damian thought to himself.

"Next, I activate the spell card **Monster Reborn** so that I can special summon the monster I just sent to the graveyard." A light emerged before a wingless, four legged dragon with metallic scales appeared on the field. "I summon **Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1200)** in attack mode! This card is so powerful for a level 4 monster that it can't be normal summoned. Next I normal summon **Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)** in attack mode!" The two-legged dragon with jewels for scales that Damian saw him use against Chazz emerge. "Now, Rare Metal Dragon, destroy Sonic Meister!"

The dragon started to run towards Sonic Meister. "I'd say you're rushing to conclusions to tell it to 'destroy' Sonic Meister."

"Huh?" Rare Metal Dragon slashed Sonic Meister, leaving a large scratch on the vehicle **(Damian 3000-2700)** but the monster remained on the field. "H-how?!"

"Sonic Meister's effect. It can't be destroyed by battle with an monster with a lower level than it. Since it's level 7, no monsters that are level 6 or below can destroy it by battle."

Topher gritted his teeth. _'Alexandrite Dragon has less attack points than that Sonic Meister card. It can't touch it.'_ "I end my turn."

Damian drew from his deck. "First, I summon my **F.A Hang On Mach (0/1800)** in attack position!" A man riding on a blue hoverbike appeared. "Just like with Meister, it gains 300 attack points for each level it has. **(1200/1800)**

"Not like that matters. Neither of your monsters can touch my Rare Metal Dragon."

"You wanna know one of my favorite things about my F.A deck?" Damian asked.

"And what's that?"

"It's that for a lot of it's spells, even when they're in the grave, I can still activate them. From my graveyard, I activate the effect of **F.A Downforce!** " The graveyard slot of Damian's duel disk ejected the card, and Damian put it into his pocket. "By bani-removing the card from play" Damian remembered that the term "banish" wasn't used during the time of GX "I can choose one F.A monster and increase it's level by two. I choose my F.A Sonic Meister." The jet engines from Sonic Meister let out large amounts of electricity again. **(2700/1000 LV:9)** "And both of my F.A's gain a level whenever an F.A spell or trap card is activated." The static from Sonic Meister's jet engines grew even bigger **(3000/1000 LV:10)** while Hang On Mach's engines started to let out it's own sparks of electricity **(1500/1800 LV:5)**

"This isn't good for Topher. Now both of his monsters are weaker than Sonic Meister." Conklin said.

"When Sonic Meister is level 7 or higher. It gains an extra effect. It can make two attacks on monsters every time it attacks."

"No way!" Topher yelled. Sonic Meister drove to the edge of Topher's side of the field, having the sides of both Alexandrite Dragon and Rare Metal Dragon in it's path. It then charged through both of the dragons, destroying them. **(Topher 3200-1600)**

"Now, Hang On Mach, attack directly!" The driver riding the hoverbike charged towards Topher.

Topher looked at his hand. _'I have Megamorph, and a second copy of Monster Reborn in my hand. I'll make it through this attack with 100 life points left. If I special summon Rare Metal Dragon from the grave, double it's attack points with Megamorph, and attack the monster with 1500 attack points, then I'll win next turn.'_

"I activate my continuous trap card, **F.A Dead Heat!** "

"Wh-what?! What does that card do?!"

"If a monster of yours attacks directly, I get to special summon an F.A from my deck. In addition, if your monster battles an F.A monster, there's a chance my F.A monster will temporarily gain 4 levels. Not like it matters in this situation. You know why I activated it, right?"

Topher let out a high-pitched yelp of fear.

"Every time an F.A spell or trap card activates, his monsters gain a level." Conklin said.

"And with every level they gain, they gain 300 attack points." Chazz finished.

Two boys wearing Slifer Red jackets ran into the arena. One was short, with blue hair and glasses. The other was the same Slifer Red who Damian saw sleeping during the assembly. "Yes! See Syrus? I told you I smelled a duel going on!"

"And it looks like we're just in time to see the end of it too." The blue haired Slifer Red said.

"Hang On Mach, finish him off!" F.A Hang On Mach let out a burst of energy **(1800/1800 LV:6)** as it rammed into Topher. **(Topher 1600-0)** The Obelisk Blue was knocked backwards before landing to the ground.

"I-I can't believe it...I lost so easily to a Slifer who forgot the draw phase."

Damian walked towards his opponent. "I told you, Ra Yellow. I just prefer the Slifer jackets over the Ra Yellow jackets. But now that you're defeated..." Topher groaned. He reluctantly took off his Obelisk Blue trencoat and gave it to Damian. "Heh heh. Thanks." Damian took off his Slifer Red jacket and tossed it to the defeated Topher. "For the whole year, you'll wear that jacket everywhere you go on campus unless it needs to be washed. Got it?"

"Whoa. Didn't Chumley tell us Obelisk Blues were the elite at this academy? But it didn't look like this guy had too much trouble against one." Syrus said to Jaden.

Damian turned to Chazz. "So, one down. 99 Obelisk Blue's to go before I get to duel you, right?"

Chazz chuckled. "I might lower the number down before I accept your request. But right now..." Chazz eyed the brown haired student who entered the arena. Jaden Yuki. "There's a different Slifer whose caught my eye." Chazz had an interest in dueling Jaden ever since he beat Professor Crowler during the entrance exams.

"I'm a Ra Yell-ugh. Forget it." Damian finished putting on his newly acquired Obelisk Blue trenchcoat, jumped off the duel field, grabbed his bags, and started to walk out of the dueling arena.

"Hey." Jaden said as Damian walked by him. "My name's Jaden. Jaden Yuki. Whenever you're free, we should have a duel."

"Heh. I'll keep that in mind." Damian offered a handshake, which Jaden accepted. "I'm Damian Abunura. Nice to meet you." Damian continued to walk out of the arena, leaving Jaden and Chazz to have their first encounter with each other.

* * *

"You didn't use any synchro monsters, right?" Ghassan was having a video call with his brother over the Duel Academy PDAs after Damian arrived at the Ra Yellow dorm.

"Nope. Nobody even saw a tuner monster. By the way, like my new Obelisk Blue trencoat?"

"It's a good thing you didn't Synchro or Xyz summon." Ghassan said, ignoring Damian's question. "Who knows how much explaining we might need to do otherwise?"

"By the way, I talked with Jaden for a little bit."

"You did? What happened?"

"He just said that we should duel sometime, and I told him I was interested."

Ghassan groaned. "This is just like what I was worried about. How many times have I told you, we're not here to have fun. We're not even here willingly."

"Come on, it's just an interest in dueling him. There's countless characters from the show who I want to duel against."

"And eventually, that one duel is gonna lead to you being friends with him. It's risky enough to try to befriend ANYBODY at this academy, but we certainly can't befriend Jaden."

"You're so paranoid. Relax, we're just friendly acquaintences. Besides, even if I befriend him, it won't make me hesitate in our mission."

"...Yes it will."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, the Ra Yellow welcome dinner is about to start. Later." Damian turned off communications, leaving Ghassan to groan in annoyance again.

"One day, and already there's the risk of Damian getting too attached to this place." Ghassan walked out of his dorm room. It was a good thing he and Damian didn't have room mates like Scott did, or they would have a much harder time talking without rising suspicions. "Damian's too busy getting giddy over being in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, and Scott hasn't given an ounce of care. Looks like it's up to me to get us back home." Ghassan was about to enter the cafeteria when he heard two familiar voices.

"Last one there's a rotten egg Syrus!"

"Come on! Slow down J!" Ghassan turned around and saw that Jaden and Syrus were running towards the cafeteria.

"Coming through!" Jaden yelled as Ghassan made way for him.

"Sorry!" Syrus said as he followed Jaden inside.

"It's fine." Ghassan walked into the cafeteria, and sat down. It was filled with other first year Slifer Red students. Ghassan sat down on a table, and took a look at Jaden and Syrus. _'Like that thing made out of light told the three of us. If we want to get back home, then Jaden Yuki's got to go.'_

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my semi-self insert fanfic. I've fantasized this story idea for months, so I figured, why not write it for the site? While the first chapter was centered primarily on Damian, I plan on giving all three of them their moments to shine. Hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to more.**


	2. Expel Jaden Yuki

**Chapter 2: Expel Jaden Yuki**

It was the end of the first day of classes. The students who had gym class as their final period were in the locker rooms, getting their clothes out of their lockers or hitting the showers. "About time the day ended." Chazz drank from a water bottle, sitting in between Conklin and Topher. All three of them were in their Obelisk Blue jackets after showering from gym class.

"Well you gotta admit, that one Slifer sure made things entertaining in Crowler's class when he didn't even know what a field spell was." Conklin told Chazz.

The three of them laughed at the memory. "If somebody doesn't know information as basic as that, the rank of Slifer is too good for them." Chazz said.

"Well, now that school's over, how about we hit the card shop and then grab some grub?" Tofer asked.

"If you're going to the card shop, you better remember to pay for yourself after you lost that bet with me." The three turned their heads to see Damian, still in his gym clothes, walking up to them, a Slifer Red jacket in hand. "Hey Tofer, you left this on the floor next to your locker." Damian tossed the red jacket to an upset Tofer. "Bet you thought that you could get out of your punishment, huh?"

Tofer gritted his teeth in anger. He was about to rise up to pick a fight with Damian, but Chazz held an arm in front of him. "What do you want?" Chazz asked.

Damian sat down on the ground. "I was just wondering how your duel with Jaden went yesterday?"

"Wait a sec, how do you know about that?" Conklin asked.

Damian resisted the urge to smack himself. Now he had to think of an excuse for how he knew about the duel. "I mean...didn't Chazz say that he was gonna deal with Jaden after I beat Tofer? I figured you guys dueled after I left."

Chazz shook his head. "We put it on hold until late at night. It ended with the slacker having an empty field and less than 600 points, while I had 1500 life points and Mefist the Infernal General on my side. It was clear I was gonna win, but the slacker got lucky. We had to call of the duel and sneak out of the arena so we couldn't get caught by campus security."

Damian nodded. Seemed like for the most part, events were going the same as in canon. And naturally, Chazz didn't know about that Jaden drew Monster Reborn to summon Flame Wingman from his graveyard. "Well, congrats on the win against Jaden."

"Thanks. But it looks like the Slifer's win against Crowler was a fluke after all."

"Or maybe, it just means that both fo you guys are better than Crowler." Damian said. "And naturally, you're the best of the three."

"Heh. You got a point. Anyway, we're off. Catch ya later." Damian and Chazz fist bumped, to the shock of Conklin and Topher, before Chazz stood up from the bench and left, his two flunkies following."

"What's up with sucking up to Chazz recently?" Damian turned around and saw Ghassan walk up to him, wearing his Slifer Red clothing.

"Hey, doesn't hurt to have the richest kid in school as your friend. Besides, Chazz was one of my favorite characters in the show...even though he's kinda a tool at this point."

Ghassan leaned on one of the lockers. "Damian, what did I tell you about getting too attached to this world?"

"Relax, I was also getting info to help us in getting Jaden expelled."

Ghassan raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"We can report how there are at least three witnesses stating that Jaden partook in off-hour arena dueling. Add you, me, and Scott to that, and that makes six witnesses." Sure, those three weren't physically there to see the duel like Chazz and his two friends were, but they watched the episode where that happened several times, so in a sense they were witnesses as well.

"Well...it's a start I guess."

Damian stood up. "Look, I know that won't be enough to get him expelled, maybe detention at worst, but it's at least a start, right?"

Ghassan sighed. "I guess. I just want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"Well for now, we'll have to wait for an oppertunity. Why don't you have some fun at this academy and duel some people?" Damian suggested.

"I hate dueling." Ghassan sternly said.

Damian sighed. "Just because I improved against you doesn't mean you can't do the same you know." Damian stood up. "Anyway, I'm heading for the showers. If you want Jaden to get expelled so badly, you better pray that Alexis is able to beat Jaden tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't you notice what happened during Crowler's class today?"

 _"You know something teach?" Jaden asked Dr. Crowler. "You really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that."_

 _Crowler blinked, confused. "Eh?" The other students in the class turned to Jaden, stunned about how he'd have the nerve to confront a teacher during class._

 _"I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So if you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." Jaden chuckled._

 _Crowler bit his handkerchief in anger and embarassment. The majority of the students either laughed alongside with Jaden, or held it in out of fear of being punished._

"Oh yeah. That happened. What about it?" Ghassan asked.

"Don't you remember? Crowler tries to trick Jaden into going to the girls dorm to get him expelled because of that. He tries to give Jaden a fake love letter from Alexis, but Syrus gets it instead thinking it's for him. He then goes to the girls dorm, gets in trouble for it, Alexis uses Syrus as bait to get Jaden to come to the girls dorm, and she challenges him to a duel where if she wins, Syrus and Jaden get reported for tresspassing onto the girls dorm."

"Wait...Alexis knew it was a misunderstanding right?" Damian nodded. "But she blackmailed Jaden into tresspassing, and threatened to have them expelled if he doesn't win the duel?"

"Well...yeah."

"Wow. Alexis is a bitch."

Damian shrugged. "Odds are it was a bluff to get Jaden to duel her. Not like that matters though. There's nothing we can really do about the event."

Ghassan chuckled. "I think we can get Jaden expelled faster than you think Damian."

* * *

Scott was lying on his bed, casually going over his new deck. "Yeah, this works. Adding Dragon Shrine and Trade In will really help build up a graveyard." Scott said to himself.

"Working on yet another deck I presume?" A young man with a brittish accent asked. Scott rose up to face his room mate, who was, as usual, drawing equations of the walls.

"Like you're one to talk Bastion." Scott replied.

Bastion chuckled. "I'm afraid you have a point there. Still, even I don't spend quite as much time working on different decks as you do."

"Yeah." Scott reached for a baseball bat on the floor, and picked it up. "You spend time calculating equations for baseball." Scott pointed to the multiple equations that Bastion wrote on the bat.

"You laugh now, but you'll see just how necessary those equations are if we ever face each other in baseball."

Scott shrugged, and dropped the baseball bat. "Anyway, I'm off to the cafeteria. You want me to pick you up anything?"

"No need. I'll be going there in a few hours."

"Suit yourself." Scott walked out of the room, and headed outside. The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful orange. He looked around, saw that nobody was watching, and started to take a few deep breaths. It was wayy to surreal an experience to be living in a different dimension. _'I know it didn't work the last few times, but...'_ Scott pinched himself in the arm. Nothing. _'Yeah, figures. But god, it's so weird for this to be reality.'_ From the corner of his eye he noticed that Ghassan was approaching, so he calmed down quickly before Ghassan arrived.

"Hey Scott. I was looking for you."

"Hey Ghassan. What's up?"

"I think I found a way we can get Jaden expelled by tomorrow."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Come on, it's only been two days since we arrived at Duel Academy."

"And if things work out, we won't have to spend another two days here. Now come on. We've gotta get a boat."

* * *

It's a rare occurrence for there to be a duel in the middle of the lake, and yet late at night, two students were having just that. One boat had three Obelisk Blue girls, one with short auburn hair, one with wavy black hair, and one with long blonde hair. The blonde haired girl, Alexis Rhodes being the duelist. The other boat had Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, with Jaden being the duelist.

On Alexis' side of the field was a woman with long blue hair, a red visor, and figureskates. Due to a equip spell, the monster's right arm was replaced with a mechanical trident. On Jaden's side of the field was a large muscular man wearing yellow armor and yellow gauntlets, all which had a generator on it "Hate to break it to you, but my **Cyber Blader's** **(3600/2300)** attack points are higher than your monster's." Alexis told Jaden.

Jaden smiled. "Yeah, I know. But the ability of my **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)** is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait...ORIGINAL attack points?" Alexis asked. "But before I played **Fusion Weapon** , her attack points were only 2100..."

"Exactly! And that's lower than my Thunder Giant's attack points!" Thunder Giant held a hand out towards Cyber Blader. Energy was built up, before a bolt of lightning was shot out of the generator on it's hand, destroying Cyber Blader. "And the coolest part of it Alexis is that I still have an attack left to use on you! _Voltic Thunder!_ " Thunder Giant shot out lightning from the palms of both of it's hands at Alexis. Alexis recoiled from the shockwaves of the attack, before holding her head in pain. **(Alexis 2400-0)** Jaden pointed at Alexis while winking. "That's game!"

"Row faster Scott! I see them over there!" Ghassan and Scott were both in a small rowboat, the latter using it's oars to row their way towards Alexis and Jaden. Sitting next to Ghassan was his bag, bringing it from his Slifer Red dorm.

"I think it's too late to change the outcome of the duel Ghassan. Jaden already won."

"We would have gotten here sooner if you didn't stop to eat. But whatever. The plan was never to get Alexis to beat Jaden."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "So what WAS the plan?"

Ghassan reached into his bag, and got out a duel disk. "We're at a dueling school Scott. What did you think?"

"Well, a deal's a deal." Jaden said. "I won, so we get off free."

Alexis nodded. "I won't back out of our agreement. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight."

A girl with auburn hair next to Alexis frowned. "Well if you ask me, I say we should turn both of them in anyway!"

Alexis turned to her friend, annoyed. "Well nobody IS asking you Jasmine." This seemed to take her friend by surprise. "Jaden beat me in the duel, fair and square, and that's all there is to it."

"Well there's more to it than that. You almost beat me after all." Jaden said. "You got game Alexis." Alexis seemed to be at a loss for words. "Anyway, we're off. Catch ya later."

"Hold it!" The five students turned their heads to see a rowboat approaching their direction. "You two aren't getting off the hook that easily." Ghassan declared.

"Who's that guy?" The black haired girl next to Alexis asked.

Scott stopped rowing when the boat was only a couple of feet away from Alexis's boat. "Hey, don't mind me. I'm just the chauffeur."

Ghassan turned to Alexis. "How about I cut you a deal? I'll give you something you might be interested in if you report those two anyway."

"What?!" Syrus yelled.

"I'm not going to break my word just for cash or presents. And what's it to you anyway?" Alexis questioned.

"I'm not offering you anything like that. I'm offering information."

"Hey, don't ignore her question!" Jasmine demanded.

"It's information that you've been trying to find for a long time Alexis." Ghassan grinned.

Alexis's eyes widened. "H-How? How do you know about Atticus?"

"Huh? Atticus?" Jaden asked, never hearing the name before.

"What do you say? Report those two for tresspassing, and information about your brother will be yours." Ghassan offered. Theoretically, he could report Jaden and Syrus on his own, but with no physical proof, along with how Alexis would probably vouch for them if he did, he wasn't sure how effective it would be.

Alexis started to tremble. "I...I..."

"You haven't even known those two for a week yet. They're worth sacrificing for your beloved brother, right?"

"I gotta say, you're really looking like a tool right now Ghassan." Scott whispered. Ghassan felt a tinge of guilt for pulling something like this, but anything to get him, Scott, and Damian back to their world.

Alexis held her head down. "I've been waiting for a chance to find Atticus ever since he disappeared. And here it is. Right in front of me."

Ghassan smiled. "So that means you'll-"

Alexis raised her head up with a fierce expression. "But I'm not gonna sell out my friends for it!"

Ghassan sighed. He figured this would happen. "Alright then. How about a duel? If I win, you report those two. Hell, you don't even have to report Syrus, only Jaden. And if you win, I give you the info about Atticus. Deal?"

 _'As if I'd accept that. There's no way Jaden would be ok with me putting him at risk for my sake.'_

"Go for it Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"Whaaaa?!" Alexis and her two friends turned to Jaden.

"Umm...are you sure that's the smartest thing to do J?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know what's going on, but information about this Atticus fellow is definitely important to Alexis."

"Jaden..." Alexis said.

"So, does that mean you'll accept the duel?" Ghassan asked.

Alexis turned back to Ghassan. "You're on!" The large blue button on their duel disks turned red as they activated them. **(Alexis 4000/Ghassan 4000)**

"I'll make the first move." Ghassan drew card. "I summon **Jurrac Velo (1700/1000)** in attack position!" On Ghassan's side of the field, a velociraptor with a green body and a red head emerged. Something particularly interesting about this creature is how flames danced on top of the creature's front claws.

"A dinosaur deck eh?" Alexis asked.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Ghassan said.

"My turn." Alexis drew a card, put it in her hand, and got out a different card. "I summon **Cyber Tutu (1000/800)** in attack position!" A young ballerina with short pink hair, and a green visor was summoned to Alexis's side of the field. "Next I activate **Double Attack!** By discarding a monster card, I can select a monster on my side of the field with a lower level than it, and have it attack twice. I discard my level 6 Mind on Air to allow my level 3 Cyber Tutu to attack twice."

"Huh? Why would she do that? That other guy's monster has more attack points." Syrus wondered.

 _'Does she have a spell to destroy or weaken my monster? Cause if so, my Dark Bribe will take care of that.'_ Ghassan thought.

"I activate Cyber Tutu's effect. If all monsters on your side of the field have higher attack points than my Cyber Tutu, she can attack directly!"

"What?!" Ghassan yelled.

"Go, Cyber Tutu! _Pounding Pirouette_!" The ballerina jumped over Jurrac Velo, did a flip in the air, and landed a kick on Ghassan's shoulder. **(Ghassan 4000-3000)** "Now for the second attack." Cyber Tutu spun around several times before kicking Ghassan in the face **(Ghassan 3000-2000)** and jumping back to Alexis's side of the field.

"Alright! One turn in, and she already took down half of that creep's life points!" Alexis's friend with black hair cheered.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Alexis said.

Ghassan drew a card. "I summon **Jurrac Guaiba (1700/400)** in attack position!" A spiked red and yellow dinosaur with a serpentine-like body appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. All of it's claws, along with the spikes on it's back were surrounded by flames. "Jurrac Guaiba, destroy Cyber Tutu!" Jurrac Guaina shot a fireball from it's mouth at Cyber Tutu.

"I activate my trap card, **Negate Attack!** This negates your attack and ends the battle phase."

"I don't think so. I activate the trap card, **Dark Bribe!** With it, I negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it. But you get to draw a card." Alexis frowned an drew a card. "And naturally, since your trap was negated, the attack continues!" The fireball destroyed Cyber Tutu, Alexis holding her am against the shockwaves **(Alexis 4000-3300).** "Since Jurrac Guaiba destroyed a monster by battle, I get to special summon a Jurrac monster with 1700 or less attack points from my deck. I choose **Jurrac Dino (1700/800)!** " A small, orange Deinonychus with a flaming horn and flaming feet was summoned to Ghassan's side of the field.

"This isn't good. If both of the remaining monsters attack, Alexis will lose!" Jasmine said.

"Don't worry, she's safe for this turn." Scott told her.

"Huh?"

"The monster special summoned by Jurrac Guaiba can't attack on the same turn it's summoned." Ghassan explained. "But I still have Jurrac Velo around. Jurrac Velo, attack directly!" The flaming velociraptor charged at Alexis.

"I activate my quckplay spell, **Scapegoat!** " Four miniature sheep-like creatures of different colors appeared on Alexis's side of the field. "With it, I special summon four sheep tokens in defense position. **(0/0)** "

"Fine. Jurrac Velo, destroy one of the tokens!" Jurrac Velo slashed through the pink sheep token, destroying it. "I end my turn."

Alexis drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed!** "

"What does it do?" Scott jokingly asked. Ghassan smacked Scott on the head.

"I get to draw two cards." Alexis drew two more cards from her deck, and smiled at one of the cards she drew. "Next I activate the continuous spell card **The Dark Door!** With this spell, both of us can only have one monster attack during our battle phase. I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Buyting time eh? I draw." Ghassan put the card he drew back in his hand. "Jurrac Guaiba, destroy one of the tokens!" Jurrac Guaiba dashed towards the blue sheep token, opened it's mouth, and let out a torrent of fire, destroying the creature. "Jurrac Guaiba's effect activates again. I special summon my **Jurrac Monoloph (1500/1200)** in attack mode!" A small, two-legged dino with a blue body, yellow head, and red tipped tail appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. It's tail was on fire, and so was the back of it's neck. I end my turn.

 _'He's really dedicated to refusing to use synchro or Xyz summons.'_ Scott thought. _'Though really, it probably would have been for the best if he got out Evolzar Laggia. Would have stopped that Dark Door card from being played.'_

"My turn." Alexis drew a card and immediately set it. "I put a monster in defense position and end my turn."

Ghassan drew a card. "I activate the field spell **Molten Destruction!"** Everybody felt a bit of a rumble. A volcano rose from the lake, as the water surrounding them changed to magma. If it wasn't holographic, everybody's boats would have surely been melted through. "With Molten Destruction, all FIRE monsters gain 500 attack points, but lose 400 defense points."

The flames on the Jurrac's grew larger and hotter. **Jurrac Guaiba (1700-2200/400-0) Jurrac Dino (1700-2200/800-400) Jurrac Velo (1700-2200/1000-600) Jurrac Monoloph (1500-2000/1200-800)** "Let me guess, that monster you set was the only monster that you could play in your hand right? Otherwise you'd have built up your defenses the same turn you first activated Dark Door." Alexis said nothing. "So if I get rid of all your monsters, that means you won't have anything left in your hand to protect you next turn, unless you draw one of course."

"Get to the point." Alexis said.

"The point is that your defenses are wearing down. You can't block off my attacks forever."

Alexis's friends turned to each other in worry. "He has to be bluffing, right Mindy?"

"Totally. He's just trying to psych her out."

Ghassan smiled. "Dark Door says that only one monster can attack during the battle phase. But that doesn't mean I'm only limited to one attack. I activate Jurrac Monoloph's effect! This monster can attack every monster you control once each."

Alexis gasped. "No way!" Mindy, Jasmine, Jaden, and Syrus all yelled.

"Jurrac Monoloph, attack all of her monsters! _Scattered Fire Burst!_ " The small dinosaur opened it's mouth, and shot out a large fireball that quickly divided into three smaller fireballs. The sheep tokens both exploded, and the set monster, revealed to be **Blade Skater (1400/1500)** got destroyed as well. "You might have more life points, but it's clear that I have the upper hand. If I were you, I'd just give up by this point." Alexis gritted her teeth.

"Oh man! What is she gonna do?!" Syrus asked in fear.

Scott leaned back. _'Looks like Jaden's gonna get expelled after all. Now let's hope that thing'll keep it's end of the bargain.'_

"I end my turn." Ghassan said.

"My turn. I draw!" Alexis looked at the card she drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed!** "

"A second one?" Ghassan asked.

"It gives two cards for free. Why wouldn't you be running as many copies of that card as you can?" Scott replied.

She drew two more cards from her deck, and put one of them in her hand. "I activate my spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your face down card!" A blue cyclone emerged from the card, and headed towards the set card on Ghassan's side of the field. A copy of the trap card, **Fiendish Chain** was destroyed. Ghassan cursed himself for not using it earlier. He figured he would have saved it for a more dangerous monster, but if he knew it would get destroyed, he could have saved himself from losing half his life points from Cyber Tutu earlier.

"Now I activate my set card, **Call of the Haunted!** This lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack position. Come back, Cyber Tutu!" The ballerina returned from the graveyard. "Next, I'm gonna be sacrificing her." Cyber Tutu dissolved into light. "I summon **Cyber Prima (2300/1600)!** " A masked woman with long white hair, four hula hoops on each arm, and two around her waist appeared on Alexis's side of the field. "When Cyber Prima is tribute summoned, I can destroy all face up spell cards on the field." The Dark Door card on Alexis's side of the field shattered to pieces.

The volcano shattered into pieces, and the lava turned back to water. Ghassan gritted his teeth. "And my Jurracs attack points are back to normal." The flames on Ghassan's Jurrac monsters died down slightly. **Jurrac Guaiba (2200-1700/0-400) Jurrac Dino (** **(2200-1700** **/400-800) Jurrac Velo** **(2200-1700** **/600-1000) Jurrac Monoloph (2000-1500/800-1200).**

"Cyber Prima, destroy Jurrac Monoloph!" Cyber Prima spun it's way towards Jurrac Monoloph before stopping herself, and slicing through the dinosaur with her hands, destroying it. **(Ghassan 2000-1200)**

"Yeah!" Mindy and Jasmine both cheered.

"I knew she could turn things around!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What was that about giving up?" Alexis smirked. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Ghassan drew a card, looked at it, gritted his teeth, and turned to Scott. "Hey Scott, in case I lose this duel, I want you and Damian to know something."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Ghassan took a look at his extra deck. "It's not gonna be too big a deal if you guys use XYZ and Synchro monsters in the future. After all, these guys are gonna see those monsters for themselves this duel.

* * *

 **Looks like the Yu-Gi-Oh GX cast will be seeing some new forms of summoning next chapter. One of our main characters has made his first move to eliminate Jaden Yuki. Will Alexis be able to defeat Ghassan, or is this going to turn out to be a VERY short story? We'll find out next chapter.**


	3. New forms of summoning

**Chapter 3: New forms of summoning**

 **(Alexis 3300/Ghassan 1200)**

"Well? It's your move." Alexis told Ghassan. On her side of the field was **Cyber Prima** **(2300/1600)** and a set card. On Ghassan's side of the field was **Jurrac Guaiba (1700/400), Jurrac Velo (1700/1000),** and **Jurrac Dino (1700/800)**.

"You sure about this man?" Scott whispered. "You were always telling us that using Synchro and Xyz monsters would draw attention to us."

"We already drew attention to us with this duel. Besides, if I win, our mission's accomplished." Ghassan eyed the face down card on Alexis's side of the field. _'I didn't draw anything that can destroy that card, and I don't want to risk it losing me the game.'_ "I overlay my level 4 Jurrac Guaiba and my level 4 Jurrac Velo!"

"Huh?" Jasmine reacted.

"Overlay?" Mindy wondered.

Above the lake on Ghassan's side of the field, a swirling vortex opened. Alexis was stunned "Wh-what's going on?!"

"Is this some kind of fusion or something?" Jaden asked.

Jurrac Velo and Jurrac Guaiba both turned into beams of light that went into the vortex. "No, but similar principles. Multiple monsters combining to form a new one. I Xyz Summon, **Evolzar Laggia (2400/2000)!** " A beam of light was shot from the portal, before a green, six-winged dragon appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. Two orbs of light moved around the monster, leaving a trail behind them as they moved.

"Ik...seez?" Jaden asked.

"What kind of monster is that!?" Syrus yelled.

"Next, I sacrifice my Jurrac Dino to tribute summon **Jurrac Hera (2300/1500)** in attack position!" Jurrac Dino disappeared, and in it's place, a bi-pedaled yellow and green dinosaur with two small cannons attached to it's back. Fire danced on it's back, tail, and feet. "Evolzar Laggia, destroy Cyber Prima!" The dragon flew towards Cyber Prima, getting it's claws out.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap card **Double Passe!** When you attack a monster of mine, I can make it a direct attack instead. In exchange, my monster gets to attack you directly as well."

"Alright! She won this duel then!" Mindy cheered.

 _'Looks like Xyz summoning was the right call after all.'_ "I activate the effect of my Evolzar Laggia!" The two orbs that circled around the monster disappeared. "By detaching two Xyz materials from this card, I get to negate and destroy a spell or trap card that you activated."

"What?" Alexis turned to see that the hologram for her Double Passe card started to burn to ash.

"And since the trap was negated, the attack still goes through." Laggia grabbed Cyber Prima by the throat, lifted her up in the air, and breathed fire on her, destroying Cyber Prima as she screamed. **(Alexis 3300-3200)** "Now, Jurrac Hera, attack directly!" Fire built up in the two cannons on Jurrac Hera's back before it launched two fireballs at Alexis, causing her to fall to her knees. **(Alexis 3200-900)** "I set a card end my turn."

Alexis panted a bit. _'What...what IS that monster? Xyz monsters aren't any type of monsters I heard of. And it can negate my spells and traps whenever I activate them?'_ Alexis shook her head. _'No. He specifically said he had to detach things called Xyz materials to activate that effect. I don't know the full details about this summoning method, but I'm willing to bet that the materials were those two monsters that went into the vortex.'_ Alexis took a look at Evolzar Laggia. _'It doesn't have those balls of light around it anymore, so there's no way he'll be able to use that effect again.'_

"Gonna take your turn or what?" Ghassan asked.

Alexis stood up. "My turn. I draw!" Alexis took a look at the card she just drew and immediately activated it. "I activate the spell card, **Card of** **Sanctity!"**

"You'll banish all cards on your field and in your hand just to draw two cards?" Scott wondered.

"Um...no? With Cards of Sanctity, both me and my opponent draw until we have six cards in our hand."

"I guess that's the effect in the anime." Ghassan whispered to Scott. Scott shrugged. It's been years since they watched any of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime.

Both Alexis and Ghassan drew until they both had six cards in their hand. Alexis looked at the cards she just drew. "Perfect! I activate the spell card, **The Warrior Returning Alive** **!** With this card, I get to add one Warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand. I choose my Blade Skater."

Ghassan thought for a bit. _'Why would she be so excited to bring that card to her hand? I forget, is it a fusion material or something?'_

"Next I activate, **Polymerization!"** That answered Ghassan's question. I fuse my **Etoile Cyber** and my **Blade Skater** to fusion summon **Cyber Blader** **(2100/800)** in attack mode!"A woman with long blue hair and a red visor appeared.

"I get it. Using your Cyber Blader as a wall since it can't be destroyed by battle. But that won't last forever."

"Who said anything about using it as a wall? Didn't you notice that she's in attack mode?" Alexis asked.

Ghassan shrugged. "I figured you just messed up. After all, both of my monsters have more attack points than her."

Alexis smirked. "Maybe normally. But it's apparent that you didn't do enough homework on Cyber Blader."

"Huh?"

"It's true that Cyber Blader has an ability which prevents it from being destroyed by battle, but that's when you only have one monster on your field."

"So what happens when I have two then?" Ghassan asked.

"When you only have two monsters on your side of the field, Cyber Blader's attack points double!" **Cyber Blader (2100-4200/800)**

"Uh-oh." Scott said.

"Now Cyber Blader, attack Jurrac Herra with _Whirlwind Rage!_ " Cyber Blader began to spin around before charging at Jurrac Herra.

"I activate my quick-play spell, **Mystik Wok** " A giant pot over a fire appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. "With this card, I tribute one monster on my side of the field, and gain life points equal to either it's attack or defense points. I tribute my Evolzar Laggia to gain 2400 life points!" Jurrac Laggia flew inside the pot before dissolving in the boiling water. **(Ghassan 1200-3600)**.

Alexis gritted her teeth. "And with only one monster of your side of the field, Cyber Blader's attack points go back to normal." **Cyber Blader (4200-2100/800)**

"Bet you're regretting attacking now, aren't you?"

"Actually Ghassan, she can call off the attack." Scott told him.

"...What?"

"They're called replays. If the amount of monsters on the opponent's side of the field changes, unless an effect specifies otherwise, the attacking target can be changed, or the attack can simply be called off." Alexis explained.

"Wait, really?" Jasmine asked.

"Huh. Never knew that." Mindy said.

"Wha...ok, it's understandable why I don't know that, but you two are in Obelisk Blue! How come you don't know that?!" Ghassan asked the two.

"Oh, girls are assigned to Obelisk Blue by default." Jasmine answered.

"...What?"

"Yeah. Unless she chooses to live in a dorm like Slifer Red or Ra Yellow, any student whose a girl is automatically placed in Obelisk Blue." Mindy confirmed. "It's a lucky break for me and Jasmine since we're not the best at dueling." Ghassan twitched a little bit.

"Anyway, I set a card face down and end my turn." Alexis stated.

Ghassan drew a card. "I summon, **Jurrac Aeolo (200/200)** , in defense position!" A tiny spiked lizard like creature that looked like it just hatched from an egg appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. It's body was a mixture of black, blue, and yellow.

"Cybler Blader's attack points double now that there's two monsters on your side of the field again." **Cyber Blader (2100-4200/800)**

"That's not gonna be the case for long. I tune my Level 6 Jurrac Herra with my Level 1 Jurrac Aerolo!

"Tune?" Syrus asked.

Jurrac Aeolo and Jurrac Herra both went into the air. Aeolo dissolved into light, before turning into three green circles. "Get ready to see another new form of summoning." Jurrac Hera went through the cirles, before dissolving to light as well. Soon, a large green flash occured before a large blue and red dinosaur with a flaming head and flaming tail emrged from the flash "I synchro summon the level 7 **Jurrac Giganoto (2100/1800)!** "

"Cyber Blader's attack points go back to normal now." Scott stated. **Cyber Blader (4200-2100/800)**

Jaden, Syus, Mindy, and Jasmine were starting in amazement about seeing yet another summoning method they never heard about prior. "Ok that's GOT to be some kind of fusion summoning." Jasmine claimed.

"Nope. Synchro summoning. Combine one Tuner monster with one or more Non-Tuner monsters, add up their levels, and special summon a Synchro monster that has the same level of the sum." Ghassan explained. "And now, you're finished."

"Did you forget? Cyber Blader can't be destroyed by battle if you only have one monster on the field. It'll beat Giganoto in a tie." Alexis replied.

Ghassan smiled. "I don't need to destroy Cyber Blader to do damage to you. Jurrac Giganoto's effect activates! For every Jurrac monster in my graveyard, all Jurrac monsters, including Giganoto, gain 200 attack points." The fires on Giganoto grew larger as it let out a roar. **Jurrac Giganoto (2100-3300/800)**.

"Alexis only has 900 life points left." Syrus pointed out. "If she takes the damage, she'll lose!"

"Jurrac Giganoto, finish her off! _Molten Burst!_ " Jurrac Giganoto launched a giant fireball from it's mouth at Cyber Blader. Alexis braced herself before a giant explosion occured.

Syrus looked down in the water, saddened. "She lost J...that means you'll..."

Jaden put a hand on Syrus's shoulder. "Don't get so down already Syrus."

Syrus was confused. "Huh." Jaden pointed to where Alexis's boat was. The dust cleared up, revealing that Alexis was still standing, life points unchanged, behind a transparent barrier.

"I activated my trap card, **Hallowed Life Barrier**. By discarding a card, I don't take any damage."

Syrus, Mindy, and Jasmine sighed in relief. "She mannaged to last this turn." Mindy said.

"True, but next turn, she's finished." Ghassan stated. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

Alexis put her finger on her next card, and closed her eyes. _'I need to take out that monster this turn. To find out what happened to Atticus...to save Jaden...I have to win this duel.'_ Ghassan started to worry. He watched enough Yu-Gi-Oh to know that this'll be the game-deciding draw. "DRAW!" Alexis drew the card from her deck, and smiled. "It's over Ghassan. I summon **Cyber Gymnast (800/1800)** in attack position!" A woman with a white mask and long yellow hair appeared on Alexis's side of the field.

"What's her effect?" Ghassan asked, knowing that she wouldn't be so relieved to draw such a weak monster otherwise.

"By discarding a card, I can choose one monster in attack position on your side of the field, and destroy it." Alexis discarded a card before Cyber Gymnast kicked the air, sending an air slash towards Jurrac Giganoto, destroying it.

Ghassan put his arm up to protect himself from the bulldust being kicked due to the explosion. "Not bad, but you just sealed your fate. I activate my continuous trap card, **Kickfire!** Whenever a FIRE monster is destroyed by a card effect, this card gains a counter." A small fireball appeared above the activated trap card. "Then, during either of our standby phases, I can send this card to the graveyard to do 1000 points of damage for every counter on it!"

Jasmine and Mindy gasped. "Her two monsters don't have enough attack points to finish him off this turn." Jasmine said.

"Does...does this mean that...?" Mindy began to ask

Alexis wasn't shaken. "Cyber Blader, Cyber Gymnast, attack directly!" The two monsters dashed towards Ghassan, the former kicking him in the side, and the latter in the chin. **(Ghassan 3600-700)**

Ghassan stumbled a bit, but stopped himself from falling. "Doing as much damage as you can before next turn eh? I can respect that."

"There won't be a next turn." Alexis replied.

"Huh?"

"I activate my quick-play spell card **De-Fusion!** I return one monster Fusion monster to the fusion deck, and special summon it's fusion materials that are in the graveyard." Cyber Blader dissolved to light before going back to Alexis's duel disk. "I special summon, **Etoile Cyber (1200/1600)** and **Blade Skater (1400/1500)!** "

Ghassan's eyes widened when he realized he lost. "No..."

"Blade Skater, attack directly!" The purple and white figure skater made it's way towards Ghassan, before slashing him with one of her arm blades, causing Ghassan to fall on the boat. **(** **Ghassan 700-0)** "Looks like I win."

"Alright!" Jaden and Syrus high-fived each other.

Jasmine and Mindy stood up, and put their hands on Alexis's shoulders. "That was amazing Alexis!" Mindy coplimented.

"You showed that jerk what you're made of!" Jasmine said.

Ghassan gritted his teeth in anger, and balled his fists. _'Dammit. I was so close to us getting back home.'_

Alexis turned to Ghassan. "Don't forget about your end of the bargain." She said sternly.

Ghassan sighed. "I don't know WHERE Atticus is, but I do know that he's alive. I heard that one of the teachers at this academy knows about his whereabouts, but I'm not sure which one." With Ghassan's fuzzy memory about the show, along with him trying to hide details to keep what little cover he still had, it was about as much as info he could give while still honoring his end of the bargain.

Alexis hung her head down and wiped her face with her arm before turning her head back to Ghassan. "I still have more questions for you."

"Yeah, like why were you trying to get me expelled to begin with?" Jaden asked.

Ghassan was trying to think of an excuse when Scott stood up. "That was just a bluff for the most part." He put an arm around Ghassan's neck. "The two of us have heard about how strong you and Alexis are as duelists, and wanted to find a way to duel you guys while making sure you go all oit. The plan was Jaden would duel Ghassan next if Alexis lost to him, and then I'd duel Jaden if Ghassan lost to him."

Ghassan was relieved for the cover his friend came up with. "Yeah. Shame that Jaden didn't get to duel, but it was fun. Sorry about tricking you guys like that."

Alexis was skeptical, but she also tricked Jaden and Syrus into thinking she'd actually report them just to get a duel with Jaden, so it wasn't as if the reason was unbelievable.

"Really? Well next time, don't worry about it. I'm always up for a duel, and there's no way I'd hold back." Jaden smiled.

Scott laughed. "Well, we'll keep that in mind for the future. Won't have to come up with as complicated a plan either."

"One more thing." Alexis turned to Ghassan. "Some of those monsters you used. Xyz and Synchro. I never heard about either of those summoning methods."

"Well, where we come from, they're actually not too rare a summon. Guess that part of the game hasn't arrived around these parts yet" Ghassan answered. Hey, he was technically telling the truth.

"Anyway, we're off. Catch ya later." Scott started rowing the boat away. After it looked like they gained enough distance from them, Scott turned to Ghassan. "You know, for all that talking to me and Damian about not drawing too much attention to ourselves, you sure aren't very good at following your own advice."

"I saw an oppertunity and I took it Scott. If we got Jaden expelled, we could have ran around the campus naked and it wouldn't have mattered in the long run."

"Then you should have busted out the Xyz and Synchros sooner if you were going by that logic. Not wait until it looks like you're about to lose."

Ghassan crossed his arms. "Whatever. We'll find another way to get Jaden expelled from the academy." He then got out his PDA. "I should tell Damian about what happened."

As the boat rowed off, a man in a black bodysuit, and wearing purple lipstick emerged from the water. "So, it looks like I'm not the only one who wants Jaden gone. I'll ask them a few questions of course, but those two could be useful to me in the future." Crowler went back underwater.

* * *

It was well past midnight, but Alexis was still awake, typing on her computer. "Nothing about Synchro monsters either. Or even Jurracs for that matter." Alexis continued to type, looking for information about the monsters used by Ghassan during their duel. After about an hour of no results, she stood up. "No websites from Industrial Illusions, KaibaCorp or even Schroeder Corp mention anything about Synchro monsters of Xyz monsters."

Alexis walked towards her window. "Did they steal information from Industrial Illusions or something? Are the cards counterfeit?" Alexis reached her window, and took a look at the sky. "This is weird. And not just for the unseen summoning methods. Those two knew that I'd be dueling Jaden tonight even though I never told them about it. And that Ghassan person knew about my brother. Who are they?"

* * *

 **Crowler's taking an interest in using two of our main characters to get Jaden expelled, and Alexis is growing suspicions about who they are. Not even a week into the academy, and our protagonists are already drawing attention. Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter, and are looking forward to the next one.**


	4. False Friends

**Chapter 4: False Friends**

"So...let me get this straight. You, the person whose been telling us to keep a low profile and not use any Synchro or Xyz monsters told Jaden and his friends that you plan on getting Jaden expelled to their faces, and used both a Synchro and an Xyz monster in your duel?" Damian asked over the PDA.

"Like I said, if I had beaten Alexis it wouldn't have mattered. Jaden would've gotten kicked out, and we'd be home. Besides, Scott and I convinced them that trying to get Jaden expelled was just a bluff." Ghassan defended.

Damian shrugged. "Well, now that they know about Synchro and Xyz monsters, it's fine to use them whenever we want, right?"

Ghassan shook his head. "It's one thing for only 5 students to know about how we have summoning methods that they never saw. It's another thing for everybody in the school to be aware of it."

"Come on! Really?"

"If there's not too many people around the area, then it won't be too big of a deal. Use them if you want to. But if, say, it's an event where hundreds of students are watching, we're still limiting Synchro and Xyz monsters."

Damian sighed. "The information will spread anyway."

"Either way, it's too risky. We're not as restricted as before to use Synchro and Xyz monsters, but that doesn't mean we can flash them around the entire school."

Damian though for a little bit. "But if we come up with a source for how we got the monsters? As in, something that other people can find out about on their own time?"

Ghassan shrugged. "Then it'll probably be fine."

Damian grinned. "I might have an idea then. It's almost time for class though, so I'll let you know about afterwards."

"Alright. Later." Ghassan turned off communications, grabbed his bag, and headed out of his dorm. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that Jaden and Syrus were waiting for him.

"Oh hey! I knew i saw you enter this room last night. We've been waiting for you." Jaden said.

"Huh? Um...why?"

"We were really curious about those summoning methods you pulled against Alexis." Syrus answered.

"So we were wondering if you could tell us how you got them." Jaden finished."By the way, are there any Elemental Hero's that are Xyz or Symchro monsters?"

 _'Well there's E HERO Pit Boss, but it really has nothing to do with the Elemental Heroes, and it's not like it can be used anyway.'_ Ghassan thought to himself. "Not that I know of. And I got those cards from home." Ghassan started to walk to class, Jaden and Syrus walking alongside him.

"Seriously? I never heard about those types of cards. I figured you got them as a special prize or something." Syrus said.

"Nope." Ghassan noticed that up ahead, Scott was waiting for them at the front of the main building.

"Hey man." Scott fist bumped Ghassan as he walked up to him. "I see that you brought Jaden and Syrus along." Ghassan nodded. Scott then faced Jaden and Syrus. "We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves last night. I'm Scott. Scott Sheaffer. He's Ghassan Abunura."

"I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki." Jaden introduced himself.

"And I'm Syrus Truesdale." Syrus stated.

"So, since you guys said that you were interested in dueling me last night." Jaden got out his duel disk. "How about I have a duel with one of you guys?"

"Right now? Can't you wait until after classes?" Syrus asked.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You know that we have class in like, five minutes, right?"

"Yeah, but what good is attending Duel Academy if you don't have some duels along the way? We can afford missing a class or two."

"I heard that!" The four turned and saw a man with blonde hair, purple lipstick, and a blue trenchcoat walk up to the four. "Trying to play hooky already slacker boy?"

Syrus sighed. "You really should try to avoid openly stating plans to cut class J."

Crowler glared at Jaden. "I'm hoping you have a good excuse for trying to skip class Jaden."

Jaden smiled sheepishly. "Well you see, since there's still a few minutes before classes began, I haven't done anything wrong yet."

"Yet you just stated that you're intending to play hooky."

Jaden let out a nervous chuckle. "I was kidding." He lied. "But now that you mention it, I have to get to class. You shouldn't be getting in the way of my learning teach."

"Wha-?"

Jaden ran towards the building. "Catch ya later Crowler! You should also get to class too! Wouldn't be a good thing for a teacher to be late!"

"Hey, wait up J!" Syrus ran after Jaden, and both went inside the building.

Crowler gritted his teeth. "I can't wait to rid myself of that drop out."

Scott coughed. "Well, we're gonna head to class now, sooo..." Scott and Ghassan walked towards the building, but Crolwer held out an arm as a signal for them to stop.

"Actually, I'd like to ask you two a few questions."

"What about?" Ghassan asked.

"I heard you two talk about how you intended to get Jaden Yuki expelled." Crowler smiled. "We have that in common."

"Wait, how did you overhear that?" Ghassan asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Crowler hastily answered. "The point is, the three of us have a common goal. So how about I get the assistance of you two to get rid of Jaden Yuki? I already have a plan."

Scott and Ghassan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Scott answered.

"Perfect! And the fool thinks that you two are his friends. This should make expelling him much easier." Crowler reached into his pockets, and got out a tape recorder. "I found out that last night, Jaden trespassed onto the girl's dorm. Sadly there's no physical evidence of it, but if you can record Jaden admitting it, you can bring the recording to me and get him expelled."

"Huh. Wish I thought of that idea." Ghassan took the tape recorder from Crowler.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Nobody would expect a Slifer to be anywhere close to as brilliant as I." Crowler said. Ghassan got annoyed. "Though I'm curious, what motives do you two have for getting rid of Jaden?"

"Because he mocks everything that Duel Academy stands for." Ghassn sternly answered. After his duel with Alexis, he came up with a fake reason for why he'd want Jaden expelled if the question ever came up again. "He's a good for nothing slacker who shown up late for his entrance exams, but lucked his way into the academy anyway. It makes me sick."

Tears of joy began to build up in Crowler's eyes. "I...I never thought I'd have so much respect for a lowly Slifer Red before." Crowler sniffed.

Ghassan fought back the urge to punch the professor. "So, you want us to help you sabotage Jaden and get him expelled, right?"

"Indeed. Anyway, you two should get to class. As should I." Crowler walked into the main building.

Ghassan turned to Scott. "So...looks like we made an alliance with Crowler."

Scott shruged. "Guess so. Let's hope that Crowler's a useful pawn."

* * *

"Record him saying how he went to the girl's dorm?" Damian asked. The three were walking out of the main building and heading to the Slifer Red dorm. They just finished their last class, where they barely paid attention to how an exam is coming up.

Scott nodded. "That's Crowler's plan. Figured it was worth a shot."

"The plan just feels so...mundane."

Ghassan rolled his eyes. "Sorry that perhaps our only available way to get back home isn't interesting enough for you Damian, but I'm not picky."

Damian sighed. "Anyway, remember what I told you over the PDA?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean about coming up with an excuse for the source of our monsters right?"

Damian nodded. "I created an e-mail address for a fake card seller. I called him Takahashi." He whispered. "I sent messages to all three of us about new cards, shipments, and stuff like that. If anybody asks how we got our cards, we'll tell them we got the cards from him."

"Huh. Not a bad cover for us to use." Ghassan said.

Scott shook his head. "You guys are being naïve. You really think people won't raise an eyebrow about how this mysterious card seller only deals with the three of us? It'll take a week tops for somebody to find out that it's just us."

"Huh. Guess you have a point." Damian replied. "Still, I think I can work around that."

Ghassan stood up. "Anyway, we're off to find Jaden. We just need to record him saying he was on the girl's campus at night, and he's out of here."

Damian frowned. "I didn't get to duel a single major character from the show, and we're getting Jaden kicked out already?"

"Damian." Ghassn sternly said.

"At least let me duel Jaden first. The only person I dueled was one of Chazz's flunkies."

"I don't see any harm in getting him to duel Jaden." Scott told Ghassan.

Ghassan sighed. "Fine. Whatever." Not long afterwards, the three reached the Slifer Red dorm. "I'm not certain which dorm room belongs to Jaden." Ghassan turned to Damian. "What about you?"

"I know that it's on the upper level, but that's it. Guess we can just knock on a bunch of doors and hope for-"

Right on schedule, Jaden and Syrus exited their door and headed down the stairs. "I gotta say, I'm really curious about that Drawbread thing that Chumley mentioned." Jaden said as he was heading down the stairs. "Let's hit the card shop to try it out."

"I dunno. I'd rather have a sandwich that I KNOW I'll like. Not risk getting something gross like Grilled Tongue." Syrus replied

"But not knowing what you'll get until the last second is what makes it exciting! It's like betting an entire duel on the last card you'll draw."

"Hey! Jaden!" Scott waved.

Jaden and Syrus turned to the three. "Oh hey!" Jaden ran up to the trio. "Scott, Ghassan, and...Damian right?"

Damian nodded. They only briefly talked with each other after Damian beat Tofer. "What are you guys up to?"

"We heard that the card shop is having these sandwiches called Drawbread. Apparently, it's a bunch of different sandwiches in a bin that all have the same wrapper. You draw one at random and eat what you get. It sounds fun, so I'm gonna try it out."

Ghassan reached into his pockets and clicked the record button on the tape recorder he hid in them. "So, remember yesterday about how me and Scott wanted to duel you?"

Damian turned to Ghassan. "I thought we agreed that I'm dueling Jaden first."

"You can wait your turn Damian. I'm dueling Jaden first." Scott said.

Jaden laughed. "Looks like I'm Mr. Popular. We'll decide who I duel first later. Right now, it's sandwich time." Jaden and Syrus headed towards the main building.

Ghassan turned off the tape recorder. "I was hoping he'd mention the girls dorm after I asked him that question. Let's follow him and try again."

The three followed Jaden and Syrus to the card shop. The five saw a large cart with a question mark label on it. Inside the cart were countless small blue bags with the Duel Academy symbol on it. Several students grabbed bags from the cart and unwrapped them revealing sandwiches in them. What was particularly interesting was the sheer variety of the sandwiches. While there were some typical burgers, in between several of the buns were things such as melted chocolate, fried noodles, curry, and tangerines.

"Huh. Looks like the bin won't be short on variety." Scott said.

Jaden walked up to the bin, and put his hand in there. He started to move his arm around inside the bin. "Let's see what I'll get." Jaden moved his hand over a wrapped sandwich, grabbed it, and pulled it out of the bin. "I have a good feeling about this one." Jaden unwrapped the sandwich, and took a bite out of it. "WHOA! This is amazing!"

A young lady who worked at the card shop walked up to Jaden. "You sure are lucky. You got the Golden Eggwich for the day!"

"Golden Eggwich?" Syrus asked.

The lady pointed to the golden yolk that was in the bread. "Whenever it's sandwich day, we put exactly one Golden Eggwich in the bin."

Scott turned to Ghassan and Damian. "Ring any bells for you guys?" Scott asked.

Damian made a 'so-so' gesture. Ghassan shook his head. "I guess they're the best sandwiches in the store."

"You got that right." The employee said, seeming to overhear the conversation. "Within Duel Academy is a golden hen. Once per day, it lays a golden egg which we use to make the Golden Eggwich."

"You...you have a hen that lays golden eggs?" Ghassan asked dumbfounded.

"GX was a weird show." Damian whispered so only Ghassan and Scott could hear him.

Jaden happily continued eating the Golden Eggwich. "Only one per day huh? Well I just gotta keep getting lucky enough to draw it then." Jaden said with his mouth full.

The employee smiled. "Well here's to hoping you can do that. By the way, the store got it's shipment of cards the other day. Are you interested in buying some?"

Jaden gulped down his Eggwich. "You bet!" The employee led Jaden to the counter, who bought multiple packs of cards. "There's not a lot of things that beat that feeling of opening new cards."

Scott walked up to the counter, and gave the employee money. "I'll take some booster packs as well. Five will do." The employee nodded, and have Scott five booster packs. Scott then turned to Jaden. "How about we open these up in your dorm?"

Jaden put his newly bought booster packs in his pockets and nodded. "Totally. Race you guys there!" Jaden ran out of the card shop.

"Oh, I'm not gonna lose in a race." Damian quickly followed Jaden.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me J?" Syrus ran after Jaden as well.

Scott turned to Ghassan. "So, any plan for how we'll get him to talk about how he tresspassed on the girls dorm?"

"We'll just try to lead the discussion to how we met Jaden." Ghassan and Scott walked out of the card shop.

* * *

"You know, you two look pretty old for freshmen." Syrus said to Scott and Ghassan. The five were sitting on the floor in Jaden and Syrus's dorm room. "Not to be rude, but were you guys held back?"

"We...applied a few years late." Scott said. He opened up a booster pack and looked at some of thecards in it.

"Sweetness! This Wroughtweiler card works great for my Elemental Heroes!" Jaden showed a picture of a dog-like machine to Scott, Syrus, Damian, and Ghassan while the former two were opening up their booster packs.

"Let's see. 'When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 _Elemental Hero_ card and 1 _Polymerization_ from your Graveyard to your hand.'" Damian read. "Huh. Yeah, that looks like it'll fit really well in your deck."

"Would work even better if it's effect went off if it was simply sent to the grave though. That way you wouldn't have to send it to the field, and get it's effect off with something like Graceful Charity." Scott said.

"Are you kidding? This card looks way too cool to not use in battle!" Jaden replied.

"But...it only has 800 ATK points." Ghassan pointed out.

"And not much higher in defense points." Syrus added.

Jaden shrugged, and took a look at another card from one fo the booster packs. "Ah sweet! This card will really help out my Avian."

Scott took a look. " 'Feather-Shot. Select 1 _Elemental Hero Avian_ on your side of the field to activate this card. This turn, the selected card can attack as many times as the number of monsters on your side of the field when this card resolves. In that case, your other monsters cannot attack.' This card seems pretty awful."

"What are you talking about? I can get Avian to attack multiple times with this card." Jaden said.

"Yeah. A monster that has 1000 attack points. And it prevents your other, and likely stronger monsters, from attacking. There'll be barely any circumstances where you'll need it. A card like Avian shouldn't even be used for battle anyway."

"Are you crazy? Avian's one of the most iconic Elemental Heroes. I can't only have him sit in the backrow."

"Name on scenario where you can imagine saying 'Gee, I'm sure glad Avian was there to save me.' "

Jaden thought. "What if I brought my opponent down to 1000 life points and a clear field, but I had no monsters left in my hand? Then boom, I draw Avian and he saves the day!"

"And plenty other monsters would be able to do that. Avian's worthless outside of fusion material."

On the highest bunk bed, a fat young man with a large round nose and hairstyle resembling a koala turned to the five students. "Can you can your talk about Duel Monsters already? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"But...it's only 4:30 in the afternoon Chumley." Syrus pointed out.

Ghassan turned on the tape recorder in his pockets. "So Damian, aren't you curious about how Scott and I met Jaden?"

"Didn't you already tell me about-" Ghassan gave Damian a light kick. "Oh, right! Ghassan, how did you and Scott meet Jaden?"

"Well it's a funny story. Why don't you tell him Jaden?"

"What gives you the right to call my monsters worthless?" Jaden stood up, glaring at Scott. "They might be weak, but all monsters can have a use!"

"I'm not denying that. My point is that you're trying to use them for stuff they're not suited for." Scott took out a card he got from one of the booster packs. It depicted a tiny pink lizard-like creature. "Take this monster. Kidmodo Dragon. 100 attack points, and when it's sent to the grave I can special summon a Dragon monster from my hand. You think I'm gonna be sending it off to battle? No. I'm gonna be finding a way to send it to the grave so I can get off it's effect. And likewise, you should be finding ways to fuse your weaker Elemental Heroes quickly. Not send them to battle."

"Hey, Jaden knows what he's doing. He beat Professor Crowler with his deck you know."

"Yeah, by luck. Not because he actually designed his deck well."

Jaden got out his duel disk. "I bet I can prove you wrong about that."

Scott smiled and got out his duel disk as well. "Alright, sure." Scott stood up. "I'll show you just how badly you set up your deck."

Jaden and Syrus stood up as well. "Take him down Jaden." Syrus said.

Damian was jealous. "Looks like you get to duel Jaden first, Scott." He grumbled.

The three headed out towards the door. "But hey, after I win, I can give you some pointers about how to make your deck better."

"I appreciate it. You're not gonna win though." Jaden replied.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna tell Damian how me and Scott met you guys?!" It was too late. The three were already outside.

"Forget that. We get to see Jaden duel in person! Come on Ghassan!" Damian ran out of the dorm.

Ghassan groaned. "Why do they have to be so excited about dueling?"

"Look on the bright side. Now the room's quiet." Chumley said. He turned over, and went back to sleep.

Ghassan stood up and started to head towards the door. _'I know how this stuff goes. Those two will start to befriend Jaden for real, and it'll jeopardize the mission. We got to get Jaden expelled fast.'_ Ghassan saw that Scott and Jaden were standing in fromt of the dorm, with their duel disks activated.

"You ready to be proven wrong about my deck?" Jaden asked.

Scott shook his head. "I'm not even gonna need to use my primary deck to beat you."

"So you're holding back? In that case..." Jaden took out several cards from his deck, put in several other cards, and put his deck back in his duel disk. "It's not fair if you're at a handicap."

Scott chuckled. "Suit yourself."

 _'One things's for certain.'_ Ghassan thought. _'Seeing Jaden duel Scott will make it easier to come up with a strategy to beat him if we duel him in the future. After all, if we can't get him expelled through the tape recorder, we can find a way to replace the Paradox brothers in the future.'_

"DUEL!" Scott and Jaden simulataneously said.

* * *

 **Next chapter's up. Decided to make this chapter more about the main character's interactions with Jaden and Syrus. First one without any dueling, though next chapter will have one of our protagonists duel Jaden for the first time, and a little bit more of Damian's plan about a fake source for Xyz and Synchro monsters. Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next one.**


	5. His Favorites

_By the way, in case other chapters haven't made it clear, when anime characters use the cards, their effects and card types will be that of the anime. So some cards and card effects will work differently from how they work in the actual games._

 **Chapter 5: His Favorites**

Jaden and Scott were in front of the Slifer Red dorm with their duel disks activated. **(Jaden 4000/Scott 4000)**

"I'll go first." Scott drew. "I activate **Dragon Shrine**. With this card, I get to send a Dragon monster from my deck to my graveyard. And if it's a Normal Monster, then I can send a second Dragon to my graveyard. I send Rabidragon from my deck to my graveyard." Scott put a card depicting a yellow dragon with a snow-like pelt and rabbit-like ears into the graveyard. "Since Rabidragon's a Normal Monster, I can send another Dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard. I choose my Kidmodo Dragon." Scott sent a the pink baby lizard from his deck to the graveyard as well. "Next, I activate my Kidmodo Dragon's effect. When it's sent to the grave, at the cost of not conducting my battle phase this turn, I can special summon a Dragon monster from my hand. I choose my **Wattaildragon (2500/1000)!"**

A winged blue dragon with electric sparks surrounding it's fur appeared on Scott's side of the field. "Whoa. A monster with 2500 attack points right off the gate?" Jaden asked.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Alright. It's my turn." Jaden drew a card. "I summon **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)** in attack position!" A woman with long black hair and a red leotard appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"In attack position? Seriously?" Scott asked.

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn."

Scott drew. "I summon **Luster Dragon (1900/1600)** in attack mode!" A bi-pedaled dragon with sapphires for skin appeared on Scott's side of the field. "Luster Dragon, attack Burstinatrix!" Luster Dragon charged at the Elemental Hero.

"I activate my trap card, **Negate Attack!"** From one of Jaden's set cards, a typhoon of energy blocked Luster Dragon's attack. "This negates your monster's attack and ends the battle phase."

"Alright. I end my turn."

"My move." Jaden drew a card. "Heh heh. You're gonna regret acting as if my weaker heroes are only good as fusion materials now. I activate **Burst Impact!** " A flaming aura started to surround Burstinatrix. "I can only activate this card if I have Burstinatrix on the field. With it, all monsters on the field except for Burstinatrix are destroyed, and the controller takes 300 damage for each one!"

"What?!"

"Go Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix released a wave of fire all around her. The flames reached Scott's two dragons and destroyed them both **(Scott 4000-3400)**. "Now Burstinatrix, attack directly!" A fireball was generated in between Burstinatrix's hands before she launched it at Scott.

"I activate my trap card, **Pinpoint Guard!** When you declare an attack, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense position, and it can't be destroyed by battle this turn. I choose my Luster Dragon!" The sapphire dragon re-emerged on Scott's side of the field, the flame sputtering out as it hit it.

"Aw man. I end my turn."

Scott drew a card. "I activate the spell-card **Cards of Consonance.** I discard a Dragon monster that's a tuner with 1000 or less attack points, and I can draw two cards."

"Tuner monster?" Jaden suddenly remembered Ghassan's duel against Alexis. "Right. That's what you guys use for Synchro summons."

"I discard Labradorite dragon and draw two cards." Scott drew two cards from his deck. "I set two cards face down."

Ghassan walked up to Damian. "Cards of Consonance? I can see why he'd use it back home, but why not use Pot of Greed? There's no banlist in this world." Ghassan whispered to Damian.

Damian shrugged. "Scott's Dragon decks tended to rely on having them in the grave. He probably wanted to build it up."

"Now, I switch my Luster Dragon to attack position." The sapphire dragon switched to a more aggressive stance. "Now, destroy Burstinatrix!" Luster Dragon charged at the Elemental Hero and slashed through her **(Jaden 4000-3300)**.

"Should have expected this to happen when you send out what's meant for fusion material to the battle."

Jaden grinned. "Like I said, my other Elemental Heroes are more than just fusion materials."

"Sure thing man. I end my turn." Scott said.

Jaden didn't draw yet. Instead, he reached into his pockets, and got out several cards, showing them to Scott. "Remember when I was taking out some cards from my deck before we started the duel?" Cards such as Polymerization, Fusion Gate, Fusion Recovery, and multiple Fusions Monsters were there. "As you can see, I'm not going to be doing much fusion this duel."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Jaden nodded. "There's a grand total of 1 Fusion Monster in my Fusion Deck right now. And who knows if I'll get to use it. Like I said, I'll show you that the other Elemental Heroes are more than capable of saving the day."

Ghassan raised an eyebrow. "Jaden put a pretty big handciap on himself. Scott probably won't have too much trouble beating him."

Damian smiled, eagerly anticipating how Jaden would handle the duel now that he isn't using

"My draw." Jaden looked at the card he drew.

I activate **Graceful Charity**. I draw three cards, and discard two." Jaden drew three cards, looked at them, and sent one of the cards he drew and one card he already had in his hand to the graveyard. "Now, I summon my **Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)!"** A tall figure with metallic gold skin and sharp blades on his arms appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"Wait a sec...how did you normal summon a level 7 monster without tribute summoning?" Scott asked.

Jaden smiled before a transparent image of a red fiend-like monster with sharp claws and shoulder armor appeared behind Jaden. "You can thank my Elemental Hero Necroshade for that. When he's in the grave, I can normal summon a level 5 or higher Elemental Hero without tributing."

"Sent it to the grave with Graceful Charity I take it?" Scott asked.

Jaden nodded. "Now Bladedge, destroy Luster Dragon!" Bladedge jumped in the air, ready to slash through Luster Dragon from above.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my trap cards, **Call of the Haunted!** I special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack position. And I pick my **Labradorite Dragon (0/2400)!** " A dark blue quadripedal dragon with gems all over it's back and neck appeared on Scott's side of the field.

"Why would he select that monster? It's way weaker than Bladedge." Syrus wondered.

"Because of my second trap card, **Urgent Tuning!** During the battle phase, I can immediately use my monsters to synchro summon."

"No way!" Syrus yelled in shock.

"Way! I tune my level 4 Luster Dragon to my level 6 Labradorite Dragon!" Both of the dragons went into the air, with Labradorite Dragon dissolving into light before turning into six green circles. Luster Dragon went through the circles before dissolving into light as well.

Chumley looked out the window. "Wh...what's going on? I've never seen anything like this in Duel Monsters before."

"I synchro summon the level 10 **Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon! (4000/2000)** " A green flash occured before a gigantic, leg-less, violet dragon with silver armor appeared on Scott's side of the field. The armor piece covering the dragon's chest had a creepy face with tweeth on it.

"What the?!" Chumley went outside and looked at the monster. "What kind of monster is that?"

Syrus looked up at the behemoth in shock. "4-4000 attack points?!"

Scott smiled. "I take it you'll call off the attack?"

Jaden nodded. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Scott drew a card. "Now that it's my Standby Phase, I activate the effect of my Dragocytos." The eyes on the face of the dragon lit up as dark energy started to surround Bladedge.

"What's happening to Bladedge?"

"My Dragocytos's effect is happening. During my Standby Phase, I can halve the attack of one face-up monster on your side of the field." **Elemental Hero Bladege (2600-1300/1800)** "And then, you take damage equal to the amount of attack points lost." Jaden's eyes widened in shock before the aura surrounding Bladedge shot out at Jaden, knocking him to the ground. **(Jaden 3300-2000)** "Now, Dragocytos, destroy Bladedge!" The dragon opened it's mouth a let out a burst of purple energy at Bladedge.

Jaden stood up. "I activate my trap card, **Hero Barrier** **!** If I have an Elemental Hero monster, I negate an attack of yours!" A small vortex of energy shielded Bladedge from the attack.

"...Why would you run that card?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how many cards you could use that would do the job better? Negate Attack, a card that you have by the way, Magic Cylinder, Mirror Force, Waboku. All cards that can not only protect yourself from the attack, but would be easier to activate since they don't require to have an Elemental Hero on the field. And all of them do more than simply stop a SINGLE attack."

Jaden shrugged. "I use an Elemental Hero deck, so-"

"And that's exactly why you're so bad at constructing a deck." Scott set a card. "I end my turn."

Jaden drew a card. "I activate the spell card, **Pot of Greed.** " Jaden drew two cards from his deck. "I switch my Bladedge to defense mode and end my turn."

Scott drew. "Dragocytos's effect activates again, halving the attack points of Bladedge even further." Dark aura started to syrround Bladedge again **(1300-650/800)**. "And of course, you take damage equal to the lost attack. The aura shot out at Jaden, causing him to fall onto one knee. **(Jaden 2000-1350)** "Now Dragocytos, destroy Bladedge!" A burst of purple energy was fired at Bladedge, destroying it. "Now, I activate the effect of Dragocytos. When it destroys a monster by battle, it can attack a second time."

"No way!" Syrus yelled.

"That Jaden guy's toast." Chumley said to himself.

From the mouth on Dragocytos's chest, a second burst of purple energy was shot towards Jaden. "I activate my quickplay spell, **The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!** Thanks to this card, I get to special summon a friend of mine. I special summon **Winged Kuriboh** in defense mode!(300/200)." A creature seemingly made of brown fur, with two large angel wings and no mouth appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"Buying time eh? Dragocytos, destroy Winged Kuriboh!" The purple burst of energy reached Kuriboh, destroying the small creature.

"Thanks for having my back pal." Jaden said. A transparent image of the creature appeared by Jaden and did the closest thing it could do to a s mile with no mouth.

"What the-?" Chumley rubbed his eyes. "Am...am I seeing things?"

"I end my turn. Scott said.

Jaden drew a card. "I activate the spell card **E-Emergency Call!** I get to add an Elemental Hero monster from my deck to m hand." Jaden reached into his deck, picked a card, and immediately played it. "I summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)**." A man in blue armor with a white cape and a hose-like decive strapped onto his arm appeared on Jaden's side of the field. "And since Bubbleman's the only monster on my field, I get to draw two cards!" Jaden drew two cards and looked at them. "Sweetness! I activate the spell card **O-Oversoul!** I get to special summon a Normal Monster that's an Elemental Hero from my graveyard. I choose my **Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)!** " A man with blue and yellow arrmor appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"I guess you sent to the grave with the previous Graceful Charity. Not like it matters. Neither monster can do anything to Dragocytos."

Jaden smiled. "Remember when I said there was a single fusion monster in my graveyard? Well you're about to meet him. I activate the spell card **Metamorphosis!** With this card, I tribute a monster on my side of the field to special summon a Fusion Monster with the same level. I sacrifice my Bubbleman to special summon, **Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (800/1200)!"** A man looking very similar to Bubbleman, but with a more fish-like armor appeared on Jaden's field. "It might be a Fusion Monster, but it can only be special summoned with Bubbleman and the effect of Metamorphosis. Now, I equip Neo Bubbleman with **Bubble Blaster!"** A torpedo launcher with a water jug attached to it was wiellded by the moster. "This raises his attack points by 800!" **(800-1600/1200)**

"Great. Now how does that help you?"

"You'll see. Neo Bubbleman, attack Dracotyos!" A stream of water was shot out from Neo Bubbleman's blaster.

"WHAT?!" Syrus, Scott, Chumley, and Ghassan all yelled simultaneously.

"Is this his way of giving up or something?" Ghassan asked.

Damian chuckled. "You don't remember the effect of Bubble Blaster, do you Ghassan?"

Dracotyos released a breath of purple energy at the water, causing an explosion from the collision. "I activate the effect of Bubble Blaster! When Bubbleman or Neo Bubbleman would be destroyed, the Blaster goes to the grave instead, and I take no damage."

"Great, so you decided to get rid of it for nothing then." Scott replied.

Jaden nodded. "Not exactly." The dust cleared up, and it was revealed that Dracotyos was no longer on the field.

"Wh-what happened?" Chumley asked.

The five took notice of Chumley's presence. "Neo Bubbleman's effect activated. When it does battle with a monster, that monster gets destroyed after damage calculation." Jaden explained.

"Alright! Way to play J!" Syrus cheered.

"Now Sparkman, attack directly!" Sparkman generated a lightning bolt before tossing it at Scott, electrifying him. **(Scott 3400-1800)**. Scott started panting rapidly.

Chumley stared at the scene, amazed. "I totally would have given if I were in his shoes. But he took out that monster and turned the game around."

"God I wish I were dueling Jaden right now." Damian said. "It's so cool to see him pull off stuff like this."

"Your move." Jaden said.

Scott didn't reply. He was busy putting a hand on his chest, hyperventilating. _'That...that seemed so real. I thought I was gonna get electrocuted there. It's just a hologram and this isn't a shadow game but...'_

"Um...you ok man?" Jaden asked.

Scott snapped back to reality. He calmed himself down. "Yeah. Just wasn't expecting you to pull such a dumb move on my Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon."

"What do you mean dumb move?" Syrus asked. "He totaled your monster."

"Yeah. At the cost of three cards and having an 800 attack point monster on the field ready to be attacked. If he just used a card like Raigeki or Dark Hole, Nethersoul Dragon would have been destroyed AND he'd have more cards in his hand."

"Hey, if it gets the job done, it's a good play in my eyes." Jaden replied. "Besides, if you attack Neo-Bubbleman, your monster will get destroyed too."

"You're a good duelist Jaden, but a lousy deck builder." Scott drew a card. "I summon **Decoy Dragon (300/200)** in defense mode." A tiny blue dragon with a spike on it's head appeared on Scott's side of the field. "I set a card face down. I end my turn."

Jaden drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another card. "I activate the spell card **H-Heated Heart!** With this card, one elemental hero monster of my choice gains 500 attack points, and it does piercing damage if it attacks a monster in defense position. I pick my Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Flames started to grow around Sparkman **(1600-2100/1400)**. "Now Sparkaman, attack Decoy Dragon!" The elemental hero ran towards the set monster, lightning bolt in hand.

Scott smiled. "You really should have paid attention to the monster's name."

"Huh?" Jaden replied. A giant rabbit-like dragon appeared in between the two monsters. "HUH!?"

"You activated Decoy Dragon's effect! When it's targeted for an attack, I can special summon a level 7 or higher dragon monster from my graveyard and select it as the target instead. I chose my **Rabidragon! (2950/2900)** " Rabidragon slashed through Sparkman, destroying him. **(Jaden 1350-500)**.

"Wait, why didn't Scott special summon Dragocytos?" Ghassan wondered. "He would have won if he did."

"I don't know for sure, but I have a guess." Damian answered. "Scott wants to prolong the duel as much as he can."

"Why's that?"

"Because he wants to see Jaden pull off another comeback just as much as I do." Damian smiled.

Ghassan groaned. _'Did they forget that we're only supposed to be PRETENDING we like Jaden?'_

"Man, I sure am in trouble." Jaden laughed. "I switch my Neo Bubbleman to defense mode. Then I summon my **Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)** in defense mode." A man with talons, and covered in green feathers and two large green wings apparead on Jaden's side of the field. "Next I activate **Cards of Sanctity!** We both draw until we have six cards in our hand." Jaden and Scott did exactly that. "I set a card and end my turn." Jaden said.

Scott drew a card. "I'm not gonna have Rabidragon destroyed just to get rid of Neo Bubbleman. I summon **Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)** in attack mode. Alexandrite Dragon, destroy Neo Bubbleman!" Alexandrite Dragon rushed up at the monster.

"I activate my trap card, **Invincible Hero** **!** When targeted for an attack, my monsters aren't destroyed this turn!" Alexandrite's claw bounched harmlessly off Neo Bubbleman. "And due to Neo Bubbleman's effect, your monster is destroyed." Alexandrite Dragon shattered into pieces.

"Why not just run Waboku? It'd do the same thing and more." Scott asked.

"Like I said, I don't complain if it gets the job done. Besdies, it has Hero in it's name. I couldn't resist."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I set a card facedown and end my turn." Scott looked at Jaden. _'I gotta admit, I'm curious to see if you can pull this around Jaden. It's why I chose to special summon Rabidragon that turn instead of Dragocytos.'_ Scott looked at his hand, one card being a spell depicting a dragon shooting out a fireball. _' **Dragon's Gunfire**. In the anime world where duelists are often only in the triple digits before winning, it's a game-changer.' _Scott looked back to Jaden. _'_ _With you not using Fusion Monsters excluding Neo Bubbleman, I'd expect us to deck out before you can turn things around. If you don't win the duel this turn, it's over.'_

Chumley stared at the field intensely, eager to see what the Slifer who somehow re-sparked his interest in dueling would do.

"My draw." Jaden drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Jaden drew two cards from his deck. "Sweetness. First I activate the spell card **Hammer Shot!** This card destroys the monster on the field with the highest amount of attack points."

Scott gritted his teeth as a giantic mallet came from above and smashed Rabidragon, destroying it. "It's not like you can attack though thanks to Decoy Dragon's effect."

"I'll worry about that next turn. Now, I activate **R-Righteous Justice.** I destroy spell and trap cards you control equal to the number of Elemental Hero monsters I have. Since I control two, both of your set cards are destroyed!"

"Sorry. I activate my trap card, **Dark Bribe.** " Scott replied.

Syrus's eyes widened. "That's the same card the other guy used against Alexis."

"You draw a card, and your spell gets negated and destroyed."

Jaden frowned, and put his fingers in between the top card of his deck. 'With _**R-Righteous Justice** in the grave, I have all four of the letter Hero spells in the graveyard now. I_ _f I can draw the card I need, I can win this._ _'_ "Here goes nothing!" Jaden drew, looked at one of the cards, and smiled. "I activate the spell card **Hero Flash!** "

"Hero Flash?" Scott asked.

Ghassan turned to Damian for an answer, who shrugged. He didn't remember _everything_ about GX.

"I activate this card by removing from play my **H-Heated Heart, E-Emergency Call, R-Righteous Justice** , and **O-Oversoul** from my grave. With it, I special summon a Normal monster that's an Elemental Hero. I choose my **Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)** in defense mode!" A muscular figure made out of clay appeared on Scott's side of the field.

"REALLY risky to try and run that card from the looks of it. It's activation requirement is so specific. And if you draw it when you don't have the other four spell cards in your grave, it's pretty much a waste of a card in your hand."

Jaden ignored him. "Next I switch my Avian to attack position and activate **Feather Shot!** Remember when you trash talked this card Scott? This card lets Avian attack equal to the amount of Elemental Hero monsters on the field, but the other can't attack. With him, Clayman, and Neo-Bubbleman on the field, Avian can attack three times!"

"And how will that change things?" Scott asked. "If you attack Decoy Dragon, it'll just switch the target to either my Rabidragon or Dragocytos."

"He has a point. How is Feather Shot gonna matter?" Chumley wondered.

Jaden chuckled. "There's one other effect of Hero Flash."

"Huh?" Scott replied.

"When Hero Flash is activated, all Normal Elemental Hero monsters can attack you directly. And since Avian can attack three times now..."

Scott gasped.

Damian and Ghassan's eyes widened, the former shivering in excitement. "He found a way!"

"I can't believe it..." Chumley said.

"Go Avian! Feather Shot, times three!" Avian jumped into the air, ready to launch feathers at Scott.

Scott smiled. "You're really good at working with such a bad deck. But it's not enough. I activate my trap card, **Half Or Nothing.** During my opponent's Battle Phase, they get to select one of two effects. The first is that the attack points of all their monsters are cut in half until the end of the Battle Phase. The second is that their Battle Phase is ended automatically. Your pick."

Jaden gritted his teeth. "I choose to halve my monster's attack points." **Elemental Hero Avian (1000-500)** Avian shot out a barrage of feathers from his wings at Scott. It took a pause before shooting them out a second time. Another pause before shooting a third barrage of feathers. **(Scott 1800-300)** "I end my turn." Jaden said.

Scott drew, put the card back in his hand, and got out another one. "It's over Jaden. I activate the spell card, **Dragon's Gunfire.** If I have a dragon monster on my side of the field, I get to either destroy a monster you have with 800 or less defense points, or I get to deal 800 points of damage to you. Since you only have 500 life points left, guess which effect I choose?" Jaden hung his head down. "Decoy Dragon, finish Jaden off. _Dragon's Gunfire!_ " The small blue dragon opened it's mouth before launching a fireball towards Jaden.

Jaden turned his head back up with a smile. "I'll get you next time Scott! You can count on that!" The fireball reached Jaden, knocking him to the ground. **(Jaden 500-0)**

Scott deactivated his duel disk, and the holograms disappeared. _'Like I thought. Even if the decks using them aren't built around doing burn damage, they can make a huge difference in duels when the life point total if only 4000.'_ Scott walked up to Jaden. "I told you that you wouldn't win when you take the Elemental Heroes out of their...Element." Scott smirked at his accidental pun.

Jaden stood up and smiled. "I might have lost, but you gotta admit, I almost had you there by the end."

Scott snorted. "The only reason you got to that point in the first place is because I chose to revive Rabidragon instead of Dragocytos. I was holding back and you still lost."

Jaden laughed while rubbing his head. "Well I was holding back too, remember?" Jaden stopped laughing. "Still, I realized you were right. The way my deck isn't the most practical. Looking back on it, if you didn't have the face-down, I still wouldn't have needed Feather Shot since if I summoned Clayman in attack mode, Avian and Clayman would have been enough to deplete your life points. I just wanted to use Feather Shot because I figured it'd be cool."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Was expecting you to stubbornly keep your deck the way it is."

"Well..." Jaden got out his deck and looked through his cards. "I'll probably make some changes after this duel, but I'll keep my deck the way it is for the most part."

"But you just admitted your deck isn't that practical."

"Yeah, but I like these guys too much to not send them out to battle or to not have cards that focus on them." Jaden put his deck back in his pocket. "Ever since I was a kid, I loved stories about superheroes, and I never felt that weaker heroes were only meant to support the stronger ones. All of them have traits that make them special, and that's what makes them so cool. So sure, there won't be too many oppertunities for me to use Feather Shot. And sure, there are cards that can do what Neo-Bubbleman can do and better. But that doesn't matter for me. These guys are my favorites, and I'll definitely jump on any oppertunity to have them shine."

Scott shrugged. "Well, your choice if you want to have a sub-par deck. Still, if you want me to help fix your deck, hit me up."

"Awesome duel Jaden! Next time, you and me are dueling!" Damian yelled out.

Jaden grinned. "You got it! To both of you!" He then turned to Scott."And we should totally have a rematch sometime. Next time, I'm using my other Fusion Monsters."

Chumley was surprised for anybody to take a loss this well. He went back into his dorm room and got back to his bed, pretending to nap while thinking about the duel.

Ghassan turned on the tape recorder in his pocket, and walked up to Jaden and Scott. "Man, that was an even closer duel then when I faced Alexis the other day. Remember that Jaden?"

"Yeah. That was pretty sweet. It was really cool to see those Xyz and Synchro monsters for the first time."

Damian walked up to the others. "So, how did you come to duel Alexis anyway?" He didn't miss the line his brother was casting.

"That's a good question. Why don't you tell him Jaden?" Ghassan asked.

"These two wanted to duel me and Alexis, so they pretended like they were dueling to get Alexis to report me and Syrus."

"Report you guys for what?" Damian asked.

Syrus walked besides Jaden. "It's...kinda embarassing. Long story short, there was a set-up and a slip-up, and I ended up being tricked to going to the girl's dorm. Jaden dueled Alexis to save me."

Ghassan frowned, and turned off the tape recorder. He was skeptical if the recording would be enough to get Jaden expelled if the recording stated that the Slifers were set up to go there. "Well, talk to you guys later. I'm off to my dorm."

"Yeah, us to." Scott said.

Jaden nodded. "Later guys."

Jaden and Syrus walked up the stairs to get to their dorm room. After they went inside, Ghassan turned to Scott and Damian. "I got the recording. Not sure how useful it will be to get Jaden and Syrus expelled though."

"Yeah. They did say they were set up after all." Scott replied.

"So, if it doesn't work, we'll need to have an entirely new plan to get them expelled then?" Damian asked.

Ghassan made a so-so gesture. "I kinda have a plan already." He turned to Scott. "Rmember when Crowler gave us the tape recorder? Well...Jaden and Syrus aren't the only people we can bust with it."

Ghassan pressed a different button on the device, and a recording of his own voice played. _"So, you want us to help you sabotage Jaden and get him expelled, right?"_

An incriminating response with a familiar voice played. _"Indeed."_

Ghassan turned off the tape recorder. "Chancellor Sheppard will have quite a few questions for Crowler if he finds out about this. I take it you guys know what I'm getting at?"

"Blackmail Crowler obviously. But to get him to do...what exactly?" Scott wondered.

"There's an episode in the series where Jaden and Syrus duel the Paradox brothers to avoid expulsion right?"

"Two-parter, yeah." Damian confirmed.

"We know that Jaden and Syrus win. But if we convince Crowler to get you two to duel them instead, that can change."

"Huh. That could work." Scott said. "Still, I only beat Jaden because he gave himself a handicap."

"Yeah, but you were holding back, so it balances out." Ghassan could tell by Scott's expression that he wasn't so sure. "Whatever. It's the best shot we have at the moment. Anyway, I'm going to my room. You guys should go back to the Ra Yellow dorm. Later." Ghassan opened the door to his room and went inside it, Scott and Damian heading to the Ra Yellow dorm.

* * *

Damian was typing on his computer. _'Using Synchros and Xyz monsters will draw too much suspicion to us if we don't come up with a source eh? Well, let's make a source.'_

Damian took out his phone, snapped a photo of a card that he got out, and transferred the picture to his computer. "Might not be the most high-quality picture of a card, but I don't think I need such high production to sell the cards."

He continued typing into the computer before finishing. On the screen was a picture of the Xyz monster, **Number 39: Utopia (2500/2000)**. Next to the picture was a description about the monster's effect, how to summon it, along with the starting bid of the card "And it won't hurt to make some money off it either." Damian hit the enter button.


	6. Chazz's Test Run

**Chapter 6: Chazz's Test Run**

Ghassan saw nothing but a white void. He tried to look around, but he realized he had no physical body. "Wh-where am I?" He asked. He then realized that he was able to talk.

 _"You've made scarcely any progress."_ A telepathic voice said.

Ghassan immediately realized who was talking to him. Ghassan watched as two red eyes appeared in the void and a mouth made out of energy appeared. The Light of Destruction. "Look, it's only been a month. There'll be plenty of oppertunities to expel Jaden along the road. We already have a plan set up for when he trespasses onto the Abandoned Dorm. Two of us will duel him and Syrus, win, and get them both expelled."

 _"You already lost a duel against his friend. Another one of you almost lost when he was at a handicap-"_

"And both me and Scott put ourselves at handicaps. I avoided using my extra deck until part way through the duel, and Scott avoided using his best deck and even then he still held back against Jaden." Ghassan interupted.

There was silence before The Light of Destruction spoke up again. _"I didn't contact you only to reprimand you. I have important information for you if you want me to deliver you to your home."_

"Wait, what? You told us that you'll bring us back if we get Jaden Yuki out of Duel Academy!"

 _"Yes. That was a requirement. That doesn't mean it was the ONLY requirement. I was intending to save this for after Jaden Yuki was eliminated so you wouldn't feel overwhelmed, but at the rate of your progress, that won't happen until the second year."_

Ghassan gritted his teeth. "What is it?"

 _"Ever since Jaden Yuki and that creature of darkness nearly destroyed me, my power has severely weakened. Dragging you three and your decks from your dimension to this timeline took nearly all of my remaining energy."_

"So let me guess, you want us to find a way to restore your power, right?"

The Light of Destruction used it's make-shift mouth to smile. _"Indeed. Thankfully a host of mine is stealing the souls of duelists for me to gain power from. But it's far from enough to restore me to my original strength. Find a way to bring me to my full power."_

"But...how do we do that?"

 _"That's up to you three."_ The eyes and mouth of the Light of Destruction disappeared before the white void around Ghassan shined brighter and brighter. _"But as a suggestion, a few souls of people you don't know is an acceptable sacrifice to get back home, is it not?"_ Ghassan could have sworn he heard telepathic laughter before he wore up.

* * *

"The Light talked with you too, huh?" Scott asked.

Ghassan nodded. "I think it's fair to say that wasn't a regular dream." He, Ghassan, and Damian were talking with each other after the bell rang. They were all whispering to make sure they don't draw too much attention.

"So we got to do more than just expel Jaden. But...restore it to his original power? How are we gonna do that?" Damian wondered.

Ghassan didn't even consider the option of stealing souls to power up The Light of Destruction. Disregarding the morality issue of it, none of them even knew how to do it. "Damian, do you remember any way people mystically gained power in the show?"

Damian thought. "Well, Yubel fed off somebody's inner darkness to recover after she dueled Zane. Think the Light can do that?"

Ghassan and Scott shrugged. "Still, Yubel's a spirit of darkness. Pretty different ball park with her." Scott said.

Damian kept digging through his memory. "I think there was also some way in season 1 where a guy restored his youth and strength. I just can't remember how."

"Keep thinking. You might remember." Ghassan said.

"It was near the end of the Shadow Riders arc, I know that for sure. I don't THINK it was Banner who did that."

"You're the biggest fan of GX out of the three of us. How don't you remember?" Ghassan asked.

"I only watched the Shadow Riders arc, like, twice. Once back when I was in Elementary School." Damian replied.

"Try to recall the Shadow Riders." Scott suggested. "Maybe you can remember from that. One was the thing posessing Alexis's brother, and another was Banner right?"

Damian groaned. Times like these were where he wished his brother and Scott watched the anime more often. "Other than those two, there was a vampire woman, an amazon woman, a guy called Titan, and a group of actual Duel Monsters with their leader being called Don...something. Oh yeah, and some pharaoh guy too."

Ghassan thought. "If it's not Banner or Nightshroud, and the person who did it was a man, then it's gotta be either Titan, the pharaoh, or the Don guy-"

Damian punched his palm. "I just remembered!" Damian got so excited that he forgot to keep his voice down. A couple of students gave him awkward looks. Damian hid an embarassed blush before whispering again. "There was a leader of the Shadow Riders. I don't remember his name, but he was the guy who turned young again. He used those Egyptian God rip-offs."

Ghassan thought. "Ok, I think I have an idea on how we'll-"

"Hey! Freshie!" The three turned and saw that Chazz and his two flunkies, Conklin and Topher were standing by their edge of the desk. Topher seemed out of place due to wearing a Slifer Red jacket while Conklin and Chazz were wearing Obelisk Blue, but all of them knew why that was the case. Chazz was eyeing Damian. "I've been seeing a lot more people in the Obelisk Blue dorm start wearing red jackets. And something tells me it isn't a fashion statement."

"Yeah. During the exam, I thought they assigned me a Slifer Red for my opponent like they did with Chazz." Conklin said.

" **I** was your opponent." Topher pointed out.

"...Oh yeah."

Damian ignored the fodder. "I can't only have one Obelisk Blue jacket for the entire year you know. It'll get messy quick. I gotta have spares." Damian replied.

"Something tells me that there's more to it than that." Chazz accused.

"Well, it does provide an easier way for me to show proof that I've been beating other Obelisks." Damian answered. Ghassan groaned. Damian's been intentionally confusing the system at Duel Academy? He really didn't get the 'don't draw too much attention' part of their mission.

"Well you know what? I've been meaning to test out this new deck I bought online the other day. And a guy who beat several Obelisks can make an adequate practice partner before I get even with that Slifer Slacker." Chazz said. Just like in canon, it was evident that ever since he lost to Jaden's **Winged Kuriboh LV 10** , Chazz held a grudge against Jaden.

Damian raised an eyebrow. _'A deck he bought online? It could be a coincidence but...'_ Damian stood up. "Sure. I'm game."

Chazz smiled. "Meet me in front of the main building in 10 minutes." Chazz turned and walked away, his flunkies following.

Damian sat back down, barely capable of stopping himself from screaming in joy. "Finally. After a month at this place, I get to duel a major character. The whole month has just been dueling fodder and doing schoolwork."

Ghassan tapped his brother's shoulder. "Damian, it's one thing to confuse people by wearing an Obelisk Blue jacket when you're a Ra Yellow. But did you seriously start making Obelisk Blue's wear Slifer Red jackets?"

Damian made a 'so-so' gesture. "I challenge any Obelisk who'll accept, make a bet with them that I'll pay for them at the card shop for the year if they win, and that in exchange, they have to wear a Slifer Red jacket whenever they can if I win."

Ghassan realized that's why Damian asked for several of the spare Slifer Red jackets when Ghassan moved in to his Slifer Red dorm. "Dude, this is going to draw way too much attention to us."

"Relax. Making people wear Slifer Red clothes has nothing to do with our mission. It's just for fun."

"He has a point. Seems harmless at the end of the day." Scott said.

Ghassan sighed. "Fine, whatever. Let's watch your duel."

Damian grinned and the three stood up, heading outside the classroom.

* * *

"Looks like you shown up." Chazz said. He was outside of the main building, Duel Disk at the ready. Conklin, Topher, and a small crowd of other students were watching.

"I've been trying to get a duel with you for a month now." Damian got out his Duel Disk and put it on his arm. "There's no way I'd pass it up."

The buttons on their duels disks both turned to red as they activated them "DUEL!" They simulataneously said. **(Damian 4000/ Chazz 4000)**

"So, gonna make that bet with me?" Chazz asked. "I win, you pay for me at the card shop for a year, you win, I wear a Slifer Red jacket?"

Damian shook his head, not as certain if he'd be able to win after hearing Chazz got a new deck. "You're too good of a duelist for me to risk making the bet." To be honest, with all the money Damian acquired selling rare cards online over the past month, he probably could afford it if he lost. But he'd rather that money be used for himself than somebody else.

"Heh. Smart decision." Chazz drew a card. "I summon **Infernity Guardian (1200/1700)** in defense position!" A shield with a flaming skull in the center appeared on Chazz's side of the field.

Damian paled. _'Shit. Ghassan and Scott won't catch on will they?'_ Damian glanced at Ghassan and Scott. Scott didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Ghassan looked a little confused, but seemed to shrug it off. _'Ok. I can probably come up with an excuse after the duel's over.'_

"I set three cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Damian drew a card. Immediately afterwards, one of the set cards on Chazz's side of the field rose up. "I activate the trap card, **Phantom Hand**. With it, if I have an Infernity monster on my side of the field, I can remove from play all cards in my hand until my next standby phase." The two cards in Chazz's hand faded away.

While several of the other students seemed confused what the point of a card like that was, Damian was well aware why Chazz did that. "I summon **F.A. Whip Crosser (0/1000)** in attack position!" A man riding a futuristic blue and yellow motorcycle appeared on Damian's side of the field. "Whip Crosser gains 300 attack points for every level it has." **(Whip Crosser 0-1200/1000)** "Next I activate the field spell card **F.A. Circuit Grand Prix!** " The area around them change. The two duelists were standing in a stadium with futuristic roads and holographic bleachers.

"Same field spell you used agains Topher eh?"

"My Whip Crosser gains a level now that an F.A spell has been activated. And naturally, it gains 300 more attack points since it gained a level." **(Whip Crosser 1200-1500/1000 LV 5)**. "Battle phase! And due to Circuit's effect, my F.A's gain an extra two levels." Electric sparks burst out of the motorcycle. **(1500-2100 LV 7)** "Whip Crosser, attack!" The monster revved up his motorcycle and charged at Infernity Guardian.

"Infernity Guardian's effect! If I have no cards in my hand, it can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects!"

"No way!" Damian yelled in fake shock. Whip Crosser rammed into Infernity Guardian, but the latter remained standing. "I set two cards face down and end my turn. Since the battle phase is over, Whip Crosser's attack goes back to normal." **(2100-1500 LV 5)**

"Hey Scott, weren't Infernity monsters not introduced until 5D's?" Ghassan whispered.

Scott shrugged. "Maybe 5D's was just when they appeared in the anime, but the cards were made in the GX era. Kinda like how Arc-V was the debut of X-Saber's and Gem-Knights in the anime but they were in the card game before that."

"Watching the duel as well Scott?" Ghassan and Scott turned around and saw that Bastion was walking towards them.

"Hey Bastion." Scott said. "This is my friend, Ghassan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Bastion offered a handshake, which Ghassan accepted.

"So, what brings you here?" Ghassan wondered.

"I'm curious to see the new deck I overheard Chazz bragging about recently."

"Yeah, he mentioned something like that to us to." Scott recalled.

Bastion turned to see the field. "I never heard of these Infernity monsters before, but I think it's fair to assume that they benefit from having an empty hand." As expected of Ra Yellow's top student. After only seeing two cards, he found out their core theme.

"So, did you find out about his deck from when he was talking to us?" Ghassan wondered.

Bastion shook his head. "It was before classes began. He told his friends about being the first to get his hands on never before seen monsters. I have to admit, I'm curious to see them."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Scott replied.

Chazz drew. Then the two cards he previously removed from play later returned in his hand. "I activate **Graceful Charity.** This card lets me draw three cards and then I discard two." Chazz did exactly that. "Then, I tribute my Infernity Guardian to normal summon **Infernity Archer (2000/1000)!** " Infernity Guardian disappeared into light, and in it's place, an archer covered in black and orange armor appeared. "I set a card face down. Then I activate the effect of Phantom Hand again to remove all cards in my hand from play." The single card in Chazz's hand disappeared. "Battle phase!"

"And since it's the battle phase, Whip Crosser gains two extra levels due to Circuit Grand Prix." **(1500-2100/1000 LV 7)  
**

"Now it's too strong for Chazz's monster to destroy." Bastion stated. Ghassan and Scott said nothing. They knew that explaining the effect of a monster that they were supposed to have never seen before would look suspicous.

"I activate Infernity Archer's effect. If I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Archer can attack directly!" The monster aimed it's bow at Damian.

"Whip Crosser's effect activates. Whenever you activate the effect of a monster that has a lower level than it, you take 300 damage!"

Electricity built up in the hands of the motorcycle rider before he shot a bolt of electricity at Chazz. **(Chazz 4000-3700)** "It's worth it. Infernity Archer, attack directly! _Infernal Crossbow!_ " Infernity Archer fired, a giant arrow heading towards Damian.

"I activate my trap card, **Magic Cylinder!** This negates your attack, and sends the damage back at you!"

Chazz smiled. "Sorry, but I activate my own trap card, **Infernity Barrier!** If a spell, trap, or monster effect is activated while I have no cards in my hand and an Infernity monster, the card's negated and destroyed!"

Damian gritted his teeth. The arrow continued on it's path, and shot through Damian causing him to fall to the ground. **(Damian 4000-2000)**

"I end my turn." Chazz stated. "And F.A Whip Crosser's attack points go back to normal." **(F.A Whip Crosser 2100-1500/1000 LV 5)  
**

Damian stood up and drew a card. _'_ I activate **Pot of Greed**." Damian drew two cards, looked at one of them, and smiled. "I switch my F.A Whip Crosser to defense mode. Next I activate, **F.A. Test Run!** With this card, by switching the battle postion of an F.A monster I control, I can destroy any card on the field. I switch my Whip Crosser back to attack mode to destroy Infernity Archer!" From Damian's card, a blast of electricity shot at Infernity Archer.

"I don't think so. From my graveyard, I activate the effect of my discarded **Infernity Patriarch.** " Chazz ejected a card from his graveyard, and put it in his pocket. "By removing it from play, I can stop one Infernity monster from being destroyed." A barrier formed around Infernity Archer, the electricity bouncing off it harmlessly.

"Fine. F.A Whip Crosser, attack Infernity Archer! And since it's the battle phase-"

"Whip Crosser gains two levels, and 600 attack points. I get it." More electricity was generated from Whip Crosser **(1500-2100/1000 LV 7)** as it charged at Infernity Archer. "I activate my trap card, **Hate Buster** **!** When you attack a Fiend monster I control I destroy both of our monsters." Damian gritted his teeth. As Whip Crosser headed towards Infernity Archer, the latter started to glow before exploding, destroying Whip Crosser. "Normally it'd also do damage to you equal to the original attack of your destroyed monster, but since your monster's original attack is 0, you get off easy." Chazz said.

"I place a card face down and a card in defense position. I end my turn." Damian stated.

Chazz drew a card, looked at it, and smiled. "If I draw this card, and it's the only card in my hand when I do, I get to special summon it. I summon **Infernity** **Archfiend**!" **(1800/1200)** On Chazz's side of the field, a thin demon-like creature with four red-eyes, a dark robe, spiky orange hair, and what seemed to be a green eye on top of it's head appeared. "Next I activate Infernity Archfiend's effect. When he's special summoned while I have no cards in my hand, I get to add one Infernity card from my deck to my hand. I choose my Infernity Necromancer."

"For your first time using a deck, you sure are getting the hang of it pretty quickly." Damian said.

"Heh heh. Goes to how how skilled of a duelist I am." Chazz added the monster to his hand. After that, the standby phase occured, causing his banished card to rematerialize in his hand. "I summon my **Infernity Necromancer (0/2000)** in defense position." A skeleton-like creature with long green hair and whose lower body was compltely covered by a purple cloak appeared on Chazz's side of the field. "I activate Phantom Hand's effect to remove the card in my hand from play. Now that my hand's empty again, I activate the effect of Infernity Necromancer."

"Let me guess. Since it has Necromancer in it's name, you get to revive an Infernity monster." Damian stated. Even if he wasn't already aware of Infernity Necromancer's effect, it didn't take a genius to guess what it would be.

"Bingo. And you can guess who I'm summoning right?" Damian said nothing. "I'm bringing back my Infernity Archer!" Infernity Necromancer chanted before Infernity Archer reappeared on Chazz's side of the field.

"This isn't looking good for Damian. If Archer attacks directly, he's finished." Scott said.

"Sorry, but not happening." Damian said. "I activate my trap card, **Bottomless Trap Hole.** When you summon a monster with 1500 attack points, I destroy it and remove it from play."

"What?!" Chazz yelled. Immediately a red energy vortex appeared below Infernity Archer. The monster tried to resist, but soon, it was pulled in before the vortex closed. "Grr. Fine then. Infernity Archfiend, destroy his defense position monster! _Hell Pressure!_ " The demon generated an alchemic circle above the set card. From it, a hand made out of red energy appeared, which crushed and destroyed the set monster.

"You just activated the effect of **Flying Kamakiri #1.** Since it was destroyed by battle, I special summon a WIND monster with 1500 or less attack points. I choose my **F.A Sonic Meister! (0/1000)**." The silver and red race car appeared on Damian's side of the field. It then built up electricity as it's attack points increased. **(0-1200/1000 LV 4)**

Chazz gritted his teeth. He knew what was coming. "I end my turn."

Damian drew. "I activate my set card **F.A Dead Heat**. Since an F.A trap was activated, Sonic Meister gets an extra level." **(** **1200-1500/1000 LV 5)** "Now, battle phase! And due to Circuit Grand Prix's effect, Sonic Meister gains two more levels!" **(1500-2100/1000 LV 7)** "Now that Sonic Meister is level 7, it can make two attacks on monsters. Sonic Meister, destroy Infernity Necromancer!" The race car rammed into the skeleton-like creature destroying it. "Next, I activate the second effect of my Circuit Grand Prix."

"It has a second effect?" Chazz asked.

Damian nodded. "Once per turn, if a F.A monster I control destroys a monster by battle, I get to draw a card." Damian drew from his deck.

"And since an F.A spell was activated, Sonic Meister gains an additional level." Bastion surmized. Sonic Meister built up more electricity in it's twin engines. **(2100-2400/1000 LV 8)**

Damian looked at his card and smiled. "Look what I drew. I activate the quick-play spell **F.A Downforce!** It makes Sonic Meister gain two levels until the end of the turn, and due to Sonic Meister's own effect, it gains a third level." **(2400-3300/1000 LV 11)** Now Sonic Meister, destroy Infernity Archfiend!" The race car rammed into the demon, destroying it. **(Chazz 3700-2200)**. "I end my-."

"Not so fast. I activate the effect of my **Infernity Avenger (0/0)**. When an Infernity Monster I control is destroyed by battle, if I have no cards in my hand, I special summon him and he has the same amount of levels as my destroyed monster." A tiny skeleton dressed like a cowboy and wielding two guns appeared on Chazz's side of the field. "Since Infernity Archfiend was a level 4, Infernity Avenger's a level 4 monster as well."

"Anyway, I end my turn" Damian said." The electricity from Sonic Meister's engines died down a lot. **(3300-2100/1000 LV 7)**

Chazz drew a card. Then the single card he previously had in his hand rematerialized. "You're doing better than I expected. I thought this would have ended a while ago. But you won't last long."

"You sure about that? Because I think I have the upper-hand here." Damian retorted.

Chazz smirked. "Not for long. I place a card face down. Then I summon my **Infernity Patriarch (1000/2000)**." A man dressed like a religious bishop, but in blue and orange clothing, appeared on Chazz's side of the field.

"A second one eh?"

Chazz nodded. "Now hold onto your seats. Because you're about to see something you never seen before." Chazz seemed to be talking to everybody watching the duel as well as Damian.

"Hmm. What's he referring to?" Bastion wondered.

"I don't...really...know." Ghassan suddenly remembered what kind of monster Infernity Avenger was. He leaned closer to Scott, and whispered. "Do you think-?" Scott nodded. "But...how?"

Damian was unfazed. The second he found out that Chazz was the one who bought Damian's old Infernity deck was when he saw this coming.

"I tune my level 4 Infernity Avenger with my Level 4 Infernity Patriarch!" Chazz's monsters jumped into the air. Infernity Avenger transformed into four green circles which Infernity Patriarch went through.

"It's...it's a synchro summon!" Ghassan yelled.

"Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one. I summon forth the **Infernity Doom Dragon! (3000/2400)** " A green flash occured before a large black dragon with four claws, four eyes, and a cluster of green stones sticking out of it's head appeared on Chazz's side of the field.

"Wh-what kind of summoning is this?!" Bastion yelled.

"How...how did Chazz get his hands on one?" Scott asked.

Chazz chuckled as the Synchro Monster behind him let out a roar.

* * *

 **Looks like Damian's plan to come up with a fake source for Synchro and XYZ monsters has led to Chazz getting his hands on a Synchro monster. And who knows if he has more? And how will our protagonists find a way to restore The Light of Destruction to his original strength?**

 **I really enjoyed writing Chazz having an Infernity deck. I figured if he was to have a deck sold by Damian, it would make sense for it to be Infernities seeing as how his first deck also consisted of hellish demons. But to anybody who thinks that this'll replace his Union, Armed Dragon, or Ojama deck, don't worry. Infernities will simply be a deck he switches between just like in canon. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one.**


	7. Synchro Circulation

**Chapter 7: Synchro Circulation**

 **(Damian 2000/Chazz 2200)**

The students watching the duel stared at the monster behind Chazz in amazement. With the obvious exceptions of Scott and Ghassan, none of them have seen or even heard of a Synchro Summon before. On Chazz's side of the field was **Infernity Doom Dragon (3000/2400)** , an activated **Phantom Hand** , and a set card. On Damian's side of the field was **F.A Sonic Meister (2100/1000 LV 7)** and an activated **F.A Dead Heat**. Damian felt a mixture of excitement for the duel and fear for the consequences that might occur in the future. "Huh. Never saw that monster before." He lied.

"Wasn't expecting you to." Chazz replied.

Ghassan clenched his fist. "Damian..." He growled.

Scott turned to Ghassan. "Wait, this is Damian's fault?"

"One of Damian's decks was an Infernity deck, remember? He hasn't used it in years, so he probably gave it to Chazz to win some brownie points with him."

"But didn't Chazz say he bought the deck online?" Scott asked.

"I'm very confused about what you two are talking about right now. Damian seemed to be just as unaware of these Infernities as everyone else. How could he have been the one to sell it?" Bastion responded. Ghassan and Scott realized that they forgot to whisper.

"...That's a very good point. I must have remembered wrong." Ghassan laughed nervously.

"So, you gonna attack my Sonic Meister? Because remember, I still have my F.A Dead Heat. And if I'm lucky, it'll give Meister enough levels to surpass your dragon.

Chazz snorted. "I've got something better. I activate the effect of my Infernity Doom Dragon. Once per turn, if I have no cards in my hand, I can choose one monster you control and destroy it, dealing half it's current attack points as damage to you."

"What?!" Damian yelled, pretending to be shocked.

"I use Infernity Doom Dragon's effect to destroy your Sonic Meister! _Infernal Flame Blast!_ " The black dragon's eyes lit up before Sonic Meister became covered in flames, exploding soon after. **(Damian 2000-950)** "Luckily for you, my Doom Dragon can't attack the turn I activate this effect. I end my turn."

Damian drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity.** You know the drill. I draw three cards, and then discard two." Damian did exactly that. "Next I activate the effect of my **F.A Test Run** from my graveyard. I destroy one F.A card I control and special summon an F.A from my deck. I destroy F.A Circuit Grand Prix to special summon **F.A Hang On Mach (0/1800).** " The race arena around them crumbled. "Since Circuit Grand Prix was destroyed by a card effect, I can add an F.A. card to my hand." Damian searched through his deck to add a card to his hand before a man riding a futuristic blue hoverbike appeared. Electricity started to build up from Hang On Mach's engines **(0-1200/1800)**

"Please. You'll need your monster to be level 11 for it to be stronger than Doom Dragon." Chazz stated.

"That's the idea. I activate the field spell I added to my hand, **F.A City Grand Prix.** " The area around them started to morph again. The ground morphed into a blue virtual landscape with similarly colored virtual skyscrapers rising above. Parts of the landscape split, making way for a racetrack. "With City Grand Prix, my F.A's gain two levels during both the main phase and battle phase. In addition, they can't be targeted with card effects." Damian doubted this would mean anything though. Nowhere on Infernity Doom Dragon's effect description did the word 'target' appear. "And Hang On Mach gains an extra level due to his effect." **(1200-2100/1800 LV 7)**

"Still not enough to take down my Doom Dragon." Chazz stated.

Damian smiled. "Remember how I activated my **F.A Downforce** from the graveyard when I defeated your flunky?" Chazz's eyes widened. "I remove my F.A Downforce from play to make Hang On Mach gain two extra levels. And due to his effect, he gains a third level." **(2100-3000/1800 LV 10)**

"Now they have the same amount of attack points." Scott said.

"True, but remember. Chazz has a second copy of Infernity Patriarch in his graveyard after he summoned Doom Dragon." Bastion pointed out. "He can remove it from play and prevent Doom Dragon's destruction."

"Battle phase! Hang On Mach, attack Infernity Doom Dragon!" The hoverbike charged at the dragon.

"Did you forget about the Infernity Patriarch in my grave?" Chazz asked.

"No. I remember it. I activate the effect of my F.A Dead Heat!" Two futuristic roulette spinners, each divided into six sections, appeared. One above Damian, and one above Chazz.

"What's up with this?"

 _'Huh. This must be the replacements for actual die rolls.'_ Damian thought. "Due to Dead Heat's effect, whenever an F.A monster does battle, these roulettes spin. If you land on a higher number, my F.A gets destroyed automatically. But if I land on a higher spinner, my F.A gains 4 levels..."

"Meaning that it gains 1200 attack points." Chazz finished.

"1500 technically. Hang On Mach would already gain a level since I activated the effect of an F.A trap effect." **(3000-3300/1800 LV 11)** "Now, let's see what happens!"

Both of the roulettes spun at high speeds. A few seconds later, they started to slow down before stopping at the same time. On Chazz's roulette was a 3. On Damian's a 5. "Looks like I won the spin. Meaning Hang On Mach gains 4 levels." An enormous amount of electricity shot out of Hang On Mach's engines as it bolted towards the dragon **(3300-4500/1800 LV 15)**

"Hold on a minute! In Duel Monsters, the level cap is 12!" Bastion yelled in confusion.

"F.A. monsters can go past that. Hell, one F.A in particular gets an additional effect only at level 13." Damian replied. _'Hang On Mach is unaffected by the effect of a monster with a lower level than it. Even if he uses Infernity Patriarch to survive, he won't be able to use Doom Dragon's effect on my monster.'_

"I activate my trap card, **Prideful Roar!** " Chazz stated. An aura started to glow around him. "I take the difference between our monster's attack points as damage." **(Chazz 2200-700)**. "In exchange, during the damage calculation my monster adds the difference between the monsters attack points to his own, with an additional 300."

The same aura started to glow around Infernity Doom Dragon **(3000-4800/2400)** before it slashed through Hang On Mach as it charged towards him. **(Damian 950-650)**

"Geez! You're way harder to take down than everybody else I dueled at this school. This is becoming more fun by the minute!" Damian set a card facedown. "I end my turn." The aura around Infernity Doom Dragon faded **(4800-3000/2400)**

Chazz drew. "I activate the continuous spell **Wave-Motion Inferno**. As long as I have no cards in my hand, all Infernity monsters I control gain an extra 400 attack and defense points." Fire started to surround Infernity Doom Dragon **(3000-3400/2400-2800)**. "Now, attack directly!"

The monster flew towards Damian, ready to slash him. "I activate the effect of my F.A Dead Heat. When you declare a direct attack, I can special summon an F.A monster from my deck. I summon my **F.A Auto Navigator (0/0)** in defense mode." A virtual image of a chibi girl with yellow hair appeared in between Damian and the dragon.

"Unlike my other F.A monsters, Navigator doesn't gain attack points equal to her level. But when she's summoned, I can add an F.A field spell to my hand ." Damian added a second copy of F.A City Grand Prix to his hand.

 _No point in using Doom Dragon's effect on a monster with no attack points._ "Doom Dragon, destroy that pipsqueak." Infernity Doom Dragon slashed through F.A Auto Navigator. "I end my turn."

Damian drew. "I gotta say, I don't think I'll be able to beat you unless I start using my own Synchro monsters."

"Of course you can't beat me. But you put up a good fight for a...did you just say you have your own Synchro monsters?"

"I guess there's no harm done in it now that people already know about Synchro monsters." Scott told Ghassan.

"Wait, you knew about these Synchro monsters?" Bastion asked. Ghassan smacked Scott on the head.

"I summon **F.A Whip Crosser (0-1200/1000)**. Thanks to my City Grand Prix, it's a level 6 now." **(1200-1800/1000 LV 6)** "Next I activate the effect of the **F.A Pit Stop** from my graveyard. By removing it from play I can special summon an F.A monster from my graveyard. I pick my Auto Navigator." The holographic chibi girl appeared on Damian's side of the field.

"I take it you sent that Pit Stop card to your grave with Graceul Charity. And thanks to your field spell, she gets two extra levels, right?" Chazz asked.

"Right on both questions. I tune my level three F.A Auto Navigator to my level 6 F.A Whip Crosser!" Auto Navigator transformed into three green circles. Whip Crosser revved up the engines before driving through them. As the monster started to dissolve into light, Damian knew that it was the perfect oppertunity to do the thing he's been wanting to do the most ever since he was transported to the dimension.

"Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!" A green flash emerged before an enormous futuristic car carrier emerged. "Rev up your engines, **F.A Motorhome Transport! (0-2700/3000 LV 9)** " Damian felt like could die without regrets now. He's fantasized about doing a summon chant for years.

"You gonna make your move or what?" Chazz asked.

Damian snapped back to reality. "Thanks to City Grand Prix, my F.A Motorhome Transport is level 11. But I'm gonna be replacing it with the second copy of City Grand Prix I have in my hand." Damian took out the field spell in the field spell slot of his duel disk, and replaced it with another copy of the same spell.

"What was the point of that?" Conklin wondered.

"To have Motrohome gain an extra level, right?" Chazz asked.

Damian nodded as electricity surrounded Motorhome Transport. **(2700-3600/3000 LV 12)** "Now Motorhome Transport, attack Infernity Doom Dragon!" The vehicle reached towards the dragon with one of it's mechanical claws."Now it's stronger than Doom Dragon even with it's attack boost. Next, I activate the effect of F.A Dead Heat!"

Chazz was surprised by this. "You're gonna risk your monster getting destroyed?"

"If I don't finish you off this turn, you might make a comeback. I'm not gonna risk that." The futuristic roulette spinners appeared above Chazz and Damian's heads. They spun at high speeds. Everybody was eagerly anticipating where they would land on. The 7 seconds it took felt like half an hour to Chazz and Damian.

On Chazz's spinner was a 3.

On Damian's spinner was a 1.

Chazz laughed. "That's what you get for flying too close to the sun! Now your Motorhome is destroyed!"

Damian smiled. "Not quite." Motorhome's mechanical arm grabbed Infernity Doom Dragon. It built up even more electricity around it. **(** **3600-3900/3000 LV 13)**

"What the?! How?!"

"When Motorhome Transport is level 11 or higher, it can't be destroyed. By battle **or** by card effects."

"Interesting. He set up a gamble where he'd suffer no negative consequences either way." Bastion obserbed.

"Do you have to always state your observations out loud?" Ghassan asked.

"It helps me come up with potential counter-strategies better."

F.A Motorhome Transport started to crush Infernity Doom Dragon. **(Chazz 700-200)** "I take it you'll use Infernity Patriarch's effect?" Damian asked.

Chazz growled. He ejected Infernity Patriarch from his graveyard and put it in his pocket. A burst of energy came from Infernity Doom Dragon, forcing Motrohome Transport to let go. "I set a card. Next, now that Motorhome Transport is level 13, I can bring back an F.A monster from my graveyard. I summon my Auto Navigator from my graveyard in defense mode." Once again, Auto Navigator appeared on Damian's side of the field. "I end my turn." Damian said.

Chazz drew, and looked at the sole card in his hand. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." He drew two cards from the deck and looked at one of them. "Lucky me. I drew a second copy of Pot of Greed." He drew another two cards. His eyes widened. "Hm hm hm. Ahahahaha! Looks like you were right about me turning things around! Too bad you lost the roulette. I activate the spell card **Foolish Burial!** This lets me send a monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send my third **Infernity Patriarch** to the grave."

"Protecting your Doom Dragon just in case eh?"

"Next I activate **Harpie's Feather Duster!** This destroys all spell and trap cards my opponent controls."

 _'I don't remember that card being in my Infernity deck. Come to think about it, same for the Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity. Chazz must have put them in there.'_ Damian thought.

A feather duster shaped like a bird wing appeared in the air. It let out a huge burst of wind at Damian's side of the field. Times like these were where he wished the anime world had a banlist. "Before it gets destroyed, I activate my trap card, **Threatening Roar**! You can't declare an attack this turn!" From the flipped card, a roar of energy shot out, causing Infernity Doom Dragon to shiver.

The field spell, as well as the activated F.A Dead Heat shattered into pieces. **(F.A Motorhome Transport 3900-3300 LV 11)** "I activate the effect of my destroyed City to add an F.A card other than City Grand Prix to my hand. I choose my F.A Circuit Grand Prix." Damian added the card to his hand.

"Now that your field spell is gone, I can target your F.A's with card effects again. I activate the spell card **Forbidden Chalice.** I target one monster on the field. It gains 400 attack points, but it's effects are negated. And now that City Grand Prix is gone, I can target your F.A's with card effects again. I choose your F.A Motorhome Transport!"

Damian gritted his teeth. A challice appeared over Motorhome Transport before it poured water over the monster. It caused the vehicle to short-circuit. **(3300-400)**

"Huh? Why's it's attack points so low now?" Tofer asked. "Forbidden Chalice makes the monster GAIN attack points."

"Because Motorhome Transport's effect is why it had attack points to begin with. Now that it's effect is negated, it only has 400 attack points." Damian answered. He then turned to Chazz. "And it means that your Doom Dragon won't do enough damage with it's effect to finish me off."

"True, but since it's effect is negated, it means it can be destroyed now. So I'll still be getting rid of your strongest monster. Go Infernity Doom Dragon! _Infernal Flame Blast!_ " The dragon's eyes glowed as a fire consumed Motorhome Transport, destroying it. **(Damian 650-450** **)** "You got lucky with that Threatening Roar, or you would have been through by now."

Damian was tempted to point out how it was due to luck that Chazz turned the duel around, but he bit his tongue. "My turn. Draw!" Damian looked at the card in his hand. "I sacrifice my Auto Navigator so that I can summon my **F.A Turbocharger (0-1800/1500 LV 6)**." Auto Navigaor vanished into light before a futuristic, blue and yellow monster truck appeared in it's place.

"Next, I activate the field spell **F.A Circuit Grand Prix**." The area morphed into the familiar looking stadium that was on the field previously in the duel. "Since an F.A spell card was activated, Turbocharger gains a level. **(1800-2100/1500 LV 7)**

"Like it matters. My Infernity Doom Dragon has 3400 attack points."

"It'll matter more than you think. I activate the effect of F.A Auto Navigator in my grave. If there's an F.A monster on my field who has a level higher than it's original level, I can special summon her by reducing the monster's level back to normal." Auto Navigator appeared on the field as Turbocharger lost a level. **(2100-1800/1500 LV 6)** "Navigator would also have her level become equal to the amount of levels that was reduced, but her level was already 1 so...yeah."

"I get it. You're planning for another synchro summon." Chazz said.

Damian nodded. "I tune my level 1 F.A Auto Navigator to my Level 6 F.A Turbocharger!"

Auto Navigator transformed into a single green circle, which Turbocharger went through, dissolving into light as it did. "Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!" A green flash occured before a black dragon with rose petals for wings and long red thorns trailling down it's head appeared. "Come forth, **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon! (2400/1800)** "

Ghassan called out to his brother. "You don't have to chant every time you synchro summ-"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Chazz scoffed. "I was worried there for a second. But your monster would be weaker than mine even if I didn't have Wave-Motion Inferno out."

Damian shook his head. "Do you really think battle is the only way I can get rid of a monster?"

"Even if it has a card effect to destroy Doom Dragon, I sent a third Infernity Patriarch to my graveyard, remember?"

"Who said anything about destroying it?" Damian grinned.

"Huh?"

"I activate Moonlight Dragon's effect. When it's summoned, I get to target one special summoned monster on my opponent's side of the field and send it to the hand. Or in the case of Synchro monsters, the Extra Deck."

"WHAT?!"

The eyes of Black Rose Moonlight Dragon glowed as a light shined on Infernity Doom Dragon from above. "Play it Black Rose! _Moonlight Ballad!_ " Infernity Doom Dragon transformed into a trail of light before it went back into Chazz's Extra Deck.

"Th-this can't be happening!"

"It was a fun duel. But it's time to end it. Attack Chazz directly! _Moonlight Requiem!_ " Moonlight Dragon opened it's mouth and let out a burst of light at Chazz, blasting him to the ground. **(Chazz 200-0)** Damian deactivated his duel disk, causing the holograms to disappear.

Chazz gritted his teeth and punched the ground. "Damn it." He growled.

Damian walked up to him. "You did amazing Chazz."

Chazz glared at Damian. "Don't give me pity freshie. You just got lucky. I'll get even next time."

"You're right. I did get lucky." Chazz seemed to be taken aback by Damian's response. "You used a deck you never used before while I used a deck I've been using for months. You didn't have as much time to think about combinations and strategies for the deck as I had with my F.A's. And you still almost beat me. If it wasn't for the lucky spin I got when Hang On Mach attacked Doom Dragon, and a lucky draw of Threatening Roar, there's no way I'd have won."

Chazz chuckled and stood up. "Good to see that you know your place. But I'll give you props Damian, you made for a good test run. Especially for a Ra." Damian and Chazz fist-bumped each other.

"If you want to try out your deck again, I'm more than willing to be your practice partner again."

"Heh. I'll keep that in mind. Later." Chazz walked off. Conklin and Topher, more shocked than ever that somebody of a lower rank could be on such friendly terms with Chazz, followed.

As the small crowd of students dispersed, Ghassan, Scott, and Bastion walked up to Damian. "Well, you sure know how to suck up to Chazz." Scott said.

Damian chuckled. "What can I say? I'm a people pleaser. Besides, I wasn't lying when I said he did a good job with a deck he's unfamiliar with."

"You did rather well yourself." Bastion stated. "You have quite the unusual deck...Damian was it?"

Damian nodded. "Yeah. Manipulating levels, going past the usual level cap. I have a lot of fun using my F.A deck."

"So, I have a question. Where did you get your deck from? I never heard of Synchro monsters before."

"Really? They're pretty common where we're from." Damian replied. "We just buy them like any other cards."

"I see. So, where are you three from?"

"...Dueling Academy's in Japan right?" Damian asked.

Bastion nodded."Why's that?"

"We're from America. I guess America got Synchro and Xyz monsters before you guys in Japan did."

"Ik...seez?" Bastion repeated.

"Hey Bastion, it cool if me and Scott speak with Damian in private?" Ghassan asked.

"Well, I suppose, but can I finish asking a few-"

"Thanks roomie!" Scott took Damian by the arm, and led him away alongside Ghassan. When they were far enough away, Scott stopped dragging him. "Alright, you have a few questions to answer."

"Like what?" Damian played dumb.

"Chazz used cards from the 5D's era. In addition to that, it was one of your decks." Ghassan pointed out. "Unless you still have your Infernity deck, it's pretty obvious that you were the one who sold Chazz the deck."

"I never used an Infernity deck."

"Bullshit." Ghassan sternly said. "I lost to that broken-ass deck more times than I can count."

"You call all of my decks broken Ghassan."

"Answer the question Damian."

Damian sighed. "Ok. Over the past month, I've been selling Synchro and Xyz monsters online."

Ghassan pinched the brink of his nose. "How many times are you gonna risk blowing our cover Damian?!"

"Says the first guy who used Synchro and Xyz monsters out of us. Besides, you got it backwards. More people using Synchro and Xyz monsters will cover our tracks."

"Huh?"

"He's right." Scott said. "If more people in this dimension start using Synchro and Xyz monsters, then us using them won't look so out of the ordinary. At worst, people will think we're just wealthy enough to have a bunch of rare cards."

"I mean...we kinda are with all the money I got selling them." Damian replied.

Ghassan shook his head. "Don't you think people will catch on about how all of these unseen cards are being sold at the same place by the same person?"

"Relax Ghassan. I made several alternate e-mail addresses and online accounts to sell the cards. Along with that, some of the people who bought cards or decks I sold are themselves selling it at a way higher price than I offered."

"If other people are selling cards that theoretically shouldn't exist, then I don't think Damian in particular will be standing out as a seller." Scott said.

Ghassan sighed. "Fine. But from now on, you **tell** me and Scott about your plans on selling cards. Ok?"

Damian nodded. "Anyway, I'm heading off to my dorm. Later." Damian walked off.

"I'll be going to. See ya Ghassan." Scott fist-bumped Ghassan before following Damian.

Ghassan started to head towards the Slifer Red dorm. _'I guess we don't have to worry about using Synchro and Xyz monsters anymore. Still, will Synchro and Xyz monsters being available to the public make things a problem for us?'_

* * *

A man with a fancy red suit, and long white hair was talking over the phone inside a fancy office. "I talked with every one of my designers. None of their works had anything to do with these X-Y-Z monsters. Let alone design any of them."

"What about the Synchro monsters?" The voice of a young man the phone asked. "Did you find out who was designing them ahead of schedule?"

"No. Though to be honest, I'm skeptical if anybody in the company even was designing Synchro monsters. We entered the alpha phase of Synchro summoning mere months ago. Nobody would have the time to design so many with such little data we have."

"There has to be somebody at Industrial Illusions making these cards. Holograms of these monsters are able to be displayed on duel disks without any problem."

The man with white hair sighed. "Well, looks like we're going to be more active if we want to get to the bottom of this."

"Agreed. I'll have my men interrogate as many duelists who have these monsters as possible. I expect you to do the same Pegasus."

The man with white hair smiled. "You won't have to worry about that Kaiba boy. I always enjoyed playing cops and robbers as a child."

* * *

 **Next chapter came out way quicker than I was expecting. Looks like Damian's plan to make Synchro and Xyz monsters more public as a way to use them without drawing too much suspicion might backfire a fair amount. If Kaiba and Pegasus are led to our protagonists, how will they handle Kaiba and Pegasus investigating them? Only time will tell.**


	8. Light and Shadows

**Chapter 8: Light and Shadows**

Scott and Bastion were sitting on the floor of their dorm room, Scott showing Bastion several cards. "And if Delta is sent to the grave, you can summon Valkyrion **way** easier if you have enough Magnet Warriors in your graveyard before him."

"And with Catapult Zone, I can build up a graveyard of Magnet Warriors with little trouble. These cards will be a huge benefit to my Magnet Warrior deck." Bastion said. He looked at another card Scott gave him. "Part of me wishes it was possible for me to have two field spells in play, because Magnetic Field and Catapult Zone would make a great combo."

 _'Well, it DOES later become possible for two field spells to be in play, so you'll get half of that wish.'_ "So Bastion, you got any suggestions for my Normal deck?"

Bastion held out a spell card to Scott. "Heart of the Underdog will greatly help build up a hand."

Scott nodded, took the spell card, and put it into a deck. The two spent about half an hour working on their respective decks. When Scott reached completion, he put his deck on the ground and faced bastion. "So Bastion, I've been meaning to ask. How come you haven't challenged Jaden yet?"

"Hmm?"

"Jaden's been in your sights since before you entered Duel Academy. I've seen you write notes about how to counter his deck. Plus...you talk in your sleep."

"I do not!" Bastion spent a few seconds putting the finishing touches on his deck before he put it on the ground. "But if you must know, I'm still in the midst of contstructing a deck. With the exception of the Magnet Warrior deck you helped me build just now, all of my decks are simply prototypes. Good enough to fare against several at this school, but it would be foolish to use a deck that's still in the testing phase against somebody with Jaden Yuki's talents." Scott opened his mouth. "When Jaden isn't handicaping himself." Bastion finished.

Scott shrugged. "Anyway, I'm finished with my deck. I'm gonna take a walk. I'll try not to wake you up if you're asleep when I come back." Scott grabbed his deck, put it in his pocket, and stood up.

Bastion nodded. "Have a nice walk."

Scott walked out of the building. Very few clouds obscured the night sky. "I can't believe Ghassan finds this necessary."

* * *

 _"You wan't me to do what?" Scott asked. He and Ghassan were whispering to each other during Banner's class._

 _"Follow Jaden to make sure he goes to the abandoned dorm. If they don't trespass there, they don't risk getting expelled." Ghassan answered. "Last night, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were telling each other scary stories. Banner mentioned the abandoned dorm, and Jaden said that he plans on checking it out."_

 _"Were you there when they said that?"_

 _Ghassan shook his head. "I overheard Crowler laughing to himself near my dorm. I opened the door and saw that he was eavesdropping near the Slifer cafeteria. It made me go to the cafeteria, and Jaden told me about what they were doing and their plans for the next night."_

 _"Ok. But...why do you need me to follow them? They're going to the abandoned dorm, so events will happen like in canon, right?"_

 _"I just want it to be certain that they trespass on the dorm. If they don't, there's no duel with expulsion on the line, and we lose a chance to get back home."_

 _Scott sighed. "Why do I have to do it exactly? Can't you just tag along? They even told you they were going to the abandoned dorm."_

 _Ghassan shook his head. "Alexis is going to be there to. Remember the episode? She goes to the abandoned dorm to honor her brother. If she sees me, the guy who told her that her brother's still alive, do you think she WON'T ask questions?"_

 _"Well what about Damian? He wasn't even there when you told Alexis about her brother, so she probably suspects him the least out of the three of us."_

 _Ghassan shook his head. "Damian wants to duel as many major characters from the show as he can. Knowing him, he'll probably either challenge Jaden to a duel, or wanna take Jaden's place when it comes to dueling Titan. And that'll just draw more attention to us than we already have."_

 _Scott sighed. "Fine. Whatever."_

* * *

Scott eventually noticed a worn down building from the distance. "That must be the abandoned dorm." Scott walked down the path. _'So what, do I wait until Jaden and his friends come? What if they're already in? Am I just supposed to wait for several hours until they come out?'_ Scott figured the real reason Ghassan didn't want to come is due to how boring it would be to wait.

"Wait up!" Scott heard Syrus's voice yell up ahead. He ran towards the building, caught a glimpse of Syrus going over wires that held up a sign saying "Keep Out" on it. Odds are, Jaden and Chumley went in ahead of him.

"Well, looks like I don't have to wait as long as I thought."

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Scott turned around, and saw a familiar looking girl with long blonde hair walk up to him.

"Oh. You're Alexis right?"

"Answer my question." She sternly said.

"I was just taking a night walk, I heard a voice, and I came out of curiosity. I don't know anything about this building." Scott lied. "What about you?"

"I have my reasons. But I'm not convinced you were just walking around. To come at the same place at the same time that Jaden decided to-" Alexis was interrupted by by a figure putting an arm around her neck and putting a napkin over her mouth from behind.

"What the-?!" Scott yelled.

Alexis struggled, and elbowed her attacker repeatedly, but in little time, she started to grow weaker before passing out. "I expected her to simply turn back, not confront you, but it matters not. I have my bait now."

Scott got a closer look, and saw that a man eith a large black jacket and wearing a black hat was the one who knocked Alexis unconscious. On his face was an iron mask. He also seemed to have an advanced type of duel disk as part of it, the part containing the main deck, was strapped onto his chest. "I...think you're titan." Scott suddenly realized that stating that was probably a huge mistake.

The man glared at Scott. "So, even a child knows of me?"

"I'm 18, not really a child..."

"It matters not. You only seemed to be passing along, but I doubt it would be wise to leave any witnesses remaining."

"Hey. I won't blab. Just go along your business and duel Jaden."

"You know who my target is as well?"

 _'SHIT!'_

"You know far too much information about me." Titan let go of Alexis, causing her to fall to the ground. He then activated his duel disk, a bat-like armblade coming out of it's slot. "Prepare to be sent to the shadow realm!"

"I don't have to duel you so, I'll just be on my way."

Titan chuckled. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I crush this young lady's head?" Titan raised his foot upwards, having it hover over Alexis's head.

 _'That's...dark. I thought we were in the 4kids world?'_ "Dude, I barely know her. What makes you think I'd risk my life for her? Besides, you need her as bait for Jaden right? So I can tell that you're bluffing."

Titan frowned and put his foot downwards. "Smarter than I was expecting." Titant reached into his pocket. "I was hoping not to resort to these on somebody who's merely a witness but..." Titan threw a wire with a claw attached to it's tip at Scott. The wire clamped onto Scott's left arm and squeezed it. "Hm hm hm. Now you have no choice but to duel." Titan attached the wire onto his duel disk.

"Make it so that I can't leave eh? You're really going to go that far for somebody who isn't your target?"

"It's far more than just a restraint. Ordinarily, I'd throw it onto your duel disk, but since you didn't put it on yet, I had to improvise. Normally the loser, or the one who refuses to duel, has their duel disk destroyed."

Scott widened his eyebrows. "Wait...you're saying that if I lose or don't duel..."

"Then I hope you're right-handed." Titan laughed. "There were times where my targets refused to duel me. If I wasn't able to capture anything that they valued, these were my last resorts."

Scott gritted his teeth. _'Ghassan, I am SO mad at you right now. Wish I brought one of my other decks with me. This was just a deck I made for the heck of it.'_ Scott got out his duel disk and put it on his left arm, made a bit annoying due to the wire clamping on that arm. "Fine. I'll duel you." Scott activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" **(Scott 4000/ Titan 4000)**

"I'll make the first move." Scott drew a card. "I summon **Gene-Warped Warwolf!** " **(2000/100)** A whie, humanoid wolf with four arms and long black hair appeared on Scott's side of the field. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." He took a look at his left arm, worried about wha'll happen if he loses.

Titan drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another card. "I activate the effect of my Archfiend General. By discarding it, I can add the field spell **Pandemonium** to my hand." Titan discarded a card and added another to his hand. "Next I summon **Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500)** in attack position" A demon with a red and purple cloak and yellow demonic wings on her back appeared on the field.

"I take it she has a useful effect if you're willing to put her in attack mode."

Titan nodded. "As long as she's on the field, all Archfiend monsters gain 1000 attack points." **(** **Infernalqueen Archfiend 900-1900/1500)** "Next I activate the Pandemonium spell I added to my hand." A flash occurred before several skeletons of serpent like creatures along with a pool of lava rose from the ground. "Normally, most Archfiend monsters would require me to pay life points every standby phase. But with Pandemonium on the field, I no longer have to do that."

"Your Infernalqueen still doesn't have enough attack points to take down my Warwolf."

Titan set a card. "I end my turn."

Scott drew a card, and looked at it. _'It's the card Bastion gave me.'_ "I activate the continuous spell card **Heart of the Underdog!** During the draw phase, whenever I draw a normal monster, I can draw again."

"You can have as many cards in your hand as you want. It still won't help."

"We'll see about that. Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Infernal-"

"I activate my trap card, **Shadow Spell!** " Chains shot out of the card, and wrapped themselves around Scott's monster. "With this card, I can target one monster on your side of the field. It's unable to attack or change it's battle position. In addition, it loses 700 attack points." **(Gene-Warped Warwolf 2000-1300)**

Scott smiled. "Good thing I didn't normal summon yet then. I tribute my Gene-Warped Warwolf to summon **Wattaildragon (2500/1000)!** " The wolf disappeared in a flash of light before a blue that had electric sparks around it appeared on Scott's field. "I end my turn."

Titan drew. "Your monster may be strong, but my Archfiend deck is more than enough to put it in it's place. I summon my **Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500)** in attack mode!" A red and yellow fiend wearing a crown appeared on Titan's side of the field. "Thanks to my Infernalqueen Archfiend, the Terrorking gains 1000 attack points, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with." **(2000-3000/1500)**

"Dude, I get that you're trying to be spooky scary and all, but nobody talks like that." Scott said.

Titan ignored him. "Go Terrorking! Attack Wattaildragon with _Locust Storm Barrage!_ " From it's chest, dozens of locusts burtst out of Terrorking and flew towards Wattaildragon."

"I activate my trap card, **Fiendish Chain.** I can target one effect monster you control, and make it's effects negated along with it being unable to attack. I choose your Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

"I see. And if the Infernalqueen's special ability is sealed off, Terrorking's attack points go back to normal, making it weaker than your monster. Unfortunately for you, it won't be that simple." From the pool of lava, six colored orbs, each with a number of 1 to 6 emerged, and flew to Titan, forming in a circle. "We'll let chance determine the fate of our monsters."

"What's the effect?"

A flame burned around the ball that had the number 1 on it. "When you target my Infernalqueen Archfiend with an effect, a number between 1 and 6 is selected at random. And if it's a 2 or a 5, the card is negated and destroyed."

"And that means Infernalqueen's effect will still be active." Scott surmised.

"Indeed. Now, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?" The flame jumped clockwise from the first orb to the second. Then the third, and so on. The flame made multiple loops until it eventually landed on a 5. "It seems that chance has favored the Archfiends."

Scott gritted his teeth as his flipped over trap shattered to pieces.

"Now the attack continues!" The locusts charged through Wattaildragon, destroying it. **(Scott 4000-3500)**

"Damnit..." Scott gritted his teeth. He took a look at his left arm again.

"Evidently, I made you very worried about losing a limb if you lose the duel. But no worries." Titan reached for something underneath his shirt. "You won't need any limbs in the shadow realm." Titan got out a pendant resembling an upisde down pyramid with an eye on the front.

Scott's eyes widened. "The...the millenium puzzle?!"

Titan paused for a second before nodding. "Indeed. With this millenium puzzle I can cause a Shadow Game."

A flash of light came from the item. Scott noticed that think smoke was all around the area. "Wait a minute, this can't be a Shadow Game. They're supposed to actually threaten the duelists. You just made some smoke appear."

Titan chuckled. "How about you look at your body?"

"Huh?" Scott then noticed that a portion of his left leg was missing. "Wh-what the?!"

"So you finally noticed. Indeed, in this Shadow Game, you're not only dueling for your life POINTS, but your life as well."

Scott started to breathe heavily. _'This...this has to be a trick right? Wasn't it a trick when Jaden dueled him? I...I think it was..."_ Scott looked at his left arm again, breathing faster and faster. _'And if I lose, will the wire still blow up my arm? Who knows how much that'll hurt?'_

Titan chuckled again. _'He's already beginning to be panic. The fear he feels from my lie about his arm exploding if he loses or refuses made him much more susceptible to my illusions.'_ "Now, Infernalqueen Archfiend, attack directly!" The Infernalqueen generated a fireball before launching it at Scott.

"I-I activate my trap card **Pinpoint Guard!** When you declare an attack, I can revive a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode, and the monster can't be destroyed by batle. I choose my Genesis-Warped Warwolf!" The wolf-like creature reappeared on Scott's side of the field. The fireball sputtered out once it reached Warwolf.

"You're only delaying the inevitable. I set a card and end my turn."

Scott drew a card."I drew a Normal Monster, Alexandrite Dragon. Thanks to Heart of the Underdog, I can draw another card." Scott did exactly that. "Hey look. Rabidragon, another Normal Monster. Now I can draw again." Scott drew a third card. "Sweet. Flamvell Guard. I can draw yet again."

"When I said you can have as many cards as you want before, I didn't mean for it to take a century for you to finish."

Scott drew a fourth card. "Well, fortunately for you I didn't draw another normal monster. UNfortunately for you, I drew **Ancient Rules!** This card lets me special summon one Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. And I choose to summon my **Rabidragon! (2950/2900)"** A glowing flash occured before Rabidragon appeared on Scott's side of the field.

"Next, I normal summon my **Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)** in attack mode. Finally, I'm switching Genesis-Warped Warwolf to attack mode. Now, Genesis-Warped Warwolf, destroy Infernalqueen Archfiend!" The four-armed beast ran towards TItan's monster and slashed it to pieces **(Titan 4000-3900)**

A small portion of Titan's right shoulder faded away. "A minuscule amount of damage."

"But now that Infernalqueen is gone, your Terrorking's attack points go back to normal." **(Terrorking Archfiend 3000-2000/1500)** "Now my Rabidragon's stronger than it! Destroy Terrorking Archfiend!" Rabidragon opened it's mouth before exhaling an icy blast the monster, destroying it. **(Titan 3900-2950)**

"Damn you..." A chunk of Titan's right arm started to fade away.

"Now, Alexandrite Dragon, attack directly!" The dragon flew towards Titan to slash him.

"I activate my trap card, **Call of the Haunted!** This lets me special summoned one monster from my graveyard. Revive, **Archfiend General (2100/800)** " An orange demon-like creature with a sword appeared on Titan's side of the field.

"My Alexandrite Dragon isn't strong enough to destroy it. I place a card facedown and end my turn." Scott said. Titan drew a card. Immediately, the set card from Scott's rose up. "I activate my continuous trap card, **Tyrant's Throes!** By sacrificing two normal monsters, neither of us can normal or special summon any effect monsters." Alexandrite Dragon and Genesis-Warped Warwolf disappeared into light.

Titan gritted his teeth. "I switch my Archfiend General to defense mode, and place a monster face down. I end my turn."

Scott smiled, his confidence growing. "I draw." Scott looked at what he drew, and shown it. "I drew Phantom Gryphon. Thanks to Heart of the Underdog, I get to draw another card." Scott did that. He then placed the card he drew in his hand. Titan figured he didn't draw a Normal Monster if he wasn't drawing a third time.

"I summon my **Phantom Gryphon (2000/0)** in attack mode." A gryphon with a blue body appeared on Scott's side of the field. "Phantom Gryphon, destroy Archfiend General!" The gryphon slashed through the monster, destroying it. "Rabidragon, destroy his face-down monster!" Rabidragon let out an icy breath at the card. It was revealed to be **Archfiend Heiress (1000/0)**.

"I activate the effect of my Archfiend Heiress! When she's destroyed by battle, I can add an Archfiend card to my deck. I choose my Axe of Despair."

"Wait, I thought it had to be-" Scott then remembered. Axe of Despair was considered an Archfiend card. In Japan, back in Scott's world anyway, it's meaning is basically 'Archfiend's Axe'. "Fine. I set a card face down an end my turn."

Titan drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I activate **Double Spell**. By discarding a card, I can activate a spell card from your graveyard. I activate your **Ancient Rules!** "

"Wait...you have a Normal Monster?"

Titan smiled. "Here's a monster that'll send chills down your spine. I summon the **Summoned Skull (2500/1200)** in attack mode!" A demon with purple skin, blue wings, and armor made out of bones appeared on Titan's side of the field. "Next I activate the Axe of Despair. This will raise his attack points by 1000." A large axe appeared in Summoned Skull's hands. **(Summoned Skull 2500-3500)**.

Scott gritted his teeth. "Now it's attack points are higher than Rabidragon's."

"Good to see that you know your situation. I'd do more damage attacking Phantom Gryphon, but I'd rather not risk you destroying Summoned Skull with Rabidraon if you happen to get rid of Axe of Despair next turn. Summoned Skull, destroy Rabidragon!" Summoned Skull jumped towards Rabidragon, beheading it with the Axe of Despair. **(Scott 3500-2950)**. "I set a card face down and end my turn." Scott noticed that part of his left arm started to disappear and started to breathe heavily. Titan laughed. "Getting scared again?"

Scott glared at Titan and drew a card. He looked at it and immediately activated it. "It's not a normal monster, but I'm getting more cards anyway. I activate **Graceful Charity** to draw three cards, then discard two." Scott did exactly that. He then got out one of the cards he previously had "I normal summon my **Flamvell Guard (100/2000)** in attack mode!" A dragon covered in flaming armor appeared on Scott's side of the field.

"Gone mad from fear? Putting such a weak monster in attack mode is suicide."

Scott smiled, and got out the card he previously drew. "I activate the spell card **Creature Seizure!** Both of us choose 1 monster on our fields, and give control of them to our opponent, though I have to pick a Normal monster. I choose my Flamvell Guard."

Titan gritted his teeth. "I have no choice but to choose my Summoned Skull." Two pods appeared on both sides of the field, Summoned Skull and Flamvell Guard, being in them. A spark of electricity occurred before the two monsters switched places.

"Summoned Skull, destroy Flamvell Guard." Summoned Skull charged at the monster, axe in hand.

"I activate my trap card, **Mirror Force!** Now, all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!"

A barrier of energy interrupted Summoned Skull's attack, before a burst of energy destroyed both monsters on Scott's side of the field. Scott frowned. "Great. I end my turn."

Titan drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed.** This lets me draw two cards." Titan drew, and smiled. "I activate the spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon!** Thanks to this card, I can destroy any spell or trap on the field. And I choose to destroy your Tyrant's Throes!"

The activated trap on Scott's field was sucked into a whirlwind. "Now I can normal and special summon effect monsters again." Titan stated. "I sacrifice the Flamvell Guard so that I can summon **Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200)**." An even more demonic looking version of the Summoned Skull appeared on Titan's field. "Now, attack directly!"

The Archfiend generated electricity before firing it at Scott, electrifying him. **(Scott 2950-450)** "I end my turn."

The entirety of Scott's left arm disappeared, leaving him with nothing but a floating hand. Titan laughed at Scott's horrified face. "Think of this way, Now you don't have to worry about the explosion ruining your arm."

Scott started to breathe heavily. _'I'm...I'm gonna fade away...'_ Scott fell on his knees, his breathing growing faster and heavier. "I...I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die..." Scott looked at his faded arm. "I...I can't feel the pain but...my body..." Scott held himself and shivered. "I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die..."

Titan chucked to himself. _'It won't be long until he becomes overwhelmed by fear. I might not even need to deplete his life points for him to spend the rest of his life in a rubber jacket.'_

"I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die..."

A voice whispered in Scott's ear. _"_ _Let me..."_

Scott's eyes widened from the voice. It never happened before, but he knew who was talking to him. "Let you...what?"

 _"With the two cards you have in your hand, you won the moment he destroyed your Tyrant's Throes. But your fear is clouding your judgment. Let me take over."_

Scott didn't even hesitate. "I just want to get this over with. Please...help me."

Titan raised an eyebrow, but then chuckled again. "Looks like you've gone mad with fear after all."

 ** _"Briefly. But now it's time to make YOU feel that way."_**

Titan was taken aback. It seemed as if two voices came out of the young man at once. Scott raised up. A white aura glowed around him, a glowing red filling up his eyes. "Wh-what the?!"

 _ **"Your cheap tricks only work for so long. But now, it's time to show you true fear."**_ "Scott" drew a card. He looked at it and shown the card to Titan. _**"I drew another copy of Alexandrite Dragon, so I draw again. Not like it matters. Your defeat is guaranteed."**_ He drew another card.

"You're bluffing." Titan replied.

Scott smiled. _**"You're one to talk about bluffing, with your fake millenium item."**_

Titan's eyes widened. "How did you-?! I mean...this is real!"

Scott didn't feel like it was worth arguing. He put the newly drawn card in his hand, and got out another one. _**"I activate the Ritual Spell card,**_ **Advanced Ritual Art** _ **! With this card, I can ritual summon any ritual monster from my hand by sending normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard that equal it's level. I send a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard."**_

"Bl-Blue-Eyes?! How do you have that monster?!"

Scott didn't answer image of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared before it was consumed by a blue flame. Flashes of lightning occured. A sinister light came from above. _**"Destructive**_ ** _light, pitch-black darkness! Open the door to a new future in order to return the world to its destined state! Come forth,_ Blue Eyes Chaos Dragon! (3000/0) _"_** A dark blue dragon with sapphires scattered on it's body and wings slowly descended.

"Wh-what kind of monster is this?!" Titan yelled.

The door to the Abandoned dorm opened up. From it, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley exited. "See Sy? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it wasn't scary J." Syrus replied.

The three then noticed the duel, and stopped walking. "Is Scott dueling somebody? And what's that monster?" Jaden asked.

Chumley noticed the unconscious Alexis nearby Titan. "Th-that's Alexis! What happened?!"

Scott looked at the three Slifers, annoyed. _**"I'd rather not have any witnesses."**_ Scott held out a hand towards the Slifers, before a wave of energy shot out from it, causing the three to go unconscious. He then panted heavily. _**"I'm low on energy. It'll only last for a few minutes, but I'll end things this turn, so that more than enough time. Blue Eyes Chaos Dragon, attack!"**_

"Wh-what are you talking about!? Your monster might be stronger than mine, but I'll still have life points!" Titan countered.

Scott laughed. _**"I activate the effect of Blue Eyes Chaos Dragon. If Blue-Eyes White Dragon was used to ritual summon it, when it attacks, I can change the battle positions of as many monsters you have as possible. Then, the monsters attack and defense points are reduced to zero."**_

Titan gasped. Skull Archfiend of Lightning switched to a more defensive stance. **(2500-0/1200-0)** "But-but my monster's in defense mode, so-"

 _ **"In addition, Blue Eyes Chaos Dragon does piercing damage."**_ Scott interrupted.

"Wh-what?!"

The Dragon flew up in the air, building up energy from it's mouth. _**"Finish it Blue Eyes. CHAOS BURST STREAM!"**_ A blast of purple energy was fired from it's mouth at the archfiend, destroying it. Multiple cut wounds appeared on Titan's body before the force of the explosion sent Titan flying towards a tree. **(Titan 2950-0)**

"Did...did that hurt me? H...how?"

Scott chuckled. _**"I thought you were a Shadow Duelist."**_ Scott walked towards Titan. It may have been Titan's imagination, but it seemed as if a strike of lightning followed his every footstep. _**"And don't you know about the penalty games that come as a result?"**_

"Wh...what are you...talking about?" Titan asked weakly. The force of crashing into the tree weakened him far more than he expected.

The white aura surrounding Scott flew into the air, as Scott fell to the ground unconscious. Red eyes and a red mouth formed from the aura. _"You pretended to have powers far beyond your comprehension. How about I show you a real version of the fear you've been inflicting onto others?"_

"What the hell are you?!"

The Light of Destruction ignored Titan's question. It's eyes lit up, before a stream of white energy exited Titan, and headed towards the Light.

"GYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Titan howled.

 _"How does it feel? The fear? The pain? The genuine thing is much more potent than what you've been manufacturing, isn't it?"_

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT! GYAAAAHHHHH!" Titan's fingers began to slowly dissolve into light.

 _"Don't worry. Everything will end soon."_ Titan continued screaming as more and more of his body dissolved. Several seconds later, nothing was left except a dark hat, a dark cloak, an iron mask, and a fake Millenium Item.

 _"All that work for one measly soul to absorb. Perhaps I put too much faith in these three."_ The Light of Destruction went back into Scott. A few seconds later, Scott woke up. "What...what happened?"

* * *

 **Hoooooo boy. This chapter took a lot out of me, but I really enjoyed writing it. The Light of Destruction might be limited in it's power, but through Scott's fear, managed to briefly possess him. And through that, the first of possibly many souls our protagonists may inadvertently gather for him. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to the next one!**


	9. Worries

**Chapter 9: Worries**

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" Crowler shouted.

Ghassan held out a tape recorder. The two were in Crowler's office. "You heard me. Let Scott and Damian duel Jaden and Syrus or else Chancellor Sheppard's gonna be finding out about our conversation." Ghassan pushed a button on the tape recorder.

 _"So, you want us to help you sabotage Jaden and get him expelled, right?"_ A recording of Ghassan's voice played.

 _"Indeed."_ A recording of Crowler's voice replied.

Ghassan hit another button to make the tape stop playing. "I think Sheppard would have quite a few questions for you if he found out about this."

Crowler gritted his teeth. "I should have taken that tape recorder away from you when you first failed me." Ghassan previously told him that the recording he previously got had Jaden and Syrus state that they were set up to the girls dorm, so both Ghassan and Crowler agreed that Ghassan should get a recording that doesn't mention they were being set up. He never expected Ghassan to be using the tape recorder to blackmail him.

"Well you didn't. Don't get me wrong Dr. Crowler, I have nothing against you. But the Paradox brothers aren't going to be able to win."

"Wait, how did you even know they were the ones I was hiring?"

"Reasonable guess." Ghassan lied. "You're having Jaden and Syrus do a tag duel, so it's natural that you'd get two of the most renowned tag duelists around."

"Fair enough. But there you go right there. Para and Dox are two of the most renowned tag duelists. They almost beat Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler back in Duelist Kingdom. Your brother and your friend are skilled duelists, but I sincerely doubt that they're anywhere near that level."

"Yeah. Duelist Kingdom. The rules of Yu-Gi...the rules of Duel Monsters have gone through plenty of changes since then."

"I highly doubt it'll hinder the brothers too much."

"Really? Because if I recall in Duel History class, the main reason they gave Joey and Yugi so much trouble was because of Labyrinth Wall."

"Well true, but-"

"A card which back in Duelist Kingdom, could act as a field spell and turned the game on it's head, something that it's no longer able to do. And to top it all off, back during the time of Duelist Kingdom, players could normal summon level 5 and higher monsters without tributing. Almost all of Para and Dox's monsters were higher than level 4. They'd barely be able to play ANY monsters."

"I'm sure they remade their decks to account for new rules to the game. Besides, those two had spectacular teamwork in their duel against Yugi and Joey. That's essential in a tag duel." Crowler argued.

"But their strategy that made them such a challenge for Yugi and Joey won't be able to work. Do you really want to risk that?"

Crowler was silent for several minutes thinking it over before finally opening his mouth. "Fine. Normally I wouldn't listen to the advice of a lowly Slifer Red, but you make a fair point. Besides, it's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway with your tape recorder."

Ghassan smiled. "Thanks for listening to reason." Ghassn walked out of Crowler's office. _'Things are going great. Jaden and Syrus trespassed on the abandoned dorm, they're at risk of expulsion, and I got Crowler to have Damian and Scott to be their opponents. Now all that's left is for Damian and Scott to beat Jaden and Syrus, and one of our tasks for the Light will be complete.'_

Ghassn started to head towards his dorm. _'Still, I should probably have those two practice their synergy. Crowler has a point about how important that is in Tag Duels. I'll contact Scott and Damian to have them get together for deciding which decks they'll use, and combos they can make.'_

Ghassan was about to open the door the door to his room he saw three people run out of Jaden's room. _'It's J_ _aden, Chumley, and...Damian?'_

"Hurry guys! We can't let Syrus leave!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Damian called back. The three ran past Ghassan. "Hey Ghassan" Damian quickly said as he was running.

"...WHAT IS HE DOING!?"

"I can't believe anybody could find the Slifer dorm livable." A familiar sounding voice said. Ghassan looked up and saw Chazz walking out of the dorm, standing on the balcony. "Thank god I don't live here."

"Ch-Chazz? What are you doing here?"

Chazz looked down. "Um...do I know you?"

"I'm Damian's older brother. But again, what are you doing here?"

Chazz walked down the steps. "Damian had an idea for me and him to have a tag duel against the slacker and his loser friend. Looks like that isn't happening anytime soon though."

Looks like Damian has succesfully made his way into being Chazz's friend. "Wait...you were willing to help Jaden and Syrus prepare for their duel?"

Chazz laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. The only reason I agreed is so that I could crush Jaden with my Infernity deck and get even with him. I'd love to see him get the boot, but it would be even better to crush him first. But his friend left a note saying that he would just drag Jaden down and how he was leaving the academy."

Ghassan thought. If Syrus left duel academy, maybe Jaden would have to duel on his own. Or even be automatically disqualified. "If Syrus left the academy before the tag duel, would that put Jaden at a disadvantage since he'd lose his tag partner?"

Chazz shook his head. "If that happens, Jaden would just get a replacement tag partner."

"Tch. There goes that idea."

"What idea?"

"Anyway, I'm going after my brother. Need to talk with him. What are you gonna do?"

Chazz shrugged. "I got nothing better to do." Ghassan and Chazz walked towards the direction where Jaden, Damian, and Chumley ran.

As they were walking, Ghassan asked a question. "So, where are your other two flunkies?"

"Those guys? Conklin's on a date. Think her name is Rie or something. Topher didn't want to come because he hates Damian."

"And let me guess, you'd hate Damian too if he decided to make the same bet against you as he did with Topher?"

"Absolutely." Chazz replied.

"...I was joking, but nice to see that my little brother has some really shallow friends."

"I don't need to hear that from a Slifer slacker who looks like he got held back."

"I didn't get held back. I just applied late. Besides, a lower ranked duelist can beat a higher ranked one. You learned that lesson TWICE."

"Feh." Chazz walked up ahead. "What's your grudge against that slacker Jaden anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Damian told me about how you were gonna talk with Crowler about getting him to be one of his opponents in the tag duel."

 _'_ _Goddamnit Damian.'_ "Jaden's a slacker even by Slifer standards. He shows up late to his exams, sleeps through any written tests, but cruises by because he's lucky. It makes me sick."

"Huh. Looks like Slifers have some standards after all. By the way, don't walk so close. I don't want to be seen too closely next to a Slifer Red."

"How is Damian friends with you?"

Chazz shrugged. Evidently, it was a mystery even to him how he could be tolerated. After a few minutes of walking, they heard a splash when they neared a rocky shore.

"Help me! I can't swim!" The voice of Syrus cried out.

"And you were about to raft out into the ocean?! That makes sense!" The voice of Jaden responded.

"Huh. Sounds like Syrus is drowning." Ghassn said nonchalantly.

"You don't sound worried." Chazz replied.

"Neither do you."

"Because I know that if he's close enough for us to hear him, then he's in shallow water. What's your excuse?"

Ghassan didn't know the details, but the fact that Syrus was alive and healthy in episodes after Jaden's duel with Zane was a pretty telltale sign that Syrus would be saved. "Call it instinct I guess."

"Hold on! I'm coming!" The voice of Chumley shouted. Another splash was heard.

"See? My instinct never steers me wrong." Ghassan said. Not much time spent walking later, Ghassan and Chazz saw Jaden and Syrus soaking wet by a broken raft in the shallow waters. Chumley was in the water as well, while Damian was on the shore.

"Found you. Damian, what were you doing?" Ghassan and Chazz walked towards Damian.

Damian turned to Ghassan. "Me and Chazz were gonna have a tag duel with Syrus and Jaden. But Syrus tried to use a raft to leave Duel Academy."

"Yeah, for good reason." Syrus said. He turned to Jaden. "Jaden, I'm a lost cause. I'll only drag you down in the tag duel."

"He's right you know." A voice said.

Chazz's eyes widened. "That voice...was that-?"

The six looked up and saw that Alexis and a young man with long blue hair were looking down on the scene from higher ground. "Zane!" Syrus yelled in surprise.

Ghassan turned to Chazz. "So, that's the school's top duelist, right?" He already knew the answer, but the more unaware of this world he seems, the easier it'll be to keep their cover.

Chazz nodded. "He might be the only student at the school whose better than me. Of course, that won't be for long."

 _'Chazz openly admitting that somebody's a better duelist than him? Zane must be a better duelist than I remember.'_ The thought ran through Damian and Ghassan's heads simultaneously.

"So, you're leaving Syrus?" Zane asked.

"Well...yeah." Syrus replied.

Zane closed his eyes. "Well it's about time."

" **Wow**. What an asshole." Damian said. He always remembered that Zane wasn't the nicest of guys even before his edgy heel-turn, but he didn't recall openly telling Syrus to give up on Duel Academy.

Zane didn't respond to Damian's comment, though Alexis glared at Damian. She then looked at Ghassan. Her eyes said it all. _'We need to talk.'_ Ghassan groaned in annoyance.

Syrus turned to his broken raft, and grabbed one of the pieces.

"Syrus...don't listen to him." Jaden insisted.

Several muffled sobs came out of Syrus. Jaden turned to Zane. "You're his big brother! How can you say that?!"

"Because I know him." Zane replied.

"So you're just going to tell your little brother to give up?" Damian asked.

"Syrus doesn't belong here. I'm just glad he realized it before getting himself hurt."

Damian and Jaden both gritted their teeth. Damian crouched down, picked up a stone, and hurled it at Zane.

"Zane!" Alexis yelled. It looked like she was about to try and deflect it, but Zane caught the stone as it came towards him.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." Zane said.

"I just don't like shitty older brothers." Damian replied.

For once, Ghassan was glad Damian acted out. If Damian didn't throw a rock at Zane, Ghassan was certain that he would. Unfortunately, this confirmed Ghassan's worries. Damian has officially grown attached to the world, and the people in it. This'll throw a wrench into things.

"I'm challenging you to a duel." Damin told Zane.

"You'll get destroyed." Chazz said to Damian. "You know that right?"

Ghassan groaned. _'Of course he'd try to duel against Zane.'_

"No way! I already decided that I'm gonna face Zane!" Jaden yelled back.

Syrus gasped and turned back to Jaden. "No! Jaden, don't do it!"

Zane looked at Damian. "I'll pay you back for the rock soon enough." Zane turned to Jaden. "But I'm more interested in facing the Slifer who beat Crowler."

Damian sighed. "Fine. I'll duel you at another time then."

Jaden smiled. "Then get your game on."

Chazz chuckled. "Seeing Zane crush that slacker should make for some good entertainment."

Zane turned around. "We'll duel at the harbor. See you there." Zane walked away, Alexis following.

"Good luck slacker. You'll need it. Come on Damian." Chazz walked away as well, heading towards the harbor. Damian was about to follow, but Ghassan grabbed Damian's arm.

"What?" Damian asked.

"We're talking after Jaden and Zane's duel." Ghassan whispered. Damian nodded. Ghassan let go, and Damian followed Chazz. Ghassan then turned to Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, who were getting out of the water. "So I heard that Zane's a really good duelist. You're gonna have a hard time against him Jaden."

Jaden smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

On Zane's side of the field was a giant two-headed dragon-like robot, along with a sarcophagus. On Jaden's side of the field was a figure with a clay body and the face of Elemental Hero bubbleman sticking out of the center of it. It was taking a defensive stance. **(Zane 1600/Jaden 2500)**

"My **Elemental Hero Mudballman (1900/3000)** has more defense points than your **Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)** has attack points. It won't matter how many times it can attack, it won't break through."

"Maybe, but that won't last for long." Zane drew a card.

Chazz chuckled. "If the slacker thinks that'll be enough to protect him from Zane, he's more hopeless than I thought."

"If Jaden survives this turn, he'll win the duel." Damian whispered to Ghassan.

"Wait, seriously?" Ghassan asked.

Damian nodded. "Jaden had Winged Kuriboh and Transcendent Wings in his hand when Zane beat him. If he lasted the turn, he'd be able to summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10."

"And use that to destroy Zane's monster and deplete his life points." Ghassan realized.

Damian nodded. "Though considering how the duel's going the same way as it did in canon, I doubt that."

"Now that it's my second standby phase since I activated **Different Dimension Capsule** , I can add the card to my hand." The sarcophagus shattered as Zane added a card from his deck to his hand. "You dueled well Jaden, but not well enough."

"Hey, gimme what you got! I'm ready!" Jaden replied.

"I know you are. A good duelist is ready for anything."

Damian scoffed. "So as long as you're not his brother, Zane will treat you with respect eh?"

Syrus's eyes widened. "No...you got it wrong."

"Huh?" Chumley responded. Damian, Ghassan, and Chumley turned their heads to Syrus.

"All this time, I thought Zane lost faith in me because of a bad play...but that wasn't the only reason."

"First I activate **De-Fusion** to return my Cyber Twin Dragon to my fusion deck so that I can summon the two **Cyber Dragon's (2100/1600)** from my graveyard!" Cyber Twin Dragon disappeared in a trail of light before two Cyber Dragon's took it's place.

"When I was little, there was this bully that was always giving me trouble. So I challenged him to a duel. When I thought I won, well...I said some really immature things." Syrus said.

"Next, I activate the spell card **Power Bond.** This lets me fusion summon a Machine monster from my Fusion Deck, and it's attack points are doubled!" Jaden gasped in shock. "I fuse the two Cyber Dragons on my field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon **Cyber End Dragon! (4000-8000/2800)** A three-headed mechanical dragon with large metal wings appeared on Zane's side of the field.

"Wha-8000?!" Chumley yelled in shock. "But...but Jaden will still hold out, won't he? Mudballman's in defense mode." Chumley yelled out to Jaden. "Just hang in there! If you survive this turn, Zane will lose because of Power Bond's nasty side effect!"

"It's true. Power Bond deals damage to the user equal to the ammount of attack points gained through the effect. But.." Alexis began to say.

"Cyber End Dragon does piercing damage." Chazz stated. So when his monster attacks Mudballman..."

"Jaden's toast." Damian finished.

"It was a fun duel Jaden." Zane said.

Jaden smiled. "Right back at ya Zane."

Syrus raised his head. "It wasn't just knowing how to play Power Bond that Zane wanted to teach me. I see it now. What he wanted me to do was to treat my opponent with respect."

Damian raised an eyebrow. _'I...don't think that was in the dub.'_

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudballman! _Eternal Evolution Burst!"_ Energy formed in each mouth of the mechanical dragon before it let out three streams of energy at Mudballman, destroying it. **(Jaden 2500-0)**

Jaden fell to the ground. "Jaden!" Syrus yelled. He began to ran up towards his friend, but stopped when he saw Jaden smile and raise up his head.

"Thanks for the great duel Zane." Jaden said.

Zane smiled. He then took a look at Syrus. On his little brother's face was something he never saw from him before. Determination. _'It looks like you learned your lesson.'_ Zane started to walk away. _'Good luck on your duel little brother.'_

Chazz turned to Jaden. "Serves you right for not knowing your place slacker."

"I'll get him next time. Besides" Jaden smiled. "It looks like Zane views me as a worthy opponent."

"In your dreams. He just wanted to make you feel better."

Jaden shrugged, and turned to Syrus. "You have a pretty amazing brother there Syrus."

Syrus nodded, and turned to Jaden. "Yeah. I have TWO of them."

Damian's eyes widened. _'That DEFINITLEY wasn't in the dub.'_

Jaden paused for a little bit before he and Syrus both started laughing.

"Ugh. Can you not spoil the feeling it is to see you lose?" Chazz asked. "Whatever. I'm outta here." Chazz walked off.

"How about we get working on your deck Syrus?" Jaden asked. "This time, we'll make it so that you can play that Power Bond card."

Syrus nodded. "For sure. Now I know how to play it, not just use it."

Chumley's stomach rumbled. "You know what I could use? Some grilled cheese sandwiches?"

Syrus and Jaden's stomachs rumbled as well. "Not if I scarf them all down first Chumley!" Jaden ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus ran after Jaden.

"Ah man, more running?!" Chumley ran off as well.

 _'Well, the grilled cheese sandwich thing is definitley still there. Still...with the "respect your opponent thing" Zane has, and Syrus now viewing Jaden as a brother...this world definitely still has elements of the Japanese dub as well. That means...'_ Damian thought about The Light of Destruction. In the 4kids dub, the Light of Destruction's ultimate goal was to get everybody on the planet to worship it. In the original version however, it's goals were a lot more fitting for it's name. _'I have a bad feeling about what The Light of Destruction has planned now.'_ Damian thought.

Ghassan walked up to Damian. As he did so, Alexis walked up to Ghassan. "We need to talk." The two simultaneously said.

Damian already knew Ghassan wanted to talk with him, but he was taken aback by Alexis. "Wait, what? Why do you want to talk with Ghassan?" Damian asked Alexis.

"I want to know how you knew about my brother." Alexis said.

"We don't have time for this. Come on Damian." Ghassan grabbed Damian by the arm and ran off, dragging him along.

"Hey, stop!" Alexis called out. They didn't stop. Alexis was about to run off after them but stopped. _'Even if I catch up to them, then what? It's not like that'll make him answer me.'_ Alexis clenched her fist. _'There's got to be a way I can get them to talk.'_

When Ghassan and Damian entered the woods, Ghassan stopped running and let go of Damian. "Fuckin' Alexis. We really don't need any complications." Ghassan said. He then turned to Damian. "Anyway Damian, I wanted to talk with you. You've started to get too attached to this place."

"I'm just making friends." Damian replied. "Keeps a cover you know?"

"It's not just keeping a cover. You're willing to help Jaden and Syrus out with their decks for the tag duel. Do I need to remind you that we WANT them to lose?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"And not only that, but you threw a rock at Zane for being an ass to Syrus."

"Oh come on! I saw that you were angry about what he said too!"

"Yeah, but the difference is, I composed myself. Besides, it looks like Zane was just trying to teach Syrus a lesson anyway. The point is, you care about these people. How do I know you won't throw the tag duel?"

"Dude, I want to get back home as much as you do. I won't let Jaden and Syrus win on purpose."

Ghassan shook his head. "I'm not going to risk you sabotaging this. I'm gonna talk with Crowler and have you replaced by either me, or Chazz." Zane popped in his mind as well, but he was worried Zane would throw the duel for Syrus's sake.

Damian sighed. "How about we duel over it?"

"No way."

"And why's that?"

"Because you almost always win."

"Exactly. I have a better chance at beating Jaden and Syrus than you do. Until you came to this dimension, you haven't dueled in like, three years. And you **lost** to Alexis who was using her crappy Cyber Girls deck while I beat Chazz who used a more up to date Infernity deck."

"Whatever. Scott's gonna be with me, so we'll be fine." Ghassan insisted.

"Scott almost lost to Jaden while Jaden was refusing to use most of his fusion monsters."

"Scott held back, and passed up an oppertunity to beat Jaden earlier."

"After the duel, even Scott wasn't sure if he would have won if Jaden used fusion monsters Ghassan." Damian pointed out. "Jaden can make giant turnarounds when dueling. You really wanna risk not having me go against him when I not only has a better shot at beating him than you do, but I know most of his cards?"

Ghassan gritted his teeth. "I'll think about it. Still a few days before the tag duel." Ghassan walked away.

Damian looked up at the sky. _'Still, if we DO accomplish what the Light wants of us, then there might be a lot of blood on our hands.'_

* * *

 **Several ideas went through my head when I planned out this chapter weeks ago, such as a version where Ghassan has a rematch with Alexis, and a version where Damian and Jaden duel each other to see who gets to be the one to duel Zane, but I think I'm most satisfied with this. It's nice to have another chapter without much dueling to give some breathing room and be more about character interactions. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	10. Bait

**Chapter 10: Bait**

Chazz, Topher, Conklin, and Damian were sitting on a staircase that led to the card shop. Chazz was closing his eyes while sitting on one of the steps to look cool, Topher was patting an upset Conklin on the back, while Damian was talking with Scott over the PDA.

"So, what deck do you think I should use that can work well with a deck of yours Scott?" There was no response. Scott seemed to be thinking about something else. "Um...Scott?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Um...do you have any Dragon decks?"

Damian shook his head. "A lot of decks I use have a couple dragons in them, but either as boss monsters in a deck otherwise unrelated to dragons, or just some dragons in the Extra Deck. Closest thing to a dragon deck I have is my Galaxy-Eyes deck."

Chazz opened his eyes and turned to Damian. "Galaxy-Eyes? What's that?"

Damian turned to Chazz. "Don't worry about it. Just a deck I used from time to time back in America." Hey, he wasn't lying.

Scott thought for a little bit. "Do you still have that Fluffal deck of yours?"

Damian turned back to the PDA and nodded. "Yeah, I still have it. One of the decks on me right now in fact. Do you have a deck that can work well with it?"

"Kinda. Gonna make some adjustments to it. Meet me in my dorm room in two hours." Scott turned off communications.

"Preparing for the tag duel with your friend?" Chazz asked.

Damian nodded. "We're trying to make sure our decks have at least some synergy with each other. That way we can come up with strategies and set up combos beforehand."

Topher continued to comfort Conklin. "Come on Conklin, it was just one bad date. There's plenty of Obelisk Blue gals out there."

"Not like her man." Conklin sighed in sadness. "No girl other than Rie can fill the void."

"What even happened to make the date go so poorly anyway?" Damian asked.

"Well...we got to discussing our decks at one point. I found out that she uses an Insect deck, inspired by top ranking second year at Obelisk Blue, Missy. I wanted to compliment her, so when she mentioned that Missy's signature is a card called Insect Princess, I said 'Missy might be as beautiful as Insect Princess, but you're as beautiful as Insect Queen.' "

"You...do know what Insect Queen looks like, right?" Damian asked.

Water built up in Conklin's eyes. "It didn't cross my mind at the moment. And now..." Conklin began sobbing into his sleeve.

"Sheesh. How can somebody overreact this much over a girl?" Chazz wondered.

Damian fought back the urge to laugh at the irony. "Look Conklin, it was a misunderstanding. Just find her, tell her you didn't mean to offend her, and apologize."

Conklin sniffed and turned to Damian. "Do you think that'll work?"

"Better solution than doing nothing but cry." Chazz said. "If you don't get a grip, it'll be more embarassing to hang around you than Topher."

Topher gritted his teeth, and looked down in annoyance at his Slifer Red jacket. "Never should of made that stupid bet."

Conklin rubbed his eyes. "Ok. I'll try."

"There you are." A girl's voice said. The four turned, and saw a girl with wavy black hair standing at the bottom of the steps.

"It's one of Alexis' friends. I think her name was Mandy." Topher said.

"Mindy. And I wasn't expecting Chazz to be willing to hang out with a Slifer Red."

Topher took a deep breath. "Nearly every day since the school year began, I had to explain this. I'm not a Slifer Red, I'm an Obelisk Blue. The only reason I'm wearing this jacket is because I lost a bet to this asshole." Topher pointed to Damian.

"Hey, you accepted." Damian replied.

"Oh, so you're the guy whose been making a bunch of Obelisks wear Slifer jackets." Mindy realized. "Well anyway, you're the brother of that Ghassan guy right?"

Damian nodded. "What about it?"

"Alexis has been looking for you. She wants you to come alone."

"Come again?" Chazz asked.

Damian could practically feel the envy and anger coming off from Chazz. "Um...I'd rather have Chazz and the other two with me." Damian said. He had a feeling Alexis wanted to ask him about how Ghassan knew about Atticus, so odds are, she'd be less willing to talk about something so personal with others around. This of course could backfire as if Alexis went through with it anyway, it would just make Chazz and his flunkies suspicious of Damian as well, but it was a risk he'd be willing to take if it means he could get out of Alexis's interrogation.

"Well...I'll hit up Alexis to see if she's ok with that." Mindy got out her PDA, and started texting a message.

"So Damian...what's up between you and Alexis?" Chazz asked gritting his teeth. It wasn't the point of the series where Chazz revealed his attraction to her yet, but it was evident to Damian that Chazz had a crush on Alexis.

"I don't know anything about why she wants to talk with me. I haven't talked to her at all during the entire time I've been here." Damian said.

"Didn't you mention that your brother dueled her before?" Conklin asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't there. Ghassan and Scott told me about the duel."

Mindy stopped texting. "She says that she'll be at the beach and is fine with you bringing company."

Damian's eyes widened. The plan to bring company might have backfired after all. "Gr-great. We'll be there."

As Mindy walked out of the building, Chazz stood up and turned to Damian. Damian noticed that he looked a bit calmer after Damian said he never talked with Alexis before. "Maybe it has to do with you throwing that rock at Zane the other day. She did look pretty pissed about it."

"Hold on, you tried to assault the number one duelist at the academy?" Topher asked.

Damian nodded. "Well, guess we'll find out." Damian stood up and attempted to walk down, but Chazz held an arm in front of him as a signal to stop. "What's the deal?" He though Chazz's envious worries were over.

"I'm the leader here. You walk behind me."

Damian rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Sure thing."

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were in their dorm, the latter two going over cards. "Hey Sy, I think this combo will work." Jaden picked up a spell card of his, and one of Syrus's. "If I use Spark Blaster to change an opponent's monster to defense mode, and you use Shield Crush-"

"Then that'll instantly take out a monster they have." Syrus finished.

Jaden grinned. "You got it." Jaden kept going through his cards. "Now, how will we use Power Bond in our duel?"

Chumley turned to Syrus. "Didn't you say you have a monsters that can fuse with Warrior type monsters?"

"UFOroid yeah." Syrus turned to Jaden. "Maybe I can use Power Bond to fuse UFOroid with one of your Elemental Heroes bro."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I'm liking that idea."

Before the two could continue, a familiar man with glasses and long black hair entered their dorm. "Professor Banner?" Chumley asked.

"Hello students. I just wanted to drop by to tell Jaden and Syrus that it was decided on who your opponents for the tag duel would be."

"Who are they?" Syrus asked.

Banner shook his head. "I'm not allowed to. To tell you ahead of time would give you two an advantage and give the oppertunity for you to prepare your decks to counter the two specifically. That would hardly be fair would it?"

"Come one! Expulsion is on the line here!" Chumley complained.

"No worries Chumley. It's more fun if their decks are a surprise anyway!" Jaden said.

"However, after finding out who you two are up against, I believed you two could use some help."

"Wait, you're helping us out Banner?" Syrus asked.

"In a sense yes. I'm not really a duelist so I can't help much with deck building. But I AM capable of getting my hands on cards that'l help you out." Banner reached into his pockets and got out a pack of cards, giving it to Syrus.

Syrus opened his pack and looked through the cards. "Whoa! I never even saw these cards before. They'll really help out with my vehicroid deck."

Banner turned to Jaden. "Apologies that I couldn't find any new cards for you Jaden. Hero cards are quite expensive."

Jaden shook his head. "No problemo Banner. Thanks so much for the help."

Banner smiled. "Anything to help out students of mine." Banner walked out of the dorm. _'Jaden Yuki can't leave Duel Academy. Not when he could assist so much in our plan. And I can't have enigmas like the Abunura brothers and Mr Shaeffer risk that.'_

* * *

Damian, Chazz, Topher, and Conklin made it to the beach. It was the middle of November, so it wasn't quite warm enough to be swimming in the ocean or be lounging in swim suits, but there were still a couple of students playing volley ball, or hanging around at the juice bar. Damian noticed that 2 of the students playing volley ball were wearing Slifer Red jackets while the other players were wearing Obelisk Blue jackets. As Damian passed by, the ones wearing Slifer Red jackets glared at him. _'They must be some Obelisk Blue students I made a bet with.'_

"She's not here yet." Chazz stated. "Guess we gotta wait."

"Well, what are we gonna do while we..." Conklin trailed off as he saw somebody sitting at the juice bar.

Topher was confused. "Conklin what's the matt-" Topher looked at who Conklin was staring at. "Oh."

Damian glanced and saw that Conklin was staring at a girl with short orange hair waiting for her order at a table. Must have been that Rie person Conklin was crying about a little ago. "Remember, just clear things up and apologize. It might work." Damian said.

"M-might?" Conklin asked.

"Well, there's the possibility you'll make things worse. Lord knows how many times I did that when I pissed off a girl I liked."

Soon afterwards, three girls arrived at the beach. Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. Jasmine noticed the group. "Alexis, he's here."

Chazz turned to Conklin. "Well, have fun with your girl troubles." Chazz then turned to Damian. "Come on Damian" Damian and Chazz walked off ahead, leaving Topher to be at the side of a beyond nervous Conklin.

"Glad that you came." Alexis said.

"So...why'd you want to see me?" Damian asked.

"I heard you were a pretty good duelist, so I was curious to face you."

Damian knew that couldn't have been why. If it was just a friendly duel, there'd be no reason to initially want him to come alone. Still, just because Damian knew Alexis was lying doesn't mean he'd pass of an oppertunity to duel with a major character. _'Looks like insisting Chazz and his crew came along was the right choice after all.'_ "Sure! You've been on my 'to-duel' list for a while."

Alexis smiled. "Glad to hear it." _'Looks like he fell for the bait.'_

Damian reached into his pockets and got out a coin. "Um...what's the coin for?" Mindy asked.

"Huh? Oh. I've only been using my F.A deck all month, so I decided to use a different deck for this duel."

"Huh. Guess I finally get to see one of your other decks in action." Chazz said. Damian occasionally talked to Chazz about, and even shown him some of Damian's other decks when they hung out.

Damian tossed the coin into the air. _'Heads I use my Fluffal deck, Tails I use my Speedroid deck.'_ He caught the coin as it came down, and opened his palm. It landed on heads. "Guess I'm using my Fluffal deck."

Damian got out his duel disk, took out the F.A deck currently in it, reached into right side pockets, got out another deck, and put the F.A deck where his Fluffal deck was. "I use a lot of decks, so sometimes I feel like switching it up y'know?" Damian started shuffling his deck.

Alexis shrugged. It's not like she wanted to know what kind of deck Damian used. Eventually, Damian stopped shuffling and put the deck in his duel disk. "I take it that means you're ready?" Alexis asked.

Damian nodded. "Ready when you are."

Finding out that a duel was about to occur, several students turned to watch Alexis and Damian.

 **(Damian 4000/Alexis 4000)**

"I'll go first." Damian drew a card. "First I activate **Graceful Charity.** I get to draw three cards and discard two." Damian did that. "Next, I summon **Fluffal Dog (1700/1000)** in attack position." A plush dog with angel wings on it's back appeared on the field.

"Awww. It's so cute." Mindy said.

"I activate Fluffal Dog's effect." The stuffed animal started digging into the ground. "When it's summoned, I can add either any other Fluffal monster or a copy of Edge-Imp sabres to my hand. I'm gonna choose the former and add Fluffal Sheep."

Fluffal Dog stopped burrowing, picked up a card sticking out of the ground with it's mouth, and tossed it to Damian who caught it. The card depicted a yellow plush sheep with yellow angel wings sprouting from the back of it's head. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Alexis drew a card. "I summon my **Etoile Cyber (1200/1600)** in attack mode!" A light blue girl with long orange hair and a red leotard appeared on Alexis' side of the field. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Damian drew. "I can guess that one of your face downs is Doble Passe. I activate my trap card, **Fusion Reserve**. I reveal one Fusion monster in my Extra Deck, and then I get to add a copy of one of it's fusion materials from my deck to my hand." Damian got out a card depicting a creepy looking plush sheep with a chain wrapped around it's body. Cymbals and hooks replaced what would be it's ears and legs.

Alexis squinted to read the card from a distance. "Frightfur Sheep...?"

Damian nodded. "One of the fusion materials listed for Frightfur Sheep is Edge Imp Chain, so I get to add a copy of that to my deck." Damian did exactly that, adding a card depicting a demonic looking bundle of chains to his hand. "And then I get to add a Polymerization from my grave to my hand."

"I take it you sent one to the grave with Graceful Charity?" Alexis inquired.

"Kinda. The card is technically Fusion Substitute, but it's name is treated as Polymerization." Damian added it to his hand. "Next, since there's a Fluffal monster on my side of the field, I special summon **Fluffal Sheep** **(400/800)** in defense mode." The plush sheep appeared on Damian's side of the field. "Now I activate it's other effect. By returning one other Fluffal monster on the field to my hand, I get to special summon an Edge-Imp monster from my hand or graveyard. I return my Fluffal Dog to my hand to special summon **Edge Imp Chain (1200/1800)** " Fluffal Dog vanished in a trail of light before demonic bundle of chains appeared in it's place.

"And let me guess. You're gonna fuse those cards now." Alexis stated.

"Well, I haven't normal summoned yet. I normal summon the Fluffal Dog I returned to my hand. And with his effect..." The dog started burrowing underground again, got out a card depicting a row of scissors with demonic pink eyes, and tossed it to Damian. "I add Edge Imp Sabres to my hand."

"Now I activate **Fusion Substitute** to fuse my Fluffal Sheep and Edge Imp Chain. This card only fuses cards on the field, but hey, you might get to see it's other effect later on." A swirling blue and orange vortex appeared behind in the air. "Chains of destruction, wooled warrior. Become one and reveal a new form and power!" The two monsters dissolved into light before swirling together inside the vortex. "Fusion Summon!"

A flash occured before the same creepy sheep that Damian shown to Alexis earlier appeared on the field. "Reveal yourself chained beast that binds everything! **Frightfur** **Sheep!** " **(2000/2000)**

"That card looks pretty creepy." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, but I still think it's cute in a weird way." Mindy replied.

"When Edge Imp Chain is sent to the graveyard, I can add one Frightfur card from my deck to my hand." Damian got out a card from his deck. "I choose my Frightfur fusion."

 _'Well, it looks like now's as good a time as any.'_ Alexis thought. "Huh. My brother used this Frightfur Sheep monster all the time."

Damian looked confused. "What are-" He stopped himself. _'Shit.'_

Alexis smirked. _'There's no way he'd be so surprised about a coincid_ _ence like happening to use the same card unless he knew I was lying. It's official. Ghassan's little brother knows about Atticus as well.'_

Damian composed himself. _'I screwed up. Now Alexis is suspicious of me to. But I can't let the other students get suspicious either. I just gotta play it cool.'_ "Well, I take it that since you know the effect of Frightfur Sheep, you already know it's effect right?"

It didn't matter if her lie was revealed or not. She got the info she wanted anyway. Still, considering how he seemed to summon that card as a counter to Doble Passe, she could take a guess. "I can't activate traps during the battle phase, right?"

"Not quite. When Frightfur Sheep attacks, you can't activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. Frightfur Sheep, destroy Etoile Cyber!"

The sheep opened it's mouth and let out a blast of energy at Alexis's monster, destroying it. **(Alexis 4000-3200)** "Now Fluffal Dog, attack directly!" The plush dog charged at Alexis, which was admittedly hard to take seriously with it's cute and derpy appearance.

"Thanks for 'reminding' me about Frightfur Sheep's effect. Then I wouldn't have used this card when it attacked. I activate **Mirror Force!** " A barrier of light blocked Fluffal Dog's charge, before a burst of energy destroyed both it and Frightfur Sheep. "Now, both of your monsters are destroyed.

"Nice! She took out both of his monsters!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"The cute sheep's gone." Mindy complained. Jasmine frowned and turned to Mindy. "But it's still great that Alexis destroyed it!" She hastily added.

Damian chuckled. "You must have 'forgot' Frightfur Sheep's other effect."

"Huh?"

Damian was really glad that the card game gave a buff to Sheep's effect from the anime. "Once per turn when Frightfur Sheep is destroyed, I can special summon it from the graveyard."

Alexis gasped as Frightfur Sheep re-emerged on Damian's side of the field.

"In addition, when Frightfur Sheep is special summoned from it's own effect, it gains 800 attack points." **(Frightfur Sheep 2000-2800/2000)** "And the best part is, since it was revived during the battle phase, it gets to attack again!" The sheep opened it's mouth before launching a blast at Alexis, causing her to fall to the ground. **(Alexis 3200-400)**. "I end my turn."

Chazz crossed his arms and smiled. _'This deck of Damian's is pretty powerful. I think it's safe to say that Jaden's going to be getting the boot when he goes up against this deck.'_ He turned to Alexis, who was picking herself up. _'Still, I'd prefer it if Alexis won. I can live with Damian winning, but he's been making a fool out of Obelisk students for a while. Somebody's gotta put him in his place.'_

Chazz then heard the sound of a splashed liquid. He, Damian, and a few observers turned to the juice bar and saw a drenched Conklin and an annoyed Rie, the latter holding an empty glass. "Pipe down! I'm trying to watch the duel!"

"S-sorry." Conklin stood up and hurriedly walked back to Chazz, Topher following.

"Apology didn't go so hot huh?"

"Well...she didn't punch me in the eye like last night. That's a plus."

Damian turned back to Alexis who finished picking herself up off the ground. "Your move Alexis."

Alexis drew a card, looked at it, and smiled. "I summon **Cyber Petit Angel (300/200)** in defense mode!" A mechanical version of the round pink fairy, Petit Angel, appeared on Alexis's side of the field. "When this card is summon, I get to add one Machine Angel Ritual to my hand."

"A ritual summon eh?"

Alexis added a card from her deck to her hand and immediately activated it. "I activate **Machine Angel Ritual.** By sending cards from my hand or field to the grave, I can ritual summon a Cyber Angel with a level equal to them. I send my Cyber Petit Angel and Cyber Prima to the grave." An image of Cyber Prima appeared alongside Cyber Petit Angel before they both dissolved into light. "I Ritual Summon **Cyber Angel Dakini! (2700/2400)** "

A woman with blue skin, orange armor, and four arms appeared. Two of her arms were holding a bo staff together, a third arm was holding a short sword, and the fourth arm a scimitar. "And now I activate Dakini's effect. When she's special summoned, you choose one monster on your field, and it's destroyed."

Damian smiled. "Hardly have a choice now do I?" Dakini rushed to Frightfur Sheep, and stabbed it with her shortsword, destroying it. "But due to Frightfur Sheep's effect, it's revived after being destroyed." The monster reappeared on Damian's field. "And naturally, it's attack become 2800 again." **(Frightfur Sheep 2000-2800/2000)**

"He's right. Dakini's effect won't mean anything." Mindy said.

Alexis smiled. "You sure about that? Because Damian said that Frightfur Sheep only revives itself once per turn. I activate **Raigeki!** "

Damian raised an eyebrow before a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck Frightfur Sheep, causing it to be destroyed again. "Not bad."

"Now, Cyber Angel Dakini, attack directly!" The monster spun around her bo staff before stricking Damian with it. **(Damian 4000-1300)** "I end my turn."

"Alright! Way to go Alexis!" Jasmine cheered.

"Kick his ass Alexis!" Two of the students wearing Slifer Red jackets yelled.

"Show that guy what for!" Topher yelled.

"Really Topher?" Conklin asked.

"Come one, we don't even like the guy. We only hang around him because he's with Chazz."

Damian realized he wasn't exactly popular with the Obelisk Blue students. "My turn. Damian drew a card. "I activate my set **Toy Vendor**." Damian's face down card flipped up before a spherical robot wearing that was filled with capsules and wearing a red top hat rose up. "You won't have to worry about what it does for now. I activate the effect of **Fluffal Wings (100/100)** in my graveyard." A transparent image of a pair of blue plush wings which had yellow gloves floating in front of them.

"When did he send that card to the grave?" Mindy wondered.

"It was the other card I sent to the grave with Graceful Charity. Anyway, with Fluffal Wings effect, I can remove it from play along with another Fluffal monster to draw a card." Damian removed Fluffal Wings and Fluffal Dog from his graveyard slot and put them in his pocket before drawing a card. "Then, I'm allowed to send a Toy Vendor I control to the graveyard to draw a second card." The robot dissolved in light before Damian drew again. "Finally, when Toy Vendor is sent to the graveyard, I can add either Edge Imp Sabres or a Fluffal monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add my Fluffal Owl." Damian added said card to his hand.

"Now, I summon **Fluffal Owl (1000/1000)** in defense mode." A plush owl with reading glasses on it's eyes and angel wings sprouting from it's head appeared on Damian's side of the field. "When this card is summoned, I get to add Polymerization to my hand."

"Another fusion summon I take it?" Alexis guessed.

Damian added the card to his hand. "Bingo. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Fluffal Owl on the field with the Edge Imp Sabres in my hand!" A swirling vortex appeared before the owl and demonic scissors dissolved into light. "Steel claws possessed by demons, sage of the forest, become one and show us a new form and power. Fusion Summon!"

A flash of light occured before a giant plush green tiger appeared. It's body was horribly mangled, and stcking out of it's body was a pair of gigantic scissors. Within the toy's mouth was two glowing pink eyes. "Show yourself mystical beast of the jungle that tears everything to shreds! **Frightfur Tiger! (1900/1200)** "

"Sorry, but Cyber Angel Dakini is way stronger than your monster." Alexis said.

"No, I'M sorry, because that's not gonna matter."

"Huh?"

"I activate Frightfur Tiger's effect. When special summoned, I can destroy cards on your side of the field equal to the amount of fusion materials I used to summon it. I destroy your Cyber Angel Dakini and your face down."

The mangled toy tiger let out a laugh before extending it's scissors towards Alexis's cards. Alexis smiled. "Nice try, but I activate my face down card, **Angel Blast!** "

"What the...I thought your face down was Doble Passe! Wasn't that why you had Etoile Cyber in attack mode?"

Alexis shook her head. "You came to the conclusion that I set Doble Passe on your own. But Angel Blast's effect activates. When a card effect is activated, if that effect is to destroy monsters, I negate it the effect and the card gets destroyed!" A barrier of bright white light appeared in front of Dakini as the scissor blades were about to reach it before the light shot at Frightfur Tiger, destroying it. "Looks like I ruined your plan."

Damian smiled. He started chuckling before laughing out loud. "I knew that I would have a fun time dueling you. Other than Chazz, you're the only duelist I faced at this school who made me put effort."

Topher gritted his teeth. "Arrogant brat."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the duel. Do you end your turn?" Alexis asked.

Damian shook his head. "Not yet. Remember when I said you might be seeing the other effect of Fusion Substitue? Well here it is!" The duel disk ejected Fusion Substitute from the graveyard, and Damian put it in his pockets. "By removing it from play, I can target a fusion monster in my graveyard, return it to the extra deck, and draw a card. Damian did exactly that. "Now, time to end this duel."

"He's gotta be bluffing." Chazz said.

Damian got out the card he previously added to his hand with Edge Imp Chain's effect. "I activate **Frightfur Fusion!** By removing from play fusion material monsters from my graveyard, I can fusion summon a Frightfur monster!"

Alexis gasped. "And you returned that Frightfur Tiger monster from the graveyard just this turn."

Damian nodded. "I remove from play Fluffal Owl and Edge Imp Sabres to summon Frightfur Tiger once more!" Frightfur Tiger reappeared on Damian's side of the field. "Now, let's continue from where we left off shall we?" Once again, the scissors sticking out of Frightfur Tiger's body extended as it chopped Cyber Angel Dakini in two, destroying it.

"This isn't good. Now her field's wide open!" Mindy yelled.

"Frightfur Tiger causes all Frightfur monsters to gain 300 attack points for every Frightfur or Fluffal monster on the field, itself included. Not like that'll matter. **(Frightfur Tiger 1900-2200)** "Frightfur Tiger, attack Alexis directly!" The monster pounched towards Alexis before slashing her with it's claws. **(Alexis 400-0)**

"DAMNIT!" Topher and the other two Obelisks in Slifer Red jackets shouted.

Alexis stood up. "That was a good duel Damian. Maybe sometime later, we can talk about me setting you up with a duel against Zane."

Damian was about to take her up on that before realizing something. It was a bribe. A duel against Zane for information about Atticus. She already found out during the duel that Damian knew about him, and it was clear that she wanted more info. Still, it would be hard to pass up the oppertunity to duel against Zane. Maybe he could find a way to agree without actually giving her any info.

"I'll keep that in mind." Damian turned around and walked towards Chazz, Topher, and Conklin. The observers started to disperse and get back to their own activities. "Enjoyed the duel?" Damian asked.

"No." Topher said.

"Not bad Damian. You might be the second best first year at this academy, second to me of course."

"Umm...Damian beat you." Conklin pointed out.

Chazz was about to shout at Conklin before Damian swept in. "Yeah. Due to some lucky draws, roulettes, and Chazz using a deck for the first time. He was at a disadvantage, and he STILL almost beat me." Damian wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to score even more points with Chazz. The friendlier he was with him, the more likely he could leech of Chazz's money from time to time.

Chazz smiled. "See? Even Damian gets it." He turned back to Damian. "So, that's the deck you're gonna use in the tag duel against Jaden, right?"

Damian nodded. "I don't know what deck Scott's using, but he suggested I use it, so it must be something that benefits from this deck. I still have about an hour before meeting up with him so maybe-" Conklin immediately covered Damian's mouth.

"Umm...Conklin?" Chazz asked. "What are you-" Conklin covered Chazz's mouth as well.

"Mind explaining what's-" Conklin gave Topher a look. Topher sighed, and covered his own mouth.

A few seconds later, Conklin took his hands off Chazz and Damian's mouths. "And that's why I'm certain that Rie could beat Missy in a duel anyday." Damian and Chazz looked confused before they noticed the orange hair girl Conklin tried talking to at the juice bar pass by. "Oh, Rie. What a coincidence. We were talking about who the best insect duelist at the school is."

"Give it a rest already." The girl continued walking off.

"Aww. I thought that would work." Conklin hung his head in shame.

"Better luck next time man." Damian patted him on the back.

* * *

Scott looked through cards in the deck he intended to use in the tag duel. Bastion wasn't in the room, so it was only him "Damian will be able to use my King of the Swamp to summon Frightfur's if he doesn't have the proper Edge Imp a lot easier now. And since almost all Frightfur monsters are DARK monsters, I can use most of them to summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon."

 _"Crafting a deck for your duel against Jaden Yuki?"_ A voice in Scott's head asked.

Scott knew who the voice was. "Yeah. Making sure that me and Damian's decks will be able to bounce off well with each other."

 _"Excellent. If Jaden Yuki is expelled, he won't be at the Genex Tournament next year, so he won't be able to stop me."_

Scott put his deck on the bed. "So, I wanted to ask you something. Before, you only talked to us in dreams. Now you've been talking to me in my head as if you're my spirit monster."

 _"Do you remember when you agreed for me to take over in your duel against the fake Shadow Duelist?"_

"Yeah..." Scott was embarrassed by the reminder of the duel. Nearly having a mental breakdown down due to some cheap parlor tricks wasn't his proudest moment.

 _"Ever since then, it led to your mind being less closed off from me. I'm not able to possess you yet, but with you at least, I'm able to communicate with you at any time."_

Scott was uncomfortable with the 'yet' that The Light of Destruction said. "So, I take it our minds are more open when we're sleeping or something like that?"

 _"Indeed. As entities from another reality, it's much more difficult to influence you three, even if I was at full power."_

Well, at the very least, the three wouldn't have to worry about the Light of Destruction mind controlling them against their wills. "One more question. This has been on my mind for a long time. How do we know if we can trust you to bring us back to our dimension even if we do what you want?"

 _"Very well. Allow me to show you why."_ A flash of bright white light took up Scott's eyes.

* * *

Scott woke up. "Ugh...where am I?" Scott stood up and looked around. He was in a large bedroom with a tv and several game consoles in it. "Wait...this can't be right..."

Scott walked towards the bed. "I've...I've seen this room before. It was the room the three of us were in before The Light took us." Scott turned to a cabinet and looked at a picture. Two young children with dark skin were standing together, one with dark curly hair, the other with trimmed dark hair. "I'm...I'm in Ghassan's room. This means that-"

 _"Indeed. I've brought you to your dimension."_

"H-how!? I thought it was too difficult for you to do anything to us!"

 _"Why do you think that's the case?"_

"Didn't you say it was because we're from another reality?"

 _"That is the reason, but it's not as if I couldn't influence your mind here now that we're in your dimension. The energy it takes for me to bring people across dimensions is taxing. And keeping you in said dimension requires concentration."_

"W-wait a minute. You mean that...?"

 _"Yes. I have to constantly maintain focus to keep you three in that dimension. It's a simple matter to keep you within my dimension while posessing natives of said dimension. But the concentration and energy it'll take to control your minds while still binding you to a dimension at the same time will cause me to break focus."_

"And with your hold broken, we go back to our world."

 _"Correct. Of course, there are several aspects of me still within the other dimension. And now that I have you here, there'll be nothing stopping me from breaking your mind if I so desire. So I'd recommend you don't even think about betraying me to get back to your world."_

Scott sighed. The Light read him like a book. "That doesn't mean you'll return us if we do what you say though."

 _"Do you honestly think I would continue to spend focus and energy keeping you three in that dimension if you have no further use for me?"_

The information made sense. Scott still had suspicions, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Alright then. I take it you'll be taking me back now?"

 _"Correct."_ A flash of white light started to fill up Scott's eyes again.

* * *

 **Alexis has found out how to get information about the protagonists through Damian, and The Light of Destruction revealed more about how he operates to Scott. This was a long run, but I hope you guys found it worth it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one.**


	11. The Tag Duel

**Chapter 11: The Tag Duel**

It was a cold, cloudy winter night. Chumley and Ghassan were facing each other in front of the Slifer Red dorm. On Chumley's side of the field was a gigantic blue koala. On Ghassan's side of the field. On Ghassan's side of the field was a copy of the spell card **Solidarity** , the monster **Jurrac Hera (2300-3100/1500)** and two face down cards in his spell and trap card zone.

"It's my move." Chumley drew a card. "Licious! I summon **Sea Koala (100/1600)** in defense mode!" A small brown koala with the tail of an otter appeared on Chumley's side of the field. The koala was holding a pink clam shell in it's hands.

"I guess it must have a pretty good effect if you were so happy to draw it." Ghassan stated.

Chumley nodded. "Once per turn, if I have another Beast monster on my side of the field, Sea Koala can make the attack points of one your monsters become 0!"

Ghassan gasped before Sea Koala threw it's clam shell at his monster with enough force to make it fall to the ground. **(Ju** **rrac Hera (3100-0/1500)** "Damnit..."

" **Big Koala (2700/2000)** , attack directly! _Eucallyptus Bomber!_ " The large Koala jumped in the air before falling down to crash into Jurrac Hera.

"I activate my quick-play spell **Shrink.** This lets me halve the attack points of one of your monsters until the end phase. I choose Big Koala."

Big Koala started to shrink in size **(Big Koala 2700-1350)** before it tackled the Jurrac from above. **(Ghassan 3000-1650)** "Next I activate my continuous trap card, **Backfire!** When a FIRE monster I control is destroyed and sent to the grave, I do 500 points of damage to you!"

Chumley gritted his teeth before Jurrac Hera exploded into a burst of flames, several of the flames hitting Chumley. **(Chumley 1700-1200)** "I end my turn." Chumley stated. Big Koala grew back to it's original size. **(Big Koala 1350-2700)**

Ghassan drew a card. "It's a good thing I used Shrink. Otherwise I wouldn't have enough life points to pull this off. I summon **Jurrac Velo (1700/1000)** in attack mode!" The flaming raptor appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. "And thanks to Solidarity, since all of the cards in my graveyard are the same type, Jurrac Velo gains another 800 attack points." **(Jurrac Velo 1700-2500/1000)**

"Gonna take out my Sea Koala while making sure your monsters have enough points for you to survive against Big Koala, huh?" Chumley asked.

Ghassan shook his head. "I still have Backfire. Jurrac Velo, attack Big Koala!" The raptor charged at Big Koala only to be slashed through. **(Ghassan 1650-1450)** "Now, Backfire does another 500 points of damage to you!" Jurrac Velo exploded into flames, burning Chumley once again. **(Chumley 1200-700)**

"Why'd you do that? You have a clear field now. Next turn I'll be finishing you off."

"There won't be a next turn. I activate Jurrac Velo's effect! When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon another Jurrac monster from my deck with 1700 or less attack points." Another **Jurrac Velo (1700-2500/1000)** appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. "You know where this is going, right?"

Chumley gasped. "You'll use a combination of Velo's effect and Backfire to finish off my life points."

"Jurrac Velo, attack Big Koala!" Once again, Jurrac Velo charged at Big Koala who slashed through it, causing flames to shoot at Chumley. **(Ghassan 1450-1250/ Chumley 700-200)** Due to Jurrac Velo's effect, a third copy of the monster appeared. "It's over Chumley."

Chumley sighed. "Well, at least I tried." The raptor charged at Big Koala once more before being slashed through. A final flaming explosion occurred, knocking Chumley to the ground. **(Ghassan 1250-1050/ Chumley 200-0)**

Ghassan deactivated his duel disk. "Now can I go to sleep?"

"Sure. Sorry for keeping you up so late." Chumley drew the next card in his deck. "Aww, I was gonna draw Polymerization next." Chumley looked at one of the cards in his hand. "Sorry Des Kangaroo. I couldn't get out Master of Oz."

Ghassan remembered that a few days ago, Jaden and Syrus gave Chumley Master of Oz, and Des Kangaroo respectively for Chumley's duel against his dead. Chumley lost, but did well enough to earn his dad's respect. "So Chumley, why'd you call me out to duel in the middle of the night anyway? I thought you didn't care about dueling."

Chumley stood up. "That used to be the case yeah. But I dunno, I guess watching Jaden's duel against your friend made me grow a passion for it again."

"His duel with Scott?"

Chumley nodded. "Jaden was having fun the whole way through, winning or losing. And a lot of the time in that duel, when I thought he was finished, he found a way to turn things around. Made things exciting, you know?" Chumley looked at his cards. "I started to lose interest in dueling because I wasn't very good at it. But seeing Jaden be so happy during a duel, even when he lost against a guy who dissed his deck half of the duel, it made me think...maybe I can enjoy duels even if I lose a lot, y'know?"

Ghassan shrugged. "Well, glad to hear it." Chumley was one of the only people Ghassan didn't mind bonding with at Duel Academy. He wasn't a skilled enough duelist to get in the way of the trio's plans, and he would be leaving Duel Academy by the end of the first year, so Ghassan didn't see how hanging out with Chumley from time to time would endanger the mission. Besides, since Scott and Damian were living in the Ra Yellow dorms and often were busy with their own things, Ghassan figured it would be nice to have some company if those two weren't available. Of course, he made sure not to get TOO buddy buddy with Chumley as a precaution.

"I just hope that Jaden and Syrus will pull it through in their tag duel tomorrow. I'd hate to see them go."

 _'And I'm hoping that they lose.'_ "Anyway, I'm headed to bed. Night." Ghassan and Chumley waved goodbye before walking to their respective dorms.

Ghassan entered his dorm room, and started to take off his school unform. _'Jaden's a really good duelist, but Damian and Scott are using much better decks than him. And this is at the point of the story where Syrus isn't that great of a duelist yet, he only starts to get decent during the tag duel, so I think it's safe to say that Jaden's getting the boot tomorrow. So that leaves one task.'_

Ghassan changed into his pajamas and got on his bed. _'The Light of Destruction said we'll need to find a way to restore it's power. I don't know how we'll do that, but I remember Damian mentioning how Duel Energy was used to restore some guy's youth at the end of the Shadow Riders arc or something.'_

He stared at the window. _'I don't remember much about the Shadow Riders arc, but I do remember than Professor Banner's one of them. He'd probably know about using Duel Energy as a source of power. We should probably get some information from him. But how will we do that without blowing our cover entirely?'_

* * *

Damian's guilt distracted himself from the heat of the scorching flames that covered the island. Screams of pain and terror filled his ears. He turned around to see the trail of corpses behind him. "I didn't want it to end up like this."

"Damian...you bastard..." Damian turned back in front of him and saw an injured Chazz lying on the ground near the unconscious bodies of Alexis, Syrus, and Bastion. "This is all your fault...you killed us!"

Damian took a breath. "I'm sorry."

"Damn you...DAMN YOU!" Chazz's body dissolved into light before the bodies of the other duel academy students did as well.

Damian felt two hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Ghassan on one side of him, and Scott on the other. "Don't feel too bad about it Damian. We got rid of Jaden. We did what we needed to do." Ghassan told him.

"We can finally go home now." Scott added.

"We're murderers guys." Damian said. "We let this whole dimension get destroyed."

Ghassan gave Damian a hug. "Like I said, we did what we needed to do. The Light's the real murderer. We're just trying to get back home. And now, we finally can."

"But...we hurt so many people to do it."

"Think about mom and dad. Think about your friends. They must be worried sick for us. Trust me Damian. We made the right decision."

Damian nodded. "You're right. It's for the best."

* * *

Damian's eyes shot open. _'Did The Light cause that dream? Or was that a regular one?'_ Damian looked at his clock. "Whoa. I definitely overslept. Only twenty minutes before the tag duel." Damian stood up, brushed his teeth, took off his pajamas, and got dressed. This time, he decided to wear a Slifer Red jacket rather than Obelisk Blue. He believed that wearing it would be a way of giving honor to Jaden and Syrus. "Well, better see if Scott's still in his dorm."

Damian got his Duel Disk and his Fluffal deck before heading out of his room. He went to Scott and Bastion's room and gave it a knock. A few seconds later, the door swung open, Bastion coming in front. "What is it?" Bastion asked. Bastion seemed to be hiding it, but Damian got a vibe that Bastion wasn't happy to see him.

"I'm looking for Scott. The two of us are gonna be watching Jaden and Syrus's tag duel."

"Yes. You'll be 'watching.'" Bastion replied.

Well, Damian had a good idea why Bastion seemed upset with him. "How'd you find out? Did Scott tell you?"

Bastion shook his head. "I heard Chazz talk about how he's glad you'll be getting Jaden kicked from the academy, but wished that he was the one doing it. And let me guess. The fact that you came for Scott means that he's your tag partner?"

Damian nodded. No point in keeping it a secret when Bastion would be finding out minutes from now. "Yeah. I came to come get him, but I guess he already left your dorm."

"That explains why he decided to leave early. He probably wanted to get some minor last minute preparation done. Well, if I knew earlier, I'd have been much less friendly with Scott this morning."

"Look, I don't want to do this. I hung out with Jaden and Syrus from time to time. They're my friends to."

"Then why are you dueling to get them expelled?" Bastion asked.

"Crowler assigned us to do it. We didn't go up to him and request it. If we denied, who knows what could have happened? Crowler might have looked for an excuse to give us the boot too." Damian prepared this lie for a while. Most likely way he could get Jaden and Syrus expelled while still being on friendly terms with the other characters. He didn't need to make them his enemies yet.

Bastion sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't be angry at you or Scott for looking out for yourselves. Though I hope you won't take offense in me wishing you bad luck in the duel."

Damian laughed. "None taken. So, did Scott head off to the arena already?"

Bastion nodded. "I was on my way there as well." Bastion exited his room and closed the door. "I notice that you're wearing Slifer Red clothing today."

"Yeah. Closest thing I can think of to honoring Syrus and Jaden y'know?"

Bastion shrugged before the two headed out of the Ra Yellow dorm.

* * *

Several seats in the bleachers of the duel arena were filled with students. Scott was sitting in the lowest row of bleachers and looking through his deck. "Alright. I think I'm done tweaking my deck."

"Hey Scott." Scott looked up and saw Ghassan was standing next to him. Ghassan took a seat. "You ready?"

Scott nodded. "Never dueled in a tag duel before, but with the time me and Damian spent going over each other's decks, I think we'll make it through."

Ghassan nodded. A few minutes later, Damian entered the arena alongside Bastion. Bastion walked towards a higher row of seats while Damian walked up to Scott and Ghassan. "Well, looks like today decides if we're getting home this year or next year."

"Not necessarily. We can create more oppertunities to get Jaden expelled you know, even if we do lose." Scott replied.

Damian shrugged. "I guess so." Damian sat down. "Now all we have to do is wait for Jaden and Syrus."

More time passed before the students heard a man's voice over the speakers. "Attention students! The tag duel will begin in just a few moments! And remember, this is a sudden expulsion match!"

"Geez, those two are pretty late for their own tag duel." Scott said.

As if on cue, Jaden and Syrus entered the Duel Arena from one of the entrances. "Whoa, there's so many people here." Jaden said in amazement.

"Yeah. We really have to duel in front of all of them? It makes me nervous." Syrus said.

Jaden ruffled Syrus's hair., both of the two laughing "Well it just gets me fired up! Come on Sy!" Jaden walked towards the duel field.

"Coming bro." Syrus followed Jaden.

Chazz angrily kicked the seat in front of him as he watched the two walk. " _I_ should have been the one who crushed you Jaden."

While standing at the top entrance of the arena, Zane watched Jaden and Syrus. _'Syrus...it's time to show me your skill as a duelist.'_

Damian and Scott looked at each other. "Guess it's time." Damian said.

Scott nodded. The two got out of their seats and walked to the Duel Field as well.

Alexis's eyes widened. She was sitting next to Bastion in an upper row in the bleachers. "Those two are gonna be duelong Jaden?"

Bastion nodded. "I heard that Scott beat Jaden in a duel recently, so this might turn out bad. However, Jaden was handicaping himself at that point in time."

Chumley entered the Duel Arena from the top entrance. "I...made it. Ugh, I hate running." He then looked at the duel field. "Wait, Scott and Damian are their opponents?!"

Syrus gasped as the two walked. "You two are trying to get us expelled? But you guys are our friends!"

"We were assigned to by Crowler. Who knows what punishment we might get if we refuse, or throw the duel." Damian said.

"Indeed." Crowler walked up to the arena as well. "After the duel, if Scott and Damian lose, I'll be inspecting their hands and any face down cards they had. If I'm led to believe they let you two win, all four of you will be expelled for rigging the tag duel."

Damian and Scott were taken aback by this. They both turned to Ghassan, who was smiling. _'I'm glad Crowler decided to take up my idea. This'll ensure that Damian won't sabotage the tag duel.'_ He thought to himself.

 _'Ghassan doesn't want to take any chances huh.'_ Scott thought.

"How could you blame me and Syrus for that? We didn't even KNOW they would be our opponenets." Jaden replied. "Besides, I'd never want somebody to lose a duel against me on purpose."

"Who knows? They might have told you while I wasn't around." Crowler got a microphone. "The tag duel will now begin! Facing off against two Slifer students who trespassed on forbidden property are Ra Yellows, Scott Shaeffer and Damian Abunura! ...Yes, despite the Slifer Red jacket, Damian **is** a Ra Yellow."

Chancellor Sheppard walked to the edge of the Duel Field. "Interesting. Usually we have teachers or Obelisk Blues be the opponents for duels like this."

"Yes but...I felt it would be fair to give the two a sporting chance." Crowler lied. He obviously couldn't tell Sheppard the truth about being blackmailed into it.

Jaden walked up to the two. "Well, it looks like we're having our rematch Scott. And we'll finally be getting to duel each other Damian." Jaden offered a hand.

"You're not angry at us?" Scott asked.

"How could I be? You guys were just decided to duel me by chance."

"Yeah...chance." Damian said. Damian shook Jaden's hand, Scott doing the same after.

"For those who don't know how this'll go, both teams will be sharing a life point bar of 8000 each." Crowler said on the microphone. "Your partner's field is considered your own for the sake of card effects, but you can't declare attacks with your partner's monsters. In addition, no duelist will be allowed to attack on their first turn. And of course, tag partners are not allowed to show each other their hands nor instruct them on what to do."

Jaden and Syrus activated their Duel Disks, Damian and Scott doing so as well. "Now then..." Crowler began to say.

"DUEL!" The four duelists said simultaneously as Crowler got off the duel field. **(Jaden and Syrus 8000/ Damian and Scott 8000)**

"I'll go first." Syrus drew a card. "I summon **Submarineroid (800/1800)** in attack mode." A cartoonish blue and yellow submarine with eyes that was holding a torpedo appeared on Syrus's side of the field. "I end my turn."

"I'll go next." Damian drew a card. "I summon **Fluffal Mouse (100/100)** in defense mode." A chubby, turquoise plush mouse with angel wings appeared on Damian's side of the field. It was holding a chocolate frosted donut. "I activate it's effect. I can special summon up to two more copies of Fluffal Mouse from my deck." Two more mice emerged on Damian's field. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move." Jaden drew a card. "I summon my **Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)** in defense mode." The clay hero appeared on Jaden's side of the field. "I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

Scott drew a card. "I'll place a monster in defense position and a card face down. I'll end my turn."

Syrus drew. "Now that we all had a turn, attacks can be made now. I summon **Drillroid(1600/1600)** in attack mode." A drill-like vehicle with eyes appeared on Syrus's side of the field. "Drillroid, destroy one of those mice!" Drillroid charged at the Fluffal Mouse in the middle before drilling it through it.

 _'Good thing he didn't use Drillroid on my monster.'_ Scott thought. _'Drillroid would have instantly destroyed it due to it's effect. Good thing Syrus isn't that good of a duelist yet.'_

"I activate my face down card, **Fluffal Crane.** When a Fluffal monster I control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can add it to my hand and then draw a card." Damian did exactly that.

"And now..." Syrus turned to Scott. "I'm gonna activate Submarineroid's effect to attack you directly!" Submarineroid dived into the ground and launched a torpedo at Scott, exploding on impact with him. **(Damian and Scott 8000-7200)** "Then I'll use Submarineroid's other effect. If it attacks, it can switch to defense position." Submarineroid crossed it's arms in a defensive stance.

"See Syrus? I told you that you'll be a good tag partner." Jaden said.

Syrus smiled at Jaden. "I set a card and end my turn."

Damian drew a card. He smiled when he looked at it. "I activate **Polymerization.** I fuse Edge-Imp Sabres with the two Fluffal Mice on my field and the third on in my hand." A swirling blue and orange vortex appeared. "Demonic claws, sharp fangs. Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power." The four monsters dissolved into light before swirling together in the vortex. "Fusion Summon! Show yourself mystical beast of the jungle that rips everything to shreds! **Frightfur Tiger! (1900/1200)** "

The mangled, giant plush green tiger appeared. Alexis paled. "That's the same card he used to beat me a few days ago."

Bastion turned to her. "It doesn't seem too strong. I take it has a powerful effect then?"

Alexis nodded. "And it's effect is more dangerous the more fusion materials he uses."

"I activate Frightfur Tiger's effect. When I fusion summon it, I destroy cards on the field up to the amount of monsters I used to fusion summon it. I used four monsters as fusion materials, so naturally, I get to destroy four cards." Jaden and Syrus gasped at Damian's explanation. "I'll destroy Jaden's facedown card, Syrus's facedown card, Clayman, and Submarineroid!" The giant pair of scissors that stuck out of Frightfur Tiger's body extended before it destroyed the cards on the field.

"Uh-oh." Jaden said.

Damian turned to Jaden. "Jaden has a clear field now. Frightfur Tiger's other effect activates. All Frightfur monsters gain 300 attack points for every Frightfur or Fluffal monster on the field, including itself." **(Frightfur Tiger 1900-2200/1200)** "Frightfur Tiger, attack Jaden directly!" The Tiger giggled madly before lunging at Jaden, slashing him. **(Jaden and Syrus 8000-5800)**

"Bro!" Syrus yelled in concern.

"I end my turn." Damian said.

Jaden drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed.** This lets me draw two cards." Jaden drew two cards from his deck, "Next I summon my **Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600)** in attack mode!" A dark skinned tribal warrior with red tatoos and a large sword on his back appeared. "Next I activate **H-Heated Heart.** This will increase his attack points by 500, and allow it to inflict piercing damsge." A flaming aura surrounded Wildheart. **(Elemental Hero Wildheart 1500-2000)**

"Go Wildheart, destroy Scott's monster!" Wildheart jumped towards the set monster and slashed it with it's sword. From the set card, a pterodactyl made out of plants blocked the slash with it's teeth. "What the-?"

Scott smiled. "Sorry, but my **Predaplant Pterapentes (300/2100)** has more defense points than your monster has attack points." Pterapentes kicked Wildheart away. **(Jaden and Syrus 5800-5700)**

"Well, that's not how I was expecting things to go." Jaden chuckled in embarassment.

"That's not all. When Pterapentes inflicts battle damage, I can choose one monster my opponenet controls and place one Predator Counter on it. I choose Wildheart." A small, floating dog-like plant with red eyes materialized in the air before flying towards Wildheart. It bit the Elemental Hero on the leg, causing it to scream in pain.

"Wildheart!" Jaden yelled.

"A monster with a Predaplant Counter on it has it's level become 1." Scott explained.

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

Scott drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I summon **Predaplant** **Moray Nepentes (1600/1000)** in attack position." Fitting to it's name, a plant that looked like a combination of the Nepnthes plant and the Moray Eel appeared on Scott's side of the field. "Moray Nepentes gains 200 attack points for every Predaplant counter on the field." **(1600-1800/1000)** "Moray Nepentes, attack Drillroid!" The Predaplant streched it's roots to wrap around Rescueroid before crushing the monster, destroying it. **(Jaden and Syrus 5700-5500)**

"Next, Moray Nepentes' effect activates. When it destroys a monster by battle, I can equip the monster to Nepentes." Drillroid appeared on Scott's side of the field, trapped within Nepentes' entaglement. "I'll activate Nepentes' final effect. Once per turn I can destroy a monster equiped to Nepentes to gain life points equal to it's attack points."

"Drillroid has 1600 attack points, so that means Damian and Scott will gain 1600 life points." Bastion stated.

The Predaplant crushed the vehicroid a second time as a green aura surrounded Scott and Damian. **(Damian and Scott 7200-8800)** "Aww man. Not good, not good." Syrus said.

Scott smiled. "I'm not done yet. I activate **Polymerization**." The two Predaplants swirled together in the vortex. "I fuse my Predaplant Moray Nepentes and my Predaplant Pterapentes to summon **Predaplant** **Chimerafflesia!** " **(2500/2000)** An enormous beanstalk with a gigantic pink flower on top and two venus flytraps for vines appeared on Scott's side of the field.

"I gotta say Scott, the monsters in this deck of yours sure are a mouthful." Jaden said.

Scott ignored Jaden. "I activate Chimerafflesia's effect. Once per turn I can choose one monster on the field that has a level lower than or equal to Chimerafflesia's and banish it. Chimerafflesia is level 7 while Wildheart is only level 1." Jaden's eyes widened before the flower sprayed gas at Wildheart, causing it to vanish. "Now, I activate my continuous trap card **Predaplanet.** Once per turn, if a monster with a Predaplant counter leaves the field, I get to add a 'Predap' card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add the quickplay spell **Predaplast.** " Scott added the card to his hand. "I set a card and end my turn."

 _'Things are looking bad.'_ "My draw!" Syrus drew a card and looked at it. _'This is one of the cards Banner gave me the other day.'_ "I summon **Mixeroid** **(0/2200)** in defense mode!" A cartoonish cement truck with eyes appeared on Syrus's side of the field. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Damian drew a card, and smiled. "I activate the continuous spell card **Frightfur Sanctuary.** By discarding a card and sending two monsters from my exta deck to the graveyard, all fusion monsters on my field are also treated as Frightfur monsters." Damian discarded a card and sent a copy of Frightfur Bear and Frightfur Wolf from his extra deck to his graveyard.

"Huh? What's the point of that?" Syrus wondered.

"Because Frightfur Tiger gets stronger with every Frightfur monster on the field." Jaden answered. Syrus gasped.

"Right, but it's not only Frightfur Tiger. ALL Frightfur monsters gain 300 attack for each Frightfur or Fluffal monster." Damian replied.

Scott smiled. "Which means Chimerafflesia is also gonna be getting stronger." **(Frightfur Tiger 2200-2500/1200) (Predaplant Chimerafflesia 2500-3100/2000)**

 _'Scott made a good call suggesting I use this card for our tag match.'_ "Next I activate the effect of my the Edge Imp Chain I discarded to add a Frightfur card to my hand. I choose **Frightfur Fusion.** "

Chazz chuckled. "Looks like the slackers are in trouble now."

"I activate Frightfur Fusion to remove from play the Edge Imp Chain and a copy of Fluffal Mouse in my graveyard." Transparent images of the monsters appeared before vanishing. "Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself chained beast that binds everything! **Frightfur Sheep! (2000/2000)"** The demonic looking plush sheep appeared.

"What the-I figured that monster needed both Fluffal Sheep AND Egde Imp Chain!" Alexis yelled in shock.

Damian was really happy that the card game made it easier to summon Frightfur Sheep. "And naturally, a third Frightfur means more attack points for all of them thanks to Frightfur Tiger's effect." **(Frightfur Sheep 2000-2900/2000) (Frightfur Tiger 2500-2800/1200) (Predaplant Chimerafflesia 3100-3400/2000)**

"This is bad. If both Frightfur Sheep and Frighfur Tiger attack Jaden directly, Jaden and Sy are gonna lose." Chumley said.

"Battle Phase! Frightfur Sheep, attack Jad-"

"Not so fast!" Syrus interupted. "I activate my trap card **Waboku** **.** Monsters can't be destroyed by battle and we can't take battle damage."

Jaden turned to Scott. "Thanks for recommending it when we first dueled each other."

Scott looked annoyed, but Damian smiled. It would be boring to beat them so soon. "I end my turn."

Jaden drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity.** I draw three cards as long as I discard two." Jaden drew three cards from his deck, and put one of the newly drawn cards in his graveyard as well as a card previously in his hand. "Next I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1200)"** Agreen and red Elemental Hero with one wing, a red tail, and a dragon-like creature for a right arm appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"Your monster still isn't strong enough to take out any of ours Jaden." Scott pointed out.

"Normally yeah. But I activate the field spell **Skyscraper!** " Multiple buildings rose up from the ground before the four duelists found themselves in a large city. Damian and Scott looked up and saw that Flame Wingman was standing on top of the largest one."Thanks to Skyscraper, whenever an Elemental Hero does battle with a monster with more attack points than it, it gains 1000 attack points!"

Ghassan gritted his teeth. _'Shit. I forgot that it's effect was better in the anime than the card game. Flame Wingman will gain 1000 ATK if it gets attacked as well.'_

"How about I take out the monster that's giving the rest a buff? Flame Wingman, destroy Frightfur Tiger! _Skydive Scorcher!_ " The Elemental Hero leaped off the building, and headed down towards Frightfur Tiger, surrounded by flames. It charged through the mangled toy, destroying it. **(Damian and Scott 8800-8500)**

"Licious! Now that Frightfur Tiger is gone, the attack points of those other monsters will go back to normal!" Chumley said in joy. **(Frightfur Sheep 2900-2000) (Predaplant Chimerafflesia 3400-2500)**

"Next is Flame Wingman's effect. When it destroys a monster by battle, it does damage to you equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster in your graveyard!"

"So that means it onyl does damage equal to Tiger's original attack points then?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, but that'll still leave a mark. Go Flame Wingman! _Infernal Rage!_ " The dragon acting as Flame Wingman's right arm opened it's mouth before a torrent of flames headed Damian's way. **(Damian and Scott 8500-6600)** "I end my turn."

Scott drew. _'I remember that in the early anime, Flame Wingman was a level 8. That's higher than Chimerafllesia so it won't be able to use it's effect on Flame Wingman. I could destroy Flame Wingman by battle since Chimerafflesia decreases the attack of monsters it does battle with by 1000, but I think I can do more damage than that.'_

"I activate my set card, Predaplast. I reveal any number of 'Predap' cards in my hand, and then I get to put Predaplant counters on that amount of monsters." Scott shown two cards in his hand. A hyrda-like plant, and a spell card called _Predapruning_. "I choose to put counters on Flame Wingman and Mixeroid." The small dog like plants materialized again before biting both Flame Wingman and Mixeroid. "And of course, their levels both become 1."

Jaden clenched his fist. He knew what was coming.

"Now that Flame Wingman's level 1, I activate Chimerafflesia's effect to remove Flame Wingman from play!"

"I don't think so. I activate my face down, **De-Fusion!** This card lets me return a Fusion Monster to the Fusion Deck."

"Protecting Flame Wingman from Chimerafflesia eh?"

Jaden smiled. "Who said I was using it on MY fusion monster?"

Scott seemed confused before he noticed Chimerafflesia dematerialize. "Wh-what the?!".

"De-Fusion doesn't say anything about only returning MY Fusion Monsters. And since De-Fusion only special summons the Fusion Materials if they're in my graveyard, you'll be left wide open."

Scott gritted his teeth. _'At the very least, I can still get rid of Flame Wingman since it has a Predator counter on it. I can tribute it to summon Drosophyllum Hydra. Still, I won't be dealing any damage this turn unfortunately.'_

 _'Geez. I don't think anybody in the anime used De-Fusion on an opponent's monster. You'd think they would more often.'_ Damian thought. "Clever plan Jaden, but that's not happening. I activate my trap card **Frightfur March!** When you activate a card effect that target's a Frightfur monster, that card is negated and destroyed!"

Syrus was confused. "Hold on, Chimerafflesia isn't a-" Syrus then gasped, remembering the Frightfur Sanctuary Damian previously played.

"That's right. Frightfur Tiger isn't the only way I can help out Scott's monsters." Damian said. The De-Fusion on Jaden's side of the field shattered to pieces. The light that surrounded Scott's predaplant dissapeared, and the plant went back to normal. Damian turned to Scott. "I won't use Frightfur March's other effect since that'll get rid of Chimerafflesia."

Scott nodded. "Thanks Damian. Now, back to where we left off!" The flower breathed a breath of poisonous gas at Flame Wingman, causing it to dissolve. "Now, Chimerafflesia, attack directly!" One of the venus flytraps charged at Jaden and bit him in the side. **(Jaden and Syrus 5500-3000)** "Next, I feel like getting rid of Syrus's monster too. I activate the effect of **Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra! (800/2300)"**

Syrus started to notice his Mixeroid dissolve into light. "Wh-what the?!"

"Dirosophyllum Hydra can be special summoned by sacrificing a monster with a Predator Counter on it. From EITHER side of the field." Scott explained. The hydra-like plant appeared on Scott's side of the field in defense mode. "Next, since a monster with a Predator Counter left the field, I can use the effect if Predaplanet to add a 'Predap' card to my hand. I choose to add Predaplant Chlamydosundew. Finally, I normal summon **King of the Swamp (500/1100)** in defense mode." A pile of swamp water that took the form of a head and two arms appeared on Scott's side of the field. In the center of it's head was a blue crystal. "I end my turn."

Crowler chuckled. _'This is great. Damian and Scott may not be in sync quite as much as the Paradox Brothers, but they have Jaden and his friend on the ropes..'_

Syrus took a deep breath. "M-my draw." Syrus drew from his deck. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Syrus drew two cards from his deck. He looked at one of the cards he drew and smiled. "I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back my Mixeroid in defense mode!" The cement truck appeared on Syrus's side of the field again. "Next I summon **Expressroid (400/1600)** in defense mode." A cartoonish express train with eyes appeared on Syrus's side of the field. "When Expressroid is summoned, I can add two Vehicroids from my grave to my hand. I add my Submarineroid and Drillroid back."

"Building up a defense I take it?" Damian asked. "Because I'll still be in the clear to attack Jaden."

Syrus smiled. "That's what you think. I activate the effect of Mixeroid! By sacrificing a machine monster, I can special summon a Vehicroid from my deck as long as it's not a WIND monster. I sacrifice my Expressroid to special summon **Armoroid (2700/1000)** in attack mode!" A gigantic robot appeared on Syrus's side of the field. It reminded Damian, Scott, and Ghassan of Transformers as it looked like the robot morphed from a plane.

Damian's eyes widened. _'I thought he only had that card in the manga.'_

"Armoroid, destroy Frightfur Sheep!" The vehicroid punched Frightfur Sheep, destroying it. **(Damian and Scott 6600-5900)**

"I activate Frightfur Sheep's effect! When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon it again, AND it gains 800 attack points!"

Chazz smiled. "Now Damian's monster will be stronger than Armoroid."

"Sorry, but I activate my trap card, **Emergeroid Call!** When my opponent activates a spell, trap, or monster effect while I have a Vehicroid, I negate that effect. Then, you have to send all copies of that card to the grave!"

"Sweetness! Way to go Sy!" Jaden complimented.

Damian frowned. He threw two copies of Frightfur Sheep from his Extra Deck to the grave. _'That's six of my Extra Deck monsters in the grave. Thank god it wasn't until the 5d's era until there was an actual limit to amount of monsters that could be in your Extra Deck.'_

"I end my turn with a facedown." Syrus said.

Damian drew a card. "I summon **Fluffal Owl (1000/1000)** in defense mode." The plush owl appeared on Damian's side of the field. "I activate it's ability. When Fluffal Owl is summoned, I add a copy of Polymerization to my hand. I choose to add Fusion Substitute, whose name is counter as Polymerization."

"Looks like we have another Fusion summon heading our way." Jaden said.

Damian turned to Scott. "Thanks for the King of the Swamp Scott."

Scott nodded. "No problem."

Damian activated the card he added to my hand. "I activate **Fusion Substitute** to fuse Fluffal Owl and King of the Swamp!"

The gem on King of the Swamp's head started to shine before the swamp monster changed form. It changed into a liquid version of a demonic looking bundle of saw blades. "Wh-what the?!" Syrus yelled in shock.

"King of the Swamp can be used as a substitute for any Fusion Material whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster card." Scott explained.

"And I use King of the Swamp as a substitue for Edge Imp Saw." Damian said. "Steel blades posessed by demons, sage of the forest. Become one and show us a new form and power!" Damian smiled as the two monster started to combine. "Fusion Summon! Show yourself King of the beasts that tears everything to pieces! **Frightfur Leo! (2400/2000)** " A horribly mangled large stuffed lion appeared on Damian's side of the field. A large saw blade was stickking out of it's torso, another large saw blade sticking out of it's head, the latter having several smaller saw blades attached.

"Geez, you sure have a lot of freaky looking monsters Damian." Jaden said.

Syrus gulped in fear of the monster before composing himself. "The monster still has less attack points than Armoroid." _'Even if he attacks bro, I have the trap card Taunt set, making Armoroid the only available attack target.'_

"I activate Frightfur Leo's effect! At the cost of it not being able to attack this turn, I can target one face-up monster my opponent controls and destroy it! AND it'll inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

"Wh-wh-WHAT?!" Syrus yelled in shock.

"Frightfur Leo, destroy Armoroid! _Wheelsaw Panic!_ " The smaller wheelsaws started to spin rapidly before the Frightfur fired them at Armoroid. The barrage of blades cut through the Vehicroid before it exploded, the shockwaves from the explosion blasting Syrus backwards. **(Jaden and Syrus 3000-300)**

"Syrus!" Jaden yelled in concern.

Crowler, Chazz, and Ghassan all smiled. They were confident that it was pretty much over for the Slifers.

"Great job Damian. But don't get cocky. They're hanging on by a thread, but they can turn things around." Scott reminded.

Damian nodded. "I set a card face down and end my turn." Damian looked at Syrus who was struggling to get up. _'300 life points until Jaden and Syrus are expelled from Duel Academy. That means...'_

Images of the dream Damian had flashed into his mind. _'300 life points until we cause this world's destruction.'_

* * *

 _Hoo boy. This was my longest chapter yet, so it took a lot out of me. But I had a lot of fun writing this. Jaden and Syrus are able to put up a fight, but they find themselves really struggling against Damian and Scott. Damian's feeling a little guilty about leading to the world's destruction, but he still plans on following through with it for the sake of getting back home._

 _When I planned the tag duel out back in early September, I went through a lot of different possible decks for Damian and Scott to use. Ideas were thrown around such as Scott using an Invoked deck with Damian's Frightfurs, or Damian using a Red-Eyes deck while Scott uses the same Dragon deck he used against Jaden before deciding that it would be best to have any Dragon decks used by Scott in the story. But I eventually found myself most satisfied with this combination. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!_


	12. Not Worried

**Chapter 12: Not Worried**

 **(Jaden and Syrus 300/ Damian and Scott 5900)**

Bastion, Alexis, and Chumley looked at the field in concern while Ghassan, Chazz, and Crowler smiled. On Syrus's field was **Mixeroid (0/2200)** and a set card. He had four cards in his hand. The only card on Jaden's field was the activated Skyscraper field spell, and he had no cards left in his hand. On Scott's side of the field was **Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra (800/2300)** , **Predaplant Chimerafflesia (2500/2000)** and the continuous trap **Predaplanet.** He had two cards in his hand. On Damian's side of the field was **Frightfur Leo (2400/2000)** , a set card, and the activated **Frightfur Sanctuary.** Damian had one card in his hand.

Professor Banner was sitting in the bleachers next to Chancelor Sheppard. "Jaden and Syrus are in quite a predicament Banner." Sheppard said.

Banner stroked his cat, Pharaoh. "Indeed. Still, I believe that this will work out for Jaden and Syrus."

Jaden put a hand on his deck "My move."

 _'He has no cards in his hand, and no field. But since this is Jaden we're talking about, he'll probably get a lucky draw of some kind.'_ Scott thought.

Jaden drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards!" Jaden drew two cards from his deck.

 _'Fucking anime world with no banlist.'_ Ghassan thought.

"Sweetness! I activate the effect of **Elemental Hero Necroshade** from my graveyard to special summon **Elemental Hero Bladedge! (2600/1800)"** The Elemental Hero appeared on Jaden's side of the field. "Go Bladedge! Destroy Frightfur Leo with _Power Edge Attack!_ " The Elemental Hero jumped in the air before slashing through the Frightfur, destroying it. **(Damian and Scott 5900-5700)** "I'll set a face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

Scott drew. "I activate Chimerafflesia's effect. Since Bladedge is a level 7, a level equal to my Predaplant, I'm able to banish it!"

Jaden grinned. "I don't think so. I activate the my trap card **Compulsory Evacuation Device!** I target a monster on the field and return it to the hand. Or in the case of your Predaplant, the Fusion Deck!"

Chimerafflesia glowed with yellow energy before transforming into a trail of deck and going back into Scott's Extra Deck. _'Figures his facedown would save him.'_ "I end my turn."

Syrus drew a card, and gasped in shock. _'This...this is powerbond.'_ He then looked at Damian. _'Damian has no monsters to protect him. If I use Mixeroid's effect to sacrifice itself and get out UFOroid, I can use Powerbond to fuse UFOroid with Bladedge to summon UFOroid Fighter. It's attack points will boost to 7200, and then we'll win!'_

"I activate-" Syrus stopped himself. _'Wait, this is just like when I dueled against that bully. I'm overlooking Damian's facedown. If it's something to stop the attack or make it so that they'll still have life points, me and Jaden will lose because of Powerbond's side-effect.'_

"You were about to play something?" Damian asked.

 _'I can't be too reckless. Expulsion is on the line here.'_ "I summon **Patroid (1200/1200)** in attack mode!" A cartoonish police car with eyes appeared on Syrus's side of the field. "I activate Patroid's ability! Once per turn, I can look at one face down card my opponent controls and then return it to it's original position. I choose your facedown card Damian!"

Damian grunted before revealing his face down. It was a trap card called _Necro Fusion_. Syrus squinted his eyes to read it's effect. "Let's see. 'Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your GY face-down, but it cannot attack this turn'. Umm...what's banishing?"

"It's what we call 'remove from play' back in America." Damian said.

Syrus nodded. "So it's like a trap card version of Polymerization."

"Basically yeah." Damian put the card back in it's original position.

 _'Good thing I didn't decide to use Powerbond then. He might have fusion summoned a monster that had enough points to have them survive.'_ "I activate Mixeroid's effect. I tribute my Patroid to special summon a Vehicroid from my deck. I choose **Dragonroid!" (2900/1000)** The police car disappeared and was replaced by a cartoonish red mechanical dragon.

Zane smiled. _'Taking inspiration from me huh little brother?'_

"Go Dragonroid! Attack Damian directly!" The robotic dragon flew towards Damian.

"Strange. Why'd he attack knowing about his trap card?" Bastion asked.

"To clear Damian's field of spell and trap cards for the future." Alexis explained. "Based off how Syrus stopped himself from playing a card, it's safe to guess that it's Power Bond. Since Power Bond does damage to the user at the end of the turn it's played-"

"He wants to assure that Damian won't be able to activate a card to survive the turn he uses it." Bastion surmised.

"Trying to force me to use my trap card eh? Well be careful what you wish for! I activate **Necro Fusion!** I banish my Frightfur Bear and two of my copies of Fluffal Mice that are in my graveyard!" Transparent images of the three monsters appeared before fading away. "Stuffed bear possessed by demons, sharp fangs-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHANTING AND JUST SUMMON IT ALREADY DAMIAN!" Ghassan yelled from the bleachers.

"Don't tell me what to do." Damian cleared his throat. "Become one and show us a new form and power!" A flash of light occurred. "Fusion summon! Show yourself wicked cave beast that bares it's fangs at all. **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth! (2400/2000)** " A large mangled blue tiger appeared on Damian's side of the field. Multiple swords were sticking out of it's body and head. Unlike Frightfur Tiger, Frightfur Sabre-Tooth was a dark blue, and on all fours as opposed to how Frightfur Tiger stood on two legs.

"You know, you'd think Frightfur Tiger would have been a fusion material to fusion summon another tiger." Topher said.

Chazz didn't reply. _'Why did Damian summon that monster in attack mode? If it was to defend his lifepoints, why not summon it in defense mode?'_

"Due to Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's effect, all Frightfur monsters gain 400 attack points." **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth 2400-2800/2000)**

"That's still not enough attack points to fend off against Dragonroid." Syrus said.

Damian smiled. "When Frightfur Sabre-Tooth is fusion summoned, I can choose another Frightfur monster in my graveyard and special summon it. I choose **Frightfur Tiger. (1900/1200)** " Frightfur Tiger reappeared on Damian's side of the field. "You're lucky that Frightfur Tiger's effect to destroy monsters only activates when it's fusion summoned. But it's effect to give all Frightfur monsters 300 attack for each Frightfur on Fluffal on the field still remains! And thanks to Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, Frightfur Tiger gains 400 attack points as well." **(Frightfur Tiger 1900-2900/1200) (Frightfur Sabre-Tooth 2800-3400/2000)**

Syrus gritted his teeth. _'Now Dragonroid will only be able to destroy Frightfur Tiger, and that'll destroy itself too. But I gotta follow through on this. I can't let let that Sabre Tooth monster be so powerful.'_ "Dragonroid, attack Frightfur Tiger!" Dragonroid and Frightfur Tiger slashed each other simulataenously, destroying them both.

"Since Frightfur Tiger's gone, Frightfur Sabre-tooth will lose 600 attack points." Damian stated. **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth 3400-2800/2000)**

"I end my turn." Syrus said.

Damian drew a card. _'Because of Skyscraper, even if I attack Bladedge, it'll have more attack points than Frightfur Sabre-Tooth.'_ "I attack Mixer-"

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card **Taunt!** " Syrus yelled. "I choose one monster on our side of the field, and as long as it remains, you can only attack that monster. And I choose Bladedge!" Syrus yelled.

Damian raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "And here I thought Jaden would be the only one who'd I be having any fun with. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Jaden drew. "Bladedge, attack Drosophil...Drosofee..."

"Drosophyllum Hydra." Scott said.

"What he said!" Bladedge ran towards the Predaplant.

"I activate Drosophyllum Hydra's effect! By banishing another Predaplant from my grave, I can choose one monster you control and have it lose 500 attack points permanently!"

Jaden and Syrus gasped.

"I banish my Moray Nepentes to make Bladedge lose 500 attack points!" The predaplant shot out vines at Bladedge, slowing down it's movements. **(Elemental Hero Bladedge 2600-2100/1800)** As the Elemental Hero slashed the Predaplant, it's armblade was caught in the monster's mouth before being snapped off. **(Jaden and Syrus 300-100)**

Jaden laughed. "Man, you guys are really putting us in a tough spot! I'll set a card and end my turn."

Scott drew. _'How is he so happy? I understand that it's a game, but he's 100 life points away from being kicked out of the school.'_ "I summon **Predaplant Chlamydosundew (600/200)** in attack mode!" A green lizard with a plant-like frill around it's neck and several red spores over it's body appeared. "I activate it's effect. I can fuse it with monsters on my side of the field or hand without using Polymerization. I could have also used monsters on your side of the field, but unfortunately, neither of your monsters have Predator counters on them. Not like that'll save you. I fuse my two Predaplant's together! Return **Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" (2500/2000)**

"That's just what I was waiting for. I activate my trap card, **Bottomless Trap Hole!** " Jaden yelled. "When you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points, this card destroys that monster and removes it from play!"

"WHAT THE?!" Ghassan yelled from the audience. _'When did he have that card in his deck?'_

"Thanks for recommending the card to me when you were helping me and Sy with our decks Damian." Jaden genuinely said.

"No problem man." Damian replied.

 _'I...am going...to kill him.'_ Ghassan, Chazz, and Crowler all thought simultaneously.

Scott gritted his teeth as a vortex opened up from below and sucked in his Predaplant. _'Since it's removed from play, I can't use Predapruning to revive Chimerafflesia then.'_ "I activate **Predapruning.** I special summon a Predaplant in my grave and equip this card to it. I choose my **Drosophyllum Hydra (800/2300)** "

 _"What's taking so long? How are you struggling so much against Jaden and his friend?"_ Scott knew that this was The Light of Destruction talking.

 _"Look, I can't decide what cards he's going to draw. Jaden's incredibly lucky."_ Scott responded.

 _"It's not only luck that's the reason. Evidently, your_ _tag partner isn't the most trustworthy underling of mine."_ Scott looked at Damian. Damian looked like he was simply enjoying a duel, not too worried about who wins or loses. _"Apparently your friend helped them build their decks for the tag duel. That screams betrayal."_

 _"Maybe...but Damian's been nothing but helpful during the duel. I'll question him later."_ "I end my turn." Scott said out loud.

Syrus drew. "I activate **Card of Sanctity**. This card allows all of us to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

"Thanks for getting my hand replenished Sy!" Jaden drew until he had six cards in his hand, as did Damian, Scott, and Syrus.

"Next, I summon **Decoyroid** **(300/500)** in defense mode!" A small, red buggy appeared on Syrus's side of the field. "With Decoyroid, you can't choose any monster other than it as an attack target."

"No big deal. It should be easy enough to take out." Damian said.

Syrus smiled. "Remember when I activated Taunt a few turns ago? It's active for as long as Bladedge is on the field."

Both Scott and Damian's eyes widened. "It's a lock." Scott stated. "We can't declare an attack at all as long as either of those monsters on the field."

"Bingo! I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Damian drew a card. "Clever move Syrus, but locks like the ones you played are hardly impossible to get through. I activate the effect of Fusion Substitution from my grave. I banish it to return Frightfur Tiger to my extra deck and to draw a card." Damian did exactly that. "Next, I activate the spell card **Frightfur Patchwork**. This lets me add one Polymerization and one Edge Imp monster from my deck to my hand."

Alexis gasped. "Not good. He's going to summon Frightfur Tiger again."

Damian added a copy of Polymerization and Edge Imp Sabres to his hand. "Now, I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Edge Imp Sabres with my **Fluffal Rabbit.** It's time for a certain Frightfur to make his reappearance!" The two monsters swirled into a blue and orange vortex before Frightfur Tiger reappeared. "With Frightfur Tiger's own effect alongside Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's, both of these guys are gonna be gaining attack points." **(Frightfur Tiger 1900-2900/1200) (Frightfur Sabre-Tooth 2800-3400/2000)**

"Come on! How many times is he gonna bring that monster back?" Chumley complained.

"With Fluffal Rabbit's effect, when it's sent to the grave for a fusion material, I get to add another Fluffal monster from my graveyard to my hand. I choose my Fluffal Owl. And now, since Frightfur Tiger was fusion summoned with two monsters, I get to destroy two cards on the field! I choose to destroy Bladedge and Syrus's face-down on the right!"

Frightfur Tiger extended it's scissors, cutting Bladedge and one of Syrus's face-down cards in half. "I can't attack other monsters with Decoyroid on the field, but since Jaden's field is clear, he's wide open for a direct attack! Frightfur Tiger, attack Jaden directly!" The stuffed tiger lept towards Jaden.

Syrus gulped. _'He destroyed my No Entry trap with that tiger's effect. And Jaden has no protection. I have to hope this'll work out.'_ "I activate my quick-play spell card **Trap Booster!** I discard a card, allowing me or Jay to activate a trap card from one of our hands!"

"You guys really are tenacious huh?" Scott asked.

Syrus discarded Drillroid and turned to Jaden. _'I have to hope that bro has a trap card in his hand that can save him.'_ Syrus thought.

Jaden smiled, and got out a card in his hand. "I activate **Negate Attack!** " He declared. "You know what this card does right? It negates your monsters attack and ends the battle phase!"

Damian raised an eyebrow. As Frightfur Tiger was about to slash Jaden, a barrier of energy blocked it's attack and repelled the Frightfur.

"Alright then. I summon the **Fluffal Owl** **(1000/1000)** that I added to my hand in defense mode. And with it's effect, I add a second copy of Polymerization to my hand." Damian did exactly that. "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Fluffal Owl with the Edge Imp Frightfurloid in my hand."

"Two fusion summons in one turn?" Syrus asked in shock.

 _'Syrus would be stunned if he watched duels between competitive players in our world if THIS surprises him.'_ "Demonic plaything, sage of the forest. Become one and show us a new form and power!"

The two monsters swirled into the vortex before a flash emerged. "Fusion Summon! Come out sea devil that pulls everything into the abyss! **Frightfur** **Kraken (2200/3000)!** " A giant plush Kraken with sharp tomohawks at the edges of each of it's tentacles, and two demonic red eyes inside where it's mouth appeared on the field. "And don't forget. More Frightfurs means more power thanks to Tiger's effect." **(Frightfur Kraken 2200-3500/3000) (Frightfur Tiger 2900-3200/1200) (Frightfur Sabretooth 3400-3700/2000)**

"What does that monster do?" Jaden asked.

"As long as Frightfur Kraken doesn't attack directly the turn I use it, I can send one monster my opponent controls to the grave! I choose to send your Decoyroid to the graevyard Syrus!" The Kraken hurled a tomohawk at the vehicroid, causing it to vanish from the field.

"How many Frightfurs does that guy have?" Alexis wondered.

"This doesn't bode well for Jaden and Syrus. Even if they get out a monster on the field that's stronger than Damian's Frightfurs, both Damian and Scott's decks are filled with cards to remove them from the field." Bastion said. "And Scott hasn't even gotten out his stronger fusion monsters out."

Alexis turned to Bastion. "Wait, Scott has more cards like that Chimera-whatever card?"

Bastion nodded. "He's my roommate, so we spend time going over each other's decks and having some test runs. Scott's a good duelist, and so is Damian from what I saw, but the decks they brought from America are what make them truly dangerous."

Alexis turned. "Hmm. It makes me wonder if Damian and Scott would be doing so well with decks that most people actually know about."

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Damian turned to Jaden, who had a determined smile on his face. "Hey Jaden, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How come you're so calm about this? Like, I get that this is a game and all, but you two are on the brink of losing. And if you lose, you two are getting expelled. I'm surprised you're treating it like any other game."

Syrus turned to Jaden. _'Honestly, I was wondering the same thing.'_

"Well, what good would freaking out over it do? That would just spoil the fun." Jaden answered. Scott, Damian, and Syrus were all taken aback my the response. "Duels are meant for fun y'know? If I spend all my time in a duel worrying about what'll happen if I lose, then I won't really be enjoying the duel."

"Aren't you worried what'll happen when you lose though?" Scott asked. "Like, I get keeping calm so you won't throw off your game, but I'd expect you to at least be worried."

"Somebody's confident that they'll win. Still, so long as I give it my all, it won't really change the outcome if I duel while being worried or not. So, why not choose to be happy while doing what you love? That's what I think anyway."

Chumley stared in amazement. "When he puts it like that, it's no wonder he was so relaxed when preparing for the tag duel."

"Bro..." Syrus said.

Scott smiled. "You're an interesting guy Jaden. I'll miss you when you're gone."

 _"That better not be a sign that you're growing too attached to him."_ The Light of Destruction sad to Scott. Scott ignored the entity.

Jaden smiled. "Don't count us out yet. It's my draw!" Jaden drew a card. "I activate **O-Oversoul** to special summon a Normal 'Elemental Hero' in my graveyard. I choose my **Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)**." The clay hero re-emerged on Jaden's side of the field. "Next, I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand with Clayman on my field. Come on out **Elemental Hero Thunder** **Giant!** " **(2400/1500)** Storm clouds formed in the air before a flash of lightning struck the ground, Thunder Giant emerging from it.

Ghassan gritted his teeth. _'Not good. At this point in the anime, Thunder Giant didn't require cards to be discarded. He can just pop any one of Damian's Frightfurs with it's effect.'_

"Next, I activate the effect of Thunder-Giant to destroy any monster my opponent controls whose original attack points are less than it's own. I choose your Frightfur Tiger!" Thunder Giant built up a ball of electricity before hurling it at Frightfur Tiger. The monster let out a roar as it was being electrocuted before exploding. "Since Frightfur Tiger's gone, your other two are gonna be losing a fair amount of attack points!" **(Frightfur Kraken 3500-2600/3000) (Frightfur Sabretooth 3700-2800/2000)**

"Not bad. " Damian said.

"And Thunder Giant isn't the only one I'm summoning. I activate **Miracle Fusion!** By removing from play fusion materials in my graveyard, I can fusion summon an Elemental Hero monster! I remove from play Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman-"

"When was Bubbleman in the grave?" Scott asked.

"Graceful Charity. Anyway, I remove those three monsters from play to fusion summon **Elemental Hero Tempest!** " **(2800/2800)** A large amount of wind came before the monster emerged. "Elemental Hero Tempest, destroy Frightfur Kraken! _Powerhouse Plummet!_ "

"I activate-" Scott stopped himself. _'Even if I use Drosophyllum Hydra's effect to lower Tempest's attack by 500, Skyscraper will just cause it to gain 1000 attack points.'_ "Never mind."

Tempest flew up into the air before charging down at Frightfur Kraken, destroying it. **(Damian and Scott 5700-5500)** "Now, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, destroy Frightfur Sabre Tooth with _Voltic Thunder!_ " From Thunder Giant's gauntlets, a blast of lightning was fired at the Frightfur. "Thanks to Skyscraper, Thunder Giant's attacks will raise by 1000!" **(Elemental Hero Thunder Giant 2400-3400/1500)** The lightning struck Frightfur Sabre Tooth, electrifying it before an explosion occured. **(Damian and Scott 5500-4900)**

"Alright! Now Damian's field is wide open for Syrus's turn!" Chumley cheered.

Ghassan smiled. _'It won't be that easy to get rid of Sabre Tooth.'_ The dust cleared up before it was revealed that Frightfur Sabre Tooth was still on the field. Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Chumley, and Zane all gasped in shock.

"How's it still standing?" Jaden asked.

"Frightfur Sabre-Tooth has a third ability. If I used three fusion materials to fusion summon it, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"Huh. Gonna have to keep that in mind then. I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn. Thunder Giant's attack points go back to normal now." **(Elemental Hero Thunder Giant 3400-2400/1500)**

Scott drew. "I think you've been taking up too much of the spotlight Damian. I summon **Predaplant Flytrap (400/800)** in defense mode." A small venus flytrap appeared on Scott's side of the field. "Next I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Predaplant Flytrap with Drosophyllum Hydra."

The two plants swirled together in a vortex. As this occured, Damian turned to Scott. "Come on. You know you want to."

Scott rolled his eyes but smiled. "Sure. I'm in a good mood." Scott cleared his throat as his monsters were fusing. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon!" A flash of light occured. "Appear poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! **Starving Venom Fusion** **Dragon!" (2800/2000)** A purple dragon with green eyes, a serpentine-like body, and glowing pink orbs over it's body emerged.

"See how cool it feels to chant out summons?" Damian asked.

"You're such a dork Damian."

Damian shrugged. "And don't forget, thanks to Frightfur Sanctuary, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is treated as a Frightur. And with Sabre-Tooth's effect, that means it'll gain 400 extra attack points." **(Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 2800-3200/2000)**

Scott turned to Jaden and Syrus. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect. When it's fusion summoned, I can target one special summoned monster my opponent controls and have my Dragon gain attack points equal to the selected monster. I choose Elemental Hero Tempest!" The Dragon's eyes glowed before a stream of purple energy went towards it from Tempest's body. **(Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 3200-6000/2000)**

"Si-six thousand attack points?!"

Chazz chuckled. "Now even with Skyscraper, neither of the slacker's monsters can match it."

"Luckily for you, it's only till the end of this turn. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Tempest!" The pink orbs on the dragon began to glow even brighter before it let out a burst of purple energy at Tempest.

"I activate my trap card **Draining Shield!** When a monster of yours attacks, I negate that attack and gain life points equal to it's attack points!" Jaden yelled. A barrier of energy formed around tempest, blocking the attack. **(Jaden and Syrus 100-6100)**

Crowler gritted his teeth. _'Those two Slifers are like cockroaches!'_

Scott set a card face down. "I end my turn. Starving Venom also loses the attack points it gained from Tempest." **(Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 6000-3200/2000)**

Syrus drew. _'Dueling while worried won't change the outcome huh?'_ "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards. Syrus looked at one of the cards he drew. UFOroid. _'It's time.'_ "First I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy Frightfur Sanctuary!"

The Frightfur Sanctuary on Damian's side of the field was sucked up in a typhoon. "That means Starving Venom is no longer a Frightur. So Frightfur Tiger won't boost it's power anymore." Damian stated. **(Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 3200-2800/2000)**

"Next, I activate **Power Bond!** "

Jaden smiled. "Alright, you got it out!"

"I fuse Elemenental Hero Tempest with UFORoid in my hand to fusion summon **UFOroid Fighter! (?/?)** " Elemental Hero Tempest jumped onto a floating mechanical platform. "UFOroid Fighter's original attack and defense points are equal to the combined original attack points of it's fusion materials. Since Tempest has 2800 attack points and UFOroid has 1200, that makes UFOroid Fighter have 4000 attack points!"

"And thanks to Power Bond, it's original attack points are doubled, making it go up to 8000!" Jaden added. **(UFOroid Fighter ?-8000/?-8000)**

Chazz's eyes widened. "Not good. That's enough attack points to beat them now!"

"That'll do 5200 points of damage." Bastion said.

"Their life points are only at 4900. If UFOroid Fighter attacks either Starving Venom or Frightfur Tiger, they'll win." Alexis noted.

Ghassan clenched his fists. _'Come on guys. Tell me you have face-downs to turn the duel around.'_

Scott smiled. _'Perfect.'_

* * *

 _"Wait, we WANT Jaden and Syrus to get off Power Bond?" Damian asked. They were in Damian's room, going over each other's cards._

 _"Effect damage means a lot more in a world where the life point count is only 4000. Especially when, in the anime, the hero usually wins his duels only by a couple hundred points. They probably won't play Power Bond until the climax of the duel. So long as we survive the turn they use it, I can almost guarantee that we'll win." Scott replied._

* * *

"I activate my trap card **Fiendish Chain** **!** " Damian declared. "I target an effect monster on the field and negate it's effects! It also can't attack!" From the activated card, chains wrapped themselves around UFOroid Fighter, making it unable to move.

"NO!" Chumley yelled.

 _'They might survive the damage from Power Bond thanks to the Draining Shield card Jaden played, but they'll still be taking a bunch of damage.'_ Scott thought.

 _'Looks like Power Bond went to waste. But at Syrus was wise enough to not use it until they gained enough life points to survive it.'_ Zane thought.

Jaden smiled. "I activate my own **Mystical Space Typhoon!** This lets me destroy a spell or trap card on the field." Damian's eyes widened as a vortex destroyed his trap card.

"I knew that your facedown was backup bro." Syrus said.

Zane's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Now, UFOroid Fighter, attack Frightfur-"

"Well, I'll activate my own face-down." Scott said. "I activate **Staunch Defender!** When you declare an attack, you HAVE to attack the monster I choose. I choose my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"Fine. It'll still take your life points down to 0." Syrus said. "UFOroid Fighter, attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon with _Cosmic Flux Blast!_ " Tempest, riding UFOroid, fired a blast of water surrounded by wind at the Dragon.

Scott chuckled. _'Too bad he didn't know the last effect of Starving Venom.'_ "I activate the effect of Drosophyllum Hydra from my grave. I remove from play a predaplant in my grave, my Predapalnt Flytrap, to lower UFORoid Fighter's attack points by 500." **(UFOroid Fighter 8000-7500/8000)**

"It can activate that effect even when it's in the grave?" Chumley asked.

"That'll mean they'll have enough life points to survive!" Ghassan exclaimed.

The torrent of storming water hit Scott's dragon. **(Damian and Scott 4900-200)**

"Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now." Syrus said. "And since Starving Venom is gone, the other monsters don't have to attack it."

Scott chuckled. "I activate the effect of Starving Venom Fusion Dragon."

The dragon exploded before a wave of poison launched itself at Thunder Giant, UFOroid Fighter, and Mixeroid. "Wh-what the?!"

"When Starving Venom is destroyed, I destroy all special summoned monsters that my opponent controls!" The monsters painfully dissolved from the venom that covered them.

Syrus took a breath. "Since UFOroid Fighter is no longer on the field, I don't take damage from it's effect."

"Wait, seriously?" Scott asked.

Damian turned to Scott and nodded, before mouthing 'for now'. It was apparent to Scott that the effect of Power Bond got changed later on in the anime.

"Anyway, I'll summon **Submarineroid** **(800/1800)** in defense mode and end my turn." Syrus stated. _'I guess I should have had summoned Submarineroid sooner to ensure that their life points would have been taken out. I messed up. But I think we can still win this duel.'_

Damian drew. He then looked at Syrus. He no longer looked terrified or hopeless. He looked as determined as Jaden did. Jaden's words must have really gotten to him. Then again, the fact that it was now Damian and Scott who were hanging by a thread while Jaden and Syrus has thousands of life points probably helped too. Still, Jaden's field was wide open thanks to Scott. It was time to end this.

"I activate my face-down card, **Designer Frightfur**. This lets me special summon a Fluffal from my graveyard and have it treated as a Frightufr. I choose Fluffal Owl." A flash of light occured before the plush owl returned to Damian's side of the field. However, it was looking to be a bit on the mangled side. "Next is Fluffal Owl's ability. I get to add a copy of Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

"This is his third copy of that card. It must be his last." Bastion said.

"Next, I activate my trap card **Escape From The Dark Dimension**. This lets me special summon a DARK monster that's removed from play. I choose my Edge Imp Sabres!" The demonic looking pair of scissors appeared on Damian's side of the field.

"Is he going to get out Frightfur Tiger again?" Alexis wondered.

Bastion shook his head. "He made sure to return Frightfur Tiger from his graveyard to his Extra deck to special summon it again rather than simply special summoning a second one. I think it's fair to say he only has one Frightfur Tiger in his deck."

"Then what's he going to summon?"

 _'Those two...they look so happy.'_ "I activate Polymerization to fuse Fluffal Owl with Edge Imp Sabres." The two monsters swirled in the blue and orange vortex. "I fusion summon **Frightfur Wolf (2000/1500).** " A giant, blue, mangled plush wolf with scissors sticking out of it's body and two demonic pink eyes glowing from it's mouth appeared. "It gains 400 attack points thanks to Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's effect, but that won't matter." **(Frightfur Wolf 2000-2400/1500)**

"What do you mean? Even if both of your Frightfurs attack directly, I'll still have life points." Jaden said.

"Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, attack Jaden directly." The Frightfur lept at Jaden before slashing him. **(Jaden and Syrus 6100-3300)** "Frightfur Wolf, attack directly." Frightfur Wolf dashed towards Jaden before slashing him as well. **(Jaden and Syrus 3300-900)**

"Ugh...you closed the gap quickly. Still, now it's my turn."

"I told you...I'm ending things." Damian said. _'I'll be taking away their happiness.'_ "Frightfur Wolf has an ability."

"What is it?" Syrus wondered.

 _'All of these people are going to suffer.'_ "Frightfur Wolf can attack a number of times equal to it's fusion materials." Damian explained. "That means it can attack twice." Jaden and Syrus gasped. "Frightfur Wolf...finish it."

Frightfur Wolf raised it's paw into the air. "This isn't good." Bastion said.

Zane gritted his teeth. "Damnit..."

"This can't happen!" Alexis yelled.

"NO!" Chumley screamed.

"YES!" Crowler and Chazz exclaimed.

Banner frowned.

Ghassan smiled silently.

"JADEN!" Syrus shouted.

Jaden said nothing for a little while. "It's over..." He then gave a wide smile. "But that was a fun duel guys."

"Likewise." Scott said. Damian said nothing.

Frightfur Wolf's paw came crashing down onto Jaden, knocking him to the ground. **(Jaden and Syrus 900-0)**

* * *

 _I was **not** expecting the chapter to be so long when I planned this out. Still, I had a lot of fun writing it. Despite their best efforts, Jaden and Syrus have been defeated in their tag duel. Who knows what'll happen to Jaden and Syrus now? Let alone what this says for the plans of The Light of Destruction._

 _Much like how I debated what decks Damian and Scott would use, when I planned this chapter back in September, I went back and forth for a lot of different possible outcomes for the duel. I considered making the duel end in a draw since I didn't want Damian and Scott to come off as invincible, but at the same time I felt that it would easily lead to me using draws as cop-outs to avoid consequences (not to say that there won't be draws in my story. Just that I don't want to use them frequently). And without spoiling things too much, having Jaden and Syrus win would have led to certain future events in the story being impossible to occur._

 _Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!_


	13. Farewells

**Chapter 13: Farewells**

Scott walked up to the fallen Jaden, and offered him a hand. "Need some help?"

Jaden took Scott's hand and got up. "Looks like the score is 2 to nothing. Here's hoping we can duel sometime during summer break or something. I'm gonna even the score Scott."

Scott smiled. "Here's to hoping."

Syrus teared up a bit, but walked up to Scott offering a handshake. "Thanks for the duel. I'm sad that we lost, but it was really fun."

Scott shook Syrus's hand. Damian walked up to Syrus and gave a half-hearted handshake.

Alexis clenched her fist and glared at Damian and Scott. "Alexis, they didn't have a choice on the matter." Bstion said. "They were randomly assigned, and if they let Jaden and Syrus win, all four of them would have been expelled."

"They could have simply refused to duel. Besides, I don't think I buy the idea that they were picked at random."

Bastion raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"A few months ago, Scott and his friend, Ghassan, came by when I dueled Jaden. He and Syrus...did something that would have gotten in trouble just like when they trespassed on the Abdandoned Dorm, so Ghassan challenged me to a duel where if he won, Scott and Ghassan would make me report Jaden and Syrus."

"And this was in front of Jaden and Syrus? I'm surprised those two are on good terms with Scott then."

"Well, they said that it was a bluff so that they could duel me and Jaden at our all, so that's why Jaden and Syrus don't hold it agaisnt them. Still, what happened that night along with Damian and Scott being assigned to be the opponents makes me feel like there's a pattern."

Bastion said nothing. Alexis made a valid point, but he wanted to give Scott and Damian the benefit of the doubt. The fact that Damian lacked his usual enthusiasm on the final turn told Bastion that he wasn't any happier to have Jaden and Syrus expelled then they were.

Crowler got on the field, microphone in hand. "Attention students! The tag duel is over! Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale have lost, which means-"

"Wait a second!" Jaden walked up to Crowler, and took the mic.

"What the-you think that just because you're getting expelled, there won't be any consequences for stealing from a teacher?! I'll...write a note to your parents about an additional transgression of yours!"

Jaden ignored Crowler. "Hey, it cool if I'm the only one who gets the boot and Syrus still gets to be enrolled?" Jaden asked.

"Huh!?" Syrus reacted.

"Going to the Abandoned Dorm was my idea. Syrus only came along because I made him. Syrus shouldn't get punished for what I did."

"Jaden..." Chumley said.

Chazz shrugged. "I doesn't matter if that pipsqueak gets kicked out of the school or not to me. So long as Jaden gets expelled, that's all the matters."

Syrus ran towards Jaden and took the microphone. "That's not true!"

"Sy?!" Jaden asked in shock.

"Nobody made me go there! It was my choice to accompany bro to the Abandoned Dorm! In fact, if it weren't for me, Jaden wouldn't have even be tempted to go there in the first place! So if anything, I should be the only one getting the boot!"

"That last part makes no sense Syrus!" Jaden protested.

Zane looked at the field and smiled. His little brother really has grown up.

Ghassan gulped. _'Shit shit shit. If Sheppard is moved by what they're doing, then he might decide that neither of them are gonna get expelled after all.'_

"That's enough now you two." Jaden, Syrus, Damian, Scott, and Crowler turned to the edge of the Duel Field and saw Chancellor Sheppard walk towards it. "Regardless whether or not one of you only went because of the other, both of you chose to go to the Abandoned Dorm, so both of you are accountable. And while it was moving to see you two stand up for each other, that doesn't change the fact that you broke a major school rule."

Ghassan and Crowler let out breaths of relief. Sheppard got up on the duel field and walked towards Jaden and Syrus. "You two intentionally violated school rules all for the sake of your own curiosity. You boys need to learn that your actions have consequences."

Jaden and Syrus lowered their heads. "Understood Chancellor Sheppard." Syrus said.

Sheppard smiled. "So I hope you two keep that in mind when you come back next semester."

Jaden and Syrus raised their heads up. "Huh?"

"WHAT!?" Chazz and Crowler angrily yelled. Ghassan held back the urge to angrily yell as well.

"Chancellor Sheppard, with all due respect, this is a very terrible idea!"

"How so? They're still being punished after all."

Professor Banner walked up towards the Duel Field. "After discussion between me and Chancellor Sheppard, we felt that, while trespassing onto the Abandoned Dorm shouldn't be allowed, it's a tad harsh for a crime that harmed nobody at the end of the day to result in expulsion."

 _'Well...not exactly NOBODY.'_ Scott thought to himself, recalling Titan attacking Alexis, and Titan's own fate when he lost against Scott.

"We felt that telling you this could result in you two not giving it your all during the duel, which would hardly get you two to learn your lesson." Sheppard stated. "In addition, if we were given reason that Damian and Scott rigged the duel to make sure you two win, all four of you would be expelled like Crowler said."

Ghassan's gritted his teeth. _'Damnit. Of all the times for Damian to not let his personal feelings get in the way.'_

"So that means that-" Syrus began to say.

"Yes. Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale. You two are suspended for the rest of the semester. You will be allowed to come back after Winter Break." Banner summed up.

Jaden and Syrus were speechless for a little while. "AL-RIGHT!" Jaden yelled in joy. "We might be suspended, but we're at least coming back in two months!"

Syrus teared up. "We're...we're not expelled." Syrus rubbed his tears with his arm.

"However, as an additional penalty for trespassing to begin with, I expect you two to turn in a ten page report about what you two learned in the duel, and the errors of your ways." Sheppard stated. "This would be the case even if you did win the duel."

"WHAT?!" Jaden and Syrus both asked in shock.

"And single-spaced. Don't worry though, you'll have plenty of time to complete it over your suspension." Sheppard walked away.

Crowler gritted his teeth. _'I won't have to deal with that slacker for a little while, but if he's coming back after winter break, then I have a lot more planning to do.'_ Crowler walked off.

"Ten pages?! I never even READ that many!" Jaden yelled.

Syrus looked at Zane in the upper entrance. _'I lost Zane. I'm sorry.'_

 _'You have a lot to learn little brother. But as the same time, you still learned a lot.'_ Zane smiled slightly before walking out of the room.

"Ten whole pages...that's practically a book!" Jaden complained.

"This is great!" Damian ran up to Jaden and Syrus and put an arm around both of their necks. "You guys get to come back! That means we can have rematches."

Chazz scoffed. If there was one thing he didn't like about Damian, it was how chummy he was with Jaden. Chazz stood up and began to walk ouf ot the arena. Topher and Conklin noticed this and followed.

"Jaden! Syrus!" Chumley ran down the stairs and onto the duel field. Damian wisely decided to step away from Jaden and Syrus so that he wouldn't get crushed by Chumley'e bear hug like those two were. "I'm...I'm gonna miss you guys." He said through his tears.

"Gah...we'll miss you too Chumley..." Jaden weakly said.

Chumley let go of Jaden and Syrus before several of the students in the bleachers stood up and began to applaud. Damian and Scott noticed that the applause wasn't just for Jaden and Syrus. It was applauding all four of them for the duel. "Heh. It feels kinda nice to duel in front of a crowd. Never did that before back home." Damian said.

Ghassan walked towards the duel field. "Come on guys. We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Jaden asked.

"Private matters." Ghassan replied.

"We'll meet up with you guys later to see you off." Damian told Jaden and Syrus. Damian and Scott got off the duel field and the three began to walk out. As they did, Professor Banner got in the way.

"You two did very well in the duel." He said to Damian and Scott.

"Thanks." Scott replied.

"I'm sure that the three of you are glad that Jaden and Syrus are simply suspended temporarily rather than permanently expelled from Duel Academy. You're friends with them after all." He spoke softly so that nobody else could hear him.

Ghassan got a bad feeling about this. "Yeah. Naturally." He whispered.

Banner then turned to Damian. "Though I must say, it's odd that you told Jaden and Syrus that you two were randomly selected rather than Crowler being convinced to choose you two."

Damian and Scott's eyes widened. Ghassan clenched his fist. _'Did Crowler tell him?'_

"I thought we **were** randomly selected." Damian lied. "I didn't know Ghassan set up the duel."

"Where did I ever say that Ghassan was the one who convinced Crowler?" Banner asked.

Ghassan facepalmed. Scott held back the urge to laugh. "Is this blackmail Professor Banner?" Ghassan asked.

Banner shook his head. "I don't have any definitive proof, so who knows if the other students or Sheppard would believe me? In addition, unlike Crowler, I like to give students another chance before immediately making enemies out of them. However, I'll do everything in my power to prevent you from getting my students expelled. I look after my Slifers." He then looked at Ghassan. "Though, I suppose you can consider yourself an exception. Consider this a warning. Do anything underhanded like this again, and it won't end well for you." Banner walked off.

* * *

"Banner was...uncharacteristically intimidating." Scott said. The three exited the main building and were heading towards the Slifer dorm.

"He was dropping his facade. He must view us a threats." Damian replied.

"I'm just confused. Why does Banner want Jaden to stay at Duel Academy? Banner's a Shadow Rider right? Wouldn't it be better for him if Jaden got the boot, and a powerful potential enemy wouldn't get in their way?" Ghassan wondered.

"You don't remember much about the Shadow Riders arcs do you? Banner and the leader of the Shadow Riders relied on Jaden for their plans. He emits more duel energy than anybody else on the island."

"Duel energy?" Scott asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Energy that's emitted from dueling. And that's the true way to release the Sacred Beasts."

"Wait, so you're saying it's not because of those keys Jaden and his friends were given during the Shadow Riders arc?" Ghassan inquired.

Damian shrugged. "They might be **a** way to awaken the Sacred Beasts, but I know that awakening them through Duel Energy was their main goal. The keys were just something to duel over, as a result, emitting even more duel energy."

"Huh. Gonna keep that in mind."

"For what?"

"We need to restore the Light of Destruction to it's original power, right?" Damian and Scott still didn't understand what Ghassan was getting at. They eventually reached the Slifer Red dorm. "Either way guys, it's clear we have to do something about Banner. As long as he's here, we won't be able to get rid of Jaden"

"Ok, but how?" Damian asked.

"We'll need to find proof of him being a Shadow Rider and present it to Sheppard. Then Banner might get fired."

"Good idea on paper, but how will we find proof? It's not like we can show Sheppard episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX." Scott replied.

"Our best shot would be to follow Banner around in secret, and take pictures of any proof we can find."

"Hold on, I see some people heading our way." Damian said. From a distance, the trio saw Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Alexis all heading towards the Slifer Red dorm.

"I guess they're gonna help Jaden and Syrus pack." Scott stated.

"How about we help them out?" Damian proposed.

"And get all kinds of glares from Alexis and Chumley for getting Jaden and Syrus suspended? No way." Ghassan answered. "Besides, Alexis is already suspicious of us. Best to avoid them."

"Fair enough. But I'm still gonna see Jaden and Syrus off."

Ghassan shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, let's talk in my dorm. We have a lot of discussion to do for our future plans" Ghassan opened the door to his dorm room and went inside, Damian and Scott following. "By the way Damian, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You're friends with Chazz, so do you think you can convince him to come with you to see Jaden and Syrus off?"

* * *

The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful orange. Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, and Chumley were at the dock, the former two carrying their luggage. Jaden and Syrus weren't in Slfer Red uniforms but rather a black jacket and a blue sweater respectively. "Well guys, I guess this is goodbye for now." Jaden said.

Chumley wiped tears from his eyes. "I'll eat an extra grilled cheese sandwich every day in memory of you guys."

"I'm honored."

"You'll really miss us huh Chumley?" Syrus asked.

"Of course I will! You guys rekindled my love for dueling and helped me regain confidence in myself. You two are the best friends I ever had!"

Jaden and Syrus smiled. "Come here big guy." Syrus said. Jaden and Syrus hugged Chumley. The pain from Chumley's bear hug was more bearable this time.

After they broke the hug, Jaden turned to Bastion. "Well, I guess now that I'm gone, this makes you the #1 first year at this school, huh Bastion?"

Bastion smiled. "Can it really be said that you were #1? You lost to Scott twice after all."

"Hey, I was holding back when I lost to him the first time, and he had Damian's help that second time."

Bastion chuckled. "If you say so #1." Bastion offered a hand. "However, I'm looking forward to when you come back. Both to duel you, and to get to know you more Jaden."

"Likewise." Jaden shaked Bastion's hand and then turned to Alexis. "I guess we should have listened to you and not have gone to the Abandoned Dorm, huh?"

Alexis smiled. "Yeah, you really should have listened to me. Still, I never got to thank you guys."

"Huh? For what?"

"After you guys went to the Abandoned Dorm, somebody attacked me and knocked me unconscious. Then you guys took me to Nurse Fontaine."

"Oh, that." Jaden remembered. "Don't worry about it. Anybody would have done that."

"Wait a minute, I remember that Scott was there dueling somebody when we found you. You don't think that-" Chumley began to say.

"It wasn't Scott. I was attacked while I was talking to him." Alexis answered.

"Then it must have been the person he was dueling against." Syrus stated.

"Hold on, this is the first I've heard of any attack." Bastion said.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there." Jaden replied. "Basically, after we explored the abandoned dorm, we saw Scott dueling against some weird guy in a mask near an unconscious Alexis. Something made us black out for a little bit, but when we came to, both of them were gone."

"Do you think Scott was dueling to protect Alexis?" Chumley asked.

"I doubt it. Why would he leave me unconscious on the ground if that were the case?" Alexis replied. "Still, I'm pretty sure Scott had nothing to do with the person who attacked me."

 _'That's one thing she can give Scott the benefit of the doubt on.'_ Bastion thought.

"Syrus! Jaden!" A familiar voice cried out. The five turned around and saw three people heading their way. Damian was in the front, running ahead, with Scott following. More shocking than that however was Chazz walking far behind. Damian started panting when he reached them "Phew...I made it..."

Chazz and Scott caught up several moments later. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming." Chazz grumbled.

"CHAZZ?!" Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Chumley all asked in shock.

Damian caught his breath. "We came to see you off."

Alexis glared at Damian and Scott. As predicted by Ghassan, she wasn't exactly happy to see the two. "Why would Chazz be here to see Jaden and Syrus off?"

"I guess you're warming up to me, huh Chazz?" Jaden smiled.

"In your dreams. I came here to gloat." Chazz replied.

"Figures..." Syrus said.

"Shame that you're coming back next semester. I even went through the trouble of convincing Crowler to recommend these two as your tag partners."

"Wait, YOU'RE the reason Crowler picked those two?!" Chumley asked.

Chazz nodded. "He wouldn't accept me being an opponent, but when I told him about how Scott beat Jaden along with how Damian's been tearing through Obelisk Blues, he at least listened to my recommendations."

Scott and Damian looked at the faces of Jaden and his friends. It was safe to say that they believed Chazz. Alexis and Chumley looked like they were holding back the urge to attack him, and Syrus and Bastion didn't exactly look happy either. Jaden just smiled. "So I guess we have you to thank for providing a fun duel."

"For the love of-why do you always have to ruin the moment when I'm taunting you?!" Chazz took a breath. "Though thinking about it, I guess part of me is glad thatyou're coming back.

"Why's that?" Jaden asked.

"Simple. Because then it'll give me the opportunity to crush you myself."

Jaden smirked. "We'll see about that Chazz."

All of the students heard the sound of a boat's horn. They saw that the ship coming to pick Jaden and Syrus up was on it's way. "I guess it's time to go." Syrus said.

Scott walked up to Jaden. "The score's two to nothing. Ready for it to be three next semester?"

"You really think I'll win three duels in a row against you Scott? Thanks man!"

Scott chuckled before the two high-fived each other. "Be sure to get your report done by the time you come back."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Ugh...you had to remind me."

The ship reached the dock. Syrus looked around. _'I guess Zane isn't coming. Bummer.'_

"Well, it's time." Jaden grabbed his luggage and walked onto the ship, Syrus following. As the ship started to leave, everybody except for Chazz waved at them.

"So long!" Bastion told them.

"I'll be counting the days 'till I see you two again!" Chumley yelled.

"We'll miss you guys!" Alexis called out.

Chazz silently flipped Jaden off.

Jaden and Syrus waved back, smiling. Jaden then turned to Syrus. "It hasn't even been a day, and I already miss Duel Academy Sy."

"Yeah. Me too bro." Syrus replied. As the ship gained more and more distance, Syrus saw a familiar figure watching them by the light house. "Wait a minute...is that-?"

"SYRUS!" Zane called out. The six students at the harbor turned to where they heard the voice from. "Never forget what happened today. You were outmatched, and lost because of it. But you can't let defeat discourage you. You have to learn from your mistakes, and from your opponents success!"

"Zane..."

"But above all that...NEVER FORGET TO HAVE RESPECT FOR YOUR OPPONENT!"

Syrus teared up again. "I WILL ZANE! NEVER FORGET I MEAN!"

Zane smiled. "You made me proud today Syrus. Keep improving as a duelist!"

Jaden and Syrus waved at Zane as well. Eventually, the ship disappeared from sight.

"Huh. Zane's not as shitty a big brother as I thought he was." Damian whispered to Scott.

"Can you put away your Zane hate-boner for two seconds?" Scott replied.

"Duel Academy isn't gonna feel the same without those two." Alexis stated.

"Yeah. It'll be a lot more peaceful." Chazz said. Chazz walked off.

"How are you friends with that guy?" Chumley asked Damian.

"Once you learn to tolerate his personality, he's actually pretty cool to hang around." Damian answered.

"Speaking of which, me and Damian actually have to talk with him right now. Later guys." Scott walked off, Damian following. Not long after, the two caught up with Chazz. "Hey man, thanks for lying that you set us up against Jaden and Syrus."

"Whatever. As long as Damian remembers the deal."

"Yup. Fried shrimp on me or Scott for the rest of the semester." Damian replied.

"Heh heh. Now we're talking. But I'm curious. Why did you want me to tell a lie like that in the first place?"

"If you want to know, that'll cancel out the fried shrimp arrangement we've got."

"...Not worth it." Chazz decided.

* * *

 _Jaden and Syrus have been suspended from Dueling Academy, and won't come back until the end of Winter Break. And Professor Banner has let our protagonists know that he'll be an obstacle in their attempts to get Jaden permanently out of the picture. A_ _lso, while Jaden and Syrus are comeing back, the fact that they'll be gone for the rest of the semester will lead to a certain problem that our protagonists inadvertently caused. Some of you might know what I'm referring to._

 _I got this chapter out quicker than I thought. Understandable since there wasn't any dueling though. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!_


	14. Pride

**Chapter 14: Pride**

"What do you mean you refuse?!" Crowler yelled. He was currently talking with Scott, inside the latter's dorm room.

"I'm not interested in dueling Chazz. If you want to demote him to Ra Yellow, get somebody like Damian to duel him. He beat Jaden and Syrus alongside me." Scott answered. _'If I duel to get Chazz demoted, he might tell the others that we asked for him to lie about him recommending us to Crowler for the tag duel. Would rather not take that risk.'_

"Are you mad? Damian Abunura is about a third as much a thorn in my side as Jaden Yuki! He's been making a mockery out of the Obelisk Blue uniform for months! Besides, while his grades aren't bad, your grades are spectacular."

Scott shrugged. "Why do you want to demote Chazz anyway?"

"Because he failed at defeating that slacker despite the rare cards he had. He's useless, so I need to find a talented Ra Yellow to take his place in regards to getting Jaden Yuki out of the picture."

"Can't you just...promote a Ra Yellow to Obelisk Blue and leave Chazz be?" Scott asked.

Crowler shook his head. "He lost to a Slifer **and** made me look bad as I was the one who set up the duel between the two. Mister Princeton needs to be taught a lesson."

"Well, it's not gonna be from me. I'll get to Obelisk Blue some other way. Sorry Crowler."

Crowler gritted his teeth. "Fine! But I hope you know that other way won't come for a very long time, if at all." Crowler stormed out of the dorm room. _'Blast it all. If Scott won't be my new Obelisk Blue student to get rid of Jaden, who will? I don't like it, but I may have to result in promoting Damian after all.'_

Crowler walked out of the dorm and saw two Ra Yellow students dueling. Damian Abunura and Bastion Misawa. On Damian's side of the field was **Frightfur Leo (2400/2000)** and two face-down cards. On Bastion's side of the field was **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3800)** , **Dimensional Fissure** , and two face-down cards. Obviously, the duel already started some time ago.

"Next, I activate Frightfur Leo's effect! At the cost of being unable to attack directly this turn, it can destroy one monster you control and do damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Damian stated. "With you only having 1200 life points left, you'll lose all your life points!"

"I'm well aware of it's effect. I saw you use it on Jaden and Syrus last week after all." Bastion replied.

"Alright then. Go Frightfur Leo, _Wheelsaw Panic!_ " The small sawblades on top of Frightfur Leo's head fired at Basion's monster.

"I activate my trap card, **Magnet Force!** " As the sawblades were about to strick Valkyrion, they were all suddenly repelled.

"Let me guess. Magnet Force prevents your Magnet Warriors from being destroyed by card effects?"

"Well...technically it prevents all rock or machine type monsters I control from being affected by my opponent's monster effects, but your answer works as well."

Damian shrugged. "I end my turn."

Bastion drew. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, attack Frightfur Leo!" Bastion's monster jumped in the air, and slashed the Frightfur in two. **(Damian 1800-700)** "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Damian drew a card. "I activate my face-down card, **Escape from the Dark Dimension**. I'm able to special summon one of my banished Dark type monsers. And thanks to Dimensional Fissure, **Frightfur Kraken (2200/3000)** got banished after Valkyrion destroyed it a while ago." The demonic plush Kraken repappeared in defense position on Damian's side of the field.

"Strange. Why not special summon Frightfur Leo?"

"Frightfur Leo can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Anyway, I activate Frightfur Kraken's effect to send Valkyrion to the grave!" Frightfur Kraken hurled a tomohawk at Valkyrion, causing it to disappear in light. "Frightfur Kraken can't attack directly the turn it uses it's effect, which is why I summoned it in defense mode. I set a card face down and end my turn."

Bastion drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I activate my quick-play spell, **Burial from a Different Dimension.** This lets me send three of my monsters that are removed from play to the graveyard. I choose to return Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior, Beta the Electromagnet Warrior, and Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior!"

"Electromagnet Warrior?" Crowler asked.

"I remove from play the three Electromagnet Warriors I sent to my graveyard to special summon **Berserkion the Electromagna** **Warrior!" (3000/2800)** Another magnet warrior wielding a spear appeared on Bastion's side of the field. The monster was made of a combination of pink, green, and silver magnets.

"I...I've never seen that monster before!" Crowler stated in shock.

"I activate Berserkion's effect. By removing from play a level 4 or lower 'Magnet Warrior' in my graveyard, I can target a monster you control and destroy it. The only Magnet Warrior in my graveyard is Delta the Magnet Warrior." Berserkion pointed it's spear at Frightfur Kraken before unleashing a bolt of electricity at it.

Damian smiled. "I activate my trap card **Frightfur March!** When you target a Frightfur monster with a card effect, I can negate the effect and destroy that card!" A barrier appeared around Frightfur Kraken, reflecting the bolt of electricity back at Berserkion, causing it to explod. "Don't you hate it when your trump card gets taken out before it can do anything?" _'I could special summon another Frightfur with Frightfur March by tributing Kraken, but I think I'll keep it. Just in case Bastion plays a strong monster, Frightfur Kraken has the highest defense points so I'll have protection.'_

"Berserkion has more uses than just destroying a monster. I activate Berserkion's effect! When it's destroyed, I can special summon **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior (1700/1100)** , **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior (1500/1500)** and **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior (800/2000)** if they're removed from play!" The scattered magnets that remained of Berserkion split up and combined into three different magnet warriors, silver, pink, and green.

"Don't tell me you have a second Berserkion to special summon..." Damian said.

"Well, I do, but with no more Magnet Warriors in my graveyard it won't do me much good. Instead, I want to show you a surprise."

"Hm?"

"I overlay my level 3 Beta the Electromagnet Warrior and Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior to build the overlay network!" A swirling dark vortex appeared on the ground in front of Bastion's monsters, the two he selected transforming into light and entering it. "I Xyz summon the rank 3 monster, **Gorgonic Guardian! (1600/1200)** " A purple snake-like woman with dual-colored eyes and three snakes sticking out of both sides of her head appeared on Bastion's side of the field. Two glowing orbs trailed around the monster.

Damian gasped. "You have Xyz monsters?!"

Bastion smiled. "Indeed. It took a long time of searching, but I mannaged to get access to this card."

Damian was stunned. And it wasn't simply because Bastion Xyz summoned. "It must have a good effect seeing as how it's attack points are lower than Frightfur Kraken's defense points."

"Correct. By detaching an Xyz material, I can choose one monster you control and make it's attack points 0 as well as negate it's effects until the end of the turn!" Gorgonic Guardian glared at Frightfur Kraken before Gorgonic Guardian's eyes glowed bright. Stone started to spread across Frightfur Kraken's body before it became a motionless stone statue. **(Frightfur Kraken 2200-0/3000)**

"Ok, but my Frightfur was in defense position. That won't do anything to it."

"Gorgonic Guardian has another effect. Once per turn, I can target any monster that has 0 attack points and destroy it!" Damian gasped before the petrified Frightfur Kraken crumbled into pieces. "Now, Alpha the Electromagent Warrior, attack directly!" The magnet warrior charged at Damian and struck him with it's baton, knocking him to the ground. **(Damian 700-0)**

Inspiration struck Crowler. _'Of course, I'll use Bastion Misawa! His grades are even higher than Scott's! And if he can beat Damian, he can surely beat that slacker Jaden!'_

The holograms faded away. "Huh. I think that was the first time I lost a duel since coming to the academy." Damian stood up. "That makes us tied now."

Bastion deactivated his duel disk. "After our duel three days ago, I had a better idea on how to counter your Fluffal deck. You tend to rely on the graveyard quite a bit for cards such as Frightfur Fusion and Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, so adding Dimensional Fissure certainly helped me."

"Your Cthonian Polymer and Non-Fusion Area definitely helped too. If I didn't get lucky with that Mystical Space Typhoon, you would have beat me way quicker with that last card. And of course, that surprise Xyz monster of yours helped a lot."

Bastion nodded. "My attempts to make a deck to counter your Fluffal deck was a success. Now, how about I duel that F.A deck of yours sometime so I can develop a deck against that as well?"

"Sure. When are you free?"

"That was brilliant!" Bastion and Damian turned and saw Crowler walking towards the two. "As expected from the top Ra Yellow student. You dueled spectacularly mister Misawa!"

"Oh. Thank you Dr. Crowler. I didn't know you were here." Bastion said.

Damian knew what was about to occur. Bastion was going to get the opportunity of promotion. "Well, it looks like Crowler wants to talk with you. I'll catch ya later Bastion." Damian walked away. _'I gotta tell Scott and Ghassan about this.'_

Damian walked to Scott and Bastion's dorm room and entered it. He saw Scott going over a deck of his. "Hey Damian. What's up?"

"We need to talk to Ghassan. I just dueled Bastion and found out that he had an Xyz monster. It's called Gorgonic Guardian"

"Like how Chazz has a Synchro monster eh? It's not too big a deal though is it? You sold plenty of Xyz and Synchro monsters, and several of the people you sold it to went on to sell it to others. It's not that much of a surprise that another Duel Academy student gets his hands on one."

"If this was the same situation as that, I wouldn't be telling you about it."

Scott was confused before his eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You mean that-"

"I never owned Gorgonic Guardian."

* * *

Damian walked into a class being taught by Crowler, wearing a Slifer Red uniform. It was the day after his loss to Bastion. He wasn't supposed to be in this class yet, but since it was his free period, he figured it was harmless enough. Besides, there was no way he wouldn't come knowing what was about to happen.

"Dr Crowler! Tell everyone this is a mistake! Tell them I belong up here!" Damian turned to see Chazz standing at one of the higher rows of desks in the class. Like in canon, he was protesting his seat change.

"But you don't." Crowler replied. "And you haven't since you lost that one duel to...oh who was it now? Ah yes, I remember. Jaden Yuki. A SLIFER!" Chazz was taken aback. Several of the students started to look amused. "Which is why tomorrow, you will duel Bastion Misawa, and if you lose to him as well, you two will switch dorms!"

"You mean...I'd become a Ra Yellow?!"

Crowled clapped sarcastically. "Very good! Now if only you could duel as well as you listened."

Chazz gritted his teeth. The majority of the students started to laugh. "Wow, what a bunch of hypocrites. Professor included." The laughter ceased, and everybody saw Damian walk down the steps.

"Mr. Abunura? You're not scheduled to be in this class until 3rd period." Crowled said.

"Yeah, but I don't have class at the moment so I was bored. Wandered around a bit and see that evidently, you and the majority of the students are cowards."

"Wh-what the?!" An Obelisk Blue next to Chazz yelled.

Crowler maintained his composure. "I'd love to hear you explain yourself, along with why I shouldn't punish you for insulting a teacher as well as the whole class." Damian grinned and mouthed the words 'tape recorder' to Crowler. He got the idea, and clenched his fist . Evidently, Ghassan told Damian about Crowler's dealings with Ghassan and Scott.

"So Crowler, you're demoting Chazz because he lost to a Slifer Red eh? Well then, I guess by that logic, you should have a significant pay decrease right? Because if I recall, Chazz isn't the only one in this room who lost to a Slifer."

Crowler gritted his teeth. "That-that was different! Chazz was using rare cards that were shipped to the academy when he lost!"

"Last I recall, you used a deck that went well beyond the decks that the other proctors used when you lost to Jaden." Damian replied. Crowler got even angrier.

Damian then turned to a few students in Slifer Red uniforms who were glaring at Damian. They were at the beach when he dueled Alexis. "And judging by your faces, you two aren't actually Slifer Red students, but Obelisk Blue right? And if I recall, the reasons you're wearing those uniforms is because you lost to a Ra Yellow. Now who was it...oh yeah. It was me." One of the Obelisks tried to rise up to punch Damian, but his friend pulled him down.

"I don't need your help Damian." Chazz said.

"I know. I just don't like these guys pretending that losing to Jaden is worth mocking somebody over because it makes them feel validated over their uniform."

"Like you're one to talk! You duel Obelisk students for the sake of looking like an Obelisk!" An Obelisk student down below yelled.

"And unless you're color-blind, you'd notice that I'm wearing a Slifer Red uniform. I wear the Obelisk uniform because it looks cool. Likewise, there are times I feel like wearing the Slifer Red uniform because it looks cool. I don't need the suit to feel like I mean something. Nor do I need to act as if school ranks mean more than they do."

Crowler laughed. "Are you mad? The rankings of Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue show how skilled the respective duelists are."

"Then how come girls automatically get assigned to Obelisk Blue regardless of their skill? Unless they turn it down of course." Damian asked.

"That's an exception."

"And how about how male transfer students get placed in Slifer Red automatically?"

Crowler's eyes widened. "Th-that's..."

"And here's my favorite. How come some people turn down promotions and choose to stay in a lower ranked dorm? I know Jaden Yuki turned down being a Ra Yellow after he beat Chazz, and a friend of mine named Scott passed down an opportunity to possible be Obelisk Blue." Damian was told by Scott how Crowler initially gave him the offer before Bastion. "The only objective fact about ranks is that it determines how comfortable your living conditions are. They don't inherently determine how smart somebody is, and certainly not how skilled a duelist they are."

"Do you know the consequences you'll suffer for disrupting the class like this?" Crowler asked.

Damian ignored the threat. "Admit it Crowler. It's not simply because he lost to a Slifer for why you're demoting Chazz. It's because he lost to Jaden Yuki, who you had a hate boner towards for months all because he beat you in a duel, and humiliated you during one of your classes. Grow up." He had to admit, part of the reason he did this was because of the attention it brought him. But he couldn't stand an entire class bullying somebody, even if Chazz was a tool.

The class was silent. "We've delayed class long enough. Everybody sit down. Chazz, since you haven't lost to Bastion yet, you can continue in your old seat if you like." Crowler stated. "Mr. Abunura, you can stay if you wish, but make another disruption, and you'll have to leave."

"Noted." Damian sat down in a seat on Chazz's left. "You ok man?"

"I didn't ask for your help..."

"I know. Even if it wasn't you, I would have called out the class for bullying-"

"AND I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Chazz ran out of the class.

"Chazz..."

* * *

"Promotion eh?" Scott asked Bastion. They were in the Ra Yellow cafeteria, eating dinner after classes ended. Despite Ra Yellow usually being where the average students were, it's cafeteria was pretty fancy on it's own merits. How often do school cafeterias serve lobster?

"Yes. Crowler approached me and told me that I'll be dueling Chazz tomorrow. If I win, I'll switch dorms with him."

"Well, good luck man. If you win, you'll get to be in a dorm that suits you." Scott took a bite out of his lobster.

"Well...maybe..."

Scott swallowed what was in his mouth. "Don't tell me...you're not sure if you want to be an Obelisk Blue?"

Bastion nodded. "When I first entered Duel Academy, I decided that I'd only enter Obelisk Blue when I became the number one student in the freshman class. I don't think I've became that yet."

"Who do you think is number one then? After all, you beat Damian, and he beat Jaden. So does that mean I'm your only competition left?"

"You and Damian did beat Jaden, but you were helping each other out. Along with that, I made adjustments to my Magnet Warrior deck specifically to counter his Fluffal deck after I lost to it a few days ago. There's still several other decks of his I've yet to see, let alone duel. It's rather difficult to tell which of you three I'd consider the number one freshman."

Scott put his fork away. "Bastion, I want to tell you something. Nothing about dueling is gonna be entirely consistent. I dueled with Damian and Ghassan plenty of times back in America. Sometimes I won, sometimes whichever person I was facing won. Often it was with the same deck matchups with no adjustment. The matches varied so often that we didn't bother to argue over who was better than who since we knew that the outcome would mostly come down to happenstance."

"I think you're severely underplaying how important pre-duel preparation is Scott." Bastion replied.

"Well, I'm not saying that isn't important. But it doesn't have as much a role as luck does." _'In this world anyway.'_ "Take a look at Jaden. His deck is awful, and a lot of his plays are incredibly impractical. But he's still one of the best duelists at the school not just because he can work well with a bad deck, but also because of his absurd luck."

"Hmm...I suppose that's true. Still, I don't think I'll be comfortable joining Obelisk Blue until I feel I earned it."

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Scott asked. "You're the top ranking student in Ra Yellow. You got the highest score on the written entrance exam, and probably got in the top 10 for the field. The only reason you aren't an Obelisk Blue already is because you didn't go to a prep school."

"I know. But I placed my own requirements for entrance to the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"Dude, your requirement is unreasonable. Like I said before, duels can go differently even if both have the same decks due to luck. Let me ask you something. What if a person lost a duel without even getting to do damage to their opponent because their hand was only filled with spells and trap cards on their beginning draw, and when they set them, their opponent got lucky with a Heavy Storm? Does that really speak towards skill?"

"With a well constructed deck, the odds of that occuring is minimal." Bastion responded.

"But it's still possible. The point is, winning a duel against somebody doesn't automatically mean you're better than them, and vice-versa. Besides, being one of the best in the academy is still a huge acomplishment. So cut yourself some slack man." Bastion said nothing, so Scott decided to change the subject. "So, that Xyz monster that you used to beat Damian. How'd you afford it?"

"Hmm?"

"Xyz and Synchro monsters are pretty damn rare. I never saw one go for sale online that was less than a few hundred dollars. Er...tens of thousands of yen."

"Oh, I didn't buy this card. I won it."

"Won? Like a random giveaway?"

"Not so much random. Industrial Illusions held two different writing contests almost a month ago where whoever wrote the best essay for the respective contest would receive either the Xyz monster, or a Synchro monster named Ally of Justice Catastor. I chose to enter the contest for the Xyz monster since Gorgonic Guardian would work well for my Magnet Warrior deck. My prize was delivered two days ago."

Scott resisted the urge to show shock. Nobody living in this dimension would be surprised that a card was designed by Industrial Illusions, so acting shocked would raise suspicion. _'The idea popped in my head when Damian told me he never owned Gorgonic Guardian, but this confirms it. Pegasus is designing Synchro and Xyz monsters now.'_

* * *

Damian started to walk towards the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm. It was evening, so not many people were around. _'You know, I assumed that the first time I entered the Obelisk Blue dorm, it would be to raise some hell. Wasn't expecting it to have anything to do with friendship.'_

By the entrance, he saw Conklin waiting nervously. "Conklin? What are you doing here?"

Conklin turned to Damian upon noticing him. "I'm waiting for Rie. We're going on a second date, and I'm gonna make it up to her."

"Huh. How'd you get her to give you another chance?"

"Well...I may or may not have told her that I'd get Weevil Underwood's autograph for her after winter break if she did."

"Why the hell would somebody be a fan of Weevil?"

"Rie's an insect duelist. He's the most renowned insect duelist in the world. Do the math." Conklin answered.

"Touché. But do you even know how to get into contact with Weevil?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm looking for Chazz. Do you know which room he's in?"

"Room number 367. Not like he'll be there for long."

"Geez, you sure don't have much faith in your friend."

"Eh...to be honest, me and Topher never really liked him. We only hung out with him because being associated with the richest and most powerful freshman in school made us look cooler. Now that he's at risk of demotion, it'll damage our rep if we stay around him, even if he does win."

Damian frowned. Evidently, Chazz didn't have very good friends.

"There you are." Damian and Topher turned and saw Rie walk by. "I'm ready to give you another chance Conklin."

Conklin smiled. "You won't regret it."

"Hey Rie, Conklin doesn't actually know how he can get Weevil's autograph." Damian said.

"GYAAAHHH!" Conklin shouted.

Based of Conklin's shocked and fearful expression, Rie figured Damian was telling the truth. "...Ugh. I should have known." Rie turned around and walked off.

"R-Rie! He's not telling the truth! I can totally get his autograph! Honestly!" Conklin ran after her.

Damian smiled before going into the Obelisk dorm. As he walked through the dorm, several Obelisk students inside glared at him but did nothing. _'Huh. I figured I'd be having a bunch of Obelisk students try and throw me out or something. Heh heh. Maybe I scare them.'_

Damian walked up a flight of staris and reached the room Conklin told him about. "This must be Chazz's room." Damian knocked a few times. No response. "Chazz. It's me, Damian."

A few seconds of silence passed by. Then the door knob turned and opened. Chazz was at the door. "What do you want?"

"I wanna apologize for pissing you off earlier today. I wasn't trying to take pity on you or anything like that. I just wanted to stick it to Crowler y'know?"

"Whatever." Chazz walked into his room, the door being left open. Damian took this opportunity to follow and took a look at the room. It was far larger than the Ra Yellow dorm rooms, with a couch, sofa, plasma screen TV, and even it's own small dining table. "This is a dorm room? More like a furnished apartment."

"Perks of being rich. Even among Obelisks, I have the best room in the dorm. Or had to be more accurate." Chazz replied.

Damian noticed that on top of Chazz's couch was a duffel bag. "Dude, you haven't even had the duel yet. You don't know if you're gonna lose."

"That doesn't matter anymore. Thanks to what you did, I'll never be respected again."

Damian groaned. "I told you, even if I wasn't hanging out with you I'd-"

"Do you wanna know the real reason why the class was mocking me?" Chazz interupted. "Because they were looking for the opportunity to for months."

"Huh?"

"Being the richest student in school and being part of one of the world's most powerful organizations kinda paints a target on your back."

"The Princeton Coroporation right?"

Chazz nodded. "Politics, finance, and Duel Monsters. Being at the top of all of these means we pretty much rule the world."

"How do you even be 'at the top' of the political world? Like, will one of your brothers try to be the president and-or prime minister of every country in the world? 'Cause I don't think that's legal. Or is he just aiming for the Prime Minister of Japan? Because that wouldn't be the world, just a country."

"The point is that being a Princeton tends to lead to people hating you automatically but being too afraid to show it. After Crowler told the class that I'd be demoted, it meant they were safe to mock me since I wasn't at the top anymore."

"Ok but...what does this have to do with you no long being an Obelisk? If you beat Bastion, you won't get demoted. I'll even help you out if you want."

"Because I'm leaving Duel Academy. And it's because of you."

Damian was taken aback by this. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Did you think your little event would get people to respect me? A Princeton needing to have somebody else come to his rescue and fight his battles for him? You just made me look weak."

"Dude, I was just trying to help."

"No you weren't." Chazz said. "You just wanted to look like the hero. You didn't once think about how it would make me look pathetic. Give people more reason to disrepect me."

"Chazz I-"

"Save it." Chazz walked into his closest and got out several clothes. "I'll show you and this entire Academy that I don't need anybody else to be strong. I don't need your help, or my brother's money to prove that I'm the best."

"How will leaving the academy do that?" Damian asked.

"I'll transfer to another academy and start fresh. Doesn't matter where." Chazz put the clothes in his duffel bag. "And I'll prove there that I'm the best. With or without the Princeton name."

Damian opened his mouth but decided to stop arguing. He knew he couldn't change Chazz's mind. Besides, knowing canon, it'll only be a matter of time before Chazz comes back to the academy...hoefully. "Alright. Good luck out there man."

"Just get out of my room Damian."

Damian said nothing and walked out of Chazz's room. It was clear that their friendship was over. "I shouldn't care. Chazz was a selfish, egotisitical tool who treated us more like lackies than friends. Losing him as a friend is probably a benefit." Damian felt something trickle down his cheek. Damian realized it was a tear and sighed. _'It's official. Ghassan's right. I'm too attached to this world.'_

* * *

 _Another chapter that's light on the dueling as I decided to focus one Damian's friendship with Chazz as well as Scott's friendship with Bastion. Chazz is leaving the academy before he even duels against Bastion due to Damian inadvertently shattering his pride, and the protagonists found out that Industrial Illusions has started developing Synchro and Xyz monsters. Who knows what the latter will spell out for the three?_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!_


	15. Trust

**Chapter 15: Trust**

Ghassan was in the forest, relaxing by a tree. He decided to skip class for the day and spend time thinking about what the group's next move would be. _'If we can get proof that Banner's a Shadow Rider, then we can get him fired by Sheppard. Then he won't be able to stop us from expeliing Jaden like before. Maybe I can record him monologuing out loud and give that to Sheppard. Have to hope I can come across him doing that though. I probably should also look into how Industrial Illusions is making Synchro and Xyz monsters now according to Scott.'_

"What are you doing skipping class?" A familiar voice asked. Ghassan looked up and saw Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine standing in front of him. Alexis was naturally in the front.

"What about you three? It's normal for a Slifer to skip class, but it's not a good look on Obelisks to do the same." Ghassan replied.

"We're looking for Chazz. He suddenly disappeared after he forfeited against Bastion, and we got concerned. What's your excuse?" Alexis replied.

 _'I guess Damian only told me and Scott that Chazz was leaving.'_ "I'm looking for him too." Ghassan lied. "He's a friend of my brother's, and I felt he would get worried if Chazz suddenly vanished you know?"

"Yeah, you were looking so busy." Jasmine sarcastically said.

"Hey, searching can get tiring y'know."

"Well, how about we all search for Chazz together?" Alexis suggested.

Ghassan thought for a little while. Odds are Alexis would ask him more questions about Atticus and if he had anything to do with Crowler selecting Damian and Scott to duel Jaden and Syrus. On the other hand, considering what was about to happen to Jasmine, he could use this as an opportunity to gain Alexis' trust and have her stop interrogating them. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great! With four people, we'll definitely find my Chazzie!" Mindy exclaimed.

Jasmine turned to Mindy. "You like Chazz? Weren't you talking about how hot Bastion was a few days ago?"

Mindy laughed nervously. "Can't a girl change her mind? Besides, Chazz wears the blue jacket a lot better than Bastion does."

Ghassan rolled his eyes and stood up. He then turned to Alexis who was glaring intensely at a bush. "What are you looking at?" Ghassan asked.

Alexis pointed. "Over there. Something moved behind that bush."

Ghassan, Jasmine, and Mindy turned around and saw that the bush was rustling. "It must be Chazz then." Jasmine said.

 _'Here it comes'_ Ghassan thought. "Well might as well check it out." The four walked up to the bush, Ghassan staying several meters back as he knew what was coming.

"There you are Chazz. We've been worried sick." Alexis said. "Now come out of-"

A figure lept from the bushes. A monkey wearing a robotic suit and a duel disk screamed at the students.

"WHAT THE?!" Alexis yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Mindy and Jasmine held each other.

"I am shocked and afraid." Ghassan calmly said.

The monkey lept at the Obelisk girls, shoved all three of them to the ground and grabbed Jasmine. The monkey then lifted her up and ran off into the forest.

"Wh...what was that?" Mindy asked.

"I think it was a monkey." Ghassan answered.

Seconds later, the students heard footsteps. They turned and saw four men in suits appear. One was a short old man with grey hair, a beard, and glasses. The second was a young man about Ghassan's height with brown hair and sunglasses. He was carrying a yellow tranquilizer rifle. The third was a tall man with glasses and black hair. The final one was only slightly taller than the old man. He was wearing a purple hat and a blue bandana over his face, clashing heavily with hsi dark suit.

"He's gone." The tallest man said.

"Where'd he go?" The old man asked.

"Who are you four?" Ghassan asked.

He never got an answer to that question as all of them suddenly heard Jasmine scream in fear.

"Up in those trees." The man wearing a bandana stated. Everyone turned and saw the monkey holding Jasmine, leaping through the trees.

"PUT! ME! DOWN! NOW!" Jasmine shouted.

"Over there!" The man in sunglasses yelled.

"Move hurry!" The old man yelled. Three of the men in suits ran ahead, the one in the hat and bandana turning to the students.

"It's too dangerous for you kids, so stay back. Don't worry, we'll make sure to save your friend as well."

"Thanks, but Jasmine's our friend. We're helping her out." Alexis replied.

"Also, I'm 19. I'm not a kid." Ghassan said. "I just applied late."

The man shrugged. "Your call." He ran off ahead, Ghassan, Alexis, and Mindy following.

Eventually, they reached a cliff and saw that Jasmine was placed on a tree branch at the edge of the cliff. The three men in suits were there as well, the one with a tranquilizer rifle aiming at Wheeler. "Help..me..." Jasmine pleaded.

The man in sunglasses aimed. "I can get a clear shot but..."

The tall man gritted his teeth. "Blast it. If we fire, Wheeler will drop the girl."

"Well...this definitely opens up you scientists to a lawsuit." Ghassan stated.

"What are you talking about?" The old man asked.

"Due to your negligence, your test animal escaped, kidnapped a student, and if things go poorly, might kill her."

"You don't have to say that last part!" Jasmine yelled.

"He has a point Doctor." The young man in the bandana said. "You didn't take precautions to ensure that Wheeler didn't escape. You guys are in for it now."

"Don't get smug intern. Your job is at risk due to the situation just like ours." The old man said.

Alexis walked up. "So...why is that monkey wearing a duel disk?"

The old man turned to Alexis. "That's no ordinary money. That's Wheeler. He's a trained duelist."

"A dueling monkey?" Mindy asked.

"Sir..." The tall man said.

"Oh, right. Saying too much." The old man who seemed to be the head scientist turned back to face Wheeler. "Now what will we do about Wheeler? We can't let her risk dropping the girl or else we'll get shut down."

"And, you know...causing the death of an innocent girl will haunt your conscience." The intern responded.

"Yeah sure."

Ghassan smiled. "How about I duel it then?"

Alexis, Mindy, and the two scientists wearing glasses turned to Ghassan in shock. "Duel? Can't you see the situation here?" The head scientist asked.

"A crazy idea like that is something I'd expect Jaden to do. I guess his craziness is contagious." Alexis said.

"Hey, it looks like this is the only option."

The intern chuckled. "This could be interesting."

Ghassan walked up to Wheeler and Jasmine. "Hey, Wheeler. Let's duel. If I win, you let Jasmine go. If you win, you can do what you want."

"Wait, what?!" Jasmine yelled.

"It's the only way to get you free. Would you rather have the monkey drop you to your death?"

Tears of fear started to build up in Jasmine's eyes. "My life is in the hands of that Slifer?"

Ghassan activated his duel disk. _'I'm not too big on dueling, but I'll take any opportunity I can to get Alexis off my back.'_ "So, what do you say?"

"Will Wheeler even be able to understand him?" Mindy asked.

"Of course. Wheeler's been trained to understand human language." The intern stated.

The money paused before nodding. Alexis and Mindy gasped. "It really did understand him!" Alexis observed.

Wheeler walked off the tree, leaving Jasmine there, and activated his duel disk.

"Perfect! I have a clear shot now!" The man wearing sunglasses yelled.

"No." The head scientist ordered. "This is the kind of field test we've been waiting for."

The red visor worn by Wheeler lit up. " _Duel!_ " A mechanical voice from the robotic suit yelled.

Alexis and Mindy gasped. "It's...it''s talking?!" Mindy asked.

"Please. That would be completely unrealistic." The head scientist replied. "His helmet reads his mind and talks for him."

 _'Damian was right. GX was weird.'_ Ghassan thought.

 _"My turn. Draw."_ Wheeler drew a card. _"I summon a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down. Face down! I_ _end my turn."_

Ghassan drew, "I summon **Jurrac Guaiba (1700/400)** in attack mode!" A small flame appeared in front of Ghassan before the flaming Guaibasaurus emerged from it. "Jurrac Guaiba, attack the set monster!" Jurrac Guaiba launched a fireball at the card. The image of an ape with cybernetics briefly appeared before being destroyed. "Jurrac Guaiba's effect activates. Since it destroyed a monster by battle, I can special summon another Jurrac if it has 1700 or less attack points. But it can't attack this turn. I choose **Jurrac** **Velo." (1700/1000)** The flaming velociraptor appeared on Ghassan's side of the field.

 _"I activate the effect of Test Ape. Since it was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Gladiator Beast monster from my deck. I special summon **Gladiator Beast Lanista!" (1800/1200)**_ An anthropomorphic eagle with green armor and wielding a spear appeard on Wheeler's side of the field.

"Gladiator Beast?" Ghassan asked. He recognized that archetype. Monsters that could tag each other in after the Battle Phase by shuffling themselves back into the deck. _'I remember Damian using that deck against me back when I regularly played Yu-Gi-Oh. He must have sold that deck online to and those scientists got a hold of it.'_ "I set a card face down and end my turn."

Wheeler drew a card. _"I summon **Gladiator Beast Dimacari (1600/1200)** in attack mode." _A purple anthropomorphic ram wth armor appeared. _"Gladiator Beast Lanista, attack Jurrac Guaiba! Attack! Attack!"_ Gladiator Beast Lanista charged at the jurrac, spear in hand.

"I activate my quick-play spell, **Shrink!** This halves the original attack points of one of your monsters until the end of the turn. You can guess which one I choose."

Wheeler gritted his teeth. **(Gladiator Beast Lanista 1800-900/1200)** _"I activate my trap card **Defensive Tactics!** For the rest of the turn, my Gladiator Beasts can't be destroyed by battle, and all battle damage is reduced to 0." _A barrier appeared around Lanista as Jurrac Guaiba slashed it. The Gladiator Beast jumped back to it's original position. _"Dimacari attack Jurrac Guaiba as well!"_

"Huh? What reason for that?" Mindy wondered. "Sure it wouldn't get destroyed but it seems kinda pointless."

The head scientist chuckled. "Don't underestimate Wheeler. He knows exactly what he's doing."

Dimacari charged at Jurrac Guaiba, who breathed fire at the ram. Like before, a barrier appeared, protecting the Gladiator beast fromd destruction, being pushed harmlessly back to it's original position on the field. _"When Defensive Tactics is activated, it goes to bottom of deck instead of going to graveyard. Next, I activate effect of Gladiator Beasts. After the phase, if they attacked, I can shuffle them into deck and special summon a Gladiator Beast with a different name!"_

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine gasped. The two gladiator beast dissappeared in a trail of light as they returned to Wheeler's deck. _"I special summon **Gladiator Beast Alexander (2400/600)** and **Gladiator Beast Augustus (2600/1000)** from my deck!" _An anthropomorphic lion in orange armor and a purple, four-armed anthropomorphic eagle with purple armor appeared on Wheeler's side of the field.

"So, you end your turn?" Ghassan asked.

 _"No. No. Augustus's effect activates! When special summoned by Gladiator Beast, I special summon a Gladiator Beast from my hand in defense mode! I special summon **Gladiator Beast Murmillo (800/400)!** " _A blue anthropomorphic carp with twin turbines on it's shoulders appeared. _"When Murmillo is special summoned by Gladiator Beast monster's effect, it can destroy monster on field. Destroy Guaiba. Destroy Guaiba!"_ From it's twin turbines, two torrents of water were blasted at Jurrac Guaiba, destroying it. _"Turn end."_

"You know, I'm kinda embarrassed to say it, but that monkey is probably a better duelist than I am." Mindy said.

"Indeed. Originally with the budget we had, we could only teach Wheeler the basics of dueling. But a few weeks ago, our investor provided us three times the money they initially gave us to fund our project of their own free will." The head scientist stated. "Kaiba wants this project to be able to keep up with those new Synchro and Xyz monsters. He even provided us the deck for Wheeler."

"Sir..." The tall man said.

"Right, saying too much again."

"Wait, Seto Kaiba is funding this project?" Alexis asked.

The intern sighed. "Cat's out of the bag. Yeah, Seto agreed to fund these guys since it could make a new breakthrough in dueling technology. At first he only had interest in naming the monkey. But now he took more interest in it. He even had one of his interns, that being me of course, come to help these guys out."

 _'So Kaiba's somewhat involved in this situation eh?'_ Ghassan drew a card. "I use it's own effect to special summon my **Gilasaurus (1400/400)** in attack mode." A brown raptor appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. "When I use this effect, you can special summon a card from your graveyard."

Wheeler nodded. _"I choose **Test Ape (700/300)** in defense mode. Defense mode!"_

"Next I activate **Big Evolution Pill.** I sacrifice a dinosaur monster and as a result, can normal summon any dinosaur monster without tributing until your 3rd end phase after this card's activation. I tribute my Gilasaurus." Gilasaurus dissolved in light.

"Now, I normal summon my **Jurrac Titano (3000/2800)** in attack mode!"A gigantic red t-rex with magma-like skin appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. "Nex I activate the effect ot Titano. By banishing a Jurrac monster with 1700 or less attack points from my graveyard, Titano gains 1000 attack points until the end phase!" Wheeler screeched in shock as flames built around the Jurrac. **(Jurrac Titano 3000-4000/2800)** "Jurrac Titano, destroy Gladiator Beast Alexander!" A large fireball built up in Jurrac Titano's mouth before it was fired at Alexander, destroying it. **(Wheeler 4000-2400)** "Jurrac Velo, destroy Gladiator Beast Murmillo!"

The Jurrac charged at Murmillo and slashed through it, destroying the Gladiator Beast. "I end my turn. Jurrac Titano's attack points go back to normal now." **(Jurrac Titano 4000-3000/2800)**

"Looks like Ghassan's got the upper hand." Alexis said.

"For now, yes. But don't underestimate Wheeler. We've made sure that he doesn't make mistakes when dueling." The head scientist stated.

Wheeler gritted it's teeth and drew. _"I activate **Pot of Greed.** I draw two cards." _Wheeler drew two cards from his deck. _"I sacrifice Test Ape to summon **Gladiator Beast Spartacus (2200/1600)** in attack mode."_ A brown, anthropomorphic dinosaur with brown and yellow armor wielding a battle appeared. _"I fuse my two Gladiator Beasts together. Fuse! Fuse!"_

"No card to fuse them together? Does that Spartacus monster have an effect that allows fusion summon without Polymerization?" Alexis wondered.

"Not exactly. Gladiator Beasts can fuse together by shuffling back into the deck." Ghassan answered.

"...Correct." The intern answered.

 _"I fuse Spartacus with Augustus. Summon **Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz! (2600/1500)** " _A swirling vortex appeared before the two Gladiator Beasts combined together. A monster of a similar species to Gladiator Beast Spartacus wielding a similar battle axe appeared, only looking more like royalty wearing a gemmed blue robe. It also had three red shields floating in the air around it. _"I play **Indomitable Gladiator** **Beast**_. _A Gladiator Beast I control gains 500 attack points! Gaiodiaz, power-up!"_ Gaiodiaz let out a roar as it's muscles grew slightly larger. **(Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz 2600-3100/1500)**

"Damnit. It's stronger than Titano now."

 _"Gaiodiaz, attack Titano!"_ The Gladiator Beast jumped in the air with it's battle axe and slashed Jurrac Titano in half. **(Ghassan 4000-3900)**

"I'm confused. Why didn't Wheeler just use that spell card on that Augustus monster instead of fusing them together? It would get the job done just as well, AND he would have another Gladiator Beast to destroy Ghassan's other Jurrac." Mindy stated.

The head scientist chuckled. "Wheeler was aiming to do quite a bit more than just 600 damage."

"Huh?"

 _"Gaiodiaz effect, go! When it destroys monster, you take damage equal to it's defense points"_ Wheeler yelled.

Ghassan gasped. "Titano has 2800 defense points."

 _"Go Gaiodiaz!"_ The red shield floating in the air launced blasts of energy at Ghassan, knocking him to the ground. **(Ghassan 3900-1100)** _"I set face down card. Gaiodiaz's power goes back to normal._ **(Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz 3100-2600/1500)** _Your turn, your turn!"_

"I told you kids not to underestimate Wheeler. It won't make a mistake twice. We've made sure of that." The head scientist said.

"You're gonna lose to a monkey?! My life is in your hands you know!" Jasmine yelled from the tree branch.

 _'Maybe I should surrender and let Wheeler keep her.'_ Ghassan stood up. "Alright, it's my move." Ghassan drew a card. "I activate **Graceful Charity.** I draw three cards, then discard two." Ghassan did exactly that, discarding the two cards he had in his hand prior. "Next, thanks to Big Evolution Pill, I can normal summon this card without tributing. I summon **Jurrac Tyrannus.** **(2500/1400)** " A large, red T-rex with green arms, green legs, and yellow hair on it's back and head appeared on Ghassan's side of the field.

 _"Tyrannus weaker than Gaiodiaz."_ Wheeler pointed out.

"Not for long. By sacrificing a dinosaur monster I control, Tyrannus permanently gains 500 attack points." Jurrac Tyrannus ate Jurrac Velo before it's hair burst into flames. **(Jurrac Tyrannus 2500-3000/1400)** "Jurrac Tyrannus, destroy Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!" Tyrannus charged at the Gladiator Beast.

 _"I play my trap card, **Defensive Tactics!** I drew it again with Pot of Greed."_

Ghassan gritted his teeth. Thanks to all the shuffling his Gladiator Beasts do, it's not a surprise he would have draw that card again. A barrier appeared around Gaidoiaz as Tyrannus attempted to bite it, negating destruction. "I set-"

 _"Battle phase over? Then I activate Gaiodiaz effect! It returns to Fusion Deck, and I special summon two Gladiator Beasts from deck! But can't summon Spartacus."_ Gaiodiaz disappeared in a trail of light. _"I summon **Gladiator Beast Bestiari (1500/800)** and **Gladiator Beast Retiari (1200/800)** " _A anthropomorphic green eagle with dark green armor, and a green fish-like creature with a trident appeared.

 _"Bestiari effect activates! When special summoned by Gladiator Beast, a spell or trap card you control is destroyed. Big Evolution Pill is destroyed!"_ Bestiari flapped it's wings, sending a powerful gust of wind at Ghassan's card, destroying it. _"Retiari effect activates! When special summonedby Gladiator Beast, one card in your grave is removed from play. I remove Jurrac Titano!"_

The head scientist chuckled. "I told you Wheeler wouldn't make a mistake twice. We made sure of it."

"How so?" The intern asked.

"Right, you only came a little while ago. As you know, we run through Wheeler through several practice duels. If he ever made a mistake twice, he would be punished."

"Punished?" Alexis asked.

The head scientist nodded. "We would prod him with sharp objects, whip him, deny him food. Some electric shocks from time to time. All to ensure he becomes a better duelist."

The intern looked angry. "So you're saying that you abused Wheeler?"

"Well that's ony way of saying it, yes."

The tall scientist pinched the brink of his nose. "Sir..."

"Oh, right. Forget you heard anything."

Ghassan ejected the card from his graveyard. _'None of them know that Titano can't be special summoned, so it could have been worse. Besides, I drew the cards I needed to win anyway.'_ "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Ghassan suddenly heard the noise of several chattering monkeys.

"Do you guys hear that?" Mindy asked.

Alexis turned to a rock not too far from Ghassan and Wheeler. Behind it were several monkeys watching the duel. "Even more of them. Do you think they're..."

"Wheeler's family probably." Ghassan stated. "And he probably tried to escape to see them again."

Wheeler drew a card. _"Must win! See family again! I fuse Bestiari and Retiari! Summon **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus! (2400/1500)** " _The two Gladiator Beasts merged together before a monster somewhat similar to Bestiari appeared. However it was larger, it worn more armor, and had several more red feathers. In addition, two wind turbines were on it's shoulders. _"Gyzarus effect! When summoned, it destroys two of your cards! I destroy Tyrannus and your left facedown!"_

The turbines started to spin before two small tornadoes were formed. "I activate the card you were about to destroy, **Mystik Wok!** I tribute a monster I control, and gain lifepoints equal to either it's current attack or defense points. I tribute my Tyrannus to gain 3000 life points!" A large cooking pot appeared before the Jurrac went inside it, dissolving in the boiling water. **(Ghassan 1100-4100)**

Wheeler grunted. _"Gyzarus, attack dir-!"_

"Sorry. You're not gonna get that attack." Ghassan interrupted. Wheeler grunted in confusion. "I activate my face-down card, **Ring of Destruction!** I destroy one monster on the field. Then, both of us take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" The monkey screeched in shock before a collar with several grenades attached to it materialized around Gyzarus's neck. _'I got lucky drawing both Ring of Destruction and Mystik Wok so that I could survive it with Graceful Charity. Heh, maybe the luck of anime characters is rubbing off on me.'_

Gyzarus exploded, the shockwaves reaching both Ghassan and Wheeler. **(Ghassan 4100-1700) (Wheeler 2400-0)** Ghassan deactivated his duel disk. "Looks like I win. So now you let Jasmine go."

Wheeler nodded. It walked up to the tree branch, picked up the scared Jasmine, and walked back, putting her on the ground. Jasmine quickly ran towards Mindy and Alexis. "I...I was so scared!" She hugged Alexis and Mindy.

"It's ok. You're safe now." Mindy told her.

The tall scientist carrying a net, the head scientist, and the man with sunglasses carrying his tranquilizer rifle started to walk towards Ghassan. "Good job on defeating Wheeler. Now..." The head scientist then turned to Wheeler. "It's time to take him back to the lab. In fact..." The head scientist then turned to all the monkeys watching behind a boulder. "We have quite a few more monkeys now."

"Last I checked, all Wheeler had to do if he lost was give back Jasmine. I didn't say anything about returning him to you guys."

Alexis walked forward. "Wheeler deserves to be with his family. Not abused in a lab. If you don't let him and his family go, your top secret experiment won't be so secret anymore."

The tall scientist frowned. "Cute. But get out of the way." He shoved Ghassan to the ground before throwing a net onto Wheeler.

The head scientist walked past the students. "You think anybody will believe kids like you four? Please. You don't scare us."

"But I bet Seto Kaiba does."

The head scientist widened his eyes before turning around. It was the bandana wearing intern. "What are you talking about?"

"Nowhere did you tell Seto that you'd be abusing Wheeler. I highly doubt he'd be willing to fund this project if he knew. Especially when you assured him that Wheeler would be treated in safe conditions."

"How...how does he know what we told Kaiba?" The tall scientist wondered.

"It'll be your word against ours. And do you honestly think Kaiba will believe a random intern like you?" The head scientist replied.

"Maybe not. But I'm pretty sure he'd believe the vice-president of his company." The young man took off his hat and bandana, revealing his face and long, black, spiky hair. "Not to mention his younger brother."

Everybody except for Ghassan gasped in shock. _'Figured as much. An extra lab worker who wasn't in the episode where Jaden dueeled Wheeler, he calls Kaiba by his first name, he sounded similar. Hell, it's even the same disguise he used in Duelist Kingdom. Question is, why is he here?'_

"M-Mokuba Kaiba?!" The tall scientist asked.

"Wh-what's the vice-preisdent of KaibaCorp doing on this island?!" Alexis asked.

"Seto was suspicous of what was going on, so he had me see what you guys were doing." Mokuba told the men in suits. "And you can consider the funding of your project over. Also, if you don't let Wheeler and those other monkeys go, KaibaCorp will have info about your abuse spread far and wide."

The head scientist gritted his teeth. "Fine!" He turned to the man wearing sunglasses. "Release Wheeler, and take our technology off him." He then turned back to Mokuba. "But know this, we'll find a way to continue our experiments, with or without KaibaCorp's funding."

"...So you're saying in front of my face that you'll continue to abuse animals in the future after I threaten to report you to the authorities for doing that?"

"LET'S GET GOING SIR." The tall scientist loudly suggested. He and grabbed his boss by the arm and led him away, the man wearing sunglasses following after getting the net and technology off Wheeler. Their boss' big-mouth has caused enough trouble for one life-time.

"They were in such a hurry that they forgot to take their tech with them." Ghassan stated.

Mokuba shrugged and then walked up to the monkey. It backed away in fear. "Yeah, being part of the company that funded this probably makes me look pretty scary to you. But I promise that me and Seto didn't know about the conditions you were put in." Mokuba offered a hand to Wheeler. "Can you accept my apology?" Wheeler hesitated, but slowly reached Mokuba's hand, shaking it. Mokuba smiled. "I'm glad you accept it."

Mokuba stopped shaking Wheeler's hand, and pointed at the duel disk the monkey was still wearing. "Hey, it cool with you if I take that deck?" Wheeler nodded, and gave the deck to Mokuba. He then walked up to Ghassan. "I know that you were kinda roped into this, so how's this as an apology-slash-thank you gift?"

Mokuba held the Gladiator Beast deck towards Ghassan. Ghassan shrugged. "Sure, I'll take it." Ghassan took the deck and put it in his pocket. On a closer inspection, while Mokuba only grew a little bit in terms of height, he certainly looked older. Probably around his early 20s.

Wheeler then went towards it's relatives. After several hugs, and many monkey chatters that the students couldn't make out, Wheeler waved goodbye before heading into the forest alongside it's family. _'I gotta admit, that felt pretty nice.'_ Ghassan thought.

"M-Mokuba Kaiba. It's...it's an honor to meet you in person." Alexis said nervously.

Mokuba chuckled. "If you're so nervous to talk to ME, I'd love to see how you'd react to meeting Seto in person."

"Well...I want to say thank you. If it weren't for you, they would have definitely taken away Wheeler."

Ghassan suddenly realized something. _'Wasn't it Banner who saved Wheeler in the anime? What's he doing right now?'_

"No worries. I'm glad I could help. But anyway, I have to go now." Mokuba walked off.

"I can't believe it. We just met a celebrity!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Really stretching what counts as a celebrity there Mindy." Jasmine replied.

"Anyway, let's keep looking for Chazz." Alexis stated. She then turned to Ghassan. "Also...thank you for saving Jasmine."

Jasmine reluctantly nodded. "Y-yeah. What she said."

Ghassan smiled. _'Perfect. I'm beginning to gain Alexis' trust.'_ "No problem. I'm happy you're safe. Anyway, let's keep looking." The four all walked off, continuing to look for Chazz.

* * *

Mokuba was inside a helicopter, on his cell phone while an employee was operating the helicopter. "So yeah, I had it shut down after finding out they were abusing Wheeler."

 _"That's all fine and dandy Mokuba, but we both know that was only a secondary reason why I sent you to that island."_ A voice replied on the phone. _"Did you get any info on the seller?"_

"Yeah, I'd say so. The Gladiator Beast deck that we bought online is the only one of it's kind. Pegasus hasn't finished designing those cards yet."

 _"And?"_

"Well I found a student named Ghassan there who seemed all too familiar with the deck's mechanics. He even explained how they fused together even though nobody outside of the one who originally sold the deck should know that."

 _"Not bad. But Mokuba, there's the possibility that the one who sold the deck from Duel Academy used that Gladiator Beast deck at that Academy a few times before selling it."_

"True, but none of the other students knew about Gladiator Beasts. Along with that, that Ghassan person was using monsters called Jurracs. We've been keeping records on every deck sold online alongside Pegasus, and no deck like that popped up Seto."

 _"Perfect. Looks like we have a potential lead then."_

* * *

 **Thanks to Mokuba's investigations, KaibaCorp is starting to make progress to find out about whose responsible for selling the never before seen monsters before. This can mean trouble for our protagonists.**

 **It's been a while since Ghassan had a full length duel, so I figured it was the right time to give him one. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	16. A Memorable Mid-Term

**Chapter 16: A Memorable Mid-term**

Damian walked down the steps of the class, holding a paper packet. "Here's my exam Professor Sartyr."

"Thank you very much Damian. Have a great winter break."

Damian smiled. "Thanks. You too." Despite being a pretty unimportant character in the series, Damian had a soft sport for the head of the Ra Yellow dorm. He was really friendly, and unlike Banner, wouldn't be a future enemy. He reminded Damian of a few teachers he had back home. Damian would probably feel a little sorry for Sartyr when virtually all the Ra Yellow students leave next year.

Damian headed up the steps and went back to his desk. _'Scott turned in his exam about 15 minutes ago. Now to wait for Ghassan to finish.'_

Ghassan repeatedly tapped his pencil on the side of his head. _'Ok, I know about the Millennium Puzzle, Ring, Eye, Rod, and Necklace. But what were the other two Millennium Items?'_ Ghassan racked his brain for several minutes. _'Forget it, I'll just skip the rest of the question. I got most of them at least.'_

"For those who aren't finished with the exam, you have 20 minutes left." Sartyr stated.

Ghassan sighed. He was little more than halfway through with the exam. _'Ugh. Looks like I won't be finishing in time. Might as well do as much as I can.'_ Despite not caring too much about his studies overall, Ghassan cared a bit more about the promotion exams. It was the best shot at getting promoted to Ra Yellow and out of the garbage heap of a dorm called Slifer Red.

"What's the next question about?" He muttered. Ghassan flipped the page and read a long answer question. _'A duelist has **Battle Ox (1700/1000)** attack their opponent directly, only for the opponent to activate **Call of the Haunted** to special summon **Tri Horned Dragon. (2850/2350)** Assuming no other cards are played, how much damage does the controller of Battle Ox take this turn?'_

"This is seriously a long answer question? It's just a simple math question." Ghassan was about to answer the controller takes 1150 points of damage before remembering something.

 ** _'They're called replays. If the amount of monsters on the opponent's side of the field changes, unless an effect states otherwise, the attack target can be changed, or the attack can simply be called off.'_** Alexis explained this to him a few months ago back when the dueled.

 _'I get it. This is a trick question.'_ Ghassan wrote down that the controller of Battle Ox has the option of calling off the attack as a replay occured, and thus taking no damage. "Ok, next question. 'What are the only cards that are Spell Speed 3?'" Ghassan immediately wrote Counter Trap cards. _'Heh. Before I was at this academy, I'd probably confuse Spell Speed with Speed Spells from 5ds.'_ 20 minutes passed, and Ghassan made it halfway through the last page of the packet. Once the exam stopped asking him questions about history and more about the mechanics of the game, everything started to click for him.

After the written exam, most of the students got out of the room and headed towards the card shop. Naturally, they wanted to improve their decks for the field exam and get their hands on as many rare cards as they could. Ghassan, Damian, Scott, and Chumley were sitting together in the classroom. "Ok, so what was the second difference in the effects of Man-Eater Bug and Snowman Eater?" Chumley asked. "I know that Man-Eater Bug can destroy face-down monsters while Snowman Eater can't, but what was the other difference?"

"Snowman Eater isn't considered a Flip Monster." Scott answered. "So if a card flips a monster faceup and specifically says Flip Monster's effect aren't activated, like say, Ceasefire, Man-Eater Bug would be unable to activate it's effect, but Snowman Eater would."

"Ah. That makes sense."

"So, what'd you get for the question about what Final Countdown's effect was?" Damian asked Scott. Damian decided to wear an Obelisk Blue uniform to the exam. He probably thought it was a good luck charm to get promoted.

"I wrote that the player pays 2000 life points and then have to keep it on the field for 20 turns including the turn it was activated. Then they win the duel." Scott answered.

"Damn. I only wrote that if it remains on the field for 20 turns the player wins the duel. Didn't know about the life point cost. I figured I was forgetting something."

"Same here. Aww man, that means I only got that question partially right too." Chumley said.

Ghassan chuckled. "Looks like for once, I got a question right on the exam that Damian got wrong."

"You knew the whole answer Ghassan? Nice job." Scott said.

"Huh. On the entrance exam, you didn't even know what makes Counter Traps different from Normal Traps." Damian stated. "Being at the academy has really helped you learn more about the game."

Ghassan shrugged. "Guess so. Still, I probably didn't score high enough to get promoted to Ra Yellow. There were a few questions I didn't have enough time to answer, and I had my troubles with the history portion of the exam."

"Yeah, I still had two whole pages left before time ran out." Chumley said.

Damian chuckled. "You can bet that I didn't have many troubles with the history portion of the exam."

"Yeah yeah." Ghassan replied.

"Hey Damian, now it's my turn to ask a question about the exam." Scott said. "Who was the CEO of KaibaCorp before Seto Kaiba? I wrote down his adoptive father, but I didn't remember the guy's name."

"Gozaburo Kaiba." Damian and a familiar brittish voice answered simultaneously. The four turned their heads and saw Bastion standing by their desk, dressed in his Obelisk Blue uniform. "Come now Scott, we spent two whole weeks learning about the history of KaibaCorp back in November."

"Hey, sometimes I just forget things." Scott replied. "Besides, that's one of the only three questions in the whole packet that gave me trouble. I did pretty damn well."

Bastion smiled. "Perhaps. But that's three more questions than I had trouble with."

"Why are you even acting like it's a competition Bastion?" Ghassan asked. "You're an Obelisk Blue now, so it's not like you'll be dueling against Scott in the field exam."

"True, but if Scott's going to take my place as top Ra Yellow student in the Academy, he should at the very least be my equal in academics. Especially when he's old enough to be a senior."

Scott smiled. "You fit right into Obelisk Blue. You're arrogant as hell." Bastion chuckled.

"I've been wondering. How come Scott hasn't been promoted yet? His grades are better than most Obelisk Blues." Ghassan stated. "Hell, how come you didn't get promoted after the first month?"

"Usually, promotions rarely occur during freshman year. You have to make a spectacular impression in the Field Exam like what Jaden did against Chazz by turning a seemingly hopeless situation around. Otherwise, promotions will typically occur at the beginning of the second or third school year if the cumulative scores on exams are high enough. Though of course, dorm transfer duels may occur at the recommendation of a professor."

"Don't hold your breath about getting promoted Ghassan. Jaden was the first time I ever saw a Slifer have the opportunity to get promoted, and I've been held back." Chumley said.

 _'Looks like having enough flair in a duel throws all other portions of the exam out the window.'_ Ghassan thought. _'I guess that explains how Jaden could have got promoted despite him flunking the written part of the exam. Man, this school is really irresponsible in regards to grading.'_

"So what you're saying is, I'll probably be an Obelisk during sophomore year?" Scott asked.

"Provided your future grades are consistent with what you currently get, yes." Bastion then turned to Damian and Ghassan. "What scores do you two usually get in the promotion exams?"

"In the written exam I usually get a B plus. In the field, I always get a solid A." Damian answered.

"I tend to get a D, or if I'm lucky, a C minus on the written exam. B plus or A minus on the field though." Ghassan stated.

"Then it's likely that Damian will get promoted to Obelisk Blue sophomore year as well." Bastion answered.

"Great. And I continue to be in the lowest ranked dorm."

"What did I tell you?" Chumley asked.

"Hey, you said you did better than usual. Just keep working harder and you might find yourself being a Ra Yellow." Damian stated.

Ghassan shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, might as well kill some time in our dorms before heading to the duel field. Field exams is a few hours from now."

The four stood up and, alongside Bastion, started to walk out of the class. Outside of the classroom was Crowler, spying on the students. "Damian Abunura being an Obelisk? I can't allow it. Not after mocking me and the entire Obelisk Blue class." Crowler walked away before the students got out so they wouldn't notice him. "Just like with Jaden, I'll have to assign an Obelisk Blue to be his opponent and get him to learn his place. Bastion perhaps? He did beat Damian after all. Or maybe Zane Truesdale?"

Crowler opened the door to his office. Over there, he saw that his chair was turned away, somebody sitting in it "Wh-what the?! What makes you think you can come into my office without my permission?!"

"I don't need your permission to enter your office. In fact, I don't need anybody's permission to go anywhere in this academy except for my own." The man answered.

"You arrogant...who do you think you are?!"

"The person who owns this academy."

"Eh?" The person turned the chair around and faced Crowler. He had a brown bowl cut and a sleeveless white trenchcoat. On said trenchcoat was the KaibaCorp logo, KC. Crowler's eyes widened in shock as he realized who this man was. "S-S-SETO KAIBA?!"

Quickly afterwards, another person came into Crowler's office. He was fairly short, head long spiky black hair, and wore a shirt with blue and white stripes on it. Over that was a yellow vest. "You could have at least waited for him to enter his office before surprising him Seto." Mokuba stated.

"And wait outside an office of a building that's my property? Please."

"Wi-with all due respect...what's going on here?!" Crowler asked.

"Vellian Crower correct? From what I hear, you're the one who sets up the duels for the field exams. There's something I need you to do for me."

* * *

The students were in the gymnasium for the field exam. The majority of the students were watching from the upper stands waiting for their turn to duel while watching the other students duel on one of the six duel fields. This meant a maximum of twelve students would be taking the field exam at a time. Damian, Scott, and Ghassan often wondered how the structure would work if there was an odd number of students at the academy.

Damian, Ghassan, Bastion, and Chumley were watching Scott duel his opponent. A Ra Yellow with spiky brown hair named Dimitri. He typically imitates the decks of other duelists, down to impersonating their voice and personality as well. On Dimitri's side of the field was **XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)**. On Scott's side of the field was **Rabidragon (2950/2900)** and two facedown cards. **(Scott 2900/ Dimitri 1650)**

"It's my turn." Dimitri said. He was sounding as close to Seto Kaiba as he could. Dimitri drew a card, and put it in his hand. "I activate the effect of XYZ Dragon Cannon! By discarding a card, I can destroy one card you cointrol. And I choose Rabidragon! _Hyper Destruction_!"

The dragon portion of the machine opened it's mouth and let out a blast of energy at Rabidragon, destroying the monster. "Now, unleash your firepower! _Cannon Firestorm!_ " The machine aimed it's cannons at Scott.

"I activate my face-down card, **Call of the Haunted.** This lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode. I choose to special summon Rabidragon!" As quickly as it dissappeared, the rabbit-like dragon appeared on Scott's side of the field.

Dimitri gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Scott drew. "Seeing as how you're imitating Kaiba's deck, I can take a guess what those two face downs you set at the same time are. Especially when one of them you've had in your hand for several turns now?"

"Wait, he's been keeping track of how long he has certain cards in his hand?" Chumley asked.

"Scott is...meticulous in aspects of dueling to say the least." Damian said.

Bastion smiled. "Fitting for my former room mate."

"You can taake a guess eh?" Dimitri asked. "Then I guess you won't mind me revealing them! I activate **Ring of Destruction** to destroy a monster and deal damage equal to it's attack points. Then, I activate **Ring of Defense** , negating any effect damage that's dealt to me!" A collar laced with grenaded attached itself to Rabbidragon's neck. "Looks like reviving Rabidragon proved to be a mistake on your end."

"Sorry. I activate my other facedown, **Burst Breath.** By sacrificing a Dragon monster, I destroy all cards on the field with defense points that are lower than Rabidragon's attack points."

Dimitri gasped. Rabbidragon disappeared in a torrent of flames, which then went on to disintegrate XYZ Dragon Cannon. "Now, I summon **Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)** in attack mode." The jewel-covered dragon appeared on Scott's side of the field. "Alexandrite Dragon, attack directly!" The dragon flew towards Dimitri, and slashed him, causing him to fall on his knees. **(Dimitri 1650-0)**

Dimitri gritted his teeth. "Damnit. Even copying Seto Kaiba's deck wasn't enough to win." He dropped the Kaiba impersonation, and was speaking with his regular voice.

"To be fair, it probably wasn't the best idea to copy a guy's deck when you don't have any copies of his ace monster." Scott replied. Scott walked back up to the upper stands. A few minutes later, the other duelists finished their field exams.

Crowler's voice played over the speakers. "All students who have finished their duels, please return to the upper stands. Next, numbers 13 through 23. Please come to the field."

Ghassan got out his slip of paper. He was number 13. "Looks like I'm up."

"Good luck out there man." Scott said.

Bastion frowned. "Strange. If only numbers 13 through 23 are dueling this rotation, then that'll only be 11 students."

"Oh, this happened a few times last year." Chumley stated. "If there's an odd number of students for the field exam, then one of the students will be assigned against a faculty member for their duel."

"Number 13, stand here." Crowler pointed to one of the two middle duel fields. "Numbers 14 and 15, stand over there. 16 and 17 over there..."

"Looks like you'll be the one dueling against a faculty member Ghassan." Damian said.

Ghassan shrugged and walked down to his assigned duel field. _'Is Crower gonna duel me himself as payback for the blackmail? Or maybe Banner made a special request to duel me.'_

Ghassan arrived at the duel field, and put on his duel disk. "So, whose the faculty member I'll be facing?"

"Well..." Crowler began to say.

"You'll be dueling me." A voice said.

Ghassan's eyes widened as he saw Mokuba holding a briefcase and another familiar looking man come from the main entrance of the gymnasium. Nearly all of the students either gasped, or were left speechless. "K-Kaiba?!"

"Hey." Mokuba replied.

"You know as well as I do that he means me Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"I know. Couldn't resist Seto." Mokuba put the briefcase on the ground and began to open it. It had three different lock combinations and at least five key holes.

"Hold on a minute! Why am I dueling against Kaiba?!" Ghassan yelled. "If it's about an uneven number of students, wouldn't I be dueling against a regular faculty member?!"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. However, Kaiba made a special request to duel you." Crowler answered.

"It wasn't a request. It was an order." Kaiba stated.

"Y-yes. Of course." Crowler nervously replied. _'If only that demand was to duel against Damian instead.'_

"Did...did Ghassan do something to tick of Kaiba or something?" Chumley asked. "He never shows up to the academy in person."

Damian gave Scott a nervous look, who replied with a shrug.

The usually stoic Zane was utterly stunned. He turned to Alexis, who was just as shocked if not moreso. "Didn't you mention that you and Ghassan met Mokuba Kaiba a few weeks ago? Did Ghassan do anything that would catch Kaiba's attention?"

"N-not that I know of!" Alexis answered. "I mean, he beat Wheeler, but Mokuba exposed the scientists on his own!"

"Obviously, if you happen to beat me, you'll be promoted to Ra Yellow. Not like that's going to happen though." Kaiba said. "In addition, you're forbidden to forfeit this duel, or else you'll be expelled."

 _'Abuse of power much?'_ Ghassan thought to himself.

Mokuba finished opening up the brief case. "Here's your duel disk and deck Seto." Mokuba handed Kaiba his duel disk, who strapped it on.

"Um...can I ask why you insisted to duel me?" Ghassan asked. He had a bad feeling about the answer, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure.

Kaiba took his deck from Mokuba, and put it in. "If I feel like it after the duel, maybe." Kaiba activated his duel disk. "Let's see if my school breeds talent. You ready?"

Ghassan sighed and activated his duel disk. "Ready."

"Duel!" The two yelled simultaneously. **(Ghassan 4000/ Kaiba 4000)**

"I'll go first." Ghassan drew. _'He probably suspects me of selling the Synchro and Xyz monsters online. A few people at this school already know that I use them, but that doesn't mean Kaiba knows. I don't really NEED to win this duel, so I'll avoid using them.'_

"I activate **Graceful Charity.** " Ghassan draw three cards from his deck. He then discarded one that was drawn, and another that was in his hand prior. "I set a card in defense mode, and one card face down. I end my turn."

Kaiba drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "Sinece I control no monster, I can special summon **Kaiser V** **orse Raider (1900/1200)** in attack mode!" A blue skinned orc with a double sided axe appeared. "Next, I summon **X-Head Cannon (1800/1500)** in attack mode! Now, Kaiser Vorse Raider, attack his face down card!" Kaiser Vorse Raider brought it's axe down on the monster. A small green and purple dinosaur with flames on it's back was cut in two.

"I activate my trap card, **Backfire!** When a FIRE monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!" Ghassan stated.

The bisected dinosaur morphed into flames, and fired at Kaiba. **(Kaiba 4000-3500)** _'Looks like he's not using the Gladiator Beast Mokuba gave him. Well, they already served their purpose.'_

"Next, I activate the effect of my **Jurrac Stauriko. (500/400)** When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon two **Jurrac Tokens (0/0)** in defense mode!" Two dinosaurs, looking to be infant versions of Jurrac Stauriko, appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. "And that's not all! Since you destroyed a defense position Jurrac monster by battle and sent it to the grave, I can special summon **Jurrac Hera (2300/1500)** from my graveyard!" The large green jurrac appeared on Ghassan's side of the field.

"That's good. Now Ghassan has a monster that's stronger than both of Kaiba's." Chumley said.

"Not for long." Bastion replied.

"I activate the effect of Kaiser Vorse Raider. When it destroys a monster by battle, it gains 500 attack points!" Kaiba stated. Ghassan gritted it's teeth as electricity formed around the monster before it's muscle grew. **(Kaiser Vorse Raider 1900-2400/1200)** "X-Head Cannon, destroy the Jurrac Token on the left." The monster fired blasts of energy from it's turrets at the Jurrac token, destroying it. "Tokens don't go to the graveyard, so Backfire won't activate. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Ghassan drew. "I summon another monster in defense position. Now, Jurrac Hera, attack X-Head Cannon!" The Jurrac launched a fireball at the machine.

"I activate my quickplay spell, **Shrink!** " Kaiba responded.

Ghassan sighed. He was well aware of that card's effect. "At least you'll take damage thanks to Backfire." The fireball launched by Hera shrinked down. **(Jurrac Hera 2300-1150/1500)** X-Head cannon fired, blasting through the fireball, and shooting through Jurrac Hera. **(Ghassan 4000-3350)** Jurrac Heraa then exploded into a torrent of flames, and struck Kaiba. **(Kaiba 3500-3000)** "I set another card face down. I end my turn." Ghassan stated.

Kaiba drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed.** " Kaiba drew two cards from his deck. "Now, I'll activate **Foolish Burial** to send a monster from my deck to my graveyard. I choose my **Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300).** Next, I summon **Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600)** in attack mode." A red mecahnical dragon appeared on Kaiba's side of the field. "Next, I activate my face-down card, **Call of the Haunted.** This lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode, and I choose Z-Metal Tank!" The last of the XYZ robots appeared on Kaiba's side of the field.

Ghassan braced himself. "Youre gonna form the XYZ monsters together I take it?"

Kaaiba smiled. "Good to know that my students know the alphabet. "I remove from play my three machine monsters. X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank! Combine and form the ultimate machine monster!"

"Umm...Kaiba knows that there are several more powerful machine monsters in the game than XYZ Draagon Cannon, right?" Damian asked.

"I'm just surprised that we're seeing two duels in a row with that monster." Scott responded.

"I special summon **XYZ-Dragon** **Cannon!** " **(2800/2600)** The three machines formed into one, X Head Cannon attaching itself to Y-Dragon Head, with the combination then attaching itself to Z-Metal Tank, acting as the wheels for the machine. "Next, I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect! By discarding a card, I can destroy one card you control. And I choose to destroy Backfire!"

Ghassan gritted his teeth as the machine destroyed his trap card. _'Damn. There goes my strategy of using Backfire to slowly chip away at Kaiba's life points. Wait...why do I care?'_ Ghassan figured he must have cared about getting a dorm promotion more than he thought.

"Now, Kaiser Vorse Raider, destroy his face-down card!" The blue orc slashed through Ghassan's monster, a green, flaming pterodactyl. "And since Kaiser Vorse Raider destroyed a monster by battle, it gains 500 atttack points!"

Ghassan smiled. "I don't think so."

Kaiba was confused before he took a look at Kaiser Vorse Raider. Flames were surrounding it. "What's going on?"

"You activated the effect of **Jurrac Ptera. (800/1500)** When it's attacked, after damage calculation, the monster that attacked it goes back to the hand." The flames completely engulfed Kaiser Vorse Raider before it dissolved into light, and returned to Kaiba's hand. "Now, since a defense position Jurrac monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I get to special summon **Jurrac Hera (2300/1500)** from my graveyard again!" Jurrac Hera reappeared on Ghassan's side of the field, this time in defense mode.

"Hate to say it, but Jurrac Hera's gonna be leaving as soon as it arrived. XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack Jurrac Hera!" The machine fired blasts of energy at the Jurrac, destroying it. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

Ghassan drew. "I activate my own **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Ghassan drew two cards from his deck, looking at one of them. _'Gilasaurus. I can special summon it, but Kaiba can special summon a monster in his graveyard. If he has Blue-Eyes, that might be annoying. Ugh, sometimes I wish duels were more like in our world with duel mats and being able to see the opponents graveyard.'_

"You gonna make your move or what?" Kaiba asked.

Ghassan sighed, deciding to take the risk. "I activate the effect of **Gilasaurus (1400/400)** in my hand to special summon it!" The brown raptor appeared on Ghassan's side of the field in defense position. "If you have a monster in your grave, you get to special summon it."

"I choose not to special summon it."

 _'So he has a monster, but it's something he'd rather keep in his graveyard. Interesting to know.'_ "Now, I sacrifice my Gilasaurus and my surviving Jurrac Token to summon **Jurrac Titano (3000/2800)** in attack mode!" The gigantic red dinosaur appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. "Next, I activate my trap card, **Raigeki Break.** By discarding a card, I get to choose on card you control and destroy it. I choose to destroy your XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Kaiba frowned as a small bolt of lightning struck his machine monster, causing it to explode. "If this direct attack lands, Ghassan's gonna win!" Chumley exclaimed.

"True. But I highly doubt someone like Seto Kaiba will go down so easily." Bastion stated.

"Jurrac Titano, attack directly!" A large fireball was built up in Jurrac Titano's mouth.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap card, **Tri-And-Guess.** I can only activate this card if both of us have an Extra Deck. I declare one type of monster. Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz. The one who has more cards of the declared type in their Extra Deck gains 3000 life points. I declare Fusion Monsters."

Ghassan sighed. "You win that one. I don't have any Fusion Monsters in my Extra Deck."

"You think it ends just with a statement? No. We have to reveal the monsters in our Extra Decks. ALL of them."

Ghassan, Damian, and Scott all widened their eyes. "Not good." Damian whispered.

Kaiba got out his Extra Deck, and walked up to Ghassan. "Here's mine. Not counting XYZ-Dragon Cannon since you destroyed it, I have four Fusion monsters in my Extra Deck. You can count them if you like."

Ghassan took the Extra Deck. It looked like it had way more than just four cards. He looked through the cards. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, XY-Dragon Cannon, XZ-Tank Cannon, and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

"Now your Extra Deck." Kaiba stated.

Ghassan looked through more of Kaiba's Extra Deck, and gasped in shock. He saw multiple cards with either a white border or a black border. The cards were Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand, Thunder End Dragon, Armades Keeper of Boundaries, Exploder Dragonwing, and Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon. "You...you have Synchro and Xyz monsters."

Kaiba smirked. "Surprised eh?" Kaiba took his Extra Deck back. "Now, like I said. You show me your Extra Deck."

Ghassan hesitantly gave Kaiba his Extra Deck. _'If I knew this was gonna happen, I wouldn't have even bothered to bring my Extra Deck.'_ Without even looking at the cards, Kaiba walked over to Mokuba. "Hey! Where are you going with my extra deck?!"

"You'll get it in a minute." Kaiba answered. He gave the Extra Deck to Mokuba, who quickly looked through them.

"13 Synchro monster and 6 Xyz monsters Seto. Not a single Fusion monster." Mokuba stated.

"19 cards in an Extra deck?" Bastion asked.

"Well, there's no real limit to how many can be in one." Chumley pointed out.

 _'Yet.'_ Damian and Scott simultaneously thought.

"Which means I gain 3000 life points, enough for me to survive a direct attack from Titano." Kaiba said. **(Kaiba 3000-6000)**

"In addition, the only cards that have records of being sold online are Black Rose Dragon, and Number 101: Silent Honor Arc." Mokuba told Kaiba. He lowered his voice so that the audience couldn't hear him.

Kaiba smiled, before walking back towards Ghassan. Jurrac Titano finished building up the fireball in it's mouth, and launched it at Kaiba. A huge explosion occured, Kaiba walking through it without flinching. **(Kaiba 6000-3000)** He reached Ghassan, and gave him back his Extra Deck. He leaned into his ear and whispered. "Looks like I have everything I need."

"What are you talking about?" Ghassan asked, though he already had a good guess about what it was.

"The bits and pieces of conversation we picked up from the bugged Gladiator Beast deck Mokuba gave you made us have our suspicions."

 _'That deck was bugged?!'_

"Now, it's confirmed. You're either responsible for, or an accomplice of the illegally produced Duel Monsters cards."

Ghassan's heart skipped a beat. "I...I don't know what you mean."

"Playing dumb eh? Well, after this duel, you're coming with us to answer a few questions. Your brother's coming as well just to be safe. I'll have his field exam rescheduled to the beginning of next semester. Refuse, and I'll tell the public all about you two."

 _'They suspect Damian as well?! At least they're not as certain about this.'_

Kaiba leaned away from Ghassan. "If you want, you're allowed to forfeit the duel now." Kaiba said out loud. He walked away from Ghassan, and back to his side of the duel field.

 _'I can't believe this...damnit Damian. Because of you, we got KaibaCorp on our asses!'_

* * *

 **And with that, Damian's plan to sell Synchro and Xyz monsters online to lower suspicion has completely backfired. Will our protagonists be able to deflect suspicion away from them? Or will KaibaCorp and Pegasus find out the truth about them?**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Having Kaiba get his suspicions about Ghassan confirmed through dueling was incredibly fun, and the interactions the protagonists had with Chumley and Bastion was a joy to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	17. The End of the Semester

**Chapter 17: The End of the Semester**

 **(Ghassan 3350/ Kaiba 3000)**

"I end my turn." Ghassan stated. On his side of the field was **Jurrac Titano (3000/2800)** while Kaiba had a completely clear field. Both of them had two cards in their hands. While there were other duels going on during this rotation of the field exams, hardly anybody was paying attention to them. It was obvious that a duel involving Seto Kaiba would catch the students' attention the most.

 _'Great. Now me and Damian are gonna be questioned by Kaiba. At least they don't seem to suspect Scott.'_ Ghassan kept the Gladiator Beast deck in his dorm after getting it from Mokuba, so if it was bugged, it must not have picked up any conversations Ghassan had with Scott that were outside the dorm rooms. Thankfully, that made up the majority of their conversations.

"It's my move." Kaiba drew a card. "I activate **Graceful Charity** to draw three cards and discard two." Kaiba drew three cards, looked at one of the cards he drew, and smiled. He discarded one of the cards he drew, and one that he had in his hand prior. "One of the cards I discarded was **The White Stone of Legend (0/0)** "

"Uh-oh." Scott said.

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Chumley asked.

"When The Whtie Stone of Legend is sent to the graveyard, the owner can add a Blue Eyes White Dragon to their hand." Damian answered.

Chumley gasped.

"How do you two know that?" Bastion asked.

"I have an uncle who works at Industrial Illusions." Scott lied.

"When White Stone of Legend is sent to the graveyard, I get to add a certain monster from my deck to my hand. The almighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said.

A huge amount of chattering occured in the audience. All of the students were wondering if they were gonna see Kaiba's ace monster in person.

Kaiba added a copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his deck to hsi hand. "Since I control no monsters, I can once again special summon **Kaiser Vorse Raider (1900/1200)** , this time in defense mode." A flash occured before the blue orc returned in a defensive stance."Then I'll place a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Ghassan drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I summon **Jurrac Guaiba (1700/400)** in attack mode." The serpentine-like dinosaur appeared on Ghassan's side of the field. "Jurrac Guaiba, destroy Kaiser Vorse Raider!" Jurrac Guaiba breathed fire on the orc, destroying it. "Now, since Jurrac Guaiba destroyed a monster by battle, I can special summon another Jurrac with 1700 or less attack points from my deck, but it can't attack this turn. I special summon **Jurrac Velo (1700/1000)** in defense mode!" A flame occured next to Jurrac Guaiba before the flaming raptor emerged from it.

"I activate the effect of Kaiser Vorse Raider. When it's destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 500 attack points!"

Ghassan frowned as a dark purple aura covered Jurrac Guaiba. **(Jurrac Guaiba 1700-1200/400)** "Fine. Jurrac Titano, destroy Kaiba's facedown monster." Jurrac Titano walked towards Kaibas' set monster and stomped on it. A brief image a shining blue gemstone appeared before being destroyed. "I end my turn."

Kaiba chuckled. "Perfect." The ground started to glow.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

"The monster you destroyed was **The White Stone of Ancients. (600/500)** When it's sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Blue-Eyes from my deck during the End Phase of that turn!"

Ghassan gasped. _'I...I never ran into that card.'_

"Ghassan seems shocked." Damian whispered to Scott. "Don't you have that card in your deck?"

"Yeah, but I got my hands on it after Ghassan quit the game. He doesn't know as much about the Blue-Eyes support cards as we do." Scott whispered back.

A shining white light emerged before a fierce, light blue dragon with beautiful blue eyes appeared on Kaiba's side of the field. "Unsurpassed in power and beauty, I summon the majestic **Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500)** Kaiba's ace monster let out a loud roar.

The students were utterly stunned. The chattering from before grew louder and more frantic. "I...I can't believe I'm seeing it in person..." Bastion said.

"Oh man. Jaden and Syrus are gonna be so bummed that they missed this." Chumley stated.

Kaiba waited several minutes for the audience to calm down before making his next move. "It's my turn." Kaiba drew a card and put it in his hand. I activate the effect of The White Stone of Ancients in my graveyard. By removing it form play, I can add one 'Blue-Eyes' monster from my graveyard to my hand. I add the card **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (3000/2500)** to my hand."

"Alternative White Dragon?" Alexis wondered.

Kaiba added the monster to his hand. "I sent it to the grave back when I still had Dragon Cannon on the field. Now, time to put the Blue-Eyes I added to my hand to good use. To first summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, I have to reveal a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand."

Ghassan clenched his fist. "So it's not that you CHOSE not to special summon it when I used Gilasaurus' effect. It's that you couldn't. But with White Stone of Legend, you have that other Blue-Eyes in your hand now."

Kaiba smiled as he revealed the second Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his hand. "Indeed. Now, reveal yourself, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" A dragon looking nearly identical to Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. The only notable difference was that it had multiple dark veins on it's wings, face, and body.

"An alternate version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Bastion asked.

"Next, I summon a monster of my own creation, **Kaibaman!" (200/700)** A man looking similar to Kaiba appeared. However, he was wearing a helmet that looked like a dragon, and had long red hair.

"Uh-oh." Ghassan said.

"Uh-oh is right. I activate Kaibaman's ability! By sacrificing it, I can special summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!" Kaibaman disappeared and in it's place, another Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared.

"Kaiba just summoned three Blue-Eyes' in one turn." Chumley said in amazement.

"Technically two. The first Blue-Eyes was summoned on Ghassan's turn, albeit during the End Phase." Bastion pointed out.

"I activate the effect of my Alternative White Dragon! At the cost of not being able to attack this turn, it can target and destroy any monster on your field! Since Jurrac Titano can't be targeted by monster effects, I choose Jurrac Velo!" A stream of energy was released from it's mouth, destroying the Jurrac.

"You knew about that effect from Titano? Even if Mokuba told you about my duel with Wheeler, that effect never came up in the duel." Ghassan said.

Kaiba smiled and mouthed the words 'bugged deck.' Ghassan realized he must have overheard it whenever Ghassan was talking to himself in his dorm. "And since Jurrac Velo was destroyed by an effect, you don't get to special summon Jurrac Hera, even though it was in defense mode."

"Heh. Pretty clever." Ghassan widened his eyes. _'Damnit. Can't let myself get too invested. I don't even like this game anymore anyway.'_

"The first of my Blue-Eyes, destroy Jurrac Guaiba! _Burst Stream of Destruction!_ " The dragon fired a stream of energy from it's mouth, incinerating Jurrac Guaiba. **(Ghassan 3350-1550)** "And now, my second Blue-Eyes will destroy Jurrac Titano!" Another stream of energy was fired. Jurrac Titano countered by letting out a breath of fire. An explosion occured from the blasts colliding, destroying both monsters. "Before I end my turn, there's one thing I want to do.."

A monster appeared on Kaiba's side of the field in defense mode. It was an anthropomorphic dragon, looking similar to an old monk. "Keeper of the Shrine?" Ghassan asked. Scott used that monster against Ghassan and Damian in multiple decks of his.

Kaiba nodded. "Familiar with this monster I see. When a dragon monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can special summon **Keeper of the Shrine (0/2100)** from my hand or graveyard. It was the second monster I sent to the grave with Graceful Charity. In addition, since the dragon monster destroyed was a normal monster, I get to add a normal Dragon monster from my grave to my hand, and you can guess which one I choose." Kaiba added the destroyed Blue-Eyes back to his hand. "I end my turn."

Ghassan put his hand up. _'I only have two monsters in my hand, whcih thanks to Kaiba's Alternative Dragon, he can just pop before attacking me directly. I'm gonna lose, so I might as well get this done and over with. Besides, it's not as if winning or losing this duel will matter too much. Kaiba will question me either way, and I can live with being in the Slifer Red dorm for a little while more.'_

"Giving up eh? Well, you're allowed to now, so go ahead."

"Come one! I wanted to see more of Kaiba!" A student complained.

"Well, it's understandable why he'd give up." An Obelisk girl replied.

Ghassan's hand hovered over his deck. _'Then again...I guess I don't have anything to lose by following through on the duel.'_

"So, you gonna surrender?" Kaiba asked.

Ghassan sighed. _'Might as well prolong the questioning as much as I can.'_ Ghassan put two fingers on the top card of his deck. "Draw!"

"Looks like he's still intending to play." Scott stated.

Ghassan looked at the card he drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Ghassan drew two cards from his deck. "Next I activate **Double Summon!** This lets me normal summon twice this turn. I normal summon **Jurrac Dino (1700/800)** and **Jurrac Velo (1700/1000)** " Two flames appeared in front of Ghassan before the Jurracs emerged from them.

"A level 3 tuner and a level 4 non-tuner...do you think Ghassan's gonna-?" Damian whispered to Scott.

"Yeah. Must be a last resort like when he dueled Alexis." Scott stated.

"I tune my level 3 Jurrac Dino to my level 4 Jurrac Velo!" Ghassan declared. Jurrac Dino and Jurrac Velo both went into the air. the former dissolving into light before transforming into three green circles, with Jurrac Velo went through. Jurrac Velo dissolved into light before a green flash occured. "I synchro summon the level 7 **Jurrac** **Giganoto!** " **(2100/1800)** A large, flaming blue and red dinosaur appeared on Ghassan's side of the field, letting out a roar.

"What kind of summon was that?!" A slifer asked in shock

"I think I saw Chazz and Damian do that a few months ago." An obelisk stated.

"Finally busting out your Extra Deck now eh?" Kaiba asked.

"Giganoto's effect activates! All Jurracs I control gain 200 attack points for every Jurrac monster in my graveyard!" Ghassan stated.

"So...how may Jurracs does Ghassan have in his grave?" Chumley asked.

"Guaiba, Ptera, Hera, Stauriko, Titano, Dino, and two copies of Velo." Bastion answered. "That's 8 Jurracs in his graveyard."

"So Giganoto's gaining 1600 attack points." Scott finished.

Flames built around Giganoto. **(Jurrac Giganoto 2100-3700/1800)** "Next, I activate the continuous spell card **Solidarity!** If all of the monsters in my graevyard are one type, all monsters of the same type that I control gain 800 attack points!" A blue aura surrounded the Jurrac. **(Jurrac Giganoto 3700-4500/1800)**

"It...it now has more than double it's original attack points!" Mokuba said in shock.

"Jurrac Giganoto, destroy Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Jurrac Giganoto charged at the dragon, before chomping on it's neck. Alternative White Dragon let out a scream and tried to bite back, but Giganoto shoved it back and incinerated it with a breath of fire before it could get the chance. **(Kaiba 3000-1500)** "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew. "I have to give you credit kid. It's not often that I run into a duelist who can get his monster to rival Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon Though I suppose it's natural that a student of my school would be better than the average duelist. Still, it's time to end this." Kaiba put the card he drew back in his hand, and got out another one. "Keeper of the Shrine can act as two sacrifices if being used to tribute summon a dragon monster. I sacrifice Keeper of the Shrine to summon **Blue Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500)** " Keeper of the shrine disappeared, Blue EYes White Dragon taking it's place.

"The one he added back in his hand. Kaiba's really good at replacing his Blue Eyes' when one goes down." Chumley stated. "But it's weaker than Giganoto. Why do you think he summoned it?"

Kaiba smiled. "Since you displayed Synchro summoning to the students, how about I show them an Xyz summon?" A swirling dark vortex appeared on the ground in front of Kaiba's dragons. "I overlay my two level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" The two dragons dissolved into light before going into the vortex. "Come forth, ruler of the skies! I Xyz summon the rank 8 **Thunder End Dragon!" (3000/2000)** A bolt of lightning shot out from the vortex before a white and blue dragon with three horns and several spikes coming out of yellow holes on it's back emerged from the vortex. Two glowing orbs trailed around the dragon.

"Ikssez summon?" A Obelisk girl asked.

"I've seen Synchro summons, but I never evem heard of this!" A Ra Yellow said.

"I've seen a few of those cards online as part of sales or contests. But I never saw it in person." An Obelisk male stated.

As the spectators were taken aback by yet another new form of summoning occuring before their eyes, Zane turned to Alexis. "Didn't you say that Ghassan used Xyz and Synchro monsters in his duel against you?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. Though I couldn't find any information about them when I looked them up after the duel."

"So somehow, he got his hands on them before they were even made available for the public."

"I activate Thunder End Dragon's effect! By detaching one Xyz Material from it, it can destroy all other monsters on the field!" Kaiba said. "Destroy Giganoto with _Lightning Storm!_ "

Ghassan nodded. Scott ran Thunder End Dragon in his Blue Eyes deck, so he faced off against that card from time to time when he still played regularly. One of the orbs that trailed around Thunder End Dragon disappeared before storm clouds formed around the gymnasium. From the clouds, a bolt of lightning struck Jurrac Giganoto, destroying it. "Guess it's over."

"Don't be too down on yourself. A student at Duel Academy could never be comparable to me. Finish him off Thunder End Dragon! _Lightning Roar!_ " The dragon flew into the air as it built up a large amount of electricity around itself. It then fired several lightning bolts at Ghassan from it's mouth, all striking him at once. **(Ghassan 1550-0)**

Kaiba deactivated his duel disk, causing the holograms to disappear. Kaiba took off his duel disk and gave it to Mokuba to put in the briefcase. He then walked towards Ghassan. "I've been meaning to try out one of my Xyz or Synchro monsters. Good thing you didn't forfeit."

Ghassan didn't pay attention. He was too busy thinking about the duel. He didn't give it too much thought at the beginning since he was worried about Kaiba's reasons for coming and what this meant for him, Damian, and Scott, but when he stopped worrying and just dueled, it was actually pretty exhilirating.

"Hey, you paying attention?"

Ghassan snapped back to reality. "So, I take it you're gonna talk with me and Damian then?" Ghassan asked.

Kaiba nodded. "Be at the harbor in half an hour. There'll be a helicopter picking us all up." Kaiba walked out of the gymnasium, Mokuba following.

"I still can't believe Seto Kaiba just came to Duel Academy in person." Chumley said.

"Indeed. I can hardly believe it myself." Bastion replied.

Ghassan walked up the steps and turned to Scott and Damian. "Damian, he wants to question the two of us thanks to your idea about selling Synchro and Xyz monsters." He whispered.

"So he doesn't suspect me eh?" Scott asked.

Sheppard's voice spoke on the intercoms. "Due to unforseen circumstances, the field exam for numbers 42 and 43 has been postponed. Their duel will occur during the beginning of next semester."

"Number 42? That's me." Damian said.

"Huh? Why do you think your duel is postponed Damian?" Chumley asked.

"Well, me and Damian gotta go. Our ride home is early." Ghassan said. "Chumley, Bastion, good luck on your field exams."

The two nodded. "Thanks. I hope you two have a good Winter Break," Bastion told them.

"Same here." Chumley said.

Damian smiled. "See ya next semester!" Damian and Ghassan walked through the several students in the bleachers, and exited the gymnasium through the upper exits.

"Well, I guess all that's left is to watch the other field exams." Scott stated. Hardly anybody paid attention to them as Kaiba's arrival stole virtually everybody's attention. There were only four duelists left. Two Slifers facing each other, and two Obelisks facing each other.

" **Jerry Beans Man, (1750/0)** destroy **Battle Ox!" (1700/1000)** A Slifer student commanded. A sentient bean with a sword, shield, and cape slashed through a anthropomorphic ox wearing armor and wielding a battle axe. "I end my turn."

" **Gagagigo, (1850/1000)** destroy his set monster!" An Obelisk Blue commanded.

"You attacked my **Mystical Elf (800/2000)!** " The other Obelisk stated. As the anthropomorphic lizard struck the set card, a woman with blue skin and long yellow hair appeared from it. It sung a song that formed a barrier and repelled Gagagigo.

"...Not quite as theatrical, but decent enough." Scott stated.

 _"Go with Kaiba."_ A voice said in Scott's head. He could tell it was The Light of Destruction.

"What? Why?"

 _"Kaiba is one of the most powerful men in the world. We could find a way to use him to our advantage."_

"Ok, but...how?"

Telepathic laughter rung in Scott's head. _"Just let him hold Blue Eyes Chaos Dragon. I'll handle the rest."_

Scott sighed, and turned to Chumley and Bastion. "Hey guys, I'm gonna have to run too. Have a great break!" Before Bastion and Chumley could ask any questions, Scott ran off. _'I don't know what The Light's planning, but if it helps get us back home, I might as well listen.'_

* * *

Ghassan and Damian walked towards the helicopter, carrying their backpacks and dragging their luggage. Mokuba and Kaiba were there waiting for them. "Taking us to KaibaCorp I take it?" Damian asked.

Mokuba nodded. "We'll take you the building that's stationed in California. We have a feeling you'll be more comfortable in America than Japan. This helicopter will take us to our private jet which will take us to America."

Ghassan and Damian were relieved by that. Central Duel Academy accustomed for students that weren't Japanese as, since it was the most prestigious dueling school, plenty of overseas students came there. The classes were taught in English, meaning the students needed to have proficiency in English to enroll, and the text books were either in English or in Japanese. But unfortunately, cities within Japan themselves were much more difficult to navigate around. Finding a temporary apartment for the days before they arrived at duel academy was a major hassle.

"So, where will be staying for the break?" Ghassan asked.

"Well if we come to the conclusion that you've been stealing data from KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions, I'm sure prison will provide a bed for you." Kaiba replied. "Otherwise, KaibaCorp will be paying for a hotel, and for your plane tickets back to Duel Academy for when your break's over."

Damian shrugged. "Works for me. The being provided for thing, not the jail thing."

"Hey, wait up!" The four turned and saw Scott, with a backpack and luggage, run towards them.

Ghassan looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. "Scott! You coming too man?" He was smiling, but it couldn't have been any more forced.

"Yeah! Something in my head told me that I might as well come along." Scott replied. Ghassan and Damian got the message. The Light of Destruction ordered him to come along.

"Sorry. I don't think so." Kaiba replied.

"Huh? Why not?" Scott asked.

"For starters, this isn't a vacation. The reason I'm bringing your two friends is because they're suspects of stealing data, and the illegal production of Duel Monsters cards."

"I know. But I have Synchro and Xyz monsters too. So I should be questioned as well, right?"

"That brings me to my second reason. Nobody in their right mind would willingly give somebody information that might incriminate them unless they had some ulterior motive. There's a reason you want to come along, and I'm not risking that."

Scott sighed. "Well, I wanted this to be a surprise for when we arrive at KaibaCorp, but I guess I have no choice." Scott opened up his back pack, and searched through it.

"What do you mean no choice?" Kaiba asked.

Ghassan and Damian widened their eyes. "Scott...are you seriously gonna...?" Ghassan asked.

Scott got out a deck from his bag. "Here it is." He walked up to Kaiba, and was about to give him the deck, but Damian held out a hand.

"Best not to let Kaiba actually touch it. He might rip up the cards, or throw them into the ocean out of spite."

An idea popped into Kaiba's head about what the deck was. _'No way...it can't be.'_ "What are you talking about?!" Kaiba demanded.

"Good point." Scott got out three cards, and held them in front of Kaiba. "You'll want to ask me some questions about how I have these cards, right?"

"There are countless cards we have questions about. That doesn't mean we're gonna risk you coming along when you clearly have a motive for-" Mokuba began to say.

"Scott right? Get in the chopper." Kaiba interrupted. He was gritting his teeth, and clenching his fist.

"Seto?!"

Scott smiled. "Thanks. Come one guys." Scott entered the helicopter, Ghassan and Damian slowly following.

"Seto, I thought you said we weren't gonna risk him coming! He wants to come along!"

"Mokuba, is there any slight possibility that you overlooked some cards that were sold online?" Kaiba asked.

"Huh? Well, any cards sold in the last two hours I wouldn't know about since that was the last time I checked."

"And there's only one Blue-Eyes that I don't have, and I ripped it up right?"

"Well, I heard that Yugi's grandpa taped it together, but yeah. Why?"

"Then I need to know...HOW DOES THAT BOY HAVE THREE COPIES OF BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!?"

The three heard Kaiba's shouting from inside the helicopter. "You're in for it now Scott..." Ghassan said.

* * *

 **With the first semester done with, our protagonists are on their way to KaibaCorp for questioning. And out of desperation to be brought along, Scott revealed to Kaiba that he has copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well. How will this turn out for them? And what does The Light of Destruction intend to do with Kaiba? ...Well, the last question isn't that hard to have an answer for when you think about it.**

 **I've been waiting to get to this part of the story for a long time. Writing the duel and having Ghassan take his first steps to enjoying dueling again was fun too. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	18. The Interrogation

**Chapter 18: The Interrogation**

It was midnight in California. Three people were on the beach. Due to both the cold weather and how late at night it was, nobody else was around. One of the people was a muscular man with a shaved head two, while the other two had their heads and bodies nearly completely covered in a cloak. He was on the ground after just losing a duel, bleeding and scarred. On a closer inspection, one could see that the one of the cloaked figures was wearing glasses while the other had a metallic left hand and was crouching down for some reason. The latter deactivated his duel disk. "You lost."

"That-that duel hurt me! How?!" The man yelled.

The cloaked figure wearing glasses shook his head. "There's no need for an answer. You won't have any use for it where you're going." He patted the shoulder of his fellow cloaked figure. "Do it."

The other cloaked figure held his metallic hand towards his defeated opponent. A stream of white energy left him, and went into the cloaked figure, the defeated duelist screaming in pain all the way through.

"AGHHHHHH!" A few minutes passed by before the defeated duelist dissolved into light entirely, leaving behind nothing but his duel disk, deck, and clothing.

"That's another soul for The Light. That makes this the 6th one tonight" The figure with glasses said.

The cloaked figure with the mechanical right hand turned to his partner. "Why do you never gather souls?"

"Simple. Because that's not what I was assigned to do. I was assigned to teach Duel Spirits like you how to duel."

"But you continue to merely watch me duel rather than gather souls as well."

"The less information people like you and The Light have of me, the better." The figure with glasses turned away. "Remember why we came here. The Light told us those three boys would be arriving in California soon. Don't forget to introduce yourself to them Gagagigo." He walked away.

"Hmph. Odds are the human has motives that The Light wouldn't be too fond of. Well, as long as he doesn't get in my way, it's not my concern." The figure let down his hood revealing his face. A green, anthropomorphic, lizard like creature whose face was covered with cybernetics. "As long as it's after The Light gives me enough power, I could go either way if a betrayal from him is succesful or not. Time to deliver these souls." Giga Gagagigo started to shine before disappearing completely.

* * *

The limousine ride to KaibaCorp's American branch was much more uncomfortable than the plane ride to Sacramento. At least on the private plane, Damian, Scott, and Ghassan could keep their distance from Kaiba. Now, he and Mokuba were sitting on the opposite sides a couple of feet away. Much harder to try and avoid him now.

"So...about the Blue-Eyes monsters." Damian began to say. The silence was getting way too awkward.

"We'll discuss it when we get to KaibaCorp." Kaiba answered. He then got out a cellphone and dialed a number. "Yeah, whoever's the president of KaibaCorp of America? If you're in your office, get out of it. I'm holding a meeting there." There was a pause. "For as long as the meeting takes, that's how long." There was another pause. "No. Why would I know your name? I assume your office is on the top floor, right?"

Damian turned to Mokuba as Kaiba talked on his phone. "So... what made you suspect us to begin with?"

Ghassan decided to answer for Damian. "Because the Gladiator Beast Mokuba gave me was bugged."

"Bingo." Mokuba said.

"Wait, Mokuba gave you a Gladiator Beast deck?" Damian asked.

"I'll explain the story to you later." Ghassan replied. Ghassan reached into his backpack, and got out the Gladiator Beast deck. "You can have your bugged deck back."He gave the deck back to Mokuba.

"Not even gonna use it huh?" Mokuba put the deck in his pocket "You hardly took it out of your dorm, and you tended to sound pretty muffled. You must have put the deck in a drawer or something. So we didn't get too much off you. But we heard you talk about a few things. Getting some kid named Jaden expelled, and how Synchro and Xyz monsters are being introduced at the academy." Mokuba stated. "Couple that with how your Jurrac deck is filled with monsters that even Pegasus doesn't know about, and your Extra Deck having several Synchro and Xyz monsters that were never even sold online, and it was clear that you were either responsible for, or an accomplice to the illegal production of these cards."

"How'd you even bug the deck? I didn't see anything out of the ordinary when you gave it to me."

Mokuba smiled. "That's because the listening devices are tiny, and were specifically designed to blend in with the back of the cards." Mokuba got out a card from the Gladiator Beast deck, held a hand below it, and scraped the back of it with his other hand. Something brown and black fell into the palm of his hand.

"So that's the listening device." Ghassan said. Mokuba nodded.

"So why bring Damian along too?" Scott wondered.

"Wouldn't hurt to have the little brother of our suspect questioned too. He could be an accomplice or the culprit as well."

"We've arrived sirs." The driver said. The limousine stopped at a large glass skyscraper. At the very top of the building was a giant monument of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"About time." Kaiba replied. He hung up the phone, opened the door and got out of the limousine, Mokuba following hm. "The three of you, follow me."

"Well, here it goes. We either spend Winter Break vacationing in Sacramento, or spend years behind bars." Scott said.

The three got out, carrying their luggages and backpacks, and followed Kaiba and Mokuba inside KaibaCorp. As they enetered the lobby, several people there stared in stunned silence as Kaiba and Mokuba came in. It seemed that unlike the Japanese branch of KaibaCorp, they didn't come to the American branch of KaibaCorp too often.

"So, to double-check, there's also a KaibaLand in California, right? After interrogation, if we get let off the hook, can we have free access there as compensation?" Damian asked.

"Only if you want me to take back paying for your hotel rooms and plane tickets." Kaiba answered.

"Hmmm..."

"NO Damian." Ghassan said.

Kaiba walked towards a receptionist. She looked to be in her early 20s, and had short blonde hair. She had a name tag that said 'Emma' on it. "Has Pegasus arrived yet?"

 _'Pegasus is interrogating us too?'_ The three thought simultaneously.

"Y-yes Seto Kaiba sir." She was attempting to hide her shivering, to no avail.

"Evidently, you're afraid of me. Tell me, why is that?"

"Well, with-with all due respect, I've heard you're quick to fire people."

"Only fire? Debbie, I'm the head of one of the most powerful companies in the world. I don't have to stop at merely firing people. I can destroy their lives and have them living on the street if they so much as make me spill my coffee. Do you understand."

The receptionist nodded. Kaiba smiled. "Good to see you know your place. You didn't even try to correct me when I called you Debbie. You get a raise." Kaiba walked away from the receptionist, and towards the elevator.

"Something tells me that he didn't have the girl in mind when he was talking about destroying lives there." Scott muttered.

The elevator doors opened up, and the five walked into it. When the eleveator reached the top floor, the five exited it and headed towards the doorway that led to the office. Next to the doorway was a middle-aged man with brown hair, wearing a navy blue business suit. "Seto Kaiba sir. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. I'm the president of KaibaCorp's American-" Kaiba opened the door to the office and entered, the others following. "Alright, introductions after your meeting!"

* * *

Mokuba closed the door after everybody entered. "You know Seto, I'm not sure if it's the greatest idea to treat the preisdent of one of KaibaCorp's branches the same way you treat your interns."

"Nonsense Mokuba. Excluding you and Roland, I look down on all my employees equally."

The office was fairly spacious, with multiple cabinets, three couches that surrounded a table, and an office desk by the windows. By said office desk was a man in a red suit with long white hair that covered his left eye. "Kaiba boy! It's good to see you! I've heard that you brought our suspects. But I thought there were only two?"

"Pegasus..." Damian said.

Kaiba nodded. "One of these two insisted to coming along. They seem to know something about the illegal manufacturing as well. And...I have my own questions for him."

"Understandable." Pegasus stood up from his chair, and walked towards a couch. "Have a seat, I insist." Kaiba and Mokuba sat on a second couch, while Damian, Ghassan, and Scott sat on a third, tacking off their backpacks. "Now that our games of Cops and Robbers is over, we can play another game I enjoyed as a boy. Good Cop Bad Cop."

"Takes this seriously Pegasus." Kaiba said.

Pegasus chuckled. "No prize for guessing which one's which. Now boys, if you're co-operative with us and tell us the manufacturer of these cards, your punishment will be lenient, if there'll even be one."

"You don't think we're the manufacturers?" Scott asked.

Pegasus shook his head. "Three boys who spent the days before Duel Academy being barely able to afford a second-rate apartment in Kamakura? I doubt you'd have the resources to finger-paint, let alone design cards."

"How did you-" Ghassan began to ask.

"Around November, we found out that the original source for all the cards sold online came from Duel Academy." Mokuba said. "After I found out that you likely were involved, we looked into the application form you filled out for the entrance exams. We traced it back to the address you filled in and found out about the apartment you were staying in. A few questions to the landlord, and boom."

 _'Ok, if they're that capable at tracing Duel Academy students, how did a girl in elementary school sneak her way in Duel Academy without taking the entrance exam?'_ Damian wondered. _'Well, WILL sneak her way into Duel Academy.'_

"So answer us. Now." Kaiba demanded. "Who gave you those cards of yours?"

"Why are you so dedicated to the idea that they're made illegally? They work on Duel Disks after all." Damian said.

"Counterfeit cards have been able to be displayed on Duel Disks before. I repeat the question. Who gave you those cards? Especially your Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards."

Pegasus widened his eye and turned to Kaiba. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Only four of those cards exist!"

"Well this kid has three of them just like I do." Kaiba glared at Scott.

"...I'm not a kid, I'm 18." Was Scott's only response.

"This makes you boys even more suspicious than I thought." Pegasus said. "Cards that only Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp have knowledge about, cards that even I'm not aware of, and in addition, you have copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"Final warning before we turn you in to the police. Answer us." Kaiba demanded.

 _"Do NOT tell them about me."_ The Light of Destruction told Scott.

 _"I know, I know."_ Scott said. _"I was hoping to avoid this, but..."_

"We're from the future." Damian and Scott answered simultaneously.

 _"Huh. Guess Damian had the same idea as me."_

Ghassan and Mokuba turned to the two in shock. Pegasus raised an eyebrow. Kaiba was utterly unimpressed. "You honestly expect me to believe something like that?"

"Kaiba, you're the re-incarnation of a priest from thousands of years ago. Your arch-rival was the pharaoh he served. And you were the chosen duelist of a warrior called Critias from a time even further back. Is this really out of the realm of possibility with the stuff you've seen?" Damian asked.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Most of that isn't even public knowledge...how did you...?"

"In our time, it's fairly common knowledge." Damian said. It was technically the truth.

Scott smiled. He wanted to avoid the 'from the future' answer since it would require backing it up. Scott's knowledge of the anime was on the rough side. Good thing they had Damian around.

"I see. If your statement is true, that explains why you were able to sell Gladiator Beast and Synchro monsters online despite them still being developed by Industrial Illusions." Pegasus stated. "It's not that you stole data, but that they were completed and you bought them like regular cards."

"Wait a minute...does that mean-?!" Kaiba began to ask.

"Yes Kaiba. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and all your other cards to support Blue-Eyes are mass produced and sold like regular cards in our timeline." Scott answered.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Kaiba-boy, let's not get off track." Pegasus said.

"I'M the only one who can use Blue-Eyes! You must have stole them in your timeline! Must have broken into a museum that was displaying my deck or something!"

"You saw the art of my Blue-Eyes cards right?" Scott asked.

Kaiba clenched his fist. "What is he talking about Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "The designs of his Blue-Eyes cards...they're different from mine." Kaiba noticed the difference when Scott shown him the cards back in Duel Academy, but he didn't take much note of it since he assumed they were counterfeit. But now that he's accusing Scott of stealing Kaiba's, the different art designs of the card mean a lot more. The art of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons depict the dragon standing in an empty blue void. Kaiba remembered that each of Scott's Blue-Eyes White Dragons had a different design. One on a skyscraper during night time, one in front of a tablet, and one flying in the air as a light shined on it.

"Still, me or Pegasus could have simply had the art of the cards changed. That doesn't prove that they're mass produced in your time!" Kaiba challenged

Scott sighed. "Alright then." Scott opened up his backpack, and searched through it. "Let's see...here it is." Scott took out a deck. "I have a Blue-Eyes deck, but it's not the only deck where I use Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Scott took out two cards. "Here." Scott threw the cards to Kaiba, who caught them. "The fourth Blue-Eyes in this time period is torn in half, right? So I think you can rule out me stealing that one."

 _'He can't be...he's lying...'_ Kaiba slowly took a look at the two cards he caught. A fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and a Ritual Monster called 'Blue-Eyes CHAOS Dragon'. "The fourth Blue-Eyes...it's not torn in half."

"That's not all. Take a closer look at the art of the card." Scott told him.

Kaiba already saw it, but he didn't want to believe it. Unlike the art of all the other Blue-Eyes monsters, this card had another figure in it. On the card, Seto Kaiba himself was depicted in front of the dragon. "I...endorsed this?"

Scott shrugged. "You died of old age long ago in our time, so I'm not sure, but probably. It's far from the only Blue-Eyes card with art like that back in our time. That Ritual Monster, Blue-Eyes CHAOS Dragon, gets extra effects if Blue-Eyes White Dragon is used to Ritual Summon it."

Kaiba wasn't listening. He was too shocked at what he found out. Blue-Eyes White Dragon wasn't his alone in the future. Pegasus cleared his throat. "So, if you three are from the future, how'd you come to this time, and why?"

"To answer both questions, it was by an accident." Scott answered. "A freak malfunction occured with KaibaCorp's newest project. Think it had to do with creating windows in time to look at Duels from hundreds of years ago or something. I dunno, we were just summer interns."

 _'Scott's not missing a beat. Did he prepare for this lie?'_ Ghassan wondered. _'I have to play along though. If I look confused as well, they'll find out it's a lie.'_ "We were pretty certain than if we told anybody this, they'd think we're either liars or throw us in a funny farm. So we kept it to ourselves."

"I started to sell some individual cards and some old decks online so that we could make more money." Damians aid. "So, does that clear up everything for you?"

Pegasus said nothing for a while. "Well...it answered all the questions I had for you. But now I just have several more." Pegasus replied. The three hid their relief. It looked like he believed their story. Thank God he no longer had his Millenium Eye.

"So, I take it that Industrial Illusions started to make Synchro and Xyz monsters after you found out about them?" Damian asked.

"Indeed. We figured that if the person selling these Synchro and Xyz monsters was a threat, we could be ready for it by making Synchro and Xyz monsters of our own. The selling of these cards sped up our production of Synchro monsters by quite a bit. And we didn't even think of the idea of Xyz monsters until we found out about these mysterious cards."

Mokuba was looking at his brother in concern. Kaiba wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on anymore. "Maybe...we should have another meeting in a few days or so. I think this is a lot of information to process." Mokuba took the cards out of Kaiba's hands, and gave them back to Scott. "Like we said before, KaibaCorp will pay for a hotel room for you guys to stay in for the rest of Winter Break. However, while the cards might not have been illegally made, we'll still need to discuss the impact you guys made by irresponsibly bringing them into the present."

"Agreed. We'll come to you the day after tomorrow to continue discussing." Pegasus said.

"Works for us I guess." Scott replied.

Kaiba stood up. "We'll take you to the nearest hotel we can find. Let's get going." Kaiba walked towards the doors.

"Seto..." Mokuba said. He got off the couch, and followed his brother. When the two exited, the president of KaibaCorp's American division was still there.

"Ah good, your meeting's over! Now Seto Kaiba, introductions are in order. I'm-" Kaiba and Mokuba went into the elevator.

 _"So, acceptable turnout for you?"_ Scott asked.

 _"Absolutely. Seto Kaiba has a stronger will than I was anticipating, but with time, I'll subdue his spirit."_ The Light of Destruction replied.

 _"Wait, what do you mean? Were you trying to possess him?"_

 _"Of course. Why do you think I told you to let him hold Blue-Eyes CHAOS Dragon? I slipped a portion of my self into the card. And as time passes, it'll be harder and harder for him to fight off my influence.'_

Scott said nothing as he, Ghassan, and Damian got off the couch and headed towards the exit alongside Pegasus. Scott was gonna have to tell Damian and Ghassan about a major advantage they gave The Light. In time, Seto Kaiba would be his puppet.

* * *

 **We find out that The Light of Destruction has more people than just our protagonists working for him, one of them a Duel Spirit. And thanks to Scott, The Light of Destruction managed to put it's influence inside Seto Kaiba himself. Will Kaiba be able to fight off The Light, or will our protagonist make a powerful ally? And what do the other two people who are working for The Light of Destruction want with the trio? Only time will tell.**

 **No dueling this chapter, but this was a ton of fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	19. Distrust

**Chapter 19: Distrust**

"Wait, THAT'S why you came along?" Ghassan asked. The two were inside their hotel room that KaibaCorp paid for. As each hotel room only had a maximum of two beds, KaibaCorp booked a seperate hotel room for Damian, who was currently on his way to have fun at Kaiba Land. They were out of their school uniforms, Ghassan wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans, Scott wearing a black t-shirt and shorts.

Scott nodded. "The Light wanted me to have Kaiba hold a copy of Blue Eyes CHAOS Dragon. Looks like he was planning on taking over Kaiba's mind."

"So does that mean that Kaiba's working for The Light now?"

Scott shook his head. "The Light said it would take some time. Kaiba's able to fight if off, but he'll eventually be taking over."

"And we don't have to do anything like beat him in a duel or whatever?" Ghassan asked.

 _"Will we?"_ Scott asked The Light of Destruction in his head.

 _"No. I possessed Sartorius and The D in a similar way."_ The Light of Destruction answered.

"Guess not." Scott said out loud.

Ghassan said nothing for a little while before speaking up again. "So Scott, when did this thing with The Light happened?"

"You mean when he dragged us to this dimension?"

"I mean when was he able to speak in your mind at will. The Light rarely speaks to me, and when he does, it's always in a dream."

"I...think it started when you sent me to make sure Jaden and Syrus enter the Abandoned Dorm. I wound up dueling Titan when he wanted to get rid of any witnesses, and at some point, I let The Light take over. After that, I woke up with Titan gone, only his clothes, mask, and Duel Disk left." Scott opened up his luggage and got out a black iron mask, and a large black jacket from it. "These belonged to him."

"Do you think that...?"

Scott nodded. "Titan's soul is gone now." There was a long silence before Scott decided to break it. "You know, one our tasks was to restore The Light of Destruction to his original strength, and he did suggest collecting souls.

"I dunno...it looks like the only way to do that is by having The Light take over our bodies. I'm not sure if I trust him with that."

 _"He does know I can hear him, right?"_ The Light of Destruction asked Scott.

"Besides, we have another way. Duel Energy."

"We don't even know how it works though." Scott pointed out.

"But we know somebody who does. Professor Banner. He's planning on reviving the Sacred Beasts, and Damian said they need Duel Energy to reawaken. If we get answers from Banner, we'll be able to find out more about it."

"How are we gonna get Banner to tell us? He's kind of an enemy of ours, remember?"

Ghassan smiled. "I've been thinking about that for a while, but now that you told me that Titan's gone, I have an idea. With Titan gone, that opens up room for a Shadow Rider, right?"

"I get it. One of us three whill offer to be a Shadow Rider, and get information from Banner since he'll view us as an ally."

Ghassan nodded. "And, since one of us will be a Shadow Rider, we'd be able to actually record Banner talking about them. We submit it as proof to Sheppard that Banner's a Shadow Rider, he gets the boot from the academy, and we won't need to worry about him protecting Jaden anymore. We'll run this by with Damian when he gets back from KaibaLand to see if there's anything we're off base about."

Scott smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He and Ghassan high-fived each other. "But will we WANT the Sacred Beasts to reawaken, or will that get in our way of proviing Duel Energy for The Light?"

"We'll decide based off what Damian tells us about the show, and what Banner tells us about how Duel Energy works. Still, if the Sacred Beasts need Duel Energy to reawaken, that'll take away potential energy for The Light, so we probably don't want them reawakened."

Scott nodded. "Acting as regular students and as Shadow Riders only to betray both sides eh? Works for me."

"Remember, we're not sure if the plan will actually work, so depending on what Damian tells us-" Ghassan was intterupted by a knock on the door. "Huh. Guess he's back already."

Ghassan walked towards the door, and opened it. The person he saw wasn't his younger brother, but a figure whose body was covered in a dark cloak. The only thing Ghassan could tell was that he was wearing glasses. "Um...who are you?"

"An ally of yours. Can I come in?" His voice was on the young side. While he was nearly as tall as Ghassan, he was probably around the same age as Damian.

 _'That voice sounds familiar.'_ Ghassan thought. "Sure."

The cloaked figure entered the room, closing the door behind him. "An ally? What do you mean by that?" Scott asked.

I mean that you don't have to play dumb. I'm serving The Light of Destruction as well." The cloaked figure responded.

Ghassan's eyes widened. "We're...we're not the only ones?!"

"Remember what The Light told us in one of our dreams? He has another person collecting souls for him." Scott pointed out to Ghassan. He then turned to the cloak figure. "I take it you're who he was referring to?"

The cloaked figure shook his head. "I'm assigned a different task than that. More in the lines of instructing other servants of The Light."

"How...how many are there?" Ghassan asked.

"From what I was told, there's your little brother, you and your friend, me, a couple of Duel Spirits, a pro duelist called The D, and a man named Sartorius."

 _'Sartorius. He's gonna be making his move during the second year.'_ "So, why are you here?"

"Well, me and my partner were told to meet with you three. Let you know that you have other people to help you out if you need to."

"And he couldn't have told us that himself?" Scott asked.

"Well, there was more to it, but doesn't work with that Damian kid not being here."

"Wait, what about Damian?" Ghassan asked.

The cloaked figure nodded. "There was supposed to be a test with you two, but since he split off from you two, my partner's going to meet up with him. The Light can't test the loyalties of you two like he intended, but he can still absorb Damian's soul."

Scott and Ghassan's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Damian stiffened up. The claw of a large monster was heading his way. _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.'_

The claw phased through Damian's body before the hologram of Dragon Zombie faded away. Damian barely resisted the urge to scream in terror, something the three other passengers failed to do.

The cart continued to move forward through the dark tunnel."Oh man, that was awesome!" Damian exclaimed. KaibaCorp's hologram technology was incredibly convincing, so it was a no brainer that it would be implemented for a horror ride at Kaiba Land.

"Totally!" A young man with blonde hair in the seat behind Damian stated.

"How didn't you scream? YOU were the one who got slashed!" A girl with red hair pointed out. She was in the seat next to Damian.

"When I was younger, I heard that if you scream on this ride, you'll get electrocuted to death. Obviously that's not true, but I guess I worry that's the case subconsciously or something."

"You honestly believed that an amusement park would deliberately threaten the lives of it's visitors, and still be allowed to run?" A woman with long brown hair in the backrow asked.

 _'Well I'm pretty sure Kaiba Land didn't get shut down in the manga.'_

The ride was filled with things to make the ride scary. More holograms of monsters attacking the riders, mysterious breathing from an unknown area, fog slowly enveloping the area. There was even a shadowy figure Damian noticed following the cart from time to time to make it seem as if somebody was stalking them. It was a blast.

"I think we're coming back to the start." The girl next to Damian said.

As she said, the cart was slowly coming back to the line where people wait for the ride. The rail bars lifted up, and the passengers stood up.

"Alright, the next four people in line may enter. The ones who just went on the ride, please exit the cart." A bald security guard said.

"That was sick." The blonde said as he got out of the cart.

"Totally." The red haired girl agreed as she got out of the cart.

Damian stood up and got out of the cart as well. The four walked to the security guard who gave each of the riders their bags. "We hope you enjoyed the ride."

"Absolutely!" Damian replied. "Definitely gonna come here the next time I come to Kaiba Lan-"

"Mommy, is that part of the ride?" A young boy in the line asked.

Damian turned and saw a cloaked figure was hanging on the wall nearby the tracks of the ride. It then jumped off the wall and next to Damian. It was crouching down, but the figure was large. "Damian Abunura. I've been searching for you all day." The figure didn't even bother to whisper.

"Wh-what's going on?!" The security guard asked in fear.

"How do you know my name?" Damian asked.

"I'm here under orders. Duel me, or I'll kill every person in this area." The figure said.

Damian looked around. While those who worked at Kaiba Land were confused and horrified, all the people in line simply watched in curiosity. They must have thought this was a performance or something. _'Well, might as well give them what they're expecting.'_ "I'm not gonna let you hurt anybody here. I accept your challenge!"

Some of the children started to cheer for Damian.

The cloaked figure nodded before walking out of the attraction, Damian following. The three other people who went, as well as several people who were waiting to go through the horror tunnel next decided to follow and watch the duel. The cloaked figure stopped not too far from the entrance of Kaiba Land. "Let's begin." The cloaked figure put on a Duel Disk, and activated it.

Damian put his bag on the ground, and dug through it. "Any chance of taking off that cloak of yours?" Damian got out his Duel Disk and one of his decks, putting the former on his arm, and the latter inside said Duel Disk. "And explaining why you're ordered to duel me?"

"I'll answer that other question if you provide a challenge. But I'll reveal what I look like." The figure grabbed his cloak. Instead of hands was a mechanical claw. He took off his claok and threw it in the air, revealing what he looked like. A green, anthropomorphic lizard with cybernetics.

Damian's eyes widened. "Gi...Giga Gagagigo? I'm dueling a monster?"

The monster crouched down. "Let's begin."

"Amazing costume." A girl watching the duel said.

Damian activated his Duel Disk. Both of the two drew until they have five cards in their hand. "Duel!" The two simultaneously said. **(Damian 4000/ Giga Gagagigo 4000)**

A security guard with brown hair at the front entrance walked towards the two. "Um, excuse me sirs, if you're going to duel, please do it in one of our Duel Stadiums instead of out in the open."

Giga Gagagigo slashed the air in front of the security guard. "Don't interrupt me, or I'll kill you when I'm done with the duel." The security guard decided to back away before the cloaked figure turned back towards Damian. "I'll make the first move." The figure drew a card. "I set two cards face down. Next, I summon a card in defense position. I end my turn."

Damian drew. "When I control no cards, I can special summon **Speedroid Terrortop (1200/600)** from my hand!" A trail of red tops appeared on Damian's side of the field, the lead one having two blades on it's sides.

"Never seen a monster like that before." A girl who was watching stated.

"Look mommy, spinning tops!" A young boy exclaimed.

 _'Since I'm in Kaiba Land, a deck based off toys seems to be appropriate.'_ "When Terrortop is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Speedroid card from my deck to my hand. I choose my Speedroid Menko. Now, I'll normal summon **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (300/1500).** " A floating three-sided die with a red eye on each of it's sides appeared. "Now, I tune my level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to my leve 3 Terrortop."

"Umm...what does he mean by tune?" A man in the crowd asked.

"I think it has to do with that new Synchro Summon thing" Another man answered.

Tri-Eyed dice transformed into three green circles which Terrortop went through, slowly dissolving into light as it did.. "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies!" A green flash occured. "Synchro Summon!" A blue machine looking similar to a Kendama toy appeared on the field. "I special summon **Hi-Speedroid Kendama (2200/1600)**

The crowd muttered in amazement upon seeing the Synchro summon. While Synchro and Tuner monsters were now officially made by Industrial Illusions, they were still a rare sight to see due to how expensive they were.

"Hi-Speedroid Kendama does piercing damage. Attack his defense position monster!" From it's tip, Kendama fired a blue laser at Giga Gagagigo's face down monster.

"I activate my trap card, **Waboku.** My monster isn't destroyed, and I take no battle damage." A barrier formed around the card, protecting it from destruction. "Of course, the attack isn't considered negated, so the monster is still flipped face up. Exactly what I wanted." A young girl with long blue hair wielding a staff emerged. By her side was a small, green, anthropomorphic lizard-like creature. "When **Eria the Water Charmer (500/1500)** is flipped face up, I get to take control of a WATER monster you control for as long as she's on the field."

"Sorry to tell you this, but Kendama is a WIND attribute monster. Eria's effect won't work."

The lizard smiled. "I activate my continuous trap card, **DNA Transplant.** I can make all monsters on the field one attribute of my chosing for as long as it's on the field. I declare the WATER attribute!"

Damian gasped before a shining blue aura surrounded Hi-Speedroid Kendama. "And since it's a WATER monster now, Eria can take control of it."

"Indeed. Go Eria!" Eria waved her staff around, generating a large amount of water from it. The water headed towards Kendama, and wrapped around the monster, forming a makeshift rope. Eria gave a tug, and Hi-Speedroid Kendama was yanked to Giga Gagagigo's side of the field. "Now your monster is mine."

"I end my turn." Damian stated.

Giga Gagagigo drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Giga Gagagigo drew two more cards from his deck. "When I control a Spellcaster monster such as Eria, I can special summon this card from my hand. I special summon **Jigabyte." (1500/200)** The lizard-like monster on Eria's shoulder jumped into the air before electricity formed around it. The creature started to grow in size, and became much more muscular before landing on the ground. "Now, I sacrifice Jigabyte to summon **Bitelon (2400/1000)** " Jigabyte disappeared, and in it's place, a large purple serpent with one red eye appeared.

"That lizard thing has two monsters with over 2000 attack points, and the other guy has a clear field." A young boy said.

"Looks like the duel's over." A woman said.

"Bitelon, attack directly!" The serpent charged at Damian.

"I activate the effect of **Speedroid Menko (100/2000)** from my hand!" A mechanical card depicting artwork of gears appeared on Damian's side of the field. "When you declare an attack, I can special summon Menko in attack position. AND all monsters in attack mode that you control are switched to defense mode."

As Bitelon was about to strike, a wave of energy shot from Menko, knocking it back. Both Bitelon and Kendama switched to more defensive stances. "Clever defense. I end my turn."

Damian drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I summon **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice** **(100/100).** " A yellow, six-sided die with six red small red orbs floating around it appeared on Damian's side of the field. "I tune my level 1 Red Eyed Dice with my level 4 Menko!" Red Eyed Dice transformed into a single green circle. Menko went through them, slowly dissolving at it did. "Lively soul of swordplay, manifest yourself to rend all who oppose you. Synchro summon!" A green flash emerged. "I special summon the level 5 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" (2000/1000)** A giant futuristic toy sword appeared. A blue aura surrounded it due to DNA Transplant.

"Cool! A giant sword for a monster!" A young boy in the crowd exclaimed.

"Hi-Speedroid Chanbara gains 200 attack points everytime it attacks. Go Chanbara, destroy Eria the Water Charmer!" Chanbara flew towards Eria, wind forming around it as it charged **(Hi-Speedroid Chanbara 2000-2200/1000)** , and sliced her in half.

"Now that Eria is gone, control of Kendama goes back to you." Giga Gagagigo said. The water that wrapped itself around Chanbara dissapeared, and Kendama was back on Damian's side of the field.

"Shame I can't switch it back to attack mode during the battle phase. Anyway, Hi-Speedroid Chanara can attack twice during the battle phase. Chanbara, destroy BItelon!" Chanbara flew towards the serpent **(Hi-Speedroid Chanbara 2200-2400/1000)** before slicing it in half as well. "Now you're the one with no monsters. I switch Kendama to attack mode and end my turn."

Giga Gagagigo drew a card. "Hmph. I set two cards face down and I summon **Granadora (1900/700)** in attack mode." A grotesque reptile with multiple eyes and several sharp edges appeared."When Grandora is summoned, I gain 1000 life points.." **(Giga Gagagigo 4000-5000)** "I end my turn."

Damian drew. "Putting it in attack mode because Kendama does piercing damage eh? Well Kendama still has more attack points than it. Go Kendama, destroy Granadora!" Kendama built up energy in it's tip.

"I activate my trap card, **Diamond Dust.** I destroy all WATER monsters on the field, and deal 500 damage to you for each one."

"So, he's destroying his own monster and getting himself wide open just for 500 damage?" A woman asked.

"Pay attention mom. DNA Transplant makes that other guy's monsters WATER as well." A young girl replied

"And I take 1500 points of damage in total." Damian said.

"I'm just annoyed that I didn't draw this card previously. It would have been much more preferable." Giga Gagagigo said.

Damian shrugged. "That's just how the game goes sometimes."

All the monsters on the field turned into ice. Soon afterwards, they shattered into pieces before heading towards Damian. As they did, Damian noticed that this wasn't just shockwaves and holograms. Damian felt the coldness of the ice as they barraged him. The force of them as they collided into him. The occasional sharp edge that cut his clothing or even skin. **(Damian 4000-2500)** Damian kept his balance, and held onto one of his arms with the other. "I...I felt actual pain..."

"Seriously?" A young man asked.

"Shh. This is part of the performance moron." Another young man next to him said. "Sweet effects though. It looks like he's actually bleeding."

"Ugh...I know Granadora's other effect." Damian said. "When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 2000 points of damage. And you destroyed it with Diamond Dust's effect."

"I know." Giga Gagagigo said.

A streak of energy shot out from Giga Gagagigo's Duel Disk, and towards Damian. "GYAAAHHHH!" **(Damian 2500-500)** Damian fell on his knees, panting. "What...how did..."

"My quickplay spell, **Spell of Pain.** If an attack or card effect would do damage to me, I inflict it to you instead."

 _'I thought that card only worked if the opponent activateda card effect to do damage. It must work differently in the anime.'_

"I was worried you'd be a difficult opponent. It looks like I was wrong."

A voice whispered in Damian's ear. _"Let me..."  
_

"Wh-what?" Damian reacted.

"I said I was wrong to be worried. Now, do you end your turn?" Giga Gagagigo asked.

 _"Let me take over."_

"No." Damian slowly came to his feet. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

 _"Do you truly want to risk losing? Your life is on the line. I know you're frightened. Your mental barriers are weakening."_

Damian realized that The Light of Destruction was somehow talking to him in his head. "It's your move."

 _"If you let me take over, I'll have a better chance at winning. If you lose, you'll die. Don't you understand that?"_

"Of course I understand that. I feel pain in this duel, and my life is on the line." Damian whispered.

"What are you mumbling about?" Giga Gagagigo said.

Damian smiled. "That you made this duel infinitely more fun than it would be otherwise!"

* * *

Ghassan and Scott were running down the streets to get to Kaiba Land. Traffic was heavy, so they figured it would be faster to run than to take a cab. The Cloaked Figure was running alongside them, getting some pretty awkward stares from pedestrians. "Why would The Light want to kill Damian?" Scott asked.

"Something about Damian being too much of a risk."

"God damnit, I TOLD Damian he was getting too attached!" Ghassan yelled.

Scott turned away. "Seriously Light, you're gonna have Damian killed even when he helped me beat Jaden in the tag duel?" Scott asked.

"So, The Light can communicate freely with you huh?" The cloaked figure asked.

 _"It's a possible solution. Damian's a risk, but I could still have use for him.'_ The Light of Destruction responded.

"Then why send a guy to absorb his soul for you?!" Scott replied.

 _"Because Damian could grow afraid, much like how you were against the fake Shadow duelist. Then he'd let me take over, and I'd win the duel for him. I'd absorb the soul of whoever he's dueling, and Damian's mind would be less guarded against me.'_

"You son of a..."

"You know, we can only hear one side of the conversation." The cloaked figure pointed out.

"This is all a scheme. The Light's pitting Damian against another of his minions to try and get a win-win scenario. Either absorb Damian's soul, or take over Damian to have his mind less guarded or whatever, and absorb the soul of whoever's dueling him."

"God. That bastard!" Ghassan yelled.

"I get it. He either gets rid of a potential threat, or he's a step closer to taking over the minds of you three." The cloaked figure said.

"I knew it. We can't trust The Light."

"We can't trust him, but we kinda have no choice but to work for him. He's the only way we can get back home." Scott pointed out. "I don't like it, but that's how it is."

Ghassan clenched his fists and turned to Scott. "Damnit...he's trying to kill my brother and we just have to let it slide?!"

Scott said nothing.

Ghassan took a deep breath as he was running. "Alright, if Damian lives, we'll keep working for him. But if Damian died because of The Light, we're gonna find a way to destroy this bastard."

"...He can hear you Ghassan."

"I know."

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Well, at least you're not dead set at betraying The Light. But if you decide to betray him-"

"Yeah yeah. You'll have to oppose us." Scott replied.

The cloaked figure nodded. "By the way, you're heading the wrong way to Kaiba Land. You should have turned left a little while back."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT EARLIER?!" Ghassan screamed.

* * *

"More exciting? Do you even understand the situation?" Giga Gagagigo asked Damian.

"Of course I do. And I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty terrified. But at the same time, having my life be at risk makes the duel so exhilarating. I've fantasized being in duels like this ever since I was a little kid. And here it is. A reality."

Giga Gagagigo gritted his teeth. "Exhiarating!? Fantasizing having your life at risk!" The cyborg lizard anrily drew his next card. "I activate **Monster Reborn** to special summon Bitelon from my graveyard!" The large purple serpent reappeared. "Now, I normal summon **Gagagigo (1850/1000)** in attack mode!" A more muscular version of Jigabyte appeared. "Gagagigo, attack directly!"

"I activate my trap card, **Pinpoint Guard.** This lets me special summon a level 4 or lower monster in defense mode when you declare an attack. And that monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. I choose my Speedroid Terrortop!" The trail of red tops reppeared on Damian's side of the field. "And with Terrortop, I add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand. I choose a second copy of Red Eyed Dice."

"It won't matter. Bitelon does piercing damage when it attacks a defense position monster. It's over! Bitelon, attack Terrortop!" The serpent loomed in on Terrortop, slowly opening it's mouth.

"Looks like the show's over." A man in the crowd watching said.

"Great effects, though kinda a shame that the duel was so one-sided." Another said.

Damian put a hand on his chest. His heart was racing. _'If this attack goes through, I'm actually gonna die. Holy shit, this is awesome!'_ "I activate the effect of Speedroid Tri-Eyed dice from my graveyard! By removing it from play, I can negate an attack!"

"Fine. I set a card face down and end my turn."

Damian drew a card, look at the card he drew, and smiled. "Looks like this duel is over." Damian put the card in his handand got out another one. "I activate **Shock Surprise.** I remove from play up to two Speedroids in my graveyard, and destroy that many cards on the field. I remove from play my Speedroid Red Eyed Dice and Speedroid Menko frm my graveyard to destroy your Bitelon and facedown card!" Giga Gagagigo frowned as sparks of electricity destroyed the sea serpent and his facedown Magic Cylinder. "Next, I normal summon the Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice I added to my hand previously." A second copy of the yellow dice monster appeared.

"A level 4 synchro summon?" Giga Gagagigo asked.

Damian shook his head. "I can do that, but I'm gonna use Red-Eyed Dice's ability. When summoned, I can target another Speedroid monster I control, and have it's level be anywhere between 1 and 6. I choose to make my Speedroid Terrortop a level 4. Now, I tune my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to my Level 4 Terrotop!" Red Eyed Dice transformed into a green circle. Terrortop went through them, slowly dissolving at it did before a green flash occured. "I synchro summon a second **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" (2000/1000)** A second copy of the Synchro Monster emerged.

"You think that monster will be enough for you to end the duel this turn? I'll still have life points even if it can attack twice!"

Damian got out the card he drew at the start of his turn. "I activate **Hi-Speed Re-Level.** By removing from play a Speedroid in my graveyard, I can make a Synchro monster I control gain 500 attack points for each level the Speedroid had! The Synchro Monster's level also becomes the same as the removed from play monster, but that won't really matter here. I remove Speedroid Terrortop from play to have Hi-Speedroid Chanbara gain 1500 attack points!" **(Hi-Speedroid Chanbara 2000-3500/1000)**

Giga Gagagigo's eyes widened. "And since Chanbara can attack twice..."

Damian smiled. "It's over. Chanbara, destroy Gagagigo!"

The sword flew towards Gagagigo **(Hi-Speedroid Chanbara 3500-3700/1000)** and slashed it's head off. **(Giga Gagagigo 5000-3150)** "Now, attack directly!" Chanbara raised itself upwards **(Hi-Soeedriud Chanbara 3700-3900/1000)** before slashing Giga Gagagigo. **(Giga Gagagigo 3150-0)**

Damian deactivated his Duel Disk. "Looks like I win." Damian walked towards the monster. It didn't look like the duel actually hurt Giga Gagagigo like it did for Damian, so he didn't feel guilty about the duel. "So, you said you'd give me answers if I provided a challenge. I think beating you falls under that."

Giga Gagagigo immediately grabbed Damian by the neck. "Shut up." Giga Gagagigo put more force into his grab, choking Damian. "Acting as if the risk of death is just a way to excite yourself over. You don't know what it's like to suffer!"

Damian couldn't breathe. The monster's grip was too strong. His vision was getting obscured, and it was getting harder to hear anything. It felt oddly soothing.

"I'd kill you now, but The Light would only be able to absorb your soul if I beat you in a duel."

 _'The Light? Wait...this guy is working for The Light of Destruction?!'_

"You can live for now, but the next time we meet, I WILL kill you!" Giga Gagagigo released his grip on Damian before dissolving into light. Damian was left on the ground, catching his breath.

 _'The Light of Destruction sent him after me? Why? Was it a test? Or did The Light actually betray me? And how did he get a Duel Spirit to work for him?'_ Damian noticed the crowd of people watching, who were beginning to wonder if what they saw was really a performance. _'Better ease their worries.'_ Damian stood up and looked into the sky. "I don't know what you are, or who you're working for. But mark my words, you'll NEVER defeat me!" Damian raised his fist in the air dramatically.

Several of the people applauded, as Damian bowed. _'I'm lucky that monster decided to spare me though. I could have sworn that I was a goner there.'_ Damian stopped bowing and decided to leave Kaiba Land. He had enough excitement for one day. _'Then again, for the sake of this world, maybe it would have been for the best if he killed me.'_

* * *

 **The Light of Destruction shown that he's not exactly trustworthy, attempting to set up a win-win scenario where he'd absorb the soul of one of his servants either way. It didn't succeed, but that doesn't mean The Light doesn't have anything planned for the future.**

 **I had fun writing this chapter. Not just the duel, but to show off Damian's more unhinged side. The guilt of working for The Light is affecting him in more way than he was expecting to. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to the next one!**


	20. Spiritual Dealings

**Chapter 20: Spiritual Dealings**

Only 5 minutes after Damian exited Kaiba Land, he saw Scott, Ghassan, and a third person running down the street. The third person was wearing a cloak similar to Giga Gagagigo, but he was slimmer, and wearing glasses.

"Damian!" Ghassan called out. The three ran towards him. Ghassan noticed some cuts in Damian's clothing and skin. "Damian, what happened? Were you attacked?"

"Well...yeah. Not sure if you guys will believe it, but a duel spirit challenged me to a duel. Giga Gagagigo I think. Damage was real, like in a shadow game."

"So The Light was serious. He sent someone after you." Scott stated.

Damian nodded. "Guess he had the same worries as Ghassan did. I was getting too attached for his liking."

 _"He's correct. He assisted Jaden and his friend prepare for the tag duel, and he was outright saddened when the Princeton boy ended their friendship."_ The Light said in Scott's head.

"This is why I told you not to get too attached. The Light's our only way home, and now he wants you dead." Ghassan told Damian.

"I mean...I dunno." Damian replied. "When it looked like I was about to lose, I started to hear him in my head. He wanted to take over the duel and win it for me."

The cloaked figure nodded. "Like I suspected. He wouldn't mind absorbing your soul, but what The Light really wanted was to get a step closer to controlling your mind." Damian's eyes widened upon hearing the cloaked figure's voice.

"So the whole attack was a set-up." Scott stated.

"Did you accept his offer Damian?" Ghassan asked.

Damian shook his head, before turning to the cloaked figure. "Since when did you work for The Light of Destruction?"

The cloaked figure reeled back a little bit. "Since he revived me." He answered. "So, you know who I am?"

Damian nodded. "Your voice was a dead give away."

"Yeah, I thought the guy's voice was a bit familiar." Ghassan said. "Just can't put my finger on it."

"Adrian Gecko." Damian stated.

Ghassan's eyes widened. "That's right! NOW I remember that voice!"

The cloaked figure chuckled. "So that's why he's fine with keeping you." He took off his hood, revealing his light face, rad hair, and yellow eyes. "Risk or not, you know too much about this world for The Light to dispose so soon. My voice let you see through my disguise instantly."

"Adrian Gecko? Whose he?" Scott asked. His memory of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, especially GX and onwards, was easily the rustiest of the three.

"Adoptive son of the Gecko Group. He tried to take over an alternate dimension where losing a duel results in death, and rule as king, but was defeated by Yubel. Unlike everybody else who lost duels in that dimension, he was never revived." Damian explained.

"Heh. Somebody's done their homework." Adrian replied.

Ghassan turned to Adrian. "The Light revived you? How did he do that? And why did he decide to revive you? And what are you aiming to gain by working for The Light 'cause I KNOW you have an agenda."

"I don't know, to work for him, and I'm not telling you respectively."

"Can you at least tell us how you got in contact with The Light?" Damian asked.

"I didn't contact it. It contacted me. After I lost to Yubel, I suddenly woke up lying in my bed, and shot over two years in the past. I was about to go to East Academy to start it all over again. Then he started appearing in my dreams."

"And that's when you started to work for him." Damian surmised. Adrian nodded.

"Wait, so The Light transferred your mind to a few years back? Like a _Days of Future Past_ thing?" Ghassan asked.

"I have no idea what that is, but yes."

"Then maybe you could help us out in expelling Jaden. You'd know about what's going to happen just like Damian."

"So we're still going to work for The Light? Even though we know it's trying to posses us?" Scott asked.

"We don't have a choice if we want to get back home. We'll just have to make sure he can't control us. He still needs us like we need him." Ghassan replied. Scott shrugged. They didn't really have other options at the moment.

"Anyway, Adrian won't know nearly as much as I do." Damian stated. "He only joined Central Duel Academy during Jaden's third year."

"Besides, I've been assigned a completely different mission by The Light anyway." Adrian added.

"Alright, but how about we keep in touch in case we ever need each other's help? We're all working for the same guy after all." Scott suggested.

"Sorry. You three know too much about me as it is. I'd rather not let you find out even more. Besides, I have nothing to gain by getting Jaden expelled." Adrian put the hood of his cloak back on and walked away from the trio.

"Great. We find out about two other people who work for The Light of Destruction, and neither of them actually want to help us." Damian said.

"Forget it. Let's just go back to the hotel. Damian, me and Scott will fill you in on our plan for next semester." Ghassan said. The three headed back to their hotel.

* * *

It was a cold winter night at Duel Academy. Snow lightly fell on the mostly abandoned island. It was Winter Break, and nearly all of the students left the academy to spend time with their families.

Within a fenced off area, surrounded by generators, were two people. Thrown to the ground was an obelisk blue with glasses and long brown hair. Standing was the see-through image of a tall humanoid in green mechanical armor and wearing a green mask. The monster, Jinzo.

"N-no! St-stay back!" The obelisk blue yelled. He tried to back away, but Jinzo grabbed his arm.

"We had a deal Torrey. And it's time for you to fulfill it." Jinzo started to glow with energy, with Torrey starting to fade away.

"GYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Enough." A voice said.

Jinzo turned his head to see Professor a man and a brown cat enter the power supply. "This doesn't concern you." Jinzo stated.

"Let go of Torrey, Jinzo, and release the souls of the other students you've taken. I have alternatives."

Jinzo let go of the Obelisk, causing him to fall to the ground. "Pro...Professor Banner..." Torrey quickly went unconscious.

"Alternatives you say?"

Banner nodded. "Three boys by the names of Damian, Ghassan, and Scott. If you truly desire to enter the physical world, you can take their souls instead when they come back to Duel Academy."

"Why wait for those three when I can consume Torrey's soul and be complete right now?"

"Those three boys have much more vitality than the three who summoned you. You've consumed two souls already, but you have to rely on the power generators to barely maintain your form here. Consuming the souls of the three I mentioned would allow you to have a much more stable presence in the physical realm."

"And why should I trust you about this matter? I haven't seen the boys myself to judge how much energy the three boys have."

"Well you have two options." Professor Banner got out a Duel Disk. "Either trust me, or return to the spirit world."

"A duel? Well, it hardly matters if you're telling the truth or not now. I'll defeat you, and consume your soul as well as Torrey's. That'll make my physical form much more stable." More electricity crackled before 5 holographic cards appeared in front of Jinzo.

Banner put the Duel Disk on. "Very well. I'll get you to listen to me one way or another. Now as the kids say, get your game on!"

"...Your Duel Disk is on backwards." Jinzo pointed out.

"...Oh. That's embarrassing." Banner put his Duel Disk on correctly and drew 5 cards. Pharaoh took a few steps away from Banner, and decided to lie down.

"Duel!" The two simultaneously said. **(Banner 4000/ Jinzo 4000)**

"I'll make the first move." Jinzo said. A sixth holographic card materialized in front of him. "I summon **Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast (2800/2000)** in attack mode." A red tank designed like a dragon appeared on Jinzo's side of the field.

"Fusilier. A level 7 monster that you can normal summon without tributing. But if done, it's attack and defense points are halved." Banner stated.

"Rather informed I see." Jinzo replied. **(F** **usilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast 2800-1400/2000-1000)** "I set a card face down and activate **Ectoplasmer.** Once during each of our End Phases, we must sacrifice a monster we control, and deal half of it's original attack points as damage to the opponent."

"I see. That means halved attack or not, I'll still be losing 1400 life points."

"Indeed." Fusilier transformed into mist and flew towards Banner. Banner winced in pain as it flew through his body. **(Banner 4000-2600)** "I end my turn."

Banner drew a card. _'As I figured. This is a Shadow Game.'_ "I activate the continuous spell, **Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill**." A large, red contraption looking like a steam-powered tea-kettle rose up behind Banner. "When this card is played, all cards sent to my graveyard are removed from play instead."

"Hardly seems useful."

Banner smiled. "All cards have their uses. Next, I activate **Mercury Hourglass.** I can only activate this card if I control Chaos Distill. This allows me to special summon a certain monster from my deck. I special summon **Alchemy Beast - Ekenas the Mercury (500/500)** in attack mode." A blue fish-like creature with four rings and a trail of metal on it's' back appeared.

"A weak monster like that requires two cards to summon?"

Banner ignored Jinzo. "I also activate **Steel Lamp** so that I can special summon **Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel (500/500)** from my deck." A torrent of fire appeared before a metallic winged-lizard emerged. "Go my Alchemy Beasts! _Screaming Stream, Flames_ _hot of Ore!_ " Ekenas and Salamandra opened their mouths and shot a stream of water and breath of fire respectively. **(Jinzo 4000-3000)** "I set two cards face down and end my turn. Since it's the end phase, I sacrifice my Ekenas the Mercury to inflict half it's attack points as damage to you."

Ekenas dissolved and turned into a misty white substance, and flew through Jinzo. **(Jinzo 3000-2750)** "It's my turn." Jinzo stated. Another holographic card appeared in front of him. "I summon **Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700)** in attack mode." A creepy wooden doll with yellow hair and an axe appeared. "Next, I activate the spell card **Monster Reborn** to revive my Fusilier Dragon, this time with all of it's attack points." The dragon-like tank returned to Jinzo's side of the field. "I attack your-

"And that's when I activate this trap card of mine, **DNA Transplant.** " Banner interrupted. I declare one attribute, and all monsters on the field have their attributes changed to it. I declare the LIGHT attribute." A shining yellow aura surrounded all the monsters on the field.

"As if that'll matter. I attack your Salamandra with Malice Doll of Demise!" The doll hurled it's axe at the Alchemy Beast.

"It matters more than you think. I activate my other trap card, **Elemental Absorber.** By removing from play a monster in my hand, your monsters with the same attribute can't attack. I remove from play _Alchemy Beast-Ouroboros the Bronze_ to prevent all LIGHT monsters you control from attacking. And since I changed all your monsters to the LIGHT attribute-"

"None of my monsters can attack." Jinzo finished. A barrier of light appeared on Banner's side of the field, the axe harmlessly bouncing off it. "Very well. I end my turn. And with Ectoplasmer, I sacrifice my Doll of Demise to deal half it's attack points as damage to you!" Malice transformed into mist, and flew through Banner. Again, Banner felt a stinging pain as it entered and exited his body, though he didn't flinch from the pain. **(Banner 2600-1800)**

"It won't matter whether or not you can prevent me from attacking. I'll slowly drain your life points with my Ectoplasmer. And it looks like it's starting to affect your body as well."

Banner looked at his right arm. He noticed it was becoming holographic. "So the more damage I take, the more by body fades away. It's my turn." Banner drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I activate **Chaos Greed.** I can only activate this card if I have four or more cards removed from play, and none in my graveyard. It allows me to draw two cards." Banner drew two more cards from his deck.

"Now, I activate **Silver Key** so that I can special summon **Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver (500/500)** from my deck." A ball of meshed together pieces of silver with two legs appeared. "My Alchemy Beasts are capable of attacking directly. Salamandra, Moonface! Attack! _Flameshot of Ore, Shockwave Sliver!"_ Salamandra let out a torrent of flames while Moonface sprouted two arms, and hurled sharp silver edges at Jinzo.

"I activate my continuous trap card, **Spirit Barrier.** As long as I control a monster, I take no battle damage." A transparent barrier formed around Jinzo, protecting himself from the attacks.

"Preventing me from doing damage either I see. I activate **Black Process - Negledo.** With this spell, I remove from play all Alchemy Beasts I control and draw two cards for each one. I remove from play Salamandra and Moonface to draw a total of four cards." Banner drew four cards from his deck. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Another holographic card appeared in front of Jinzo. "During my standby phase, if Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the graveyard from a continuous spell card, I can revive it." The doll returned to Jinzo's side of the field. "I end my turn. And I'll use Ectoplasmer to-"

"I think not. I activate the continuous trap card **Macro Cosmos.** I can only activate this card if I remove Chaos Distill from play." The Kettle vanished into light. "Like Chaos Distill, any card that would be sent to my graveyard is removed from play instead. In addition, it allows me to special summon **Helios-The Primordial Sun (?/?)** from my deck."

A female body made out of white bandages and with a miniature sun for a head appeared. "Helios's attack and defense points are equal to every monster that's removed from play times 100. With Salamandra, Moonface, Ekenas, and Ourobors, Helios will have 400 attack and defense points." **(Helios-The Primordial Sun ?-400/?-400)**

"And what will that accomplish?" Jinzo asked.

"Helios's arrival will allow me to activate this quickplay spell, **Planet Allignment**. When I have Helios on the field, I can destroy all monsters you control and inflict 300 damage to you."

Before Jinzo could sacrifice either of them, Malice and Fusilier Dragon disappeared. **(Jinzo 2750-2450)** Jinzo clenched his fist. "Fine then. The monsters in your deck too weak to do significant damage to me anyway."

"Don't make judgments when you haven't seen my whole deck yet." Banner drew a card. "If I may, what are your intentions?"

"I explained this. To be able to enter your realm."

"Yes, I know. But why? Do you wish to live life like a human? Do you wish to take over the world? What's your reasoning?"

"...To survive. Now make your turn."

Banner raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I activate **Graceful Charity.** I draw three cards and discard two." Banner did exactly that. "Two of the cards I discarded were monsters. Leon the Lead, and Aretos the Tin. Due to Macro Cosmos, they're removed from play instead of going to the graveyard."

"Meaning Helios gains more attack points." Jinzo stated. **(Helios-The Primordial Sun ?-600/?-600)**

"Next, I activate **Foolish Burial.** I send a monster to my graveyard, removed from play instead due to Macro Cosmos. I choose my Golden Homunculus, giving Helios 100 more attack points." **(Helios-The Primordial Sun 600-700/600-700)**

"It won't do too much damage."

"True, but I'm not attacking with Primordial Sun. I activate **Yellow Process-Kitolenics.** By sacrificing Helios-The Primordial Sun, I can special summon **Helios-Duo Megistus (?/?)** from my deck!" The bandaged figure disappeared before a larger bandaged figure with a miniature sun for a head, and a smaller sun next to it took it's place.

"Duo Megistus's original attack and defense points are equal to the number of my removed from play monsters times 200. With Primordial Sun removed from play, that makes the eight monster, so Megistus has 1600 attack points" Banner explained. **(Helios-Duo Megistus ?-1600/ ?-1600)** "Since you no longer control any monsters, Spirit Barrier won't have any effect. Duo Megistus, attack Jinzo directly! _Solar Singer!_ " Fire formed around Megistus's body before it sent out a torrent of flames at Jinzo. **(Jinzo 2450-850)** "I set a card facedown and end my turn. And due to the effect of Ectoplasmer, I sacrifice Megistus to deal 800 points of damage to you."

Duo Megistus transformed into a misty white substance before flying through Jinzo. **(Jinzo 850-50)** "Damn you..." Another holographic card appeared in front of Jinzo.

"So, I have a question. You say you want to escape the spirit realm to survive. What do you mean by this?"

"You'll have no need for answers where you're going. I activate **Cost Down.** I discard a card, and lower the levels of all monsters in my hand by two." One of the holographic cards in front of Jinzo disappeared. "Now, I'll show you true terror." Jinzo started to fade away into nothing. Seconds later, a large amount of purple energy formed on his side of the field before he emerged from it, completely whole. "I summon myself, **Jinzo!"(2400/1500)**

"Jinzo please answer my question. I'd rather not send you back to the spirit world without getting answers." Banner stated.

"You don't understand the situation you're in do you? My special ability activates. As long as I'm on the field, no trap cards can be activated, and the effects of all traps currently on the field are negated. That means your DNA Transplant and Elemental Absorber combo is useless!" The barrier of light that protected Banner's side of the field dissolved.

"But it doesn't destroy the traps, correct?"

"That won't mean anything."

"Jinzo. Please. Just surrender and answer my questions." Banner insisted.

"I attack directly!" Jinzo formed a ball of energy in his hands, ready to hurl it at Banner.

Banner sighed. "I activate my quick-play spell, **Grand Convergence.** I can only activate this if I control Macro Cosmos."

"But I negated Macro Cosmos's effect!"

"But you didn't remove it from the field. With Grand Convergence, I destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 points of damage to you!"

Jinzo gasped, as he noticed his form was starting to shimmer. "No! I was so close!"

"Jinzo. If you co-operate, with me, I'll summon you myself. Just answer my questions, and do a favor for me."

"Why should I trust you? You're merely a school teacher!"

"It was no coincidence that the students who summoned you were from my class. I told my students about the forbidden act of summoning duel spirits specifically with the hopes of having some of them commit the act."

"What?"

"I was intending to have you be a test for another student of mine, Jaden Yuki. Unfortunately, he's not around. But you can still serve a use to me. I'll summon you on two conditions. As I said, there are three boys I want you to eliminate. Damian, Ghassan, and Scott. They'll be the sacrifices for you. I get what i want, and you'll be free to live your life in this realm."

Even more of Jinzo was starting to fade. "Fine. What's your other condition."

"As I said, what do you mean by you're trying to survive?"

Two other Obelisk Blues materialized from where Jinzo was standing. They must have been brought back as Jinzo was about to lose connection to the physical plane. "There's a malicious Duel Spirit in our realm. Invader of Darkness. And unfortunately, I happened to make an enemy out of him. Him and his forces are too powerful for me to handle. I'll be killed if I stay in the Spirit World for much longer. I need to escape."

Banner nodded. "I see. Very well Jinzo. I promise to summon you for your survival as long as you don't terrorize anybody on Duel Academy excluding the three I'll offer as your sacrifices."

Jinzo was taken aback before he nodded his head. "...Thank you." Jinzo's body completely vanished. **(Jinzo 50-0)**

* * *

 **This chapter took longer than I thought, especially since it was relatively short. Though I suppose the second semester of college starting means I need some more time to readjust. Here we have our first chapter that features a full-length duel where none of the duelists are our main protagonists. It was an interesting experience to write a duel for Banner seeing as how most of his deck are anime-exclusive cards.**

 **One last chapter about the trio's Winter Break before we're back to Duel Academy. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	21. Battle for Blue-Eyes

**Chapter 21: Battle for Blue-Eyes**

Damian and Scott were at a card shop, looking at cards in various display cases. It's been two days since Damian was attacked, and they figured that they should boost up their decks in case something like that happens again. That was the justification they gave Ghassan who insisted they spend Winter Break inside the apartment anyway. In truth, they just wanted to enjoy themselves.

"No way." Scott whispered. "Take a look at this card Damian. 'Quick Rush. Select and activate one of the following effects. Draw 1 card, or select 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control. It can attack this turn, regardless of any effects or conditions.' Does that mean you can have a monster attack on the first turn of the game?"

Damian nodded. "Chazz used that card against Jaden in Season 3 to have a monster attack turn one. Get that card in your starting hand, and it's basically free damage."

"And you can use it to have certain monsters be able to attack after using an effect which forbids monsters from attacking after activation. Man. The anime world REALLY doesn't care much about balance."

"Hey, it could be worse. I haven't see any Negative Energy Generator cards in this world, so there's probably SOME form of banlist here."

Scott was curious. "What does that card do?"

"Triples the attack points of any DARK monster you control. No downsides to it either."

Scott widened his eyes. "Holy shit that's broken."

"Uh-huh. Pretty sure it was only used in the first episode, and never popped up again."

Scott got back to looking at cards in the display case. "Hey, this 'Spell of Pain' card. You told me and Ghassan that Giga Gagagigo used it to nearly beat you, right?"

Damian nodded. "In this world, it reflects damage from any attack or card effect, not solely effect damage from an opponents card like in our world."

Scott grinned. "That's definitely gonna come in handy."

"Anything catch your interest boys?" A man asked.

Scott was still looking at cards in the display case. "Yeah, we'll take 9 copies of both Quick Rush and Spell of Pai-"

Damian tapped Scott on the shoulder. "He's not a worker at this card shop."

Scott turned his head, and saw a familiar long-haired gentleman, and widened his eyes. Several people in the card shop were pretty surprised at the presence of the man as well. "Pegasus?"

Pegasus smiled. "Fancy running into you boys. On the same day we were to have our second meeting as well."

"Those two know Pegasus?" A man in the store asked.

"What's going on? Are they business partners with him?" A young woman wondered.

"Two teenagers being business partners of Pegasus? No way." Another woman replied.

"You never know. Kaiba was a teen when he started partnering with Pegasus, wasn't he?"

"Evidently, my presence caused a bit of a stir. Lets go to your hotel room to have our meeting? Oh, and I'll be more than happy to pay for those cards you wanted." Pegasus told them. Pegasus walked up to a stunned store clerk to talk about buying the cards Scott mentioned.

"Well, we knew that we'd be having another meeting with him about our cards" Damian said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope this works out for us." Scott replied.

* * *

"So you guys ran into Pegasus?" Ghassan asked. Damian, Scott, and Pegasus arrived at the hotel, and entered Ghassan and Scott's room.

"Yeah. Not sure if it was by chance, or if he knew we were gonna be at that card shop." Scott answered.

"A little of both. I just looked around places where I figured you boys would be spending time at." Pegasus replied.

"So you were searching for us?" Damian asked.

"Well, I couldn't risk you boys trying to avoid our meeting." Pegasus sat down on one of the beds, the trio sitting on the other bed. "Unfortunately, Kaiba boy couldn't join us. He's still in shock about Blue-Eyes being mass produced in the future."

"Figured as much." Scott said.

"As I said two days ago, we still need to discuss how you three irresponsibly brought these cards into the past. And finding out that you three have been hiding secrets from me sure doesn't make things easier."

"What are you talking about? We let you know about the Synchro and Xyz monsters." Ghassan said.

"Yes. But evidently, there are some rules in the future for Duel Monsters that you didn't tell me about." Pegasus reached into his pocket and got out a card. It depicted a blue, serpentine dragon with long green hair, and fairy wings. "Like this card. Ancient Fairy Dragon. I don't remember designing this card, so it's reasonable to assume that you sold it online I take it?"

Damian nodded. "Yeah. What about it?

"Let's read it's effect shall we? _Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 life points. Then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._ Tell me, why would it say you can destroy as many as possible when only one Field Spell can exist on the field?"

Ghassan resisted the urge to smack Damian. He made a massive oversight selling that card to the public. "In our time, both players are able to control a Field Spell. It was a rule implemented around 2014 or so according to our history books."

"We didn't mean to hide it from you. It just didn't cross our minds." Damian said.

"Hmm...interesting." Pegasus put the card in his pocket, and then got out another one. It depicted a dinosaur made out of fossils. "Here's another card that catches my interest. Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo. _If this card is flipped face-up: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field. Neither player can Special Summon monsters._ "

"...And?" Scott asked.

Pegasus got out another copy depicting the same monster. "Funny, because that's not the effect I remember giving it. Here's the ability I remember having it be. _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Then, it gains DEF equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster until the End Phase of your opponent's turn._ Quite a difference in effects wouldn't you say so?"

Damian hid his nervousness. He completely forgot that Pachycephalo had a completely different effect in the anime when he sold that card. "You probably changed it's effect some time later. If I recall correctly in history class, you originally made it so that Magic Cylinder only worked if cards like Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl were controlled, didn't you?"

"True, but when I change effects later on, I merely make adjustments to existing effects, or add an additional effect to give a card more use. I don't change everything about the original effect like with this card."

"Hey, we didn't know you in our time. Maybe you figured Fossil Dyna needed a massive rework." Scott said.

"I suppose that's a possibility. But it DOES confirm my suspicions that you've been hiding details about the future from me." Pegasus said.

Damian shrugged. "We didn't intend to. They just slipped our minds."

"So, I take it there aren't any other major additions to the game in the future?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, there are, but nothing that we brought." Ghassan lied. Pegasus didn't need to know about Pendulum or Link summoning. If the world wasn't prepared for Pendulum Summoning, it would be easier to help The Light of Destruction take it over. Besides, it would be way too much of a hassle to explain how Pendulum Summoning worked. And since none of the three used Link Summoning rules, that was a non-issue.

"Alright. Now, to get to the meat of the discussion. The irreversible impact you three boys made by irresponsibly bringing these Synchro and Xyz monsters."

"Hey, it's not like you didn't solve that. You're making Synchro and Xyz monsters left and right. Everybody just thinks that they're just new cards made by Industrial Illusions now." Scott said.

"Do you know what I had to spend for that to be the case? Countless of my card designers are on forced overtime to create enough Synchro and Xyz cards to make it seem as if they're truly ready for release. And Kaiba boy and I have been needing to keep track of every one of those cards that happened to be sold online in case a card that wasn't produced by us pops up for the sake of us mass producing it later. And can you imagine how awkward it is whenever I'm asked a question about a mechanic within Duel Monsters that I, the creator, don't know about? 'Mr Pegasus sir? Do Xyz ranks count as levels? Mr Pegasus sir, can Tokens be used as Synchro and Xyz materials?' It's embarrassing to not be certain about the answers."

"Ranks don't count as levels, and Tokens can be used for Synchro materials, but not XYZ materials." Damian answered.

"Well what do you know? All of my guesses were correct. Still, the point is that it's much more complicated producing these cards when Industrial Illusions themselves don't have all the information about it."

"Well, what do you expect us to do about it? We're not exactly card designers." Scott replied.

Pegasus placed his hands together. "How's this for a start? Show me every single card that you brought from your timeline. It'll be easier to keep up this illusion if we know what cards exists that we haven't produced."

Ghassan paled. Scott and Damian had a fair amount of Pendulum Decks, or at the very least, Pendulum Monsters scattered throughout several of their decks. Ghassan's lie might have gotten the trio into trouble. "Well we..."

"Sure thing." Scott said. Scott handed Pegasus his backpack. "I have a ton of decks in there, so it might take a while." Pegasus opened the backpack up, got a portfolio containing several decks, and started to search trough the decks, taking pictures of them with his cellphone. Scott turned to Ghassan and Damian. "All of the cards related to Pendulum Summoning I had, I left in my dorm." He whispered. "I figured we'd be ask to show our decks."

"Good thinking. But what about you Damian?" Ghassan asked.

Damian smiled. "I'll get my backpack from my hotel room, and show you my decks Pegasus." Damian said. Damian stood up, and walked out of the bedroom. Ghassan and Scott got the idea. He'll empty out cards related to Pendulum Summoning, and show them to Pegasus.

"I only have one deck on me." Ghassan pulled out his Jurrac Deck and gave it to Pegasus.

A few minutes later, Damian came back into the room with his backpack. "Here are my decks Mr Pegasus." Damian took out a portfolio containing several decks and gave them to Pegasus. With how cluttered he kept his decks before, buying one at Duel Academy definitely made them easier to manage.

"Thank you." Pegasus started to search through and take pictures of Damian's decks as well. It took about an hour and a half for Pegasus to be done with all of the decks. Sure enough, not one had anything to do with Pendulum Summoning.

Pegasus took one last snapshot of a group of cards in Scott's Dark Magician deck. "I must say, it's intriguing to see Xyz and Synchro variations of older monsters I designed pop up. Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, Ebon Illusion Magician, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon. It's great to see that some of my favorite creations aren't forgotten about in the future."

"So, is everything fine then?" Scott asked.

"For now anyway." Pegasus said. He gave the portfolios back to Scott and Damian. "But I have another request towards you specifically Scott."

"Is it about my Blue-Eyes deck?" Scott asked.

Pegasus nodded. "All of your decks that have Blue-Eyes White Dragon in them to be precise. Something tells me that if I mass produce Blue-Eyes cards, Kaiba boy will throw a major tantrum, and stop doing business with me out of spite. KaibaCorp's hologram technology is a major reason why Duel Monsters is so popular today, so I'd rather not risk that. However, that'll make your possession of Blue-Eyes cards difficult to explain if they're ever found out about."

Scott knew where this was going. "Sorry, but I'm not giving you my Blue-Eyes cards."

Pegasus sighed. "I figured you'd say that. But you should know that-"

"That what? You and-or Kaiba will abuse your power to take away my legally owned cards all because Kaiba never learned to share as a kid?"

"Maybe we should find out from Kaiba what he'd do first before making any decisions." Damian suggested.

"I tried. He hasn't been picking up any of my calls. The boy's obsessed with Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Finding out that he won't be the only one who can use it might have broken him." Pegasus replied.

Scott suddenly realized something. _'Hey, Light. How long do you think it'll take before you completely take over Kaiba?'_

 _'I suspect about 5 months or so.'_ The Light of Destruction replied in Scott's head.

"Alright. How's this? We'll have a duel right now. If you win, we'll have this discussion again during summer vacation or so, Kaiba included, to see if I give you my deck. If I win, you drop this subject, and never bring it up again."

"So even if I win, the risk of your Blue-Eyes cards being revealed to the public will exist for half a year? I have to say, this isn't too fair of a wager." Pegasus replied.

"Nobody's found out about my Blue-Eyes cards before. I haven't used them against any student at Duel Academy. And even if they're found out, I can just say something like they're just replicas, not actually the cards. The only thing at risk if I continue to have them is Kaiba's pride."

Pegasus shook his head. "Sorry, half a year is unacceptable. But, I must admit..." Pegasus smiled. "I'm curious about seeing these new Blue-Eyes cards in a duel. I'll duel you, but if I win, I get to take your Blue-Eyes deck."

Scott sighed. "Fine. But only on the condition that during summer, we have a discussion for whether or not I get them back."

"Very well." Pegasus stood up, and walked towards a table in the room. "Let's duel without holograms so we don't cause a commotion." Pegasus got out a deck, took out and put in several cards, and then shuffled it.

Scott nodded, got his Blue-Eyes deck, and walked towards the table as well, sitting down at the other end of it. "Alright then."

Ghassan and Damian walked towards the table. Pegasus and Scott both drew 5 cards. "Duel!" The two yelled. **(Scott 4000/Pegasus 4000)**

"I'll go first." Pegasus drew a card. "I set two cards face down. Next I summon **Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900)** in attack mode." Pegasus put down a card depicting art of two cartoonish woman, one with a blue dress and long blonde hair, the other with a purple dress and long auburn hair. "That'll be the end of my turn."

Scott drew a card. "I summon **Protector with Eyes of Blue (800/1300)** in defense mode." Scott put down a card depicting art of a muscular swordsman with spiky light-blue hair. "When he's normal summoned, I can special summon another level 1 LIGHT Tuner monster in my hand. I summon my **The** **White Stone of Ancients (0/0)** in defense mode." Scott played a card depicting art of a shining light-blue gemstone.

"You know, it's not quite as exciting with no holograms." Damian said.

"Now, with Protector's other effect, I can special summon a Blue-Eyes from my hand by sending an effect monster I control to the graveyard." Scott sent his White Stone of Ancients and played a Dragon that looked similar to Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but much more of a bright-white tone. "My **Dragon Spirit of White (2500/2000)** is considered a Blue-Eyes card. And when it's normal or special summoned, I can choose a spell or trap you control and remove it from play." Scott pointed to the face down card that was directly below Toon Gemini Elf.

"Well I might as well activate it in that case. Before it's removed from play, I activate **Waboku.** Now for the rest of the turn, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage."

"You got lucky. I end my turn. And now that it's the End Phase, I can use White Stone of Ancients effect to special summon **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)** from my deck." Scott searched through his deck, got out a copy of the dragon, and played it on the field.

"My move then." Pegasus drew a card, smiling when he looked at it. "I activate **Terraforming.** This card lets me add one Field Spell from my deck to my hand. I choose to add **Toon Kingdom.** " Pegasus shown a card depicting art of a cartoon castle popping out from a book. "Now, let me take you to a land of cartoons." Pegasus placed Toon Kingdom on the field. "To activate this card, I remove from play the top 5 cards in my deck." Pegasus took the top 5 cards of his deck, and put them in his pocket. "Now, this card is considered Toon World."

"And naturally, this means that your Toon Gemini Elf can attack directly since I control no Toon monsters, right?"

"Indeed."

"Looks like Toon Kingdom's better in our world than in this world." Damian whispered to Ghassan.

"What do you mean?" Ghassan asked.

"In our world, you only have to banish the top 3 cards to activate it. AND Toon monsters can't be targeted by card effects."

"Toon Gemini elf attacks you directly." Pegasus stated. **(Scott 4000-2100)** "Now, since Toon Gemini Elf did battle damage to you, I can use it's effect to discard a random card from your hand. How about this one?" Pegasus pointed to the card on Scott's far left.

"Alright then." Scott tossed a card depicting art of an old man with long blue hair named **Master with Eyes of Blue (300/1200)** to the graveyard.

"I now summon **Toon Masked Sorcerer (900/1400)** in defense mode and end my turn. Most of my Toons can't attack the same turn they're summoned, so he won't get his moment to shine yet."

Scott drew a card. "And if things go as planned, not ever. I activate **Dragon Shrine**. This lets me send any Dragon monster from my deck to the grave. And if it's a normal monster, I can send another Dragon there. I send another copy of Dragon Spirit of White to the graveyard, and I send another copy of White Stone of Ancients there as well."

"Hold on, isn't Dragon Spirit of White is an effect monster?" Ghassan asked.

"Let me guess. It's considered a Normal Monster when it's in the graveyard?" Pegasus asked.

Scott nodded. "Now, I activate the effect of my Master with Eyes of Blue in the graveyard. By shuffling it into my deck and sending an effect monster I control to my graveyard, I can special summon a Blue-Eyes monster from my deck." Scott sent Protector with Eyes of Blue to the graveyard and shuffled Master with Eyes of Blue back into his deck, "And naturally, I choose to special summon my second Dragon Spirit of White." Scott put the second copy of the card on the field.

"And since it was special summoned, you can remove from play a spell or trap card that I control."

"Yup. And I choose Toon Kingdom."

"Nice. Toon Kingdom is pretty much the backbone for Toon decks, so getting rid of it so early will definitely help out." Damian said.

Pegasus sighed as he put the Field Spell in his pocket. "No appreciation for the cartoons I see."

"I prefer live-action shows. I attack your-"

"I activate my continuous trap card, **Dragon Capture Jar.** As long as this card's on the field, all Dragon monsters are switched to defense mode, and can't change their battle positions."

"Tweaked your deck to counter mine I take it?" Scott turned his three cards into horizontal positions.

"It's a lot easier to when you let me see your whole deck." Pegasus replied.

"I set a card face down and end my turn. And with The White Stone of Ancients sent to the grave this turn, I special summon another copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck." Scott placed a fourth Blue-Eyes on the field in defense mode.

"Two Dragon Spirit of Whites and two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Scott can get out a lot of strong monsters really easily with his Blue-Eyes deck." Damian said.

"Yeah, but it with Dragon Capture Jar, he can't do much." Ghassan replied.

Pegasus drew a card, put it back in his hand, and got out another one. "My my. Four beautiful and fierce dragons, but all of them helpless. It's truly a waste isn't it? Well, I sacrifice my Toon Gemini Elf and my Toon Masked Sorcerer so that I can summon **Toon Buster Blader (2600/2300)** in attack mode." Pegasus sent the two cards to the graveyard and played a card depicting art of a cartoonish purple armored warrior with a large sword. "And if you know the regular Buster Blader's effect, you can what Toon Buster Blader's effect is as well."

Scott sighed. "For every Dragon monster I control or is in my graveyard, Toon Buster Blader gains 500 attack points."

"Scott has four dragons on the field and two in his graveyard." Damian stated. "So that means Toon Buster Blader's gaining 3000 attack points."

"Holy shit that's powerful." Ghassan said.

 **(Toon Buster Blader 2600-5600/2300)** "But, like most Toons, he can't attack the same turn he's summoned. I set a card face down and end my turn."

Scott drew a card. "Alright then. I overlay my two level 8 Dragon Spirit of White's so that I can Xyz Summon my **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand** **(2800/1800)."** Scott put the two monsters over each other and placed a card depicting a warrior in shining dragon-like armor over them. "And since Xyz materials aren't considered as part of the field, your Buster Blader's gonna be losing some attack points."

 **(Toon Buster Blader 5600-4600/2300)** Pegasus remembered designing that card when Xyz and Synchro monsters started to spread. "Negating the effect of Toon Buster Blader I take it?"

Scott nodded. "By detaching an Xyz material, Felgrand can negate the effect of any monster on the field, but that monster is no longer affected by other card effects." Scott sent one of the attached Dragon Spirit of White's to the graveyard. "Meaning that Toon Buster Blader's attack goes back to normal entirely. **(Toon Buster Blader 4600-2600/2300)**

"Well, that's disappointing." Pegasus stated.

"And that's not all. I activate my facedown card, **Call of the Haunted.** I can special summon a monster from my grave in attack position. And even though it'll get switched to Defense Mode because of your Dragon Capture Jar, I choose my Dragon Spirit of White." Scott summoned the monster from his graveyard yet again. "You know the drill. With Dragon Spirit's effect, I remove from play your Dragon Capture Jar."

"Not bad." Pegasus put the trap card in his pocket.

"Now, I'm switching my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to attack mode. Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Toon Buster Blader."

Pegasus sent Toon Buster Blader to the graveyard. **(Pegasus 4000-3600)**

"Now, Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand attacks directly."

"Sorry." Pegasus flipped his face down card. "I activate my own copy of Call of the Haunted. I special summon Toon Buster Blader from my graveyard." Pegasus got Toon Buster Blader out of the graveyard and played it. "And naturally, it gains 500 attack points for every Dragon monster on your field or graveyard." **(Toon Buster Blader 2600-5100/2300)**

"Figures. I set a card face down and end my turn."

Pegasus drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Pegasus drew two cards from his deck. "I activate **Toon Table of Contents.** This lets me add any Toon card from my deck to my hand." Pegasus searched through his deck and got out a card. "I took enjoyment in Toon Kingdom, but I'm still fond of the classics. I activate **Toon World!"** Pegasus placed the continuous spell on the field. "Of course, I have to pay 1000 life points to activate it." **(Pegasus 3600-2600)**

 _'Toon World or not, I can still use Felgrand to negate Toon Buster Blader's effect.'_ Scott thought to himself. _'And when that happens, it won't be able to attack directly.'_

"Next, I activate the equip spell, **Comic Hand.** Since I have Toon World on the field, I can take control of any monster on your side of the field, and have it treated as a Toon Monster." Pegasus pointed to one of Scott's Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "I'll take that monster if you don't mind. Unless you want to use Felgrand to make your Blue-Eyes unaffected of course."

"Not good. If Scott lets Pegasus take control of Blue-Eyes, it can attack him directly." Damian said.

"But even if he prevents Blue-Eyes from being affected, then Toon Buster Blader will be able to attack directly. It's a lose-lose situation." Ghassan said.

Scott sighed. "I'll let you take control of my Blue-Eyes."

"Marvelous." Pegasus put the Dragon on his side of the field. "It's as if I'm using Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon again. Such nostalgic times. Though, with one less dragon on your side of the field, that'll make my Toon Buster Blader's attack points go down by a bit" **(Toon Buster Blader 5100-4600/2300)** "Now, Battle Phase."

Scott detached the remaining Dragon Spirit of White from Felgrand. "I negate the effect of Toon Buster Blader." **(Toon Buster Blader 4600-2600/2300)**

"As if that'll matter. I'll attack you directly with Blue-"

"Sorry. I activate my quick-play spell, **Silver Cry.** This lets me special summon a Dragon Normal monster from my graveyard. **Dragon Spirit of White (2500/2000)** is considered a Normal monster when in the grave so..." Scott special summoned the detached Dragon Spirit of White in defense position. "And naturally, when it's special summoned-"

"Yes yes. You get to remove from play a spell or trap card I control. I got it the first time." Pegasus replied.

Scott pointed at Pegasus's Toon World. "I remove Toon World from play. And with no Toon World, Comic Hand gets automatically destroyed. Meaning I get my Blue-Eyes back."

Pegasus nodded before giving control of Blue-Eyes White Dragon back to Scott as he sent Comic Hand to the graveyard, and Toon World into his pocket. "At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if my entire deck gets remove from play. I have Toon Buster Blader destroy one of your Dragon Spirit of White's."

Scott sent one of his copies of the card to the graveyard. "Good thing the Dragon Spirits were' in defense mode."

"I set two cards face down and end my turn. And naturally, Toon Buster Blader gets it's effect back." **(Toon Buster Blader 2600-5600/2300)**

Scott raised an eyebrow. _'That card he set on the left...he had that in his hand since the beginning of the duel.'_

"I must admit, your Blue-Eyes deck is intriguing. And from searching through it, I know there's more that your deck can do."

"You seeing my deck beforehand gives you a bit of an unfair advantage don't ya think?" Scott drew a card, and put it in his hand.

"I'd say that you being from a time with far more advanced cards balances that out."

 _'Is that face down a bluff? Why wouldn't he have set it beforehand if it was useful? Or maybe there just weren't the proper requirements.'_ "I activate the effect of one of my White Stone of Ancients in my graveyard. By removing it from play, I can add a Blue-Eyes monster from my deck to my hand. I remove it from play to add Dragon Spirit of White back to my hand."

"You sure do rely on that monster."

"Now that I have two less Dragons in my grave, Toon Buster Blader's attack goes down by 1000." Scott stated. **(Toon Buster Blader 5600-4600/2300)** "Now, I'm sacrificing my Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand and one of Blue-Eyes White Dragon's to Normal Summon my Dragon Spirit of White once again."

"Of course you realize this means Toon Buster Blader gains 500 attack points yet again." Pegasus stated. **(Toon Buster Blader 4600-5100/2300)**

Scott eyed Pegasus's face downs. _'I'll have to hope, the facedowns are a bluff. Right now, if I get rid of his Call of the Haunted, Toon Buster Blader will be destroyed._ "I activate the effect of Dragon Spirit of White to remove from play your Call of the Haunted.

"Sorry." Pegasus flipped over the face-down card he set on the right. "I activate **Solemn Strike.** When a monster's effect would be activated, I pay 1500 life points to negate the effect and destroy the monster." **(Pegasus 2600-1100)**

Scott gritted his teeth as he sent Dragon Spirit of White to the graveyard. _'Damnit...I'd rather not have to give Pegasus my Blue-Eyes deck, even if I might get it back. I just have to hope that last face down is a bluff. If it was useful, he'd have set it earlier, right?'_ "I activate the spell card **Dragon's Mirror.** By removing from play fusion materials from my field or graveyard, I can special summon a Dragon Fusion monster from my extra deck." Scott put two of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon's in his pocket.

"And Buster Blader loses a ton of attack points now." Damian stated. **(Toon Buster Blader 5100-4100/2300)**

"I Fusion Summon **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" (3000/2500)** Scott played a card depicting a two-headed bright-white dragon with blue veins all over it's body.

"Toon Buster Blader will gain 500 attack points again." Pegasus stated. **(Toon Buster Blader 4100-4600/2300)**

 _'I'l have enough life points to survive.'_ "Twin Burst Dragon attacks Toon Buster Blader!"

Ghassan gasped. "What is he doing?!"

"It's part of Twin Burst Dragon's effect." Damian stated. "It can't be destroyed by battle, and..."

"At the end of the Damage Step, if a monster was attacked by Twin-Burst but not destroyed, that monster gets remove from play." Scott finished. **(Scott 2100-500)** "And Twin Burst can attack twice, so with Toon Buster Blader gone-"

He was interrupted by Pegasus's clapping. "My, my. Your deck is really powerful. If I didn't adjust my deck to counter it, I would have lost."

"WOULD HAVE lost?"

Pegasus flipped his face down on the left over. "I activate **Imperial Iron Wall.** As long as this continuous trap is on the field, no player can remove cards from play. I noticed that's the primary way your Blue-Eyes deck gets rid of cards, so I put a few copies in."

Scott's eyes widened. "You...you had that card since the beginning of the duel. You could have protected your Toon spells and Dragon Capture Jar."

Pegasus nodded. "I wanted to see what your deck was capable of. Would hardly be enough examination if the game was too easy for me."

Scott was speechless. Pegasus stayed two steps ahead of him the entire duel. He had no more traps or quickplay spells in his hand, nor anything to get rid of Toon Buster Blader. The only reason Pegasus didn't beat him sooner was because he wanted to be entertained. Scott put a hand over his deck. "I give up..."

Pegasus nodded. "Understandable choice." Pegasus stood up, putting his deck back in order. "That means I'll be taking your Blue-Eyes deck. We can discuss you getting them back during the summer. I don't like taking away cards others rightfully own, but like I said, you owning Blue-Eyes is too risky in case people find out."

Scott sighed. "I understand." Scott put together his Blue-Eyes deck and gave it to Pegasus. "And I take it you'll want my cards related to Blue-Eyes in my other decks as well." Scott asked.

"Naturally."

Scott stood up from the chair, and headed towards his portfolio of decks. He searched through every card relating to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and put them together. "If we find a way to return to our time though, you will give me my Blue-Eyes cards back, right?"

Pegasus nodded. "If that occurs, there'll be no need to keep a hold on it."

"Alright then." Scott walked towards Pegasus. ' _You think you can possess Pegasus too if I give him Blue-Eyes CHAOS Dragon?'_ Scott asked The Light of Destruction.

 _'I'm not at my original power, and there isn't anything weakening Pegasus's mind like Kaiba finding out about your Blue-Eyes cards. It'll be far slower.'_

 _'Damn. Guess we can't possess Pegasus like Kaiba then.'_ Scott gave Pegasus his Blue-Eyes cards. "Here you go."

Pegasus smiled. "Thank you very much. As we said, we'll meet sometime during summer to further discuss this. Oh, to all three of you boys. I know you're hiding something from me."

"What are you talking about?" Ghassan asked.

"Looking shocked about stuff your friends say that you should already know. Whispering to the sides. Looking nervous as I'm inspecting your cards. You really think I wouldn't expect you to be hiding more from me? Please boys, give me more credit than that."

The three all widened their eyes in shock.

"There you go right there. If you truly had nothing to hide, you wouldn't be so surprised about what I pointed out. More likely confused if anything. You three aren't very good liars. So I hope that during our meeting in the summer, you'll be more honest with me and Kaiba-boy. Without the made up story about being from the future, or the lie about there being no other types of cards from you boys." Pegasus turned to Ghassan. "You need to work on your poker face the most. I would have actually believed those stories if it weren't for you. Anyway, so long." Pegasus walked out of the door.

"Geez...I knew Pegasus was smart, but I didn't think he'd be able to read us like a book so easily." Damian stated.

"Damnit...we got over-confident." Ghassan said. "We were so used to manipulating people at Duel Academy that we thought we'd get by in this world without much trouble. It was stupid to think that. Especially when an underaged girl snuck her way into Duel Academy and passed off as a boy."

"Ghassan's right." Scott said. "Not everybody in this dimension's gonna be as easy to trick as most of the people at Duel Academy. Banner completely shut down our plan to get Jaden expelled, Mokuba and Kaiba found out that we're responsible from bringing in Synchro and Xyz monsters, and Pegasus tricked us into thinking he believed our lies."

Ghassan sat down on the bed. "I feel like shit...all the times I told you guys not to blow our cover, and it turns out I'm the one most responsible for it."

Damian sighed. "I guess we were being too naive to think that we could get away with hiding our identities so easily."

Scott nodded. "We were. And I lost my Blue-Eyes cards because of it. But we can't change the past. It's clear that the three of us alone aren't enough to change this world. We need allies."

"The only 'allies' we've got either don't give a shit about us, or are trying to harm us." Ghassan pointed out.

"I'm not talking about the other people working for The Light. I'm saying we need to make more allies. And I think we all know a certain professor who'll be a good start. Albeit a temporary one."

Ghassan suddenly remembered his and Scott's plan and nodded. "Alright then. First thing next semester, we're becoming Shadow Riders."

* * *

 **Wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long. With the end of the Winter Break arc, next chapter will see our trio go back to Duel Academy, and attempt to become Shadow Riders. With last chapter, we know that Banner has other plans for our protagonists. Will they be able to convince Banner to change his mind? Or was their plan doomed from the start?**


	22. Shaky Alliances

**Chapter 22: Shaky Alliances**

Countless amounts of students got off the ferry after it arrived at the harbor. Some were lamenting that Winter Break was over and school began again. Others were excited about coming back to Duel Academy.

Damian, Scott, and Ghassan walked down the ramp, their bags in tow. Scott and Ghassan were wearing their respective dorm uniforms, while Damian was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Well, we're here." Damian said.

Scott stretched his arms. "Second semester of Duel Academy. You guys ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Ghassan replied.

A familiar voice called out to them from the ship. "Yo! Damian! Scott! Ghassan!" The three turned and saw a familiar brown haired boy walk down the ship ramp. "Long time no see guys."

"Jaden!" Damian ran up to Jaden and have him a high-five. "Good to see you man. Where's Syrus?"

"He texted me saying that he already arrived last night. Can't wait to see him and Chumley again. So, any cool things I missed after me and Sy got suspended?"

As Damian chatted with Jaden, Scott and Ghassan felt a bit annoyed. Seeing Jaden return to Duel Academy reminded them that, despite the several months of planning and gaining people's trust, the trio didn't accomplish much last semester. Jaden's back after his suspension, The Light hasn't regained much power, and they have to worry about both Banner and Pegasus getting in the way of their plans. The trio's mistake was only thinking about getting Jaden kicked from the school. Now, they have to think more in the long-term.

"NO WAY!" Jaden turned to Ghassan. "You really got to duel against Kaiba?!"

Ghassan nodded. "I lost, but I got him to use several of his Blue-Eyes cards against me, so that was kinda cool."

"What do you mean 'kinda'? That's one of the coolest things that could ever happen! Aww man! Of all the times to have been suspended!"

"By the way, did you hear that Chazz went missing?" Scott asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah...Alexis messaged me and told me that about two months ago. I hope he's ok."

"Why do you care? Chazz treated you like shit." Ghassan pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want him to be in danger or anything. Besides, he was really fun to duel against, so I'd be all for dueling him again." Jaden started to walk towards the Slifer Red dorm, Damian, Ghassan, and Scott following. "By the way, I heard Bastion got promoted to Obelisk Blue, right?"

"Yup. He was thinking about staying in Ra Yellow, but I convinced him he should go for it." Scott answered.

"So, did you finish your essay over your suspension J?" Damian asked.

"Yup. Got it all done the day after I arrived home."

"Seriously? Pretty sure even somebody who wasn't a total slacker would have took a few days to write a 10 page essay." Scott said.

Jaden chuckled. "I found a loophole. Sheppard said I had to write 10 pages about what I learned. He didn't say that the paper had to be high-quality. So I just wrote that I learned how breaking school rules is very bad and that teamwork in a tag duel is really important."

"That's...not even close to 10 pages though." Ghassan pointed out.

"It is when you repeat 'very' and 'really' enough to take up 5 pages each." Jaden smiled.

"Something tells me they're not gonna accept that essay." Damian said.

"Why not? It fits the requirements exactly."

Damian smiled. He knew that Jaden was essentially an enemy of theirs, but he'd be lying if he said Jaden wasn't a fun person to hang out with. His friendly and laid back attitude was basically a relaxing aura, so it was good to see him again.

The four soon reached the Slifer Red dorm. Outside the dorm, Syrus and Chumley were already there, dueling each other. They must have been passing the time while waiting for Jaden. Syrus had Submarineroid in defense position, while Chumley had Big Koala in attack position. "Syrus! Chumley!" Jaden called out.

Syrus and Chumley turned their heads. "Jaden!" They yelled in joy. They deactivated their duel disks, ran up to Jaden and hugged him.

"Heh heh! It's been way too long guys!"

"You're telling me!" Syrus replied. He, Chumley, and Jaden broke the hug. "I've been waiting to see you again all suspension!"

"It's good to see you boys reunited." All six of them turned their heads and saw Professor Banner walk up to them. "When you three aren't together, the Slifer Red dorm isn't quite as lively as usual."

"Well you can count on things being as hectic as they were before now." Jaden laughed.

Banner laughed as well. "Well, that's good to hear." He then turned to Ghassan, Scott, and Damian. "It's good to see you three back as well. Damian, your mid-term field exam was pushed back correct? In about an hour, you'll be facing your opponent in the gymnasium." The trio could tell that Banner thought it was anything but 'good' to see them. Though they had to admit, Banner did a damn good job at hiding his disdain towards them.

Damian nodded. "Awesome. Thanks for letting me know."

"By the way, Professor. The three of us wanted to ask you something in private. That cool with you?" Scott asked.

Banner paused. "Actually, I had something to speak with you three about as well." Banner started to walk towards one of the lower doors in the dorm. "Let's go into my quarters."

"Well, we'll catch you guys later." Jaden said.

"Later man." Scott said. He, Damian, and Ghassan began to walk towards Banner's office.

"He wants to speak with us too huh? Think it's a trap?" Damian whispered.

"Might be. Be ready guys. And remember our cover if he asks who we are." Ghassan whispered back.

* * *

Banner opened the door and walked in, the three following. They saw that Banner's room wasn't any bigger than the Slifer students. In fact, it was smaller. There was a desk with a computer on it, a few bookshelves, a small table in the center, and a futon. It made the room feel cramped. Banner's cat, Pharaoh, wandered around the room.

"Now, let's discuss." Banner walked towards one end of the table and sat down. Damian, Scott, and Ghassan sat on the other end. "So, what did you three wish to discuss with me about?"

Damian opened his mouth, but Ghassan put a hand on his shoulder. "You had something to tell us as well, right? You go first." Ghassan said.

"Trying to get me to reveal information first eh?" Banner asked. The three said nothing. "Very well then. I'd like you three to do a favor for me."

"What's the favor?" Scott asked.

"Do you know about Duel Spirits?"

"We heard of them yeah." Ghassan replied. "Spirits of Duel Monsters that live in the Spirit World, right?"

"More or less. I've been experimenting with summoning of duel spirits for a while. But unfortunately, I never yielded much results. However, my research has led me to believe that one summoner isn't enough."

"I get it. You want the three of us to summon a Duel Spirit with you." Scott asked.

"Correct."

"Why would we help you with that? You pretty declared yourself to be our enemy after the tag duel, remember?" Damian pointed out.

"Well if you want me to stay quiet about you setting up the tag duel to get Jaden and Syrus expelled, or for you being responsible for the surge of mysterious new Duel Monsters cards, you'll do what I say."

"How'd you find out about that last one?" Scott asked.

"I asked Kaibacorp a few questions. When I heard that Kaiba made a special request to duel Ghassan, I was interested in what the reason was."

Ghassan smiled. "Sorry to say that you're too slow to blackmail us Banner. Kaiba and Pegasus already know we're responsible and let us go. And Chazz told Jaden and the others that he was the one who recommended Damian and Scott to Crowler."

"I can simply get Crowler to tell them the truth for that last part you know." Banner pointed out. "His word in regards to who convinced him would hold the most water, don't you think?"

"As if he'll do any favors for you. YOU'RE the reason the plan to get Jaden expelled failed after all. Besides, Crowler knows that telling the others we set up the tag duel will make it harder for us to expel Jaden for good. I highly doubt he's gonna risk that." Ghassan replied as he put his left hand in one of his pockets.

As Banner sighed, the three felt a bit of hope. Banner didn't have ammo they could use against them. Meanwhile, they had some they could use on him.

"Now, time for our question. Does the name Atticus Rhodes ring any bells?" Scott asked.

"Yes. He was a second year Obelisk Blue who disappeared at the Abandoned Dorm."

"You mean, you made him disappear right? After all, they were taken to that dorm for the sake of one of your classes."

Banner reeled back in shock. _'Kagemaru covered that up. Even Sheppard doesn't know I'm responsible. How did these boys know that?'_ "How dare you accuse me of that?!"

"Enough playing dumb Banner." Damian said. "We know you're a member of the Shadow Riders. And we know that you're after the Sacred Beasts. If you want us to keep your secret safe, you'll have to do a few favors for us."

Banner was shocked even further. _'The Sacred Beasts? How do they know about that?'_ Banner took a breath. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He calmly answered. He then turned to Ghassan. "And I'd appreciate if you don't try to tape record our conversation."

Ghassan gritted his teeth, and pulled out the tape recorder from his pocket. "You knew?"

"It's how you blackmailed Crowler into having Damian and Scott duel against Jaden and Syrus after all. Now, like I said. Turn it off."

Ghassan sighed and turned off the tape recorder. It seemed like they unfortunately didn't have anything to blackmail Banner with either. The plan to become Shadow Riders was a bust. "Well I guess we'll-"

"Now, what favors were you referring to?" Banner asked.

The trio were surprised. Despite him distrusting them, it looked like Banner was willing to negotiate with them after all. "Well first of all, we want to know about Duel Energy." Ghassan answered. "We also want to know how you intend to awaken the Sacred Beasts."

"Considering that you know about the Sacred Beasts, the Shadow Riders, and how we intend to awaken them, I suspect that you know how the beasts are buried underneath the academy as well?"

"Yup." Damian answered. "Anyway, about the question..."

"Duel Energy is what it sounds like. It's the energy that's released from duels. The more passionate the duelists are, the more energy is released. This is in direct correlation with the Sacred Beasts. Duel Energy is needed to awaken them from their slumber." Banner answered.

"So what about the Spirit Keys? Are they pointless to the Shadow Riders?" Ghassan asked.

"You know of the Spirit Keys too I see. As for the answer, it's not accurate to say they serve no use. The spirit keys also play a role in the awakening of the beasts. The Sacred Beasts are held within gates deep below Duel Academy. To open the gates, a large amount of dueling spirit is required."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with the keys?" Scott asked. He knew the answer from Damian, but he figured it would be best if the trio came off as at least slightly ignorant towards Banner.

"In time, Sheppard will find out that the Shadow Riders will make their move, and have duelists protect the Spirit Keys. He's under the impression that winning the Spirit Keys in duels is what's needed to unlock the power of the Sacred Beasts. The primary purpose of the keys is to get the protectors to emit more dueling energy. They'll be more passionate about the duel when they're under the impression that they're what's between the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts. However in fairness, the Spirit Keys can open the Gates as well. But that won't awaken the power of the Sacred Beasts."

Damian punched the palm of his hand, pretending he just came to a realization. "That's why you wanted Jaden to stay at Duel Academy. He's so passionate when it comes to dueling that the Sacred Beasts will awaken far faster than usual."

Banner nodded. "So, I take it the Sacred Beasts was your reasoning for why you wanted to get Jaden expelled?"

Ghassan nodded. "We could tell how skilled of a duelist Jaden was, so we figured it would be best to get him out of the picture so he wouldn't interfere."

"Well don't. Not yet anyway. Jaden plays a key role in the Sacred Beasts awakening."

"He's just one guy though. Sure he's passionate, but with the hundreds of passionate duelists on the island, I'm sure it won't be too hard to revive the Sacred Beasts." Scott said.

Banner shook his head. "We have our reasons for wanting the Sacred Beasts revived this year."

Scott shrugged. "And after the Sacred Beasts awaken, they'll grant the wish of the one who freed them right?"

Banner nodded. "Now, I have some questions of my own. How did you know about the Shadow Riders?"

"Our information's second-hand. Our boss told us about the group back in America. We've been sent to the academy to retrieve them for her." Scott lied. "She believed it would be best to tell you this so that we could ally up."

"And how you knew about Atticus Rhodes?"

"An investigator our boss hired last year found out that him and several other students disappeared at the abandoned dorm during a class that you held." Damian answered. He hid the urge to smile. It was good enough that they were in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Now they're acting like spies for a mysterious employer under his own idea. Being in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh proved to be more and more fun.

"And who is this employer of yours?"

"That's classified."

"What does she want the Sacred Beasts for?"

"No clue. We're only hired to retrieve them." Scott replied. "That said, she's willing to allow you and your boss to use the Sacred Beasts first, so long as we get her the cards afterwards."

"May I speak with her at some point?"

"And risk you tracking her voice and exposing her? She doesn't want to take that risk." Ghassan answered.

Banner sighed. "You know, the reason I was so willing to answer your questions was to show you that I was willing to trust you. The least you could so is offer that trust to me."

"Hey man, we're just the footwork. We don't call the shots." Scott replied.

Banner shrugged. "Fair enough. Well I suppose that's all the questions I have for you three."

Ghassan nodded. "So, about us being Shadow Riders..."

"I'm willing to accept at least one of you being a Shadow Rider, however you'll need to be able to disguise yourselves so that you won't be recognized."

"Naturally." Scott stated. "And as for us getting the Sacred Beasts when they're awakened."

Pharaoh walked up to Banner, who picked up the cat. "Remember me mentioning before that I could use the help of you three to summon a spirit?"

"I get it. Summon a duel spirit, and we get the cards." Damian said. Banner nodded. Damian turned to Ghassan and Scott. "I think that's a reasonable request."

"Alright. But only after the Sacred Beasts are awakened." Ghassan stated.

Banner stroked his chin. "Well...depending on the circumstances I might request you three summon it earlier than that." Banner looked at the trio's skeptical faces. "Look, there's no need to worry. Even after you summon the spirit, I won't cut ties with you. You three boys have proven to be exceptionally skilled duelists. What reason would I have to throw you away when I'd still have use for you?"

Damian sighed, and looked at Ghassan and Scott again. "I guess that's fair."

"Fine Banner. We have a deal." Ghassan said.

Banner smiled. "I'm glad we're in agreement. So long as you find ways to disguise yourselves, I'm more than happy to enlist you boys as Shadow Riders."

Damian smiled as well. "I'm glad that we trust each other Professor."

* * *

"We absolutely can not trust him." Damian whispered to Ghassan and Scott. The three were on their way to the main building. Damian's field exam that was delayed last semester was about to begin in 15 minutes.

"You're convinced that he'll cut ties with us after summoning the duel spirit?" Ghassan whispered back.

"Summoning the duel spirit is gonna be HOW he cuts ties with us. You guys remember the episode of GX where Jaden duels Jinzo?" Damian asked. Scott shook his head, while Ghassan made a 'so-so' gesture. "Three students summon Jinzo after learning about it in Banner's class. Jinzo asks for three sacrifices to be summoned, and the students agree thinking Jinzo meant cards. Turned out that Jinzo actually meant souls, and absorbs the souls of two of them, and nearly the third. Jaden duels Jinzo where he offers his own soul if he loses but Jinzo frees the student if Jinzo wins, and naturally Jaden wins the duel."

"I get it. He's gonna trick us into offering our souls to Jinzo as his way of getting rid of us." Scott said.

"Bingo."

"So, are we just gonna have to refuse to summon the spirit when he asks us to then? Because if we do, I'm pretty sure we're out of the Shadow Riders."

"Not necessarily." Ghassan said. "Damian, Banner's not the leader of the Shadow Riders right?"

Damian nodded. "His name was Kage...something."

"So, when you two become Shadow Riders, you guys just have to prove your worth. Kagewhatever will believe you two are incredibly useful to his plans and forbid Banner from getting Jinzo to steal your souls."

"Wait, only me and Scott?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, you're the ones who are gonna be Shadow Riders. I only have one deck Damian. People will put two and two together if I'm a Shadow Rider."

"Fair enough I guess."

"Hold on, what if Banner only allows one of us to be a Shadow Rider?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I'll convince him to drop the pharaoh in exchange for both of us being Shadow Riders. As soon as they find out that all his victories were handed to him by his servants, Banner and the leader of the Shadow Riders will be begging the other one of us to replace him."

Ghassan nodded. "Which means you two will be replacing Titan, and the pharaoh guy as Shadow Riders."

"Alright. So, anything else you know about the Shadow Rider's plans that Banner didn't tell us about?" Scott asked Damian.

"Their second reason for needing Jaden. He has a power over Duel Spirits, The Gentle Darkness. Kageguy wanted to absorb Jaden's soul and gain that power. That would allow him full control over the Sacred Beasts."

"Hold on, so even if we awaken the Sacred Beasts, we'll need Jaden's power to actually get them to grant our wish?" Ghassan asked.

"Nah. Kage got his youth restored, albeit temporarily, even while his duel with Jaden was still going. I'm pretty sure he wanted Jaden's power to control the Sacred Beasts and use them outside of the academy. Ruling the world and all that."

Ghassan nodded. "Alright. So here's how it'll go. You two will gather duel energy as Shadow Riders, awaken the Sacred Beasts, with or without the Spirit Keys, and we'll use them to restore the Light of Destruction to it's original power. Then we get rid of Jaden Yuki, and get back home."

"What about Banner and Kage?" Damian asked.

"We'll have Jaden take care of Banner like in canon. As for the leader of the Shadow Riders, we gotta get him out of the picture before the Sacred Beasts awaken."

Scott nodded. "And that way, we'll be the only Shadow Riders left when the Sacred Beasts reawaken."

"Ok, but how are we gonna take out Kageguy? We don't even know where he is." Damian pointed out.

"You guys will just have to gain his trust I guess." Ghassan stated. "I'm sure Banner isn't the only Shadow Rider he talks too." Ghassan turned to Damian for confirmation.

"I dunno, maybe. My memory on the Shadow Riders arc is hazier than the others."

Eventually the three reached the main building. Standing in front of there was Dr Crowler. "Ah, Damian Abunura." He smiled widely. "I'm glad you made it. Your opponent is ready for you in the gymnasium. Come along now." Crowler turned around and practically skipped in joy to the gym.

"...Considering Crowler's attitude, I think it's safe to assume he has something planned for me." Damian said.

"Wait, why's that?" Ghassan asked.

"Crowler hates Damian almost as much as he hates Jaden. Damian's been mocking the Obelisk Blues and getting them to wear Slifer Red jackets since he came to Duel Academy, remember?" Scott replied.

"Yeah. That and during one of his classes, I kinda humiliated him and every Obelisk Blue student in there. He doesn't like me too much." Damian stated. The three followed Crowler. "So I take it my opponent's gonna be Zane Truesdale. You pulled some strings to try and get him to humiliate me, right?"

"Well, that was the initial plan, but due to Seto Kaiba's unexpected arrival, I didn't have time. No no, you'll be facing a new transfer student, who I'm sure will be talented enough to defeat you. He made a special request to duel you."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "Wait, a transfer student? What about the student who I was supposed to duel against?"

"Your initial opponent, Brier, will be dueling against Professor Sartyr in private."

Damian was curious. A transfer student who Crowler was convinced would beat him? The only students he recalled who transferred during the first season in canon were Blair, and one of Don Zaloog's minions. He highly doubted either of those two would give much of a challenge.

As the four approached the gymnasium, they saw Bastion, Sartyr, and two Ra Yellows in front of the entrance. One was very short and had spiky green hair. The other was incredibly tall, very muscular, and had short black hair. "You did a splendid job Brier. It's not often a student defeats one of their professors." Sartyr complimented.

Bastion smiled. "You see? I told you that you were a talented duelist. You just need to overcome your stage fright, and you'll be winning duels far more often."

The short boy, Brier, nodded. "Th-thank you." He then turned to his massive companion. "Let's go Beauregard."

The large Ra Yellow nodded. "Congratulations Brier." He hoisted his friend on his shoulders and walked out of the building.

"Hey Bastion. How you doing man?" Scott asked.

"Ah. Ghassan, Scott, Damian. It's good to see you three again. I trust that you had a good winter break?" Bastion asked.

Damian nodded. "It was a blast."

"Well, that's good to hear. I enjoyed my break as well."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who were those two?" Ghassan asked.

"Brier and Beauregard. I knew them back when I was still in the Ra Yellow dorm. Brier gets stage fright which affects his dueling, so I suggested he has his field exam in private, with only me and Beauregard watching."

"Looking out for your former dorm mates eh? Maybe you could do my homework for me this semester then." Damian smiled.

Bastion chuckled. "Your grades are good enough to do your work on your own."

"Yes yes, it's good to for friends to see each other again." Crowler said. "But need I remind you that your opponent is waiting for you Damian? Come along now."

"So wait, despite being a transfer student, he's taking the mid-term from last semester?" Ghassan asked.

"Yes. He didn't want to be in the Slifer Red dorm due to being a transfer student, so he asked to take all the written exams from the first semester in addition to this field exam." Crowler replied. "With the exception of Mr Misawa here, he's the only student at this academy to have a perfect score on every single one of them. Take into account how he was the number one student at East Academy despite only being there for one semester so far, and I'm sure he'll make a fine addition to Duel Academy. Even if he loses to you, he's surely going to be promoted to at least Ra Yellow."

Damian's eyes widened. "Wait, number one student of East Academy?" Damian immediately opened the doors and ran inside the gymnasium. _'It can't be...I thought he wasn't interested in what we do.'_ As Damian entered the gymnnasium, he saw a handful of students on the upper stands, primarily Obelisk Blue students. They must have been wanting to watch the duel in hopes that Damian would lose. But what really caught his eye was the familiar looking young man with red hair standing on one of the duel fields.

"About time you got here." Adiran stated. "I was getting tired of waiting for my first duel as a student here."

* * *

 **The trio have made an alliance with Professor Banner and Damian and Scott are well on the way to becoming Shadow Riders. Though as noticed by Damian, Banner's planning on betraying the three the first chance he gets. And to add to that, Adrian Gecko's transferred to Central Duel Academy. Is it to help our protagonists, or is it to betray them? Only time will tell.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys. The last few months of a college year eats up at free time a lot more than anticipated. Hopefully around May, I can get chapters out at a quicker rate. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	23. Ego

**Chapter 23: Ego**

Thoughts were rushing into Damian's head at a million miles per second. Why did Adrian come? Was he sent by The Light to eliminate Damian like Gagagigo was? Would Adrian really invoke a life threatening duel in public? Would the duel even be life threatening? If not, why did Adrian make a special request to challenge Damian?

"Adrian? What's he doing here?" Ghassan asked.

"Apparently, he transferred to Central Duel Academy over Winter Break." Bastion stated. "I suppose since Central Duel Academy is the most famous branch, he wanted to switch to here."

Crowler walked towards the duel field. "Adrian Gecko did a splendid job on the exams, and taking his grades in East Academy into account, he's already going to be promoted to Ra Yellow. Though if he defeats someone with your talents Mr Abunura, I believe I can get a word in to have him promote straight to Obelisk Blue."

Damian ignored Crowler. "I'm excited and all, but why make the request to me specifically Adrian? There's plenty of skilled duelists at the academy. Zane, Bastion, Jaden, my friend Scott."

Adrian put his deck inside his Duel Disk. "You were one of my only two options. Other than you and a student named Brier, other student at this Academy had their field exam last semester. I took more interest in you."

"Wait, what about Jaden? He and Syrus didn't have a Field Exam last semester either due to their suspensions. Couldn't you duel him as his make-up exam or something?"

"It was already decided that their 10 page report they wrote over their suspension would be the replacement for their mid-term exam." Crowler stated.

"Considering what he told us about his report, it looks like Jaden's getting an even worse grade on his mid-term exam than his other test scores." Scott said to Ghassan and Bastion. The three headed up to the upper stands.

"There's gotta be more to his reasoning." Ghassan whispered to Scott. "We'll ask him after the duel's over."

 _'I take it you ordered him to come to Duel Academy?'_ Scott asked The Light of Destruction.

 _'No. That was a choice of his own. I don't know why though.'_ The Light of Destruction replied.

"So, are you two ready to begin?" Crowler asked.

"I've been ready for about 15 minutes." Adrian said.

Damian put down his packpack, and opened it. _'Maybe this is just a test of my abilities or something since we both work for The Light. I'd prefer that over the first reason that came to my mind.'_ Damian picked out a deck, and put it in his Duel Disk. _'I think this deck will be my best shot against his Cloudian deck.'_ "I'm ready."

Crowler smiled, and walked off to a section of the upper stands exclusive to faculty. _'Humiliate him Gecko.'_

In little time, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley entered the gymnasium. "Sweet, we didn't miss anything. Looks like Damian's duel is just about to start." Jaden said.

Chumley was catching his breath. "You know...I wouldn't have minded missing some of the duel if it meant I wouldn't have to run." The three Slifers headed up the stairs, and stood by Ghassan, Scott, and Bastion. "Long time no see Bastion!"

Bastion smiled. "It's good to see you again Jaden."

"So, whose Damian dueling?"

"New transfer student, Adrian Gecko." Scott asnwered. "Apparently he made a special request to take every written exam, and to take a field exam. He did so well in the written exams, he's automatically getting placed to Ra Yellow. If he beats Damian, he's heading straight to Obelisk Blue."

"Whoa. I never saw anybody get promoted that quickly." Chumley said.

Adrian looked at where Jaden was standing. _'Jaden Yuki. It's a good thing these guys failed at getting you expelled. Otherwise, everything would go wrong.'_ Damian and Adrian activated their duel disks. **(Damian 4000/ Adrian 4000)** "I'll go first." Adrian drew a card. "I set two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode." The holographic face downs materialized in front of Adrian. "I end my turn."

Damian drew. "I summon **Superheavy Samurai Flutist (500/1000)** in defense mode." A purple robot with a giant flute for a head appeared on Damian's side of the field.

"Huh. Haven't seen Damian bust that deck out in years." Scott said.

"I activate the effect of Flutist. I can tribute it to special summon one Superheavy Samurai from my hand. I special summon **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (1000/3500)** in defense mode!" The robotic Flutist played the instrument that was it's own head before disappearing. Taking it's place was a giant steam powered robot with orange and black plate armor. The monster was wielding a forked spear. "Next, I equip Big Benkei with the monster **Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer (1200/0)."** A blue crossbow materialized in front of Big Benkei before being grabbed by the monster. "Soulpiercer can be treated as an equip card to a Superheavy Samurai I control. A monster equipped with Soulpiercer does piercing damage."

"And you decide to equip it to the monster that's in defense mode?" Adrian asked.

Crowler chuckled. "How could somebody make a mistake that big?"

Damian smiled. "Big Benkei's effect. All Superheavy Samurai monsters I control can attack while in defense mode, and use their defense points for damage calculation!"

Crowler gasped. "Impossible!"

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Big Benkei, attack Adrian's defense position monster!" Big Benkei fired a crossbow at Adrian's monster. A specter-like cloud briefly appeared before being shot through, causing the cloud to dissolve into mist.

"You just attacked my **Cloudian-Ghost Fog. (0/0)** Due to it's effect, neither of us take any battle damage from battles involving it. Along with that Fog Counters are distributed to all monsters on the field equal to the level of the monster that destroyed it."

"Big Benkei's a level 8." Damian said.

"Which means I'm placing 8 fog counters on it." The mist that was Ghost Fog enshrouded Big Benkei before 8 miniature clouds appeared around the monster.

"Alright. I end my turn."

"And with that, I activate my two face downs." Adrian declared. "I activate **Diamond Dust Cyclone** and **Natural Disaster.** With Diamond Dust Cyclone, I destroy a monster you control that has 4 or more fog counters on it. And with Natural Disaster, you take 400 points of damage every time a card of yours is destroyed and sent to the graveyard."

Unfortunately, the word 'target' didn't appear once in Diamond Dust Cyclone's description, so Damian couldn't use Flutist's effect to prevent Big Benkei from being affected. Natural Disaster would also prove to be a hassle. Unlike it's real life counterpart, where effect damage is dealt only if cthe opponents cards are destroyed by Cloudian monster effects, in the anime, it triggered as a result of any destruction. A cyclone appeared and sucked up Big Benkei, the winds harshly blasting Damian. **(Damian 4000-3600)** "Damn man. Not bad at all. But I activate the effect of my Soulpiercer. When it's sent to the graveyard, I get to add a Superheavy Samurai from my deck to my hand. I add my Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit to my hand."

"With Diamond Dust Cyclone's effect, I draw a card for every four Fog Counters the destroyed monster had. Your monster had eight, so I draw two." Adrian drew two cards from his deck. "Now it's my turn. I draw." Adrian drew a third card from his deck, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I activate the Field Spell, **Array of Revealing Light.** " On the ground below them, a glowing seal appeared. "When I activate this card, I get to declare one type of monster, and that monster type can't attack the same turn they're summoned. I choose Machine type."

Damian gritted his teeth. _'That's gonna be annoying. Every Superheavy Samurai is a machine monster. Gonna need to get rid of that card ASAP.'_

Adrian smiled. _'Based off the decks The Light and Gagagigo told me about, your decks primarily consist of one type of monster. This field spell will definitely hinder you.'_ "Next I remove from play my Clodian-Ghost Fog to special summon my **Cloudian-Storm Dragon (1000/0)** in attack mode." A dragon made out of dark blue clouds appeared on Adrian's side of the field. "And now I normal summon my **Cloudian-Cirrostratus (900/0)** in attack mode." A group of clouds with kitten ears, tails, and eyes appeared. They were of various colors. "Cirrostratus gains one Fog Counter for every Cloudian on the field when it's summoned, itself included. In addition, Storm Dragon can put a Fog Counter on any card on the field once per turn, so I put a third counter on Cirrostratus." Three miniature clouds appeared around Cirrostratus. "Now, I attack directly with both of my Cloudians!"

From the mouth of the dragon-like cloud, a blast of ice was blasted at Damian, while the cat-like clouds all charged towards him. "I activate the effect of the **Swift Scarecrow (0/0)** in my hand. By discarding it, when a direct attack is declared, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase." The transparent image of a robotic scarecrow appeared in front of Damian. A barrier of light bursted from it, blasting away the ice breath and the cat-like clouds before the scarecrow disappeared.

"Alright then. I end my turn."

Damian drew a card, and smiled upon looking at it. He put it in his hand before getting out another card. "I summon my **Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves (100/1000)** in defense mode." A short red robot with large red gloves appeared. "Next, I equip it with the card I just drew, **Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker (0/0)."** Robotic armor with four arms attached itself onto Gigagloves. "Now, I activate Soulpeacemaker's effect. By sacrificing a Superheavy Samurai equipped to it, I can special summon another one from my deck. I sacrifice my Gigagloves to special summon **Superheavy Samurai Battleball!" (100/800)** Gigagloves and Soulpeacemaker disappeared. In their place was a small ball-shaped armored robot wielding a tiny spear.

"All that for a little pipsqueak like that monster? This kid's nuts." An obelisk blue said from the upper stands.

"And when Giagloves is sent to the grave, if I have no spell or traps in my graveyard, I get to look at the top 5 cards in my deck and put them in any order." Damian drew 5 cards, re-ordered them, and put them on the top of his deck.

"I take it Battleball has a useful effect?" Adrian asked.

Damian nodded. "With Battleball, as long as I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can target a monster you control that has a level, and send both Battleball and the targeted monster to the graveyard. Then, I can special summon a Superheavy Samurai Synchro Monster whose level is equal to the original levels of the two monsters. I tune my level 2 Battleball to your level 4 Cloudian-Storm Dragon!"

Adrian's eyes widened. "A synchro summon with an opponent's monster?"

"I never heard of anything like that!" Syrus yelled.

Battleball transformed into two green circles. Cloudian Storm Dragon flew away from Adrian's side of the field, and through the circles, dissolving into light as it did. "Rise your roar cry divine ogre! Show yourself onto this battlefield of storm and light! Synchro summon!" A green flash emerged before a large, red, ogre-like robot with a spiked club appeared in defense mode. "Now depart for the front! **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!" (500/2500)**

Ghassan groaned. "Why does he insist on doing those stupid chants?"

"Shutendoji can attack while it's in defense mode, using it's defense points for damage calculation." Damian stated.

"Not this turn it can't. Don't you remember my field spell? Your machine monsters can't attack the turn they're summoned." Adrian pointed out.

Damian smiled. "I activate Shutendoji's effect. When it's special summoned, if I don't have any spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can destroy all spell and trap cards on your side of the field!" Adrian gasped.

"Damian was really lucky. If he drew and used any spell or trap cards last turn, those effects of Battleball and Shutendoji would mean nothing." Chumley said.

"Well...yeah, but it's not exactly luck." Scott said.

"Plenty of Superheavy Samurai monsters have effects that require no spell or trap cards in the user's graveyard. Because of this, a lot of people who use Superheavy Samurai's, Damian included, don't use any spell or trap cards in their deck." Ghassan said.

"A deck with only monsters?" Syrus asked.

Scott nodded. "On paper that sounds like awful deck building, but in this case, it really helps out."

"Go Shutendoji!" The Superheavy Samurai smashed it's club against the ground, causing a miniature earthquake. The Natural Diaster on Adrian's side of the field shattered to pieces, and the Array of Revealing Light dissapeared from the field. "Now my machine monsters can attack. Ogre Shutendoji, attack Cirrostratus!" Without moving, Shutendoji swung it's club. It's spiked head flew off, attached to a chain to the stick of the club, and smashed the cat clouds, causing them to seperate into smaller pieces. **(Adrian 4000-2400)**

"Cirrostratus can't be destroyed by battle." Adrian stated. On cue, the cloud pieces came together, reforming the cat clouds.

"I end my turn." _'I know Adrian uses a good amount of continuous spells and traps, and a fair amount of monster destruction too. My Superheavy Samurai deck has the most spell and trap removal, along with a few cards to protect against destruction, so they should be a good counter. My only worry is that Eye of the Typhoon card of his. My Samurai's aren't too high on ATK points, so being switched into attack mode wouldn't be great.'_

Adrian drew a card and put it in his hand. "I activate the effect of my Cloudian-Cirrostratus. By removing two fog counters from it, I can destroy one monster you control." Two of the clouds circling around Cirrostratus disappeared before the cat clouds spat out streams of snow towards Shutendoji.

"I activate the effect of my **Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit (800/800)** from my hand. By discarding it, I can lower the defense points of a Superheavy Samurai monster I control by 800 for the rest of the turn. In exchange, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn." The transparent image of a purple, flaming suit of armor appeared in front of Shutendoji. Flames erupted, preventing the snow from reaching the Ogre. **(Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji 500/2500-1700)**

"Tch. Fine then." Adrian got out the card he just drew. "I activate **One Day of Peace.** Both of us draw a card, and until the end of your next turn, neither of us take any battle damage." Adrian drew a card, as did Damian.

"Smart move. With several Cloudians being unable to be destroyed by battle, Adrian's field will likely be safe on Damian's turn, and Adrian won't take any battle damage." Bastion stated.

"In that case, couldn't he simply put Cirrostratus in defense mode?" Ghassan asked.

"A lot of Cloudians CAN'T be put in defense mode Ghassan. Not face up anyway. Otherwise, they'll be destroyed by their own effects." Scott replied. "Some like Poison Cloud or Sheep Cloud can be in defense mode, but others like Cirrostratus or Dragon will be automatically destroyed if they're in face up defense position."

Adrian looked at the card he drew. "I activate the continuous spell **Cloudian Squall.** During each of my standby phases, all face up monsters gain 1 Fog Counter. Next, I summon **Cloudian Turbulence (800/0)** in attack mode." A green cloud, shaped like a tornado with eyes, appeared on Adrian's side of the field. "Like Cirrostratus, when Turbulence is summoned, it gains a Fog Counter for every Cloudian on the field. I have 2 Cloudians, so naturally it gains two Fog Counters." Two miniature clouds circled around Turbulence. "Next, I activate it's ability. By removing a Fog Counter, I can special summon a **Cloudian Smoke Ball (200/600)** from my deck or graveyard. So, I'll remove two to special summon two Smoke Balls from my deck." The Fog Counters around Turbulence disappeared as two yellow baby-like clouds appeared on Adrian's side of the field.

"Setting up for a future tribute summon I take it?" Damian asked.

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Adrian stated.

Damian drew a card. "Now my Shutendoji's defense points go back to normal." **(Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji 500/1700-2500)** Damian looked at his hand containing three cards. _'Next turn, that Cirrostratus card will get another Fog Counter, and be able to destroy my Shutendoji.'_ Damian looked at the Effect Veiler he drew. _'I could use Effect Veiler, but if Adrian gets out Cloudian Eye of the Typhoon. No, I'll save Effect Veiler for that monster. So_ _I need to find a way to get rid of that Cirrostratus card fast.'_

"I summon **Superheavy Samurai Damachi (1200/1800)** in defense mode." A green robot with wheels carrying a cart filled with robotic gear appeared. "Like Shutendoji, Damachi can attack in defense mode. Both of you, destroy those Smoke Ball monsters!" Shutendoji destroyed one with it's club, while Damachi rolled over another. "Next, I activate Damachi's ability. I can switch it to attack mode, and if I do, I can add a Superheavy Samurai Soul monster to my hand. I choose a second copy of Peacemaker."

Adrian clenched his fist. "I take it you're going to use it to special summon a second copy of Battleball to get rid of my Cirrostratus?"

"You got that right. I equip Soul Peacemaker to Damachi before sacrificing them both to special summon another **Superheavy Samurai Battleball (100/800).** " A second copy of the tiny round robot appeared on Damian's side of the field. "Now, I tune my level 2 Battleball to your level 3 Cirrostratus!" Battleball transformed into two green circles, Cirrostratus flying through them and preceding to dissolve into light. "Wise swordsman with skill unpeered. Come forth upon this battlefield! Synchro summon!" A green flash emerged before a robot in blue, red, and black armor wielding two swords appeared. "I synchro summon the level 5 **Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi (300/2300)** in defense mode!"

"Nice. Now Adrian has far less monsters for tributing, AND he lost that Cirrostratus card." Scott stated.

"With Musashi's effect, I can add a Superheavy Samurai from my graveyard to my hand. I add my Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit. I end my turn.

Adrian drew. "First, due to my Cloudian Squall, all monsters on the field gains a Fog Counter." A small cloud circled around Cloudian Turbulence, and Damian's Superheavy Samurais. "After that, I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Adrian drew two cards from his deck. "Now, I use my Cloudian Turbulence's effect to remove a Fog Counter and special summon a Cloudian Smoke Ball from my graveyard." A copy of the monster returned to Adrian's side of the field.

Damian clenched his fist. _'He's either gonna tribute for Nimbusman, or Eye of the Typhoon. I'm ready for it.'_

"Next, I activate this quickplay spell from my hand. **Fog Control.** By sacrificing a Cloudian monster, I can put three Fog Counters on a face up card. I put them on your Shutendoji."

"Huh?" Was Damian's only reaction. _'Guess I was wrong about his next move.'_ Smoke Ball disappeared, and three more Fog Counters circled around Shutendoji.

"Now, I activate my trap card, **Updraft.** By removing all Fog Counters on the field, I deal 300 damage to you for each one. There's five Fog Counters on the field, so..."

"I can do the math. I take 1500 damage." Damian replied. The Fog Counters started to morph into a harsh wind, and blasted Damian. **(Damian 3600-2100)**

"I summon **Tribe-Infecting Virus (1600/1000)** in defense mode." A cloud of orange gas appeared on Adrian's side of the field. "With this monster's effect, by discarding a card in my hand, I can declare one type of monster, and all monsters of that type are destroyed!"

Damian gasped. "Then that means-"

Adrian sent a card from his hand to the graveyard. "I declare machine type monsters!" The cloud of gas headed towards Shutendoji and Musashi.

 _'Should I use Effect Veiler to save them? No. If I don't have it for when he gets out Eye of the Typhoon, I'm screwed.'_ "I discard my Soulfire Suit to prevent my Shutendoji from being destroyed."

Once again, Fire Suit's transparent image appeared, keeping the gas away from Shutendoji. However, Musashi slowly began to rust before crumbling apart entirely. In hindsight, it doesn't make much sense for a natural virus to infect mechanical things, but hey, card games. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Adrian stated.

Damian drew a card. "I activate the spell card **Sekka's Light.** If I have no other spells or traps in my grave, I can draw two cards."

This took Ghassan and Scott by surprise. "I thought you said Damian didn't use spell or trap cards in his Superheavy Samurai deck." Jaden said.

"I thought that was the case too." Ghassan replied.

"It's been years since either of us dueled that deck. Maybe he made adjustments to it back in America." Scott wondered.

"So now, several of your monsters can't activate their effects." Adrian stated.

Damian smiled. "I activate the effect of Sekka's Light in my graveyard. By removing it from play, I can reveal a monster in my hand, shuffle it in the deck, and draw another card. I shuffle my _Superheavy Samurai Big Magnet_ back into my deck." Damian did that, and drew another card.

"Clever. By including spells and traps that remove themselves from play, his deck won't be hindered then." Bastion said.

"Now, since I control no spells or traps in my grave, I can special summon **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter (300/600)** from my hand!" A small robot wearing red armor, a pointy metal hat, and carrying a small trumpet appeared. "Next, I summon my **Superheavy Samurai Scales (800/1800)** in defense mode!" A green armored robot carrying a scale over it's back appeared. "When Scales is normal or special summoned, I get to special summon a Superheavy Samurai from my graveyard. I choose my **Superheavy Battleball." (800/800)** A flash of light occured before the flaming armor appeared on Damian's side of the field. "Now, I tune-"

"Before you do that, I activate my trap card, **Just Desserts."** Adrian interrupted. "For every monster you control, you take 500 points of damage."

Damian clenched his fist as sinister violet energy glowed around him. **(Damian 2100-100)**

"Alright Adrian! Kick his ass!" An obelisk blue in the crowd cheered.

"He's almost out of points!" Another yelled.

"Huh. What's their deal with Damian?" Jaden wondered.

"Damian's made it a habit of his to humiliate the Obelisk Blue dorm over the past several months." Ghassan answered. "As you can imagine, most of them don't like him."

"I tune my level 2 Battleball with your level 4 Tribe-Infecting Virus." Once again, Battleball transformed in two green circles, the orange gas cloud going through them before dissolving into light. "I synchro summon my second Shutendoji!" A second copy of the mechanical red ogre appeared. "And naturally, with Shutendoji's effect, I destroy all spell and trap cards you control when he's synchro summoned." Shutendoji striked the ground with it's club, causing a shockwave to head towards Adrian's Cloudian Squall, and his set card.

"Well before that happens, I activate my trap card **Threatening Roar."** A roar of energy shot out from the flipped card. "This prevents you from declaring an attack this turn. Looks like my life points are safe."

"Huh. I thought Adrian was history by then." Jaden said.

Damian smiled. "Your life points arent as safe as you think. Tme for another synchro summon! I tune my level 2 Trumpeter with one of my level 6 Shutendoji's and level 4 Scales."

"A level 12 Synchro monster?!" Bastion yelled in shock.

"What's so weird about that?" Ghassan asked.

"Umm...hello? There are barely any available level 12 monsters in the game!" Syrus replied.

Scott thought about it, and realized that the shock of the students was understandable. Prior to th 5D's era, the only level 12 monsters were Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Divine Neos, Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine, Dragon Master Knight, and Armityle the Chas Phantom. Take into account how Divine Neos and Armityle had yet to come into existance within the world of GX by this point, and how Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Dragon Master Knight only had one copy, and that left a maximum of two level 12 monsters available to the public.

Trumpeter transformed into two green circles, Shutendoji and Scales going through them, dissolving into light as they did. "Steadfast oni gods, grasp tightly on my fist's resolve, now, become the fiend of iron and run across the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Now come before us!" A flash of green light occured, before a orange train with the face of a red oni appeared. "I summon the level 12 **Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King (2000/4800)** in defense mode!"

"You said that my life points aren't safe. I take it that has to do with the monster's effect?" Adrian asked.

Damian nodded. "Once per turn, I can remove from play all spells and trap cards in our graveyards, and my opponent takes 200 points of damage for each one." Adrian gritted his teeth.

"So, I lost count. How many spells and traps are in the grave?" Jaden asked.

"Not counting Sekka's Light since Damian already banished it, that leaves all the spells and traps Adrian played." Ghassan said.

"So that's Dust Cyclone, Natural Diaster, Array of Revealing Light, One Day of Peace, Cloudian Squall, Pot of Greed, Fog Control, Updraft, Just Desserts, and Threatening Roar." Bastion recalled. "That makes 10 spells and traps in total."

"So Adrian's gonna be taking 2000 points of damage." Scott said.

A cannon came out of the mouth of the oni face on the train, and fired a burst of flame at Adrian. **(Adrian 2400-400)**

Crowler gulped. "No no no no no. Come on Gecko, you can't lose this duel."

"Next, I activate the other effect of Steam Train King. I can discard up to two cards, and destroy that many cards you control. I discard my _Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon_ to destroy your Cloudian Turbulence!" Another blast was fired from Steam Train King's mouth, destroying Adrian's sole remaining card on the field. "I end my turn."

Adrian said nothing for a little while. "I'm curious about something. I heard that you've been making a mockery out of the Obelisk Blue dorm." Adrian took a look at several of the spectators who were urging Adrian to win, and hurling insults at Damian. "I'm just wondering why."

"It's not that I hate _everybody_ in Obelisk Blue. But so many of them are egotistical snobs who act way more smug than they have the right to. There are a few Obelisks who can actually give me a tough time, or even beat me like Zane, Alexis, and Bastion. But most of the people in that dorm? I could beat them in my sleep. But they act so high and mighty because of the dorm they're in."

"I see. So the big difference between you and Obelisk Blue students is that you have the talent to back up your ego."

A lot of the cheering for Adrian stopped. Evidently, Adrian didn't hold the Obelisks in that high a regard either.

"Hey, my head isn't shoved up my ass anywhere near as much as these guys." Damian replied.

"Not very self aware are you? You really think actively flaunting your superiority over them makes you much better?"

"Hey man, I only do that to the Obelisks who act like high and mighty pricks. Not to everybody at the academy."

Adrian drew from his deck. "I activate **Pot of Avarice.** By shuffling 5 monsters from my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two cards. I shuffle 3 of my Smoke Balls, my Poison Cloud, and my Tribe-Infecting Virus." Adrian shuffled them back into the deck and drew two more cards, taking a look at them. "It's time to end this." He the put them in his hand, and got out another one. "Next, I summon my **Cloudian - Sheep Cloud (0/0)** in defense mode." A small cumulus cloud with open pores for eyes appeared on Adrian's side of the field.

"You're saying that it's time to end the duel eh? I take it you're gonna get out Eye of the Typhoon to attack my Superheavy Samurai's then?"

"That _would_ be a good way to counter Damian's monsters." Bastion said.

"Why's that?" Jaden asked.

"Cloudian Eye of the Typhoon switches the battle positions of all monsters on the field when it attacks. From the looks of it, no Superheavy Samurai's have 3000 or more attack points, and rely on high defense points. All Adrian will need to do is attack with Eye of the Typhoon and he'll win the duel."

"Wait, if Damian knew about this Eye of the Typhoon monster, why'd he pick the Superheavy Samurai deck?" Chumley asked.

"He probably has a way to counter that monster then." Ghassan said.

Adrian just smiled. "This is exactly what I mean when I say you're egotistical. You think my only way to beat you is through my strongest monster? Think about it. Have I EVER damaged you through battle this whole duel so far?"

Damian's eyes widened. The only times Adrian damaged him were through card effects. And it was enough to bring Damian down to only 100 life points. "Wait a minute...so that means-?"

"You were so confident that you had this duel in the bag because you knew how to destroy my spells and traps, and because you were prepared for Typhoon. Let me guess, you have a card in your grave or your hand to either negate an attack, or a monster's effect, right? So you thought you'd be able to handle whatever I threw at you?"

Damian didn't respond, though Adrian wasn't exactly off the mark.

"All these predictions about what my next move will be, all your talk about sticking it to Obelisk Blues. Those are just other ways for you to show off, aren't they? I activate my spell card **Thunder Crash.** I destroy all monsters I control, and inflict 300 points of damage to you for each one!"

"Damian only has 100 points left!" Chumley pointed out.

"That means he's finished!" Syrus added.

Cloudian Sheep Cloud dissolved into light, before a bolt of lightning headed towards Damian. Damian smiled. "You did a really good job Adrian. Guess this duel isn't going to have a winner."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked.

"I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon (1000/1000)** in my graveyard!" A round blue genrator with yellow thrusters appeared in front of Damian, absorbing the lightning bolt.

"What the-?!"

"When my opponent activates a card effect while I have a Superheavy Samurai in defense position, I can remove this monster from play if it's in my graveyard. I negate that effect, destroy all monsters on the field, and both of us take 1000 points of damage!"

Several people in the audience gasped. Soulbang Cannon began to overload with energy. "Since both of their life points are lower than 1000-" Ghassan began to say.

"The duel's a draw then." Scott finished. Soulbang Cannon exploded. A bright burst of light occured, obliterating Damian's monsters entirely and engulfing the Duel Field. The spectators and Crowler shielded their eyes from the flash.

 _"Heh heh. Maybe I should have sent Adrian after Damian instead of Giga Gagagigo. He would have pressured Damian into giving me control for sure."_ The Light of Destruction said inside Scott's head.

 _"Yeah yeah. But if you're going by this duel to base that theory of yours, Adrian wouldn't have beaten Damian, just tie."_ Scott replied.

 _"Think again."_

"Huh?"

The light faded, and the dust built up by the holographic explosion faded away. When it did, the spectators saw Damian on his knees, while Adrian was standing, the holographic image of a quickplay spell being displayed. "Thanks to my **Spell of Pain** , all that effect damage that would have been dealt to me is negated. You also take all the damage that would have been dealt to me, but the damage dealt to yourself was enough to take you out."

 **(Damian 100-0)** Damian deactivated his Duel Disk. "Heh. Gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to have a counter-measure for that."

Adrian deactivated his Duel Disk as well. "Of course you didn't. Because you view yourself as nigh-infallable."

Damian stood up. "Not really. I lost plenty of duels before."

Crowler's voice played over the speakers. "The winner, Adrian Gecko!"

There was an applause, though not quite as loud as expected. Knowing that Adrian also looked down on them made this victory a bitter-sweet one for the Obelisks.

"You know the difference between the duels you had before Duel Academy, and the ones you had during it." Adrian lowered his voice so that only Damian could hear him. "You're not special. You act like having a more advanced deck makes you the ruler of the world. But thanks to you being unable to think about consequences, Industrial Illusions is mass producing the cards from your dimension. And sooner or later, everybody's going to be using these more advanced cards in the future, leading to one of our biggest advantages going down the drain."

"I needed to make these cards more public so that we wouldn't arouse suspicion when we use them." Damian whispered back.

"And you couldn't have made due with a regular deck, and only use your real ones for duels important to your mission? Or was needing to come off as one of the best duelists at this school so important to you? You jeopardized your task and your secrecy all for your wish fufillment. For all that talk you give to the Obelisks about their need to validate their ego, you're just as guilty of it as they are, if not more so. The only difference between you and these arrogant Obelisks you talk down to on a regular basis is that you have the skills to backup your ego. And in time, when they start busting out these cards from your dimension regularly, whose to say that'll stick?"

Damian said nothing. He hid it, but he was frustrated. Frustrated that the Obelisks could use this as an opportunity to mock him. Frustrated that Crowler got what he wanted. But he was especially frustrated by Adrian's words. Especially since he knew they were true.

Adrian turned around. "Meet me at the beach with Ghassan and Scott at midnight. We have planning to do."

* * *

 **Took me a while to finish this chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the end. Adrian calling out Damian for his ego and behavior was a ton of fun. Was expecting to cover more this chapter, but the duel between Adrian and Damian took longer than I thought.**

 **Looks like next chapter, we'll be finding out exactly why Adrian transferred to Central Duel Academy, and maybe get a hint about what his plans are. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	24. Planning for the Future

**Chapter 24: Planning for the Future**

Ghassan came onto the beach. The wind blew harshly, and the cold temperature made Ghassan wish that the discussion was indoors instead. Ghassan took a look at his watch and saw that it was 11:45 pm. _'Guess I could have waited a while. Whatever.'_ The Slifer Red dorm was the closest to the seaside, so he arrived way earlier than Damian and Scott. As one would expect, the beach was almost entirely empty. When he arrived, he saw Adrian facing the sea.

"Looks like we just need to wait for your brother and your friend now." Adrian said.

"How can you tell that it's me specifically when your back is turned?" Ghassan asked.

"Being honest, I didn't. I was kind of taking a guess there." Adrian turned to face Ghassan. "So, odds are you're wondering why I told you three to meet with me, right?"

"Yeah. Also wondering why you came to Central Academy when you said you had no interest in getting Jaden expelled. What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't. I don't want Jaden Yuki expelled. If your plan for the tag duel succeeded, everything would have been ruined."

"Wait, why do YOU care if Jaden gets expelled or-" Ghassan suddenly remembered the conversation he, Scott, and Damian had with Banner, and the professor's motives for why he didn't want Jaden expelled. "The Sacred Beasts. You're after them too, aren't you?"

Adrian nodded. "And thanks to you three, everything was almost ruined."

"Well right now, our plans changed. We aren't trying to get Jaden expelled anymore. We're planning on using the Sacred Beasts to get The Light of Destruction back to it's full power."

Adrian said nothing for a little while. "Sorry. I can't risk you messing things up." As if on cue, a figure jumped out from the ocean. A green, lizard-like creature with cybernetics all over him.

Ghassan knew where this was going. He turned around and ran off. _'Shit! Adrian's here to kill us?! Damnit, I knew he couldn't be trusted!'_ Soon, Giga Gagagigo intercepted him. "What the?!"

"I'm a Duel Monster. Most humans aren't as fast as me." The monster grabbed Ghassan by the throat. "I was personally hoping your brother would arrive first, but you'll do." Giga Gagagigo immediately put more force on his grip.

Ghassan's vision started to get blurry He tried to yell out for help, but nothing came out. He punched and kicked Giga Gagagigo several times, but the monster wasn't so much as flinching. _'Damnit...I can't die...we need to get home...'_

Just then, Ghassan felt a tingling in his head. And from what Scott and Damian told him, Ghassan knew exactly what it was. _"Let me..."_ The Light of Destruction said.

* * *

Damian was lying in bed, thinking about Adrian's words after he beat Damian.

 _ **'You jeopardized your task and your secrecy all for your wish fufillment. For all that talk you give to the Obelisks about their need to validate their ego, you're just as guilty of it as they are, if not more so.'**_

Damian didn't like to admit it, but Adrian was right. Damian wanted to feel special at this academy. To have a ton of attention brought to him. And this desire led to Kaiba and Pegaus finding out about the trio. Thinking about it, his desire for attention was why Chazz cut off their friendship too.

 ** _"You just wanted to look like the hero. You didn't once think about how it would make me look pathetic. Give people more reason to disrepect me."_**

He took a look at his clock. It was 10 minutes until midnight. _'Time to meet up with Adrian I guess.'_ Damian got out of bed and walked out of his room. _'What does he want to speak with us about anyway?'_

"Hey man." A voice said. Damian turned around and saw Scott walk up to him. "Ready to meet up with Adrian I take it."

Damian nodded. "Is Ghassan coming?"

"Yeah. He texted me saying he was on his way to the beach. So, any idea why Adrian requested to duel you?"

"Probably to lecture me if the end of the duel's any indication."

Scott shrugged. Damian told him and Ghassan what Adrian told Damian after the duel. "You gotta admit, he had a point."

"Yeah, yeah." Damian and Scott exited the Ra Yellow building and headed to the beach.

"So, do you think Adrian's somebody we can trust?" Scott asked.

"Probably not. Adrian's somebody who'll ally with and betray anybody as long as it helps him with his goals."

 _"Precisely why I don't particularly trust Gecko either."_ The Light of Destruction said in Scott's head.

"If you don't trust him, why did you ave him work for you?" Scott asked. Damian was confused but realized Scott was talking to The Light.

 _"Same reason I have you three work for me despite not trusting you. Leverage over you and your knowledge of the world."_

"So Adrian's usefulness outweighs the risk of having him. And the leverage you have over him minimizes the risk in your eyes."

 _"Precisely."_

"Any chance on telling us what it is?" The Light didn't respond to Scott's question. "Figures."

Eventually, the two arrived at the beach. Upon arriving, their eyes widened in shock. Ghassan was surrounded by a white aura, Adrian and Giga Gagagigo watching. "What the-?!" Damian yelled.

Ghassan turned to the two. His eyes were glowing red, and he was giving a wicked smile. _**"Glad to see that you two have came."**_

Scott clenched his fist. "The Light's taken over Ghassan."

"No way..." Damian said

Adrian raised his hand. "Hold on. This isn't us betraying you or anything like that."

"Unfortunately." Giga Gagagigo glared at Damian.

"Then what's up with this then?" Scott demanded.

The white aura surrounding Ghassan disappeared before he fell to the ground. "Ugh...how long did he possess me for?"

"About three minutes." Adrian answered.

"Can somebody explain what's going on?" Damian asked. He and Scott walked up to Ghassan, helping him up.

"To gain part of The Light's powers, he needed to let his mind open up more to it." Adrian answered.

"Gain The Light's...wait a minute. So you had him possess me so I could gain supernatural powers?" Ghassan asked.

Adrian nodded. "You don't trust The Light of Destruction, so there's no way you'd do it willingly. Had to put you in a scenario where you'd let The Light take over your body, at least temporarily."

 _"And it worked like a charm."_ A voice said in Ghassan's head. It was exactly like Scott described. After letting The Light take over his body, The Light could freely communicate with Ghassan.

"If you guys have The Light's power, you'll be able to absorb souls for him, just like Gagagigo. But more importantly, if somebody finds out about you guys, you can brainwash them into joining The Light. If we fail to take control of The Sacred Beasts, then we can still gather forces for The Light of Destruction, so we can still have a leg up during the second year."

"Just like Sartorius." Damian said.

"So all of this was just for a backup plan?" Ghassan asked.

"You need to have contingencies in play for in case things go wrong. If you three had a few backup plans, maybe Kaiba and Pegasus wouldn't have found out about you two." He pointed to Ghassan and Damian, who both got frustrated.

"Wait back up. Take control of the Sacred Beasts? I thought we were just using them to restore The Light of Destruction to it's full power?" Scott asked.

"You don't know about The Gentle Darkness, do you?" Giga Gagagigo replied.

"Some ability Jaden has to control Duel Spirits or something, right?"

"I get it now." Damian said. "You're going to do what Kageguy tried to do. Absorb Jaden's soul, gain The Gentle Darkness, take control of The Sacred Beasts, and use ithem to restore The Light of Destruction to it's full power. That way, we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"What do you know? Looks like you can think ahead after all." Adrian smiled.

"Of course, there's no guarantee that your plan will succeed. That's why I'll keep absorbing souls of other duelists for The Light." Giga Gagagigo stated. "I only came here to get that Ghassan boy to let The Light take over."

Ghassan clenched his fist. On one hand, being able to brainwash people with The Light of Destruction's power would without a doubt be useful. But that just led to The Light being a step closer to taking over their bodies entirely.

"So, what was up with you requesting to challenge me?" Damian asked Adrian.

"I take it you know about the Spirit Keys, right?" Adrian asked. The trio nodded. "Sheppard will give them to the best duelists at the school to protect from the Shadow Riders. So I plan on becoming one of them to get a Spirit Key. Dueling and beating you was a way to make my talent known."

"And if Sheppard entrusts Spirit Keys to me and Damian as welll, that'll mean we'll have three of them." Scott added.

"And that'll give us a leg up on getting our hands on them." Adrian said.

"But the true way to awaken the Sacred Beasts is with Duel Energy." Damian pointed out. "The Spirit Keys will just let us get the cards, it won't be enough to get them to grant any wish of ours."

"True, but getting our hands on the cards themselves will be beneficial. We'll be able to collect duel energy for the Sacred Beasts without even needing to be on the island. Say that we fail to awaken the Sacred Beasts this year. We can still gather Duel Energy to power them up over summer vacation. Not to mention that, if we want to absorb Jaden's soul, the power of the Sacred Beasts will definitely help out."

Damian and Scott said nothing. In their world, they both knew that the Sacred Beasts were pretty impractical cards. Their summoning conditions made it difficult to summon even one of them. Combined with the fact that they had no protection from card effects meant that they were rarely worth the resources it took to summon them. There were a few later support cards that fixed some of the issues with the Sacred Beasts, but they still scarcely saw anybody run a Sacred Beast deck. If it weren't for the fact that they could restore one's energy in this dimension, they wouldn't even bother with trying to revive the Sacred Beasts. However, in the anime world, impratical summon methods hardly ever stopped a duelist from summoning them, so maybe they would be useful in a duel here.

"Well, Jaden almost lost to the Sacred Beasts twice. Both times he would have lost if it weren't for cards from other people. Banners _Sabatiel-The Philosopher's Stone_ and Jesse's _Prism Wall._ " Damian said. "If we stop Jaden from getting that Philosopher's Stone card, we can beat him with The Sacred Beasts."

Ghassan nodded. "And that's how we'll absorb Jaden's soul and get his Gentle Darkness."

Damian was uncomfortable with how casual his brother talked about killing a friend of theirs. Then again, Jaden was never supposed to really be their friend. And it's not like they had no reason for it. "If we want to take Jaden's soul, we'll have to take out Kage-guy first."

"Kage guy? Do you mean Kagemaru, the chairman on Duel Academy?" Adrian asked.

"Right, him. He's trying to absorb Jaden's soul to control the Sacred Beasts like we are. Plus he has a Shadow Charm to channel the power of the Sacred Beasts into himself, and to absorb somebody's soul if he beats them in a duel. If we want to use the Sacred Beasts to restore The Light to it's power, that charm will probably be needed."

Scott and Ghassan were struggling to grasp what Damian was talking about. Shadow Charms? Were those like discount Millenium Items or something? However, Adrian smiled. "Glad we have most of our plans set up then. Scott, Damian. Since you two are going to be Shadow Riders, that means you'll be the ones who have access to Kagemaru. When you get the opportunity, take his charm. If you have to kill him to do it, then do it."

"Geez..." Scott said. "I mean, I know it's for the best, but still feels wrong."

"What, did you think working for a creepy abomination with glowing red eyes would mean you'd never be doing bad acts? Besides, from what Damian said, the old man isn't exactly a good guy."

 _"He has a point."_ The Light said in Scott and Ghassan's head.

"Scott, Ghassan. Brainwash students into worshipping The Light here and there, but don't have them do anything yet. Like I said, The Society of Light is just a contingency. If they suddenly start singing your praises for letting them see The Light, you'll definitely look suspicious."

"I'm...not sure if we can do that. We don't exactly have experience with mind control." Ghassan replied.

"Simply order them to continue acting out their days like normal." Giga Gagagigo answered. "I've brainwashed a few Duel Spirits to work for The Light of Destruction upon defeating them. Unless instructed otherwise, they'll try to spread the word of The Light."

"I...see." Scott said. It was surreal to find out that he and Ghassan suddenly had the power to absorb souls and brainwash people.

"That's all I wanted to talk to you three about. It would also be best if I limited further interaction with you three, at least publicly." Adrian said.

"To limit suspicion right?" Ghassan asked.

"Exactly. Anyway, I'm off to my new Obelisk Dorm. Remember, don't mess this up." Adrian began to walk off.

"Wait! Can you tell us why you're working for The Light?!" Damian called out. Adrian said nothing, continuing to walk off.

"He's willing to work with us, but he doesn't exactly trust us." Scott stated.

Damian thought about Adrian's motivations in the show. Despite several immoral actions he took along the way, Adrian wanted to rule an alternate dimension as a benevolent king and create a utopia without suffering. Did The Light offer Adrian a deal like that? Help him destroy the universe, and Adrian gets another universe to rule over or something?

"I'm going to leave too." Giga Gagagigo turned to Damian. "If it weren't for Adrian's suggestion, I would have killed you right now. Consider yourself lucky."

"Seriously, what's your problem with my brother?" Ghassan asked. "Before you were just sent by The Light, but now it's like you have a grudge against him."

The monster snarled. "He acts as if the threat of death in battle is something to be excited over. It's absolutely insulting."

Ghassan and Scott widened their eyes, and turned to Damian. Nearly dying against Gagagigo was exciting to him?

"So, Gagagigo. I think I know why you joined The Light of Destruction." Damian said.

"What are you talking about?"

"See, in our world, there's a storyline about you. I don't remember all the details, but I remember that you were friends with another monster. Marauding Captain. Both of you guys were in a war against some other monster, don't remember what though."

Giga Gagagigo glared at Damian, but said nothing, so Damian continued. "You were wounded fighting against that monster, but you had your like saved by...Kozaky I think? Either him, or Magical Scientist. You were made into a cyborg by him and became more powerful, but the machinery drove you lost your heart and redemption."

"Wait, seriously?" Ghassan asked.

"Yeah. There's lore behind a few of the cards." Scott replied.

"So, what does this have to do with my reason for following The Light?" Giga Gagagigo asked.

"Revenge on the monster that nearly killed you. You might not care about justice anymore, but you still have a score you want to settle." Damian answered.

For a while, Giga Gagigigo said nothing. Then it started chuckling, before outright laughing. "Gyahahaha! I see why The Light and Adrian haven't killed you by now. Your knowledge of our world outweighs the risk of having you."

"So I was right."

Giga Gagagigo nodded. "I joined The Light to gain more power. There are two Duel Spirits I want revenge on. One is the monster you mentioned earlier. The Invader of Darkness. The other is a warrior who humiliated me time and time again, Freed. Still, I don't have the urge to speak in much detail about this." Giga Gagagigo started to shine before disappearing.

"...Geez." Damian sat down on the beach. "I always figured it would happen, but I guess I never wanted to think about killing people for The Light."

Ghassan sighed. "I don't like it, but-"

"I know I know. It's to get back home. It's just that...I wish being transported in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh wouldn't be making me feel guilty."

"Well you can't be thinking about fun all the time. Sometimes you have to grow up." Scott said.

"Alsom we're going to have to talk about what Gaga...whatever said." Ghassan added. "You were excited to have your life risked?"

"It just made me feel like a Yu-Gi-Oh character you know? Dueling with your life on the line." Damian stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Damian, we're not-" Ghassan stopped. He figured his brother wasn't going to speak any further about the matter. "Fine. It's late anyway."

Damian nodded and walked off. Scott walked up to Ghassan. "He's definitely feeling the most conflicted on this."

Ghassan sighed. "I told him he was too attached to this world." He turned to face Scott. "Look, I'm not gonna act like Damian's never came around for us. He helped you beat Jaden and Syrus, and he's been letting us know about important info about the Yu-Gi-Oh world for months. Without him, it'd be way harder to come up with plans."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming." Scott said.

"But the person feeling the most guilty about what we're doing is the one whose most likely gonna change sides."

"So what do you think we should do about it? I HIGHLY doubt you're going to want to kill him."

"Of course not." Ghassan looked at his palm. "But remember...we can apparently brainwash people now."

Scott's eyes widened. "Dude..."

"I hate the idea Scott. I really do. Let's...let's give it some time. If Damian's too much of a risk, you know what to do. You're more likely to beat him in a duel than I would be." Ghassan walked away as well.

Scott sighed. _"You're enjoying our frustration, aren't you?"_

 _"Do you even have to ask?"_ The Light replied.

* * *

 **Not any dueling in this chapter, but a great amount of planning for the future has been set up. Will Ghassan and Scott resort to brainwashing Damian into obedience? And how trustworthy of an ally is Adrian?**

 **In other news, I'm finished with my junior year of college. Now that it's summer for me, I'll have way more free time to work on chapters. Hopefully they'll be coming out much quicker. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day!**


	25. Ghassan's Deal

**Chapter 25: Ghassan's Deal**

A young girl with long blue hair was dueling against Jaden on the rocky shore near the Slifer Red dorm. On Jaden's side of the field was **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)** , and a face down card. The girl had a facedown card, and an XYZ monster. A young woman with long orange hair, a white robe, and a scepter accompanied with a white owl. Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Zane, and Ghassan were watching the duel from the cliff.

"Go Flame Wingman! Destroy Blair's **Minerva The Exalted Lightsworn (2000/800)** with _Infernal Rage!_ " Flame Wingman shot a plast of fire from it's arm, destroying the monster. **(Blair 4000-3900)** "And now, Flame Wingman's ability activates! When it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

The girl gasped before Flame Wingman blasted even more flames at her. **(Blair 3900-1900)** "I activate the effect of my Minerva! When she's destroyed by battle, I send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard." Blair excavated the top three cards from her deck. "Then, for every Lightsworn card sent there, I can destroy a card on the field!" Blair shown the three cards she excavated. "The three cards that go to my graveyard are Felis Lightsworn Archer, Wulf Lightsworn Beast, and Pot of Avarice. So I get to destroy two cards on the field!" Jaden gasped in shock.

"No way!" Syrus yelled.

Two orbs of light materialized where Minerva used to be before. "I destroy Flame Wingman and your facedown card!" The orbs morphed into spears and shot towards the two cards. Flame Wingman was impaled in the chest, letting out a scream before exploding, while the second spear of light destroyed Jaden's face down Mirror Force. "And that's not all. With the effect of my **Wulf Lightsworn Beast (2100/300)** and my **Felis Lightsworn Archer (1100/2000)** if they're sent from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon them!" A white, anthropomorphic wolf wielding a gold halberd and a green haired cat-like woman wielding a gold bow appeared on Blair's sife of the field.

"I guess I'll end my turn with a facedown." Jaden said.

Damian walked next to the five spectators. "Made it. How many turns passed so far?" He asked.

"About three." Ghassan answered. "Jaden has 3600 life points, Blair has 1900. Though she has the upper hand right now."

Damian looked at the field and raised an eyebrow at the monsters Blair was using. "Lightsworns?"

"You know them?" Chumley asked. "They have a bunch of neat effects, but a lot of the time, she has to keep sending cards from her deck to the graveyard."

"But apparently, even that can work out for her. Not only did she get rid of most of Jaden's field on his turn, but she special summoned two monsters by sending them to the graveyard." Alexis said.

Ghassan leaned into Damian's ear. "Let me guess, that Lightsworn deck is one of your decks you sold online?" He whispered. "She had an XYZ monster in that deck after all."

Damian shook his head. "I'd rather try to tutor Jaden then be caught dead using a Lightsworn deck. It must be another deck Industrial Illusions made when they sped up card production."

Blair was looking up at the cliff for a little while before turning back to Jaden. "It's my turn!" Blair drew a card from her deck. "Felis, attack Jaden directly!" The archer aimed her bow at Jaden.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, **A Hero Emerges!** When you attack, you have to choose one card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to special summon it! Otherwise, it goes to the grave." Jaden shown the back of his three cards to Blair.

"Alright then...the one on my right,"

"Lucky me! You chose my **Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800)** The golden clad warrior appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"I don't think so. I activate my **Vanquishing Light!** By sacrificing a Lightsworn I control, I can negate the special summon of a monster you have and destroy it! I sacrifice Felis!" Jaden gasped as the archer started to dissolve into light before shooting itself toward Bladedge, destroying it in an explosion. "Wulf, attack Jaden directly!" The Lightsworn jumped in the air and slashed Jaden as it came back down. **(Jaden 3600-1500)** "I end my turn with another facedown."

Jaden drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Jaden drew two cards from his deck. "Sweetness. I activate **The Warrior Returning Alive** to add my Sparkman back to my hand."

"She used her Minerva to destroy it before you got here." Ghassan told Damian.

"Next, I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Elemental Hero Clayman." Thunder Clouds started to appear above. "Come on out, **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" (2400/1500)** The yellow armored golem appeared on Jaden's side of the field. "And thanks to my Thunder Giant's effect, when he's special summoned, it can destroy a monster you control whose original attack points are lower than it's own!" A ball of electricity was being built up by the monster.

"And with a direct attack, Jaden will win!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I activate my facedown card, **Mystik Wok!"** A giant cooking pot appeared next to Blair. "I sacrifice a monster I control and gain life points equal to it's attack or defense points! I sacrifice Wulf to gain 2100 life points!" The Lightsworn went into the cooking pot as a blue aura surrounded Blair. **(Blair 1900-4000)**

"Well my Thunder Giant can still attack directly! Go Thunder Giant!" The monster hurled the ball of electricity at Blair, electrifying her. **(Blair 4000-1600)** "I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

Blair panted a bit before putting her hand on her deck. _'I've been through so much...I studied my absolute hardest , made it through the entrance exam to transfer, and hid my identity as much as I could to get to Duel Academy. I can't let it go to waste.'_ "DRAW!" Blair looked at the card in her hand. "I activate **Charge of the Light Brigade** to send the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard to add a level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand!"

Blair excavated the first card, Judgment Dragon. The second card, Solar Recharge. _'Come on...for this to work I need to have a monster that can special summon itself.'_ Blair excavated the last card. "Perfect! I sent a second copy of Wulf to my grave, so I can special summon him!" Another copy of the monstear appeared om Blair's side of the field. "Now, I can add the level 3 **Minerva Lightsworn Maiden (800/200** and normal summon her!" A young woman with long brown hair and a white robe appeared. "Normally I'd be able to add a LIGHT Dragon monster from my deck to my hand when she's summoned with it's level less or equal to the amount of different Lightsworns in my grave, but the only one I have is in the grave."

Damian raised an eyebrow. She only has one copy of Judgment Dragon? He doesn't even use Lightsworns and even he could tell that was a risky move on her end. Now that he thought about it, barely anybody in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime ran multiple copies of their most powerful monsters. Meanwhile, the vast majority of Damian and Scott's decks have them run 3 copies of whatever the deck's ace is. Yet another difference between their worlds.

"So, what are you gonna do with those monsters?" Jaden asked. "My Thunder Giant is stronger than both of them after all."

Blair smiled. "I tune my level 3 Minerva Lightsworn Maiden to my level 4 Wulf Lightsworn Beast!"

"She can synchro summon too?!" Chumley asked in shock.

"...Why are you surprised? Synchro and Xyz monsters have been regularly distributed by Industrial Illusions for a while." Ghassan pointed out.

"Well...I mean yeah...I guess I'm just not used to them yet."

Minerva transformed into three green circles, with Wulf flew through, dissolving into light as he did. "Oh holy warrior, lend your aid to this maiden in her time of need. Synchro Summon!" A green flash occured before a golden warrior riding a white feathered, seprentine dragon appeared. "I summon the level 7 **Michael, The Arch-Lightsworn!" (2600/2000)**

"Uh-oh. It's stronger than Thunder Giant." Jaden stated.

"That's not all. Michael has an effect. Once per turn, I can pay 1000 life points to banish one card on the field!" Everybody on the cliff gasped. "Go Michael!" A stream of white energy went from Blair to the sword wielded by the warrior. **(Blair 1600-600)** The warrior then slashed the air, causing a wave of white energy to shoot at Thunder Giant, causing the Elemental Hero to dissolve in light. "Now, finish Jaden off! _Holy Breath!_ " From the mouth of the dragon, a stream of white energy fired at Jaden, causing an explosion.

"Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley yelled in shock.

"That girl's a powerful duelist." Zane noted.

Alexis nodded. "She traveled countless miles, snuck her way in the school, dueled Jaden...all because of love." She playfully smiled at Zane who scoffed.

The dust cleared up, revealing Jaden and an activated **Shrink** spell. "Sorry Blair, but I'm not down yet!" **(Micheal, The Arch-Lightsworn 2600-1300/2000)** **(Jaden 1500-200)**

Blair was surprised. "Wasn't expecting you to still be standing. Still, you're not gonna beat me. When fueled by love, there's nothing a girl can't do. I end my turn, and Michael's attack goes back to normal." **(Michael, The Arch-Lightsworn 1300-2600/2000)**

Jaden smiled. "It's not over till the last card is played."

"Jaden has a clear field, no cards left in his hand and is hanging on a thread." Ghassan stated.

"Yup. Looks like it's time for Jaden to win this duel." Damian replied.

Jaden drew a card. "Since he's the only card in my hand, I can special summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)** in attack mode!" The monster appeared in front of Jaden.

"Attack mode? Why?" Blair asked.

"Because I might draw cards that'll benefit from Bubbleman being in attack mode. Since Bubbleman's the only card on my field on my side of the field, I draw two cards." Jaden drew two cards from his deck, looked at them, and smiled. "Go Bubbleman! Attack Michael The Arch-Lightsworn! _Bubble Blast!_ "

"WHAT THE?!" Everybody except Jaden, Zane, and Damian reacted. The latter two shared the same thought. _'He has a plan.'_

Bubbleman shot a stream of bubbles at Blair's monster, who fired back with a stream of light from it's mouth. "Is this your way of giving up?" Blair asked.

Jaden shook his head. "In my hand, I have the trap card, **Soul Union**. With it, I can make an Elemental Hero gain attack points equal to an Elemental Hero in my grave."

"But that's a trap card! You can't activate it from the hand!"

Jaden grinned. "I can with my quickplay spell, **Bubble Illusion!** If I control Bubbleman, I can activate a trap card from my hand! And with Soul Union, I have Bubbleman gain my Bladedge's attack points!"

Blair's eyes widened in shock. "No way..."

Bubbleman glowed with a blue aura **(Elemental Hero Bubbleman 800-3400/1200)** before his stream of bubbles overpowered the dragon's breath, destroying it. **(Blair 600-0)** Blair was knocked to the ground. Jaden pointed at her while winking. "That's game!"

"Alright!" Syrus and Chumley cheered. They both headed down the cliff to go to Jaden.

Damian smiled. "Told you he'd win Ghassan."

"Geez, Jaden's luck is absurd."

"Do you really think Jaden's victories are just because he's lucky?" Zane asked.

Ghassan and Damian turned to him. "Well...yeah." Ghassan answered. "Blair had him on the ropes, but then he drew the cards he needed when had none in his hand."

"It's not just because of luck why he won. His spirit and his faith in his deck led to the cards answering him." Alexis stated, overhearing the conversation.

"So...luck."

Zane closed his eyes. "Guess I shouldn't have expected you to understand." Zane and Alexis went down the cliff as well.

"What's up with him?" Ghassan asked.

"Have you never stopped to think why Zane's so interested in Jaden as a duelist?" Damian asked.

"Isn't it because he gave Zane a tough time?"

Damian shook his head. "Zane really didn't have much trouble in his first duel with Jaden. It's because of Jaden's passion for dueling and how he duels based off instinct that Zane was interested into him." Damian looked down at the cliff. Jaden was currently laughing upon finding out that Blair nearly beating him despite only being an elementary school student. "Passion in dueling and belief in your deck won't make much of a difference when dueling in our world. But in the anime world, having enough faith in your cards will lead you to victory 9 times out of 10. Like Zane said, Jaden's deck listens to his faith in them. And they pay back that faith to the best of their abilities."

"So that's why Zane's interested in him?"

Damian nodded. "That and something about Jaden having infinite potential as a duelist. Jaden just naturally draws people towards him with his passion and his dueling." Damian pointed to Blair, looking at Jaden in awe as Jaden laughed. "It's why Blair becomes attracted to him for example. And it's why eventually, Crowler and Chazz are gonna like him even though they won't admit it. He's just a pleasant guy to be around."

Ghassan looked down at the scene as well, saying nothing. Over the past few weeks, to gain Jaden's trust, he, Damian, or Scott have been accompanying Jaden through duels that happened in filler episodes whenever they could. From the tennis player who was crushing on Alexis to Dimitri after he stole Yugi's deck at an exhibit, at least one of them was around. Alexis seemed to stop suspecting Ghassan after he saved Mindy as she hadn't questioned him or Damian all semester.

He then turned to Damian. With Banner being in an alliance with them, Damian was the biggest threat to the group. He was the most likely one to betray them, and unfortunately, he knew about the group's plans seeing as how he was part of it.

* * *

 _"So, we're going to be having discussions about our next moves withou Damian?" Scott asked. He and Ghassan were in Ghassan's dorm._

 _Ghassan nodded. "If Damian goes traitor, it'll be best if he knows as little about our plans as possible."_

 _"Makes sense, but if he finds out we don't trust him...won't he be MORE inclined to betray us?"_

 _Ghassan sighed. "If he can't understand why it's too risky for him to know everything we'll do..."_

 _Scott's eyes widened before nodding. "Go it. Then that's when I'll add him to the brainwashed students."_

* * *

Neither Ghassan nor Scott have done any brainwashing yet. But they already have a few ideas for who would be good targets. "The School Duel against North Academy is coming next week. After that, the Shadow Riders will be making their move. It won't be long until our casual days at this Academy comes to an end."

Damian sighed. "I know, I know. Anyway, thanks for messaging me about the duel. Was neat to see."

"Well, that's not the only reason I messaged you." Ghassan said. He got out his PDA, and showed Damian a message. "Zane wants to speak with both of us tomorrow."

* * *

"Wait for me my darling Jaden!" Blair waved to him as the boat was leaving the island. Just like in canon, Zane convinced her that she couldn't stay in Duel Academy as she was still in elementary school.

"Huh?!" Jaden reacted. It was the next morning, and Blair was on a ferry that was leaving Duel Academy. Damian, Ghassan, Zane, Alexis, Jaden, Scott, and Chumley were seeing Blair off at the harbor. "Wh-why me?! I thought she liked Zane!"

"She does like Zane, but apparently she LOVES you." Alexis giggled.

"She must have fallen for you because of your dueling skiills." Damian said. "She's a kid. Her crushes will change quickly."

"Good luck." Zane said. He walked off towards the forest, glancing at Damian and Ghassan. It was his signal to follow them.

Ghassan patted Jaden on the shoulder. "We're off man. Later." He and Damian walked off to follow Zane.

"Me and Chumley are heading back to the dorm bro." Syrus said.

"I'm heading to my dorm too. You make sure to watch until the boat's out of sight. It's your duty as her soulmate after all." Alexis joked. Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley walked off as well, luckilly heading in a different direction from Zane, Damian, and Ghassan.

"Goodbye Jaden! I love you sweetie!" Blair exclaimed.

Jaden just weakly waved back, clearly unhappy with his new situation. Damian chuckled at the situation as he walked away. "Poor Jaden."

A few minutes after the three entered the forest Zane stopped walking. "This is far enough." He turned to the two. "Odds are, you know why I wanted to talk with you two, right?"

Ghassan sighed. He was really regretting revealing that he knew about Atticus to Alexis. It was a reckless choice fueled by trying to get home as fast as possible. "Let me guess, Alexis told you what I told her back when I dueled her, right?"

"Not just you." Zane turned to Damian. "When she dueled you, she could tell you knew about Atticus as well."

Damian sighed as Ghassan turned to Damian in shock. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. She lied and said that Frightfur Sheep was used by Atticus a bunch of times. I could tell that she was lying, and naturally, the only way I could have known that was if I knew what Atticus's deck was."

"Exactly. So I want to find out how you two know about Atticus and what happened to him. Alexis felt uncomfortable interrogating you any further after you saved Jasmine even though she still has suspicions, but I'm not going to let you just walk away."

Ghassan sighed. "Look, you're not going to believe us. So we'll be on our way."

"If you don't tell me how you know about Atticus, I'll tell Jaden and the others that you set up Damian and Scott to be his and Syrus's opponents at the tag duel." Zane interupted.

Both Damian and Ghassan were in shock, but did their best to hide it. They could lie their way out of this. "What are you talking about? Crowler chose them, not me."

"Enough playing dumb. I know you convinced Crowler to assign those two."

"Where did you hear that rumor?" Damian asked. Zane might have just been trying to bluff a confession out of them. In that case, they had to just keep their poker face.

"I heard Crowler talking to himself about it." Zane said. "The day before yesterday, he was storming out of a classroom Jaden was in. Muttered something about how having to see every day Jaden reminded him that he had to listen to a Slifer Red for nothing. I was curious, so I asked him a few questions about it."

"Ok, let's assume we did that." Ghassan began carefully. "Why would he tell you, a friend of Jaden's, about that and make things harder for the people who are apparently trying to get Jaden expelled?"

"He told me he that he has no further use for you three." Zane answered. "He's apparently going to be using Bastion Misawa, and the transfer student Adrian Gecko as his way to get revenge on Jaden."

 _'Damn, I'm not sure whether or not he's bluffing. That explanation makes sense.'_ Ghassan thought. Crowler disliked the brothers for blackmailing him, and humiliating the Obelisk Blue dorm respectively. Makes sense that he'd want to cut ties with him.

' _E_ _ven if he's bluffing, he could probably convince the others.'_ Damian thought. _'Would line up with how Ghassan dueled Alexis and said that if he won, she'd report Jaden.'_

"So, will I get an answer?" Zane asked.

 _'Shit, shit, shit! We can't tell Zane the truth! What do we do?'_ Ghassan thought.

 _"Simple. Duel him and either make him fall under our control, or absorb his soul."_ The Light suggested in Ghassan's head.

 _'It's not that simple! Zane would probably beat me, and Damian doesn't have your power! Damnit, why couldn't Scott be here?!'_

"Again, let's pretend the stuff you're saying is true. Why wouldn't you tell Jaden and his friends anyway after you get the answer?" Damian asked.

Zane smiled. "Asking a question like that only makes me more certain you're guilty. But I swear on my honor as a duelist that if you give me a believable answer, I won't tell Jaden, Alexis, or anybody else."

Ghassan's eyes widened. Then he smiled. _'That's right. Zane isn't like Banner. He doesn't view us as enemies. He views us an opportunity to find out more info about his best friend. That's why he hasn't told Jaden the truth yet. So he can have leverage over us. Well, looks like we have leverage over him.'_ "Alright. Fine. We'll tell you. But not right now."

"Then when? I hope you realize that trying to put it off indefinitely isn't going to work."

"Not at all. We'll tell you about where you can find the truth about Atticus. But for that, there's a favor we want."

 _'Is he asking for favors? Did he forget that Zane's BLACKMAILING us?'_ Damian wondered.

"...What's the favor?" Zane asked. Damian's eyes widened.

"We know that next week, the School Duel's coming up. Get our friend Scott to be one of the candidates, and then we'll tell you where you can find out about Atticus."

"How about instead, you tell me now, and then I'll recommend your friend." Zane replied.

"Zane, you have leverage over us. If we don't hold our end of the bargain, you'll tell Jaden that I set up the tag duel. But if we give you what you want, all we have is your word. I'd say this makes things more likely for both sides to be honest."

Zane sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow will be when the student who represents Duel Academy is announced. I'll recommend Scott. But I'll also recommend Jaden. If the faculty listens to my recommendations, the two will duel each other to see whose the representative."

Ghassan shrugged. "Fine by me." _'Scott beat Jaden twice before. He can do it again. Hell, the faculty would probably be less likely to choose Jaden considering how he got suspended back in November.'_

"In that case, I'll be off. Tomorrow will be when you tell me about Atticus." Zane walked off.

"He's pretty confident that the school will listen to him." Ghassan stated.

"Well he IS Duel Academy's top student. His word probably holds a good deal of weight." Damian replied. "Still, we're seriously tell Zane the truth? Hell, I don't think he'll even BELIEVE the truth."

Ghassan chuckled. "You didn't notice did you? He initially wanted to know how we found out about Atticus. Obviously, we can't tell him that. But in exchange for him recommending Scott, I offered him a source to find out about Atticus. Doesn't mean that I'll be telling him how we got that info."

"I get it. You're going to tell him about Banner, aren't you?"

Ghassan nodded. "And if all goes well, Zane will take out Banner for us. We won't have to worry about his blackmail, AND we stop him from giving Jaden that Sabatiel card."

"Ok, but what was up with having Scott be the representative for the School Duel?"

Ghassan paused. He was hoping Damian wouldn't ask that question. "Look...we know that Chazz will be the one dueling for North Academy."

Damian's eyes widened. "I get it now. You're trying to have Scott brainwash Chazz, aren't you?"

Ghassan sighed. "If he's a key keeper, and you, Scott, and Adrian are assigned as well, that means we'll have over half of them from the get go. And Chazz would be useful for both his money and his dueling skill. That means-"

"Enough Ghassan. I get it." Damian looked at the ground.

Ghassan put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Look, I get that you were friends with Chazz. But we're going to need to pull all the stops if we want to get home and restore The Light to his full power, ok?"

Damian said nothing. Ghassan sighed again. _'Damnit...I'm pretty sure this is the straw that broke the camel's back. Damian's going to betray us now.'_ Ghassan clenched his fist. _'Guess I'll have to let Scott know then.'_

Damian raised his head. "That's a pretty good plan. Let's go with it."

"...Excuse me?"

* * *

 **More setup and not too much dueling this chapter. Hope the duel between Jaden and Blair at the beginning was entertaining for you guys though. As you guys probably noticed in previous chapters, I had certain characters use more modern decks than what they use in canon. Specifically, Chazz, Bastion, and Blair. I wanted to emphasize how the actions of the boys led to advancements to the game, and figured those three would be the best to show it with as they all have multiple decks in canon. I went with Lightsworns for Blair specifically since that's her default deck in Tagforce 3, which I found pretty cool.**

 **Ghassan's aiming to have Scott brainwash Chazz to join the Light's cause, and Damian seems to be on board with it. Is it just an act, or is Damian actually willing to put personal feelings aside for the group's cause? And with talented potential candidates such as Bastion and Adrian at Duel Academy, will the plan even succeed? Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and have a great day!**


	26. Triangle Duel

**Chapter 26: Triangle Duel**

"Students! Before class ends, I have an announcement to make." Banner stated. It was the end of Duel History class. Ghassan. Bastion and Scott were seated behind Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. Damian chose a seat seperate from all of them, as did Adrian. "As you know, the School Duel against North Academy will be occuring this coming Saturday."

"Does this mean the student rep's been chosen?" Chumley asked.

"Well...not quite, but almost. Multiple students were discussed as possible representatives. So it was decided that there would be a duel between the candidates tomorrow, with the winner representing the school. In addition, as North Academy is sending a first year student to be their representative, all the candidates are first year students."

There was a muttering among the students. Most of them weren't expecting this to be how the rep would be chosen. And none of them, sans Damian, Ghassan, and Scott, were expecting the candidates to only be first years.

"The first candidate is Bastion Misawa of Obelisk Blue."

Bastion stood up and bowed. "It's an honor to be chosen."

"No surprise there." A Ra student said.

"Yeah, Misawa's tied with Gecko for number one in regards to written tests. And his dueling skills are pretty great too." An Obelisk stated.

"The next candidate is the Ra Yellow, Scott Sheaffer." Banner announced. Ghassan and Scott smiled at each other. Scott was told about how Ghassan convinced Zane to recommend Scott. And now, Scott had the opportunity to brainwash Chazz to their side.

Scott turned to Bastion. "You know, we talked about strategies and decks all the time when we were roommates, but we never dueled each other."

"Glad we'll finally duel each other then." Bastion replied.

Ghassan turned to Damian and Adrian. If either of them were upset that they weren't chosen as the candidates, they didn't show it. _'Guess that's that. Scott will have to duel against Bastion. Maybe he could be brainwashed too. If it works, and Bastion's still chosen as a Key Keeper, we can have a maximum of 5 spirit keys right off the bat if all goes well.'_

"There's one more candidate." Banner stated. This shocked the students. The duel wasn't going to be one on one? "The third candidate is the Slifer Red student, Jaden Yuki."

Jaden pointed to himself, surprised. "Huh? Me? For real?"

"That's right. You, Bastion, and Scott will all duel each other in a battle royale. The victor will represent Duel Academy in the school duel against North Academy."

Jaden turned to Bastion and Scott, and smiled widely. The two smiled back. Bastion has been looking forward to dueling Jaden since the beginning of the school year, and Scott was more than happy to duel Jaden a third time.

"Best of luck to the three of you. I'm looking forward to an exciting match." Banner said. "With that said, class is now dismissed."

Several students stood up and walked out of the classroom. "That's amazing bro! You might actually be in the school duel!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I never saw a Slifer be the representative before." Chumley said.

"First time for everything I guess." Ghassan said while sitting down. He got out his PDA, and as he expected, he saw a message from Zane.

 **'I fufilled my end of the bargain. I expect you to fufill yours.'** The message read. Odds are, other classes announced the candidates. Ghassan texted Zane back, telling Zane to meet him at the Slifer Red dorm at midnight before the three-way duel.

 _'How'd he convince the faculty to pick Jaden though? With Damian and Scott beating him, it's not like he comes off as the best first year like in canon. Guess Zane has more influence than I thought.'_

Scott and Bastion got out of their desks and walked to Jaden. "Well Jaden, you ready for the score to be 3-0 tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"Heh heh. Don't be so sure you'll win. I almost beat you without even using Polymerization, remember?" Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, then me and Scott beat you when you DID use it." Damian walked up to the six from his desk.

"Well that doesn't mean he'll beat me this time." Jaden replied.

"Well I'm looking forward to dueling both you and Scott" Bastion said. "You two have been in my sights for quite a while."

Scott turned to Bastion. "Gonna be tough figuring out how to counter two different decks at the same time, huh Bastion?"

Bastion chuckled. "You underestimate me. Rest assured, I've formulated a vast amount of decks to counter both you and Jaden over winter break." Bastion unbuttoned his jacket. "See for yourself!" Bastion opened up his jacket, and all the students he was talking with, including Scott, Ghassan, and Damian, were utterly stunned. Attached to his shirt were 18 different deck pouches.

"I...I thought you only had 6 or 7 decks..." Damian said.

Bastion smiled. "Due to the recent boom of new Duel Monsters cards, I found more and more ways to counter certain decks. Sometimes I would merely think of possible combinations with cards I bought, and before I knew it, I already had a deck constructed." Bastion rezipped his jacket. "Trust me, I'll construct a deck that will lead me to victory."

Jaden chuckled. "We'll see about that." He shook Bastion's hand, and then he shook Scott's. Scott and Bastion then shook eachother's hands.

"Anyway, we're headed out. Later." Scott, alongside Damian and Ghassan walked out of the classroom. "Well, if I beat both Bastion and Jaden and brainwash them with The Light's powers, then move on to do the same to Chazz, we'll have a maximum of six spirit keys in our possession right off the get go." Scott said. "Hell, a brainwashed Jaden will mean he's out of the picture period."

"It's not that simple." Damian said. "For starters, you have to get them to WANT to join The Light, at least partially, for the brainwashing to work. It's not as simple as 'win a duel, they're your slave.' You have to make them doubt themselves and believe that joining The Light will make them stronger."

"Hmm...that'll make trying to brainwash Jaden tough then. He has a pretty strong will." Ghassan stated.

"Brainwashing Jaden with The Light's power isn't just gonna be tough. It'll be impossible. Gentle Darkness, remember? It counters the influence of The Light of Destruction. That's why when Aster beat Jaden, despite Sartorius putting some of The Light's influence in Aster's deck, Jaden wasn't brainwashed. He simply couldn't see his cards."

 _"He's telling the truth."_ The Light said in the heads of both Ghassan and Scott. _"People like Jaden or Yubel I can influence, but I can't possess entirely."_ Ghassan just stared at his brother. For the longest time he believed that Damian would betray him and Scott due to being attached to this world. But he's been nothing but helpful, even after finding out that they were planning on brainwashing Chazz.

"By the way, somebody else you're gonna want to brainwash is the reporter guy who sneaks into Duel Academy. I think his name was Gerard or something." Damian stated.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah. There was some subplot in Jaden's duel with Bastion about some reporter who was looking for info about the missing students. He could have got Duel Academy shut down, but after seeing Jaden's duel with Bastion, decided not to release the info." Ghassan remembered.

Damian nodded. "If we want to get Banner out of the picture, we can brainwash him, have him uncover information showing that Banner was responsible-"

"And with that, we'll turn it into Sheppard and get Banner expelled." Scott realized. "Hell, probably arrested."

"Bingo."

Ghassan thought for a little while. "Adrian did say it helps to have contingiencies in place. If sending Zane at Banner doesn't work out, maybe we can use this. Damian, do you know a place where I can find him alone?"

Damian nodded. "Tomorrow at the library during the duel off. In the anime, it was completely empty due to Jaden and Bastion's duel. Provided things go as they did in canon, you andf him will be the only ones at the library."

"Let me show you around old timer!" Jaden's voice exclaimed. The three turned around and saw Jaden dragging a brown haired, middle aged man with a ponytail and Slifer Red jacket. Syrus and Chumley were following him.

"Jaden noticed the trio. "Sup guys! Love to talk, but I'm showing this new guy around! Catch ya later!"

"Hey, wait a sec!" Gerard yelled. Jaden ran past the trio while dragging him around, Syrus and Chumley following.

"He's the one." Damian said.

Ghassan nodded. "Gonna keep that in mind."

* * *

It was late at night. Ghassan was waiting outside the Slifer Red dorm. _'Seriously, where is he?'_

A few minutes later, Ghassan saw Zane walk towards the dorm from a distance. "About time you got here. You're almost 15 minutes late."

"The Obelisk Dorm is a fair distance away from the Slifer Red dorm you know." Zane replied.

"Fair enough. So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get the faculty to choose Jaden? I expected Adrian or Damian to be chosen over him."

"Crowler brought up the possibility of Adrian, but Sheppard said he'd prefer if the rep was somebody whose been at Duel Academy for a while. Adrian hasn't even been here a month yet. Damian was brought up, but Crowler argued that Bastion was a better candidate. Apparently, he saw Bastion defeat Damian in a duel."

"Alright. But how'd you convince them to choose Jaden as a candidate?" Ghassan asked. "Scott and Damian beat him after all."

"Professor Banner and I both argued how Jaden's passion for dueling along with his unnatural ability to turn around nearly any situation in a duel makes him a worthy candidate. When he and Syrus dueled against Scott and Damian, they went from hanging on by a thread to having the upper hand. And according to Banner, Jaden nearly beat Scott without even fusing. Sheppard deemed Jaden worthy because of that. But enough of that. We know why I'm here."

Ghassan nodded. "Alexis might have told you that I said one of the professors at the academy knows where Atticus is."

"Yeah. She told me about you and Scott the day after she dueled you."

"Yeah. Well, I know who the professor is. And he's the one who helped you get Jaden picked as a candidate."

"Wait...Professor Banner knows where Atticus is?" Zane asked.

Ghassan nodded. "It was during one of Banner's classes that Atticus and the group of students disappeared. I know Atticus is alive because I overheard Banner talking about somebody named Atticus Rhodes the night before I dueled Alexis." Scott suggested Ghassan go with that lie just in case Zane asked for how he knew about the information.

Zane thought for a moment. "How can I be certain you're telling the truth?"

"Hey man, it's your choice if you believe me or not. I held my end of the bargain."

"No, I said that if your answer was believable, I wouldn't tell Jaden and the others that you set up the tag duel. I have doubts that Professor Banner is witholding information about a missing student." Zane closed his eyes. "So as you can guess, I don't believe you held up your end of the bargain."

Ghassan clenched his fist. _'Seriously? He's gonna tell them anyway?'_ "What if I find proof then?"

Zane turned around. "You have until Saturday, the day of the school duel against North Academy. If you do, I won't tell Jaden and the others that you're responsible." Zane walked off, heading back to his dorm.

Ghassan breathed a sigh of relief. _'Alright. Looks like we're still in the clear for now. I just need to make sure Gerard can uncover proof that Banner's responsible. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day.'_

* * *

"It's time students! To find out who will be representing our most illustrious academy in the annual School Duel!" Crowler announced. The students gave a loud cheer.

"Go get 'em Jaden!" Syrus cheered alongside Chumley.

Zane and Alexis were watching the duel from the upper rails. "Three students representing each of the dorms. This'll be interesting." Zane said.

"Mind if I join?" Alexis and Zane turned their heads and saw Damian walking up to them, wearing a Slifer Red jacket.

"Didn't you throw a rock at me last semester?" Zane asked.

Damian gave a sheepish grin. "Water under the bridge."

Alexis shrugged. "Sure." Despite her suspicions of him, Alexis didn't mind Damian anmore. The more he was present whenever Jaden dueled, the more she saw an upbeat, playful attitude that reminded her of Jaden. She wouldn't go as far as to call him a friend like Jaden would, but at the very least, she was fine with his company. "By the way, where's your brother?"

"Oh, he and Adrian weren't interested in coming." Damian answered. He looked at the Duel Field alongside the two.

Zane had to admit he was surprised that Alexis accepted. She was the one who found out that Damian knew about Atticus as well, but she accepted it like it was nothing. Did Ghassan saving Jasmine really erase her suspicions of the brothers? Or was she merely tolerating them since she didn't have any definitive way to draw more information out of them? _'Well, either way, by Saturday we're finding out the truth about Atticus.'_

Scott, Jaden, and Damian all walked onto the Duel Field. Scott noticed that the markings on the Duel Field usually there to designate the two sides of the field was covered up by a large white tarp. _'I guess since this is gonna be a three person duel, the markings wouldn't really be able to serve it's purpose.'_

The three each stood on different sides of the tarp. "Well, good luck guys." Jaden said.

"Thanks, though I won't need it." Bastion replied.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Scott stated.

"In this corner is the Obelisk Blue student, Bastion Misawa!" Crowler enthusiastically yelled. A huge applause occured. "In this corner is the Ra Yellow student, Scott Sheaffer!" Another loud applause.

"And in this corner is Jaden Yuki." Crowler hastily said.

Banner looked at Jaden. _'Jaden Yuki. A student who breeds a vast amount of talent, yet never bothers to apply himself. Your victories over Crowler and Chazz especially show how your dueling skills are far beyond Slifer Red. Your uncanny ability to defy all odds and turn things around is especially fearsome. You duel off instinct as opposed to planning, but it still almost always works out for you. Ever since the entrance exams, I desired to duel you.'_ Bastion clenched his fist. _'It's frustrating quite frankly. For somebody like you to choose to never stretch further despite having the potential to do so. I never even got the opportunity to duel Chazz for my promotion, but you turned down the opportunity to become a Ra Yellow after your victory. We're opposites in many ways. But now, I have the opportunity to truly settle this.'_

Bastion then took a look at his former roommate. _'Scott_ _Sheaffer. If Jaden's my opposite, than you're my duplicate. Until Adrian Gecko arrived, you were the only first year whose grades rivaled my own. And like me, you constructed several different decks and formulated a number of different strategies to counter the opponent. Despite having higher grades than you, you were one of the biggest reasons I couldn't truly view myself as the number one Ra Yellow at the academy, especially after you defeated Jaden Yuki in the tag duel.'_ Bastion took a look at his academy jacket. _'Ironically, it was due to your words that I decided to move up to Obelisk Blue. I suppose only accepting Obelisk Blue upon becoming the number one first year **was** a tad unreasonable. Still, don't think for a second that it means I've given up on that goal. Here and now, I'll prove that I've earned my way into the Obelisk Blue ranks.'_

"Now, as this is a Triangle Duel, no duelist will be able to attack on their first turn. And duelists can select which opponent they decide to target for attacks or effects. In addition, card effects that normally affect two duelists in a regular duel will affect all duelists and card effects affecting a certain number of cards on the opponents field can be divided amongst the opponents." Crowler explained. "But card effects that would affect all of a type of card on the opponent's field will apply to both opponents."

"Oh. So if somebody like Bastion plays a card like Burden of the Mighty or Harpie's Feather Duster, both Jaden and Scott would be affected by it." Chumley said.

"Now, without further adieu, let's begin!" Crowler got off the Duel Field.

"Alright you two, get your game on!" Jaden yelled.

"Let's duel!" The three said simulatenously. **(Scott 4000/Jaden 4000/Bastion 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Bastion drew a card from his deck. "I summon **Thunder King Rai-Oh (1900/800)** in attack mode!" A flash of lightning occured before blue metallic figure with four lightning rods for limbs appeared. On both sides of him was a floating yellow device generating electricity. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I'll go next." Jaden drew a card from his deck. "I summon my **Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)** in defense mode." The stone figure appeared in a guard stance. "I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn."

"It's my move then." Scott drew from his deck. _'That Rai-Oh card's gonna be a pain. Jaden probably doesn't know what it does, but I know it can negate a special summon, and prevents adding cards to my hand from ways other than drawing. Better get rid of it now.'_ "I summon **Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)** in attack mode!" The jeweled dragon appeared in front of Scott. "Next I activate the quick play spell, **Quick Rush.** With it, I can make a level 4 or lower monster attack, regardless of effects or conditions!"

"That means he can attack this turn!" Alexis gasped.

"Alexandrite Dragon, destroy Thunder King Rai-Oh!" The dragon charged at Bastion's monster.

"Well if that's how it'll be, I activate my continuous trap card, **Escalation of the Monarchs.** Once per turn during my opponents Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can immediately tribute summon a monster." Right before Alexandrite Dragon slashed throuh Rai-Oh, Rai-Oh disappeared. In it's place was a large shining cloaked figure in gold armor. "I sacrifice my Thunder King Rai-Oh to summon **Kuraz the Light Monarch (2400/1000)"**

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting a tribute on an opponent's turn." Jaden stated.

"And that's not all. When Kuraz is summoned, I can target up to two cards on the opponents field and destroy them. Or in this case, fields. Kuraz, destroy Alexandrite Dragon and Clayman! Go Kuraz, _Flash Incineration!_ " Kuraz sent out beams of energy from it's hands, destroying both Scott's Alexandrite Dragon and Jaden's Clayman. "Fortunately for you, you get to draw a card for each monster destroyed."

"Sweet!" Jaden drew a card, as did Scott.

"Since you destroyed a Dragon type monster, I can special summon my **Keeper of the Shrine (0/2100)** from my hand!"

"I don't think so. I activate my trap card, **Vanity's Emptiness!"** Bastion replied. Scott gasped.

"Umm...what does that card do?" Jaden asked.

"With this continuous trap, none of us can special summon monsters." Bastion explained.

Jaden widened his eyes. "No special summons?!"

"It's not permanent though. If we send a card of yours from the deck or field to the graveyard, that card's instantly destroyed." Scott pointed out. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Scott said.

"Then it's my move." Bastion drew a card. "How about I repay your attack against me Scott? Kuraz, attack Scott directly! _Holy Ray!"_ Kuraz put it's hands together before firing a blast of light at Scott.

"I activate my trap card, **Draining Shield.** I negate your attack, and gain life points equal to your monsters attack points." **(Scott 4000-6400)**

"Fine then. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my move then." Jaden drew a card from his deck. "I activate **Graceful Charity** to draw three cards and discard two." Jaden did exactly that. "Now, I normal summon my **Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)** in attack mode!" The golden warrior appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"I take it that Necroshade was one of the cards you discarded then?" Bastion asked.

Jaden nodded. "And with Necroshade in the grave, I can normal summon a level 5 or higher Elemental Hero monster without sacrificing one time. Now go Bladedge, destroy Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

"He's not gonna attack Scott directly?" Syrus wondered.

"He must view that Vanity's Emptiness card a bigger threat." Chumley replied.

"First I activate my trap card, **Imperial Custom.** Next, I activate the effect of my Escalation of the Monarchs to tribute summon during your battle phase! I sacrifice my Kuraz the Light Monarch to summon **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000)** in attack mode!" Kuraz disappeared, an equaly large figure with blue armor and a green generator on it's head taking Kuraz's place. "And when Zaborg is tribute summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field. _Thunder Crush!_ " Zaborg sent a blast of electricity towards Bladedge, destroying it.

Jaden held up his arm to protect himself from the dust being kicked in. "Ugh...at least his Vanity's Emptiness is gone since he sent Kuraz to the grave."

"Sadly, it isn't." Scott said. He pointed to a recently flipped continuous trap. "Imperial Custom prevents face up Continuous Traps from being destroyed other than itself."

"No way!"

"Indeed. So if you want to get rid of Vanity's Emptiness to special summon again, you'll need to get rid of Imperial Custom first. And it means that as long as I have Imperial Custom, I can tribute summon all I like without needing to worry about Vanity's Emptiness being destroyed."

"Damn..." Damian said in amazement.

"Indeed. Bastion's maintained a way to simultaneously shut out Jaden from his Fusion summoning and Scott from his Synchro and Xyz summoning while still being able to Tribute summon without penalty." Zane stated.

"I guess I'll end my turn." Jaden stated.

Scott drew. _'I figured Bastion would be a tough opponent. With all the decks he uses, I wasn't sure which deck to pick either. I went with one of my generic Dragon decks since I figured Bastion would use a deck to shut down the Extra Deck, but I didn't think he'd shut down special summon entirely. Still, I tend to have a lot of spell and trap removal in my decks.'_ "First I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards from my deck." Scott did exactly that. He then looked at the cards he drew, and smiled before getting out another one. "Now, I activate **Double Summon**. This lets me normal summon twice. First I normal summon **Keeper of the Shrine (0/2100)** in defense mode. But he won't be here for long, because I'm sacrificing him to summon **Rabidragon (2950/2900)** in attack mode!" A large amount of snow and wind came together before the hare-like dragon emerged from it.

"Isn't that monster level 8?" Syrus asked.

"Keeper of the Shrine can be used as two tributes for a Dragon Type monster." Chumley told him.

"Next, I activate **Stamping Destruction!** " Scott hapipily activated one of the cards he recently drew. "If I control a Dragon monster, I can destroy a spell or trap an opponent controls, and deal 500 points of damage to you!"

Bastion gritted his teeth as both Imperial Custom and Vanity's Emptiness shattered. **(Bastion 4000-3500)** "Since a card left the field, Vanity's Emptiness is destroyed as well."

"Pretty big weakness in that combo of yours. Now Rabidragon, destroy Zaborg!" Rabidragon unleashed a breath of snow at Zaborg, destroying it. **(Bastion 3500-2950)**

"Merely a setback. No matter what you two do, I'll have ways t shut you down."

"Looks like Scott turned things around." Alexis stated.

Damian nodded. "Figured Scott would find a way to break through it. Now, he can special summon again."

"Unfortunately for him, so can Jaden." Zane stated.

"Though I gotta say, it looks like Bastion wants to deal with them at the same time." Alexis stated.

"Indeed. Bastion wants to prove his talen above all else. He's been goading the two to attack him, and making plays where it would benefit Jaden or Scott to focus on him rather than each other."

"Hmm. Wonder how that'll work out for him." Damian said. He then took a glance at one of the doorways that led out of the arena. _'Scott's doing ok with his role. But I wonder how_ Ghassan _and Adrian are doing?'_

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Gerard demanded. Adrian and Ghassan were in the library, confronting Gerard. Next to Gerard was a monitor displaying the duel between Jaden, Bastion, and Scott.

"We could ask you the same question." Adrian replied. "Then again, we would just be asking what we already know."

"You're a pretty good hacker." Ghassan said. "But we're gonna need you to do a little more."

"What are you talking about?"

Adrian took a look at the computer Gerard was on. "Duel Academy's reported the missing students as merely studying overseas, but with you finding out how there's no actual address to where they're studying, it's obvious that's a lie. If you reveal it to the public, there's gonna be a major scandal. Sadly, we can't have that."

"And what are kids like you gonna do about it?"

Adrian smiled. He reached into his pocket and got out what looked to be a trap card. It depicted a timer on a machine goin haywire. "This is what we'd do about it." Adrian threw the card to a different computer. Electric sparks immediately shot out of the computer before smoke started to come out. "Don't worry about any smoke detectors being triggered. I already had them go haywire earlier this morning. But we'd hate to have to make all that data you gathered mean nothing."

"You're...you're kidding. You have Duel Monsters cards that can disable electronics?!" Gerard asked in shock.

 _'What even is GX?'_ Ghassan asked himself. The more time he spent in this dimension, the more he realized how bizarre a show it was. "Unless you want us to do the same thing to the computer you're using and the device you're putting information into, you'll duel me. If I win, you hack the email account of a professor, we want to look into and give US the info exclusively."

 _'Huh? A duel? He could have just threatened me to do what they wanted, but they're gonna give me a way out?'_ Gerard sighed. "Fine. I don't like dueling, but I'll do it to get what I came here for." Gerard got out a deck from his pocket. "Either of you have a duel disk on you?"

Adrian got out a duel disk, and tossed it to Gerard. _'We could have just threatened him to hack Banners's email, but then we wouldn't get to brainwash him. Having an undercover reporter working for us will definitely come in handy.'_ Adrian turned to Ghassan. _'It'll also be a good way to see the talents of Ghassan. I know he's not as good a duelist as Damian or Scott. But will he still be skilled enough to be useful?'_ "You ready Ghassan?"

Ghassan put his duel disk on. "Yeah." Both he and Gerard activated their duel disks. **(Ghassan 4000/Gerard 4000)**

"I'll go first." Gerard drew a card from his deck. "I set a card face down, and summon **Elemental Hero Woodsman (1000/2000)** in defense mode." A green humanoid with his right arm, right leg, and part of his right body being made out of wood appeared.

 _'He uses Elemental Heroes?'_ Ghassan asked.

"I end my turn with that."

Ghassan drew. "I use it's own effect to special summon **Gilasaurus (1400/400)** to the field. Normally you'd be able to special summon a monster from your graveyard, but you don't have any. Now, I sacrifice my Gilasaurus to summon **Jurrac Hera (2300/1500)** in attack mode." The twin-cannoned dinosaur emerged on Ghassan's side of the field. "Hera, destroy his Woodsman!" Hera fired two blasts of fire from the cannons on it's back.

"I activate my trap card, **Hero Ring!** " A red shield materalized on Woodsman's arm, shielding him from the attack. "By equiping this card to a Warrior with 1500 or less attack points, you can't target it for an attack with a monster that has 1900 or more attack points!"

"And with Woodsman having 2000 defense points, then Ghassan won't be able to destroy Woodsman by battle with any of his monsters." Adrian stated.

"Fine. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Gerard drew. "Since it's my standby phase, I get to add a copy of **Polymerization** to my hand thanks to Woodsman's effect." Gerard searched through his deck, and got out a copy of the card. "How about we activate it now? I use **Polymerization** to fuse my _Elemental Hero Lady Heat_ with my _Elemental Hero Ocean._ Come on out **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (2500/2000)** " A hero wearing white armor and a flowing white cape descended onto Gerard's field. "Absolute Zero, destroy Jurrac Hera!" The hero created a spear made out of ice, and charged at the Jurrac.

"I activate my trap card, **Magic Cylinder!** I target the attacking monster, negate the attack, and deal damage to you equal to it's attack points."

"I don't think so. I activate my quickplay spell **De-Fusion!** " Absolute Zero split into two beams of light, transforming into **Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200)** and **Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1200)** both in attack mode. As Zero disappeared, a burst of cold air shot out, freezing Jurrac Hera solid.

"Wh-what happened to Hera?!" Ghassan shouted.

"When Absolute Zero leaves the field, all monsters my opponent controls are destroyed." Gerald stated. As if on cue, Jurrac Hera shattered into pieces. "Now, Ocean and Lady Heat are gonna attack you direct-"

"I activate my second trap card, **Threatening Roar.** This prevents you from attacking me this turn." Ghassan interupted.

"Tch. Fine. I end my turn. And since I control Lady Heat, you take 200 damage for each Elemental Hero I control during my End Phase." Lady Heat generated three small balls of fire before hurling them at Ghassan. **(Ghassan 4000-3400)**

"You're seriously having trouble against somebody like him?" Adrian asked Ghassan.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Don't underestimate me kid. I might have quit dueling, but I used to duel in the pro leagues." Gerard said.

Ghassan drew a card. "I activate **Monster Reborn** to special summon my destroyed Hera!" Jurrac Hera returned in a shining light on Ghassan's field. "Now, I normal summon my **Jurrac Guaiba (1700/400)** in attack mode." Ghassan had the pieces ready. "Jurrac Guaiba, destroy his Elemental Hero Ocean!" Guaiba shot out a fireball at the Elemental Hero, destroying it. **(Gerard 4000-3800)**

"When Guaiba destroys a monster, I can special summon a Jurrac with 1500 or less attack points, but it can't attack this turn. I choose my **Jurrac Velo (1700/1000)**." The flaming raptor emerged on the field. "Now, Jurrac Hera, destroy his Lady Heat!" Hera shot out two blasts of fire at Lady Heat, destroying her as well. **(Gerard 3800-2800)**

Gerard clenched his fist. _'At least he still can't touch Woodsman. I just need to get Polymerization again.'_

"Now, I overlay my level 4 Jurrac Velo with my level 4 Jurrac Guaiba!" A swirling black vortex appeared on the ground. Guaiba and Velo transformed into trails of light and entered it. "I Xyz summon the Rank 4 **Evolzar Dolkka!" (2300/1700)** From the vortex, a white dragon with two horns it's sides, and a third smaller one on it's head appeared.

"An Xyz monster huh? I haven't dueled in a few years, but that's one of those new types of monsters, right?"

"That's right. I end my turn."

Gerard drew a card. "Since it's my standby phase, I activate my Woodsman's effect to add Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand."

Ghassan smiled. "Sorry." One of the two orbs trailing around Dolkka disappeared. Afterwards, a large flame surrounded Woodsman, consuming the monster.

"What the-?!"

"During either player's turn, when a monster effect activates, Dolkka can detach an Xyz material from it The effect is negated, and the monster is destroyed."

"And with Woodsman gone, so was the Hero Ring card that was equipped to it." Adrian added. "There goes your wall."

Gerard's heart sank. "I summon a card in defense mode and end my turn."

Ghassan drew a card. _'Damnit. He's lucky I didn't draw a monster card.'_ "I set a card facedown. Now, Dolkka, Hera! Attack!" Dolkka breathed fire to incinerate Gerard's facedown **Elemental Hero Voltic (1000/1500)** , before Hera ran towards Gerard, and struck him with his tail, knocking him to the ground. **(Gerard 2800-500)**

"No way...am I really gonna lose my fortune because I lost a duel?!"

Ghassan smiled. "You don't get it do you? In this world, dueling means power. A washed up pro duelist like you isn't going to get anywhere if you aren't a strong duelist."

Gerard clenched his fists. "Damnit...why...?" Gerard started to think back to his last duel as a pro duelist. His utterly humiliating defeat at the hands of Seto Kaiba and Kaiba's scatching insults about his skill was what led him to throw in the towel as a duelist. _'I turned to the career of an underground reporter to get by. I was an unknown who didn't make that much, but this scoop about the missing students can change all that. But because of these two kids, that's gonna be taken away from me too! Damnit...'_ "WHY CAN'T THINGS EVER GO MY WAY?!"

"Because you're weak. But you can grow stronger." A white aura began to surround Ghassan's fist.

 _'He's tapping into The Light's power.'_ Adrian noticed.

From a distance, Ghassan offered a hand as if he would help Gerard up. "Give up, and listen to us. It'll make you stronger."

Gerard lifted his head up. "Make me...stronger?"

* * *

"It's my move!" Bastion drew a card. He had no monsters, and an activated Escalation of the Monarchs. Jaden had two facedown cards. Scott had Rabidragon and a facedown.

"I activate **Graceful Charity.** " Bastion drew three cards. He then discarded a card he already had in his hand, and one that he recently drawn. "Hm hm hm. I activate the continuous spell card **Return of the Monarchs.** As long as this card is on the field, whenever I tribute summon a monster, I can add from my deck a monster with 2400 attack points and 1000 defense points, or a monster with 2800 attack points and 1000 defense points, as long as it has a different name."

"That's...oddly specific." Jaden said.

"Unfortunately, that means he'll be able to add any Monarch or Mega Monarch monster to his hand when he tribute summons." Scott replied.

"Now, I activate the equip spell **Restoration of the Monarchs.** I choose a monster with 2400 attack points and 1000 defense points or a monster with 2800 attack points and 1000 defense points from my graveyard and special summon it in defense mode with it's effects negated! I had this in my hand as a contingency in case you got rid of Vanity's Emptiness." Bastion stated. "I special summon my discarded **Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch! (2400/1000)"** A thin dark armored figure with a tattered cape appeared on Bastion's side of the field.

"Let me guess, you're gonna use it for a tribute summon?" Jaden asked.

"Indeed. And with Restoration of the Monarchs equipped to it, Angmarl counts as two tributes. I sacrifice Angmarl to summon **Caius the Mega Monarch!" (2800/1000)** As Angmarl disappeared, a purple, bulky, gigantic horned figure with a cape made out of shadows appeared. "With my Return of the Monarchs, I can add _Zaborg the Mega Monarch_ to my hand. Now, I activate the effect of Caius. When he's Tribute Summoned, I can remove from play any card on the field, and deal 1000 damage to my opponent. But when I tribute summon him with a DARK attribute monster, I can remove two cards from play."

Scott and Jaden both gasped.

"Go Caius! Remove Rabidragon and Jaden's left facedown from play! _Distortion Vacuum!_ " Caius generated a miniature black hole in it's hands, sucking in both Scott's Rabidragon and Jaden's facedown _Mirror Force_. After sucking the monsters in, the black hole then shot two blasts of energy at Jaden and Scott. **(Jaden 4000-3000) (Scott 6400-5400)** "Now Caius, attack Jaden directly!" Caius began to generate a dark orb of energy.

"Not so fast Bastion! I activate my quickplay spell, **The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!** This lets me special summon **Winged Kuriboh (300/200)** from my deck!" The winged puffball appeared infront of Jaden in defense mode.

"Fine then, I'll attack Scott instead!" Caius fired the orb of energy at Scott, who was barely resisting being knocked down from the shockwaves. **(5400-2600)** "I end my turn."

Crowler chuckled to himself. "This is perfect. Bastion clearly has the upper hand. This will prove to the school the value of the Obelisk Blue rank."

"And just like that, Bastion's took the upperhand back." Damian said.

"Indeed. Jaden's forced on the defensive, and Scott has no monsters protecting him." Zane observed. "Bastion could be dueling two on one and the duel would be occuring the same way so far."

Alexis took a look at Jaden's side of the field. _'I'm sure he'll be able to turn things around.'_

"It's my move." Jaden drew a card from his deck. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Jaden took a look at one of the cards he drew. "Sweetness! I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your Escalation of the Monarchs card Bastion!" A blue typhoon swept up Bastion's continuous trap.

"Sweet! Now Bastion can't tribute on his opponent's turns anymore!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Now, since that Vanity's Emptiness card is gone, I can activate my **Polymerization!** I fuse my Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1200)** " Jaden's signature monster appeared.

Scott braced himself. Since Flame Wingman was too weak to destroy Bastion's Monarch, it was obvious who Jaden's target would be.

Jaden looked at the other card he drew from Pot of Greed. _'I have Soul Union, so if Bastion attacks my Flame Wingman on his turn, I can use it to boost my monster's attack points.'_ "Flame Wingman, attack Scott directly!" Flame Wingman aimed it's dragon arm at Scott and unleashed a torrent of fire.

Scott smiled. "Sorry. I activate my trap card **Magical Arm Shield!** With this trap, when I'm attacked, I take control of another monster my opponent controls until the end of the battle phase, and make it the attack target instead. I could just have Flame Wingman destroy your Winged Kuriboh, but since there's two opponents..." Scott turned to Bastion. "I'll be taking control of your Mega Monarch if you don't mind!"

"Very well. It's not like I'll be taking the damage." Bastion responded.

Scott smiled as a mechanical arm with two discs instead of a hand grapped Caius the Mega Monarch, and dragged it to Scott's side of the field. "Now Caius, take him out!" Caius generated an orb of dark energy before blasting it at Flame Wingman. The orb overpowered the flames before it collided with Jaden's monster, destroying it. **(Jaden 3000-2300)**

"Not good...I'll set two cards and end my turn." Jaden said.

Scott drew. _'Hmm...Jaden won't be hard to take out at this rate, but Bastion's gonna be trouble. If I don't step things up, I won't even be able to beat him, let alone brainwash him. I hate to give them more cards, but with a second copy of Keeper of the Shrine being the only monster in my hand, I need to get more cards.'_ "I activate **Card of Sanctity.** All of us draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!"

"Sweet!" Jaden had no cards left in his hand, so getting it back to 6 was very much appreciated. Bastion drew until he had 6 cards in his hand as well.

"Alright. I activate **Graceful Charity** to draw three cards and discard two." Scott discarded Keeper of the Shrine, and one of the cards he drew. "Now, I normal summon **Rescue Rabbit (300/100)"** A bunny wearing a safety hat and goggles over it's head appeared.

"I thought Scott was using purely dragons with this deck." Chumley said.

"I activate the effect of Rescue Rabbit. By removing it from play, I can special summon two level 4 or lower normal monsters from my deck, but they're destroyed during the end phase. I special summon two copies of **Gakaxy Serpent (1000/0)** from my deck!" Rescue Rabbit dissolved in light, and in it's place were two shimmering blue serpentine dragons.

 _"Are you ready?"_ The Light asked Scott.

Scott nodded. _"Time to drag them into despair."_ "I activate **Monster Reborn** to special summon the discarded **Wattaildragon (2500/1000)!"** A white aura began to glow around Scott.

Winged Kuriboh turned to Jaden looking uncomfortable. "Kuri kuri kuri!"

"Huh? What's wrong pal?" Jaden asked. Winged Kuriboh pointed to Scott. "Whoa...what's going on?"

"What the-?" Chumley rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong Chumley?" Syrus asked.

"Umm...I guess it's nothing." _'What's that stuff around Scott? And why can't Syrus see it?'_

"My Galaxy Serpents are both level 2 tuners, and my Wattaildragon is a level 6 non-tuner." Scott stated.

"Is he gonna get a level 10 Synchro out?" Jaden asked.

"Well, first he'll need to summon a level 8 synchro monster. Only one tuner monster can be used as a material at a time." Bastion replied.

"That's where you're wrong Bastion. There's a few exceptions." The energy around Scott grew larger and larger. "I tune my level 6 Wattaildragon with both of my level 2 Galaxy Serpents! _Double Tune!_ "

"WHA-?!" Bastion reacted.

The two galaxy serpents flew into the air, and each transformed into two red flaming circles. As Wattaildragon flew through the circles, it dissolved into light.

"Kuri kuri kuri!" Winged Kuriboh yelled.

"I hear ya pal. I'm worrying about what's going on too."

Damian took a look at the fieldm then at where Chumley and Syrus were sitting. He saw both Jaden and Chumley look confused and worried. _'I get it. They can see something the rest of us can't because they can see Duel Spirits.'_

"I never heard of a Synchro Summon with two Tuners before." Alexis said in shock.

"Hmm? Oh, they're rare, but they exist. Not the first time I saw this happen." Damian replied.

"You and your friends seem to have quite the familiarity with Synchro and Xyz monsters compared to everybody else at the academy." Zane said.

Damian shrugged. "What can I say? They came to America before Japan I guess."

"Servants of the red devil, combine! Come together and raise up the cry of creation! SYNCHRO SUMMON!" A crimson red flash occured. Large amount of flames burned in the air. "I synchro summon the savage soul! **Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! (3500/3000)!"** From the flames emerged a demonic dragon red and black dragon. "Time to be eliminated Bastion."

"What are you talking about? I have 2950 life points left, so even if you destroy Caius-" Bastion began to say.

"During my Main Phase, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend can destroy all other cards on the field. Winged Kuriboh will protect Jaden's life points due to it's effect, but you don't have that same courtesy."

Bastion gasped in shock.

"Destroy everything Tyrant! _Absolute Power Inferno!_ " As the white aura around Scott grew, a flaming red aura around his monster grew as well. "Sorry Bastion. Looks like all that planning was for naught. You gotta get stronger man."

Bastion gritted his teeth in annoyance. The Synchro Monster let out a mighty roar before it shot out a flaming wave of energy.

"No! Blast it all!" Crowler yelled.

"Before you destroy it, I activate my quickplay spell, **Shrink** to halve your monster's attack points!" Jaden yelled. **(Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend 3500-1750)**

"HUH?!" Bastion and Scott both reacted. The explosion reached Jaden and Bastion's sides of the field, destroying all their cards. Winged Kuriboh turned to Jaden and gave a determined look before exploding.

"Jaden, why'd you do that?!" Syrus yelled in shock.

"I take it you want to be the one who defeats me then?" Bastion asked Jaden.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jaden responded. _'I don't know why, but there's something about that energy around Scott that's giving me a bad feeling.'_

"Heh heh. You're unpredictable as ever Jaden." Scott smiled. Inside though, it was anything but one. _'God damnit...why did Jaden have to get in the way?'_

 _"He's beginning to recognize me."_ The Light said to Scott.

 _"Huh? Like, you mean he's remembering from the previous timeline?"_

 _"No. I mean from the past."_

Scott was confused. Jaden dealt with The Light of Destruction before coming to Duel Academy? _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I suppose I never did explain it to you. Jaden's been warned about me in the past. Though technically, he wasn't Jaden at the time.'_

 _"Wait, you mean...Jaden's a reincarnation?"_ Scott asked.

 _"Indeed. Your two friends probably know this already. Jaden was an enemy of mine countless centuries ago. He had a different title, but wielded the same Gentle Darkness. The Supreme King."_

Scott's eyes widened. He might not have remembered the details surrounding it, but he at the very least remembered that there was a brief time Jaden was a villain in GX. _"Hold on...you're telling me that?"_

 _"Yes. Unfortunately, Jaden's memories as Supreme King are returning faster than anticipated."_

* * *

 **Hoo boy. This was my longest chapter yet, so it took a lot out of me. Was a ton of fun writing the battle royal, especially having Bastion be in control of the duel for a while. He was really done dirty in the show, so I definitely intend to give him more moments to shine, both in this duel, and in future ones.**

 **Both Scott and Ghassan have the upper hand in their respective duels. Will they be able to brainwash their targets? And with Jaden already having a feeling of deja vu, what will this mean for the trio's future interactions with him? Only time will tell. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	27. Skyscraper

**Chapter 27: Skyscraper**

 **(Scott 2600/Jaden 2300/Bastion 2950)**

Bastion's and Jaden's fields were completely empty, while Scott controlled **Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend (3500-1750/3000)** that was weakened from Jaden's **Shrink.** Scott was surrounded by a white aura that only Jaden and Chumley seemed to be able to see. Bastion and Jaden both had 6 cards in their hands, while Scott had 4.

 _"Jaden's memories as the Supreme King are returning?"_ Scott asked. _"But why?"_

 _"Perhaps you using my power served as a catalyst. Either way, it doesn't seem he's regained his memories. He just has a bad feeling about the aura he's seeing."_

Jaden and Chumley noticed that the white aura surrounding Scott seemed to shrink. _'Seriously...what was with that aura?'_ Jaden wondered.

The transparent image of Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden. _'Kuri kuri kuri!'_

 _'I hear ya pal. Something tells me there's more to Scott than meets the eye.'_

Chumley's eyes widened as he saw Winged Kuriboh's spirit. _'There it is again. I swear I can't just be seeing things.'_

"Huh...wasn't expecting Jaden to save Bastion." Damian stated.

"Though it might have been for the worst. If Bastion survives Scott's attack, then on Bastion's turn, Jaden will be wide open for an attack. Even if Bastion can't get past Scott's monster, he can still eliminate Jaden." Zane replied.

Alexis said nothing, looking at Jaden in worry. _'Why did you do that Jaden?'_ Alexis turned to Damian. "So, about this double tuning? Did you have that back in America too?"

Damian nodded. "They're rare but yeah. There are multiple Synchro Monsters that use two tuners."

Scott turned back to Bastion. "Well, looks like I won't be able to eliminate you, but you're still wide open for a direct attack. _Molten Crimson Tide!_ " Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed a torrent of flames onto Bastion. **(Bastion 2950-1200)** "Now, I equip **Dragon Shield** to my monster. This prevents the equipped Dragon Monster from being destroyed by battle or card effects, but no player takes battle damage from battles involving it. I set a card and end my turn."

"Clever move." Zane said. "With Dragon Shield, he'll protect his monster from destruction for the rest of the turn, and with his monster's effect, Scott can destroy it on his next turn to do battle damage again."

Bastion looked at Jaden. _'I should be grateful to Jaden. He kept me in the duel. But I feel...insulted. Saved from a quick elimination by my rival...damnit. It feels as if I'm being looked down on.'_

Bastion drew from his deck, smiling at the card he drew. "I activate **Tenacity of the Monarchs.** By revealing a monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF or a monster with 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF, I can add one 'Monarch' spell or trap card to my hand." Bastion revealed his _Zaborg the Mega Monarch_ to Jaden and Scott. "I add the quickplay spell _The Monarchs Stormforth_ to my hand."

Scott widened his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"I activate **The Monarchs Stormforth.** With this spell, I can use a monster my opponent controls for a Tribute Summon. And since you're the only one who controls a monster Scott, you can guess which one I select."

"And since tributing isn't the same as destroying, Dragon Shield won't protect my monster." Scott noted.

"Indeed. I sacrifice your Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend to summon **Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch. (2400/1000)"** Scott's Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend dissolved in light before a figure with dark armor and a tattered red cape emerged on Bastion's side of the field.

Damian raised an eyebrow. _'Huh. Usually in the anime, for a boss monster like Scott's Synchro Monster, it would take the opponent the entire duel dealing with it.'_

"With Angmarl's effect, I can remove from play one spell card from my graveyard and add a second copy of it from my deck to my hand. I remove from play Tenacity of the Monarchs to add a second copy to my hand. However, I can only activate one copy of the spell card per turn." Bastion added the card to his hand. "Now, Battle Phase!"

Crowler smiled. _'Perfect. Now that Jaden's field is wide open, and that Winged Kuriboh's effect is no longer able to protect him, Bastion can wipe out his life points! Thank goodness that foolish slacker decided to save Bastion.'_

Bastion turned to Jaden. _'I have the perfect opportunity to defeat Jaden now. But would that truly feel like a victory?'_ "Angmarl...attack Scott directly!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Crowler shouted.

The Monarch generated a dark orb of energy in it's right hand and hurled it at Scott. "I activate my trap card, **Pinpoint Guard.** This lets me special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my grave, and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. I choose **Keeper of the Shrine (0/2100)** in defense mode." The monk-like dragon appeared on Scott's side of the field, a barrier protecting it from the blast.

Bastion turned to Jaden. "Looks like I should have attacked you after all. Still, now we're even."

Jaden chuckled. "Didn't wanna feel like you owed a debt eh?"

Bastion smiled. "Don't think you're completely safe though Jaden. Thanks to Scott's Card of Sanctity, I drew my trump card." Bastion placed a card in the field spell slot. "I activate **Domain of the True Monarchs!** " A dark mist surrounded the field before a giant throne rised behind Bastion. "With this field spell, as long as I'm the only one who controls a Tribute Summoned monster, my opponent can't summon from the Extra Deck!"

Jaden gasped. Scott raised an eyebrow. "Another way to counter us both at the same time, eh Bastion?"

"Indeed. It was difficult to predict which deck you would use specifically Scott, but I noticed many of your decks had a heavy focus on the Extra Deck, some heavier than others." And your Elemental Heroes Jaden are at their best when fused together. Shutting out your Fusion Monsters puts you at a massive handicap."

"And with the Tenacity of the Monarchs that he added to his hand, even if they get rid of that card next turn, he can get another copy." Damian realized.

"Assuming he has multiple copies. Not many duelists run multiple of the same Field Spell." Alexis replied.

"True, but I wouldn't be surprised if Bastion found a strategy to work with that." Zane said.

"...Yeah." _'Geez. Pegasus might be speeding up card production, but these guys are still cavemen by the standards in our world.'_ Damian thought.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Bastion stated.

"My move then." Jaden drew a card. "I summon a card in defense mode and I set two cards facedown."

Scott drew a card. "I activate my second copy of **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Scot drew two cards from his deck, put them in his hand, and got out another one. "With Keeper of the Shrine being able to act as two tributes, I sacrifice it to summon a second copy of **Rabidragon (2950/2900)** in attack mode!" The rabbit-like dragon emerged on Scott's side of the field. "And now that you're no longer the only one who controls a tribute summoned monster, I can special summon from the Extra Deck again, right Bastion?"

"Correct." Bastion said.

Scott got out one of the cards he drew. "I activate **Dragon's Mirror.** This lets me Fusion Summon a Dragon monster from my Extra Deck by banishing monsters from my graveyard. I remove from play Alexandrite Dragon and Wattaildragon." Transparent images of the Dragons appeared behind Scott before they swirled together in an orange and blue vortex. "Behold, the ancestor of these majestic beasts. I summon **First of the Dragons." (2700/2000)** A flash of light occured before a titanic serpentine purple dragon appeared on Scott's side of the field.

"It's huge!" Syrus yelled.

"And with two powerful dragons, Scott can eliminate either Bastion or Jaden this turn." Chumley said.

"I activate my trap card, **Waboku.** This protects my monsters from being destroyed by battle along with preventing me from taking any battle damage." Bastion stated.

"Heh. Looks like your safe." Scott turned to Jaden. "First of the Dragons, destroy Jaden's facedown!" The dragon unleashed a blast of purple energy from it's mouth. The set card revealed itself to be **Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)** before being destroyed.

"Perfect! Now when Rabidragon attacks Jaden, his life points are history." Crowler smiled.

"Rabidragon, attack Jaden directly!" Rabidragon flew up to Jaden, ready to slash through him.

"I activate my trap card, **Necro Fusion!** " Jaden declared.

Damian widened his eyes. _'Since when did Jaden have THAT card?'_

"It's the same card you used against Jaden and Syrus." Zane pointed out to Damian.

"Yeah. Didn't expect Jaden to put it in his deck." Damian replied.

"He must have thought it would be a good fit for his deck after he found out about it." Alexis guessed.

"By removing from play Fusion Materials in my grave, I can special summon a monster from my Extra Deck! It can't attack this turn, but since I used it on an opponents turn, that's not gonna matter. I remove from play my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and my Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The transparent images of the heroes appeared before they swirled together in the colored vortex as well. "I summon the **Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! (2500/2100)"** A green skinned hero covered in shining white armor appeared.

"Whoa..I never saw bro use that card before." Syrus said.

 _'Huh...he's not supposed to have that card until his duel with Camula. Maybe he got it over suspension or something.'_ Damian wondered. _'Geez, even Jaden's deck is getting a bit better because of our actions.'_

"Shining Flare Wingman has a special ability! For each Elemental Hero I have in my graveyard, it gains 300 attack points!" Jaden stated.

Bastion gasped. "Clayman, Avian, Burstinatrix, Bladedge, and Necroshade are all in your graveyard. That means it gains 1500 attack points!"

Flames began to form around Jaden's Elemental Hero. **(Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 2500-4000/2100)**

"4000 attack points?!" Crowler yelled in shock.

"I take it you wanna call off that attack, right?"

Scott nodded. "Geez, you two are pretty tenacious huh? I end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Bastion drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards!" Bastion drew two cards, put them in his hand, and got out another one. "I activate my second **Tenacity of the Monarchs.** I'm sure you remember what it does." Bastion revealed Zaborg the Mega Monarch again. "I choose to add a second copy of **The Monarchs Stormforth.** "

"Uh-oh." Damian said.

Bastion added the card to his hand. "Now, I activate it to use your Rabidragon as a Tribute." Scott's Rabidragon behan to dissolve in light. "Come forth, **Zaborg the Mega Monarch! (2800/1000)"** A titanic figure with silver armor and red horns on the side appeared on Bastion's side of the field. "Zaborg's a level 8, but it can be tribute summoned with only one monster so long as said monster was also tribute summoned."

Scott sighed. "And now that Rabidragon's gone, you're the only one controlling Tribute Summoned monsters again."

"Which means that you and Jaden can't summon from the Extra Deck yet again." Bastion turned to Jaden. "I was saving this monster for in case Jaden played Thunder Giant, but since Jaden got out another LIGHT monster, this'll do fine. When Zaborg is Tribute Summoned, I can target one monster an opponent controls and destroys it. In addition, if it's a LIGHT monster, you have to send monsters from your Extra Deck to your graveyard equal to the level of the destroyed monster!"

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis gasped at this.

"Shining Flare Wingman's a level 8. That's probably more than half of Jaden's Extra deck." Damian stated.

"That's not all. Since Zaborg the Mega Monarch was tribute summoned using a LIGHT monster, that means Bastion can choose which cards in Jaden's Extra Deck goes to the graveyard." Zane replied. "Even if Jaden or Scott finds a way to special summon from the Extra Deck again, Jaden will be at a heavy disadvantage."

"Go Zaborg! _Storming Thunder!_ " Zaborg generated a large ball of electricity before hurling it at Shining Flare Wingman, destroying it.

"Oof. Getting your ace wiped off the field before it does anything. Gotta suck." Scott said.

 _'Man. Scott and Jaden both got out a powerful Extra Deck Monster that they never shown Duel Academy before this duel, and Bastion wiped them out like it was nothing. That hardly ever happens in the anime.'_ Damian thought. _'His shutdowns, his combos...Bastion's reminding me of duelists back in our world. He's adapting to the more advanced cards Industrial Illusions are producing faster than anybody I know at the Academy.'_

"And now, since your Shining Flare Wingman's a level 8 and a LIGHT monster, I can send 8 monsters from your Extra Deck to your graveyard." Bastion walked up to Jaden. "Your Extra Deck if you don't mind."

Jaden sighed and got out his Extra Deck, giving it to Bastion. Syrus and Chumley watched in horror as Bastion searched through it. "Bastion really made sure he could counter Jaden's deck." Chumley noted.

"Bro...bro can win this duel, right?" Syrus asked.

"Thunder Giant, Rampart Blaster, Tempest, Wildedge, Darkbright, Necroid Shaman, Neo Bubbleman, and Mariner." Bastion stated. He took out the 8 cards, and gave them to Jaden, who sent them to his graveyard. Bastion then gave the remaining 5 cards in Jaden's Extra Deck back to him.

"Heh heh. You've really got my number Bastion." Jaden stated.

Bastion chuckled before walking back to the edge of the tarp he was standing at. "Now, Battle Phase! I won't risk your monster destroying one of mine next turn Scott. Zaborg, destroy First of the Dragons!" Once again, the Mega Monarch generated a ball of electricity in it's hands. "In addition, due to another effect of Domain of the True Monarchs, when a Tribute Summoned monster I control attacks an opponents monster, it gains 800 attack points until the end of the damage step!" A dark aura glowed around Zaborg **(Zaborg the Mega Monarch 2800-3600/1000)** before it hurled the ball of electricity at Scott's Dragon, causing an explosion. **(Scott 2600-1700) (Zaborg the Mega Monarch 3600-2800/1000)**

"Nice move, but I think you were being hasty when you told it to DESTROY my monster." Scott said. The bulldust cleared up, before it was revealed that Scott's fusion monster was still standing.

"What the-?!"

"First of the Dragon's effect. Unless it's against a Normal Monster, it can't be destroyed by battle."

Bastion clenched his fist. _'Blast it...at least I did damage.'_ "Angmarl, now it's your turn! Attack Jaden directly!" Angmarl generated a dark orb of energy.

"I activate my trap card, **Half or Nothing!** " Jaden declared.

 _'The card I used against him in our first duel!'_ Scott remembered.

"With this card, you get to choose between two effects. Either halve the attack of all monsters you control for the rest of the battle phase or end the Battle Phase."

Bastion smiled. "Obviously I'll choose the former." **(Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch 2400-1200/1000) (Zaborg the Mega Monarch 2800-1400/1000)** Angmarl hurled the orb at Jaden, causing him to nearly fall to the ground. **(Jaden 2300-1100)**

"OH COME ON! HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO WIPE OUT HIS LIFE POINTS?!" Crowler screamed. Nearly everybody in the stadium turned to look at him, causing Crowler to cough awkwardly. "Erm...proceed."

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn. And naturally, my Monarchs return to their original attack points." **(Zaborg the Mega Monarch 1400-2800/1000) (Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch 1200-2400/1000)**

"Gotta say, you've been in bad positions a shit ton of the time this duel Jaden." Scott said.

Jaden gave a wary look at Scott for a little while, but then smiled. "Well fighting your way out of bad situations is a major reason why dueling is so fun!" _'Though in this case, something tells me that I especially can't let Scott win.'_

* * *

 **(Ghassan 3400/ Gerard 500)** Gerald was on his knees, looking at Ghassan. He had no cards on the field and two in his hand. Ghassan had **Jurrac Hera (2300/1500) Evolzar Dolkka (2300/1700)** and a facedown card on his side of the field, along with one card in his hand.

"So what do you say?" Ghassan asked. He was extending a hand despite being too far away for Gerald to grab it. "If you listen to what we tell you, you can become stronger."

"H-how so...?" Gerald asked.

Ghassan smiled. "You'll be allied with powerful duelists. Get your hands on more powerful cards. And that'll lead you to the fame and fortune you've been craving for years."

"But...you're just two kids at a Dueling Academy. How would that-"

"We're not just two students." Ghassan interupted. "We're two of the best duelists at this school."

 _'Giving yourself a little too much credit there I'd argue.'_ Adrian thought to himself.

"In this world, to be a skilled duelist is the same as being a figure in power. From pharaohs of Ancient Egypt, to CEOs of the most succesful companies, Duel Monsters is the reason they got to their position. And their skill in dueling was crucial to maintain their power." Ghassan wasn't even lying. He remembered enough about the show to know that this stupid card game pretty much ran how the world functioned.

"I could finally be a success..." Gerard stated. "Things can finally go my way." Gerard lifted up his hand, and had it hover over his deck.

 _'Heh. Looks like he's as good as ours.'_ Ghassan thought.

 _"Well fighting your way out of bad situations is a major reason why dueling is so fun!"_ A voice said. Gerard turned to the monitor displaying the triangle duel. He took glances at it here and there, but due to the situation, didn't know the whole thing. From what he could tell though, Jaden was in the worst position of the trio, having no cards defending him, and the least amount of life points.

 _'That kid...he's still giving it his all.'_

* * *

"It's my move!" Jaden drew a card from his deck, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "First I activate **Burial from a Different Dimension.** This lets me send monsters that were removed from play to my graveyard. I send my Sparkman and Flame Wingman to the grave. Next, I activate **Legacy of a Hero.** By returning two Fusion Monsters from my grave to my Extra Deck, I can draw three cards! I return my Wildedge and my Flame Wingman to the Extra Deck!" Jaden returned the two fusion monsters to his deck before drawing three new cards. "Sweetness! I activate the field spell **Skyscraper!** " The dark fog that surrounded the trio began to dissolve. Several buildings rose out of the ground, the tallest one rising directly underneath the giant throne on the field, destroying it.

"Alright! Jaden got rid of Bastion's field spell!" Chumley exclaimed.

 _'Looks like Pegasus decided not to implement two field spells being on the field at the same time yet.'_ Scott thought.

"Good move Jaden, but even with Skyscraper, Bubbleman won't be strong enough to take out either of my Monarchs." Bastion pointed out.

"True, but with your field spell gone, I can fusion summon again! First, I summon my **Elemental Hero Wildheart! (1500/1700)** " The tribal Elemental Hero appeared on Jaden's side of the field before Jaden got out a card he previously had in his hand. "Now, I activate **Miracle Fusion!** With this card, by removing from play fusion materials from my field or graveyard, I can fusion summon! I fuse the Wildheart on my field with the Bladedge in my graveyard!"

Transparent images of the heroes formed before they swirled together in a blue and orange vortex, forming a muscular dark-skinned man with pieces of Bladedge's armor on his head, left arm, and right leg along with a large sword on his back. "Meet **Elemenetal Hero Wildedge! (2600/2300)** And he has a special ability! He can attack all of my opponents monsters once each! And since this is a triangle duel..."

"That means he can attack both Scott's AND Bastion's monsters." Alexis stated.

"Sorry Jaden, but I won't let that happen. I activate my continuous trap card, **The Monarchs Erupt."** Bastion stated. "As long as I have no cards in my Extra Deck and at least one tribute summoned monster on the field, all face up monsters on the field, barring tribute summoned ones, have their effects negated!"

Jaden widened his eyes, then smiled and turned towards Scott. "Then that means your First of the Dragons monster can be destroyed by battle!" Scott gritted his teeth. "Go Wildedge, destroy Scott's dragon!" The Elemental Hero got out it's sword and leaped into the air. "And don't forget! Thanks to Skyscraper, my Elemental Heroes gain 1000 attack points when attacking a stronger monster!"

"I'm aware." Scott replied. **(Elemental Hero Wildedge 2600-3600/2300)** Wildedge slashed through First of the Dragons as it came down, destroying it. **(Scott 1700-800)** "Since a Dragon monster was destroyed by battle, both of my Keeper of the Shrines in my graveyard are able to be special summoned now!" The two dragonic monks appeared in front of Scott.

"Wait, I thought all effects of monsters were negated unless they were tribute summoned?" Jaden asked.

"That's only for faceup monsters on the field. The effect of Keeper of the Shrine to bring them back from the grave activates from the graveyard. So unfortunately, it's fair game." Bastion explained.

"Huh. Makes sense. I end my turn." Jaden said. "And Wildedge's attack goes back to normal." **(Elemental Hero Wildedge 3600-2600/2300)**

* * *

Gerard stared at the monitor in surprise. "He...he turned things around." He took a look at his deck. "...It's my move!"

Ghassan gritted his teeth. _'God damnit.'_

Gerard stood up, and drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards from my deck!" Gerard drew two more cards. Upon looking at one of the cards he drew, he gasped in shock. _'It's...it's Skyscraper.'_

* * *

 _Gerard was facing off against Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had two cards facedown, and an iconic dragon on his side of the field. Gerard had a monster in flame-like armor on his side of the field and the field spell, Skyscraper. " **Elemenetal Hero Nova Master (2600/2100)** destroy Kaiba's **Blue-Eyes White Dragon!** **(3000/2500)** " Gerard commanded. Nova Master leaped into the air, and generated a fireball in it's hands. "And thanks to Skyscraper, my Nova Master gains 1000 attack points when it battles a monster with more attack points!" **(Elemental Hero Nova Master 2600-3600/2100)**_

 _The Elemental Hero threw the fireball at Kaiba's monster, destroying it. **(Kaiba 2400-1800)** "Since Nova Master destroyed a monster, I can draw a card." Gerard drew a card from his deck. "I'll set it facedown. So, what're you gonna do Kaiba? You'd need to get out your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to get past my Nova Master." _'And even if he does summon it, the Battle Fusion I drew from Nova Master's effect will take care of that.'

 _Kaiba smiled. "You think I'll need my strongest monster to get past your sad excuse for a strategy? You should be grateful that I even allowed that attack to pass."_

 _"Keep bluffing Kaiba. I end my turn." **(Elemental Hero Nova Master 3600-2600/2300)**_

 _"I'm not bluffing. Before I take my turn, I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your facedown!" From one of his facedowns, a blue cyclone sucked up and destroyed Gerard's facedown card._

 _"What the?!"_

 _"You might be wondering why I didn't activate it to destroy Skyscraper back when you attacked. Simple. To show you that I don't need to duel seriously to deal with the likes of you."_

 _Gerard gritted his teeth._ 'He's mocking me..."

 _Kaiba drew from his deck, put it away, and got out another one. "I activate **Monster Reborn** to revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A flash of light occured before the fierece blue dragon returned to Kaiba's side of the field. "Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy his pitiful monster!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired a beam of energy from it's mouth at Nova Master._

 _"Umm...forgetting Skyscraper? It applies WHENEVER a Hero battles, not just when it's the attacker." **(Elemental Hero Nova Master 2600-3600/2300)**_

 _"Trust me, I haven't. I activate my quickplay spell **Absorb Spell.** " The remaining facedown of Kaiba's rose up. "When a monster of yours would gain attack points from a spell, my monster gains the attack points instead, regardless of the spell's conditions."_

 _"WHAT?!" **(Elemental Hero Nova Master 3600-2600/2300) (Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3000** - **4000/2500)** The beam of energy struck Nova Master, before an explosion occured, destroying the monster. **(Gerard 1200-0)**_

 _"Don't forget your place. I'm the champion of Duel Monsters. And you're a third rate duelist with a fourth rate deck."_

 _K_ _aiba deactivated his duel disk, and walked away. Gerard fell to his knees, before taking a look at the card in his field spell slot. "Skyscraper...you betrayed me."_

* * *

 _'Ever since that day, I blamed Skyscraper for my loss against Kaiba...for how he humiliated me at the Pro Leagues. I quit dueling because of that. But it wasn't the card's fault.'_ "I activate the field spell **Skyscraper!** " All around Ghassan and Gerard, buildings rose up from the groun. "Considering how we all saw Jaden use this on the monitor, I don't think we need an explanation for what it does, do we?"

"So you're still gonna try and duel?" Ghassan asked.

Gerard nodded. "Watching those three kids, especially Jaden, give it their all despite how badly things were going, it made me think...maybe I can turn things around too." Gerard got out a card from his hand. "I activate **Miracle Fusion** to fuse my Elemental Hero Ocean and Voltic from my graveyard. Let's welcome back **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" (2500/2000)** Absolute Zero returned to Gerard's side of the field, standing on top of the tallest building.

"Absolute Zero has more attack points than both of Ghassan's monsters. Was playing Skyscraper just for if he gets a stronger one?" Adrian wondered.

"Nice guess kid, but no dice." Gerard got out a card he previously had in his hand. "I activate the spell card **Skydive Scorcher.** If I have an Elemental Hero Fusion Monster AND Skyscraper on the field, I get to destroy all cards my opponent controls. And then, my opponent takes damage equal to their combined original attack points!"

Adrian and Ghassan both widened their eyes at the explanation. _'That'll do a total of 4600 damage. More than enough to wipe out Ghassan's life points.'_ Adrian thought. _'Guess this plan of his was a bust.'_

A cold wind blew from Absolute Zero. Jurrac Hera and Evolzar Dolkka were both frozen solid. "It's over." Gerard stated.

Ghassan smiled. "For you. I activate my quickplay spell, **Spell of Pain!** " Ghassan was really happy that Scott and Damian bought several copies of this card over Winter Break. Especially since it's apparently way more useful in the anime world. "When I would take damage from battle or a card effect, that damage gets redirected at you instead!"

Gerard widened his eyes. "No way!" As Jurrac Hera and Evolzar Dolkka shattered, two orbs of energy were left in their place.

"Like I said. The way you are, you'll never get stronger. For all that talk about giving it your all and turning things around, it amounted to nothing. Our side is the one with power. And only THAT will lead you to success." Ghassan stated.

"I...I thought I could turn things around..."

The two orbs headed their way toward Gerard, exploding in his face and knocking him to the ground. **(Gerard 500-0)** _'For a former pro duelist, he went out pretty easily. Guess not dueling for years made him rusty.'_ Adrian thought.

Ghassan deactivated his duel disk. "You were doomed from the start. You know that right?"

"Yes...I do." Gerard raised his head. "It was dumb of me to think I stood a chance against either of you. If I want to get stronger, I need to listen to you."

Ghassan walked up to him. "You remember our deal, right? Hack into the email about a certain professor, Professor Banner, and only give us the information."

"Of course." Gerard stood up, and walked towards the computer desk. He sat down and continued to hack.

 _'It looks like the brainwashing worked, but I need to be sure. All I did was think about how much I wanted him to work under us.'_ "So Gerard. There'll be times where we might need your help for other tasks. Can we count on you for that?"

Gerard nodded. "Absolutely. Thanks to you, my eyes have finally awakened. It's a truly wonderful experience. I'm eternally grateful to you for what you did."

Adrian walked up to Ghassan. "It's safe to say that it works."

Ghassan nodded. "Now, we can finally have things go our way."

* * *

"Heh heh. Looks like Jaden's still in this." Damian said.

Zane nodded. "This could be anybody's game. From Bastion limiting their decks and effects, to Scott's arsenal of powerhouses, to Jaden's flexibility. All of them are worthy of representing Duel Academy."

 _'This could be bad. My backup plan was to get a powerful XYZ monster with my Keeper of the Shrines in case First of the Dragons was destroyed. But thanks to Bastion's trap card, all monsters have their effects negated if it's not tribute summoned. Gonna have to tribute summon a powerful dragon then. Maybe I can draw Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon? It's at least stronger than Bastion's Monarchs. But that won't stop Jaden's Wildedge when it's boosted by Skyscraper.'_ "It's my move." Scott drew from his deck. "I activate my third and final **Pot of Greed.** " A free two cards? No duh Scott would be running three of that card in his deck. Soctt drew two cards, smiling at one of them _'Looks like anime luck is contagious.'_

"I activate my face down, **Dragoncarnation.** With it, I can add a banished Dragon monster to my hand. I choose Rabidragon." Scott added the monster to his deck.

"Gonna tribute summon it with your two Keeper of the Shrines?" Bastion guessed. "Remember, thanks to Eruption of the Monarchs, their effect for them to count as two tributes for a Dragon monster is negated, so you can't only tribute one."

"I'm aware Bastion, thank you." Scott answered. "I activate **Draconnection.** I reveal one Dragon Type monster in my hand, and then I can add one of the same level." Scott revealed the Rabidragon he added to his hand. "Rabidragon's a level 8, so I can add another level 8 Dragon monster to my hand. Then Rabidragon gets shuffled into my deck." Scott searched through his deck, got out a card, and then put Rabidragon back in it before shuffling it.

"What do you think Scott's planning?" Alexis asked Damian.

"Gonna be honest. Not sure. Scott has Dragon decks relying on the graveyard, that focus on Extra Deck summoning, that focus on burn damage, those of certain archetypes...I don't keep track of all his cards."

 _'Now, I can eliminate both Bastion and Jaden this turn.'_ "Get ready you two! I sacrifice both of my Keeper of the Shrines!" The dragonic monks both dissolved into dark energy before the energy blended together in the sky. A makeshift prison was formed from the energy. "Roaring dragon of black-steel! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring forth destruction to all my enemies! Come forth, **Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition! (0/0)"**

The prison exploded from the inside before a dark purple metallic dragon with several glowing red circles over it's body descended down onto Scott's side of the field. "It looks scary, but it has zero attack points. It shouldn't be too much of a problem." Syrus said.

"Never saw Scott use that monster before." Damian said. "Still, it must have a good effect if he chose to add it."

"I activate Gandora-X's effect! When it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can destroy as many other monsters on the field as possible! Then, my opponent takes damage equal to the strongest destroyed monster's attack points! Finally, Gandora will gain attack points equal to the damage dealt!"

Jaden, Bastion, Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley all gasped. "That means he can take out one of them with the effect damage, and the other one by attacking him directly." Alexis realized.

"I destroy both of Bastion's Monarchs, and Jaden's Wildedge!" The three monsters began to dissolve into energy before all flowing into the red circle on Gandora-X's chest.

Bastion clenched his fist. "Since I no longer control any tribute summoned monsters, my Monarch's Erupt card is destroyed." Bastion continuous trap shattered into pieces.

"And since Zaborg the Mega Monarch had 2800 attack points, Gandora-X deals that much damage to one of you two!"

 _'So here and now, either me or Jaden will be eliminated this turn. Blast it all...for my opportunity to prove myself to come down to a choice by my opponent'_ Bastion thought. Bastion turned to Jaden. On his face was an expression of fear and worry. _'That's strange...Jaden would normally be excited to see such a strong monster.'_

Scott turned to Bastion. "Looks like you're gonna be eliminated first Bastion. Finish him off Gandora-X!" From the glowing red spot on it's chest, the dragon launched a beam of energy at Bastion.

"...Damnit." Bastion pressed a button on his duel disk to reveal his facedown card. The beam of energy reached Bastion, causing him to fall to the ground. **(Bastion 1200-0)**

"BASTION!" Jaden yelled.

Bastion rose up slightly. "No need to be so dramatic Jaden."

Scott raised an eyebrow. _'Shouldn't he be mind controlled by us now?'_

 _"Evidently, you didn't do enough to make him have the desire to join us. This was told to you before. You have to more than just beat him."_ The Light of Destruction answered.

 _'So what, I would talk like an obviously evil guy in front of the whole school?'_

Crowler got out a microphone. "And Bastion Misawa has been eliminated!" _'I'd have preferred it if Bastion won, but since Scott will eliminate Jaden this turn as well, I'm fine with these results.'_

"Looks like whatever that facedown is, it wasn't enough to save you. And now, Gandora gains attack points equal to the damage dealt to you." **(Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition 0-1400/0)** "Huh?!"

"Shouldn't it be 2800?" Alexis asked.

Bastion stood up. "The trap card I activated before you eliminated me. **Half Shield.** With it, I target one monster on the field, and all battle and effect damage the monster does is halved."

"And with only half the damage inflicted, Gandora only gains half the attack points." Damian realized.

Crowler's eyes twitched. "He...he saved Jaden..." Crowler began to realize that Bastion probably wasn't the right tool to use to get revenge on the Slifer.

Bastion turned to Jaden. "Now it looks like the score's 2 to 1 in regards to saving each other."

"Does it really count if that first time you 'saved' me was just deciding not to eliminate me?" Jaden asked with a smile. _'I'm so glad he's ok. Maybe I was getting worked up over nothing?'_

Scott sighed. "If the battle damage is halved, then Gandora will only be doing 700 damage to Jaden. Gandora, attack Jaden directly!" The dragon flew up towards Jaden, and slashed him. **(Jaden 1100-400)** "I set a card and end my turn."

Jaden drew a card, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)** in attack mode!"

"Alright! Combine it with Skyscraper, and bro will do enough damage to tak out Scott!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Go Bubbleman! Attack Gandora with _Bubble Blast!_ " Bubbleman shot out a torrent of bubbles at Gandora. **(Elemental Hero Bubbleman 800-1800/1200)**

"Sorry. I activate my continuous trap **Castle of Dragon Souls.** By removing from play a Dragon Type monster in my graveyard, like my Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, I can target a monster I control and have it gain 700 attack points!" **(Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition 1400-2100/0)** Gandora fired a beam of energy through the torrent, destroying Bubbleman. **(Jaden 400-100)**

"Oh come on!" Syrus complained.

Jaden paused. Then he started laughing. "Man Scott. And called ME tenacious?"

Scott smiled. "What can I say? I got some lucky draws."

"I throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Bastion walked off the Duel Field and decided to sit next to Syrus and Chumley. "Both of them keep hanging on by threads. Scott has the upper hand, but I can't tell who'll win."

"Say Bastion, why DID you decide to save Jaden?" Chumley asked. "Wanted to one up him in saving each other or something?"

"Something like that." Bastion said. _'Jaden seemed genuinely concerned whenever Scott was about to eliminate one of us...but why?'_

Scott drew a card. "This'll work. I summon my **Flamvell Guard (100/2000)** in defense mode." A small dragon whose scales seemed to be on fire appeared on the field. "I won't risk that facedown being a Mirror Force or a Magic Cylinder. I tune my level 1 Flamvell Guard to my Level 8 Gandora-X!" Flamvell Guard transformed into a single green circle, which Gandora X flew through, dissolving into light and changing into 8 shining points as it did. "I synchro summon the level 9 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! (2500/3000)"** A green flash occured before a fierece silver dragon appeared on Scott's side of the field.

"Another synchro eh?" Jaden asked.

"That's right. And when it's summoned, until the end of the next turn, Dragon monsters I control can't be destroyed or targeted by card effects. Now, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, attack Jaden directly!" Azure Eyes built up energy in it's mouth.

"I activate my trap card, **A Hero Emerges!** You know what this card does, right Scott? You pick a card in my hand at random, and if it's a monster, I get to special summon it." Jaden held up the three cards in his hand.

"Ugh...I'll pick the card on my left."

Jaden smiled. "You picked my **Wroughtweiller! (800/1200)"** A black dog-like robot with a blue visor appeared in front of Jaden.

 _'Of COURSE he's lucky enough for me to pick it.'_ "I know what Wroughtweiler does. I'm not gonna attack it and let you add a Polyermization AND an Elemental Hero back to your hand. I end my turn." _'With Azure-Eyes effect, I can special summon another Dragon on my standby phase. And in case he summons another monster in defense mode, I'll normal summon the Alexandrite Dragon in my hand. That way, when I destroy Wroughtweiler, his turn won't come around to use whatever he added.'_

"It's my move!" Jaden drew a card. "Heh heh. Looks like you spared Wroughtweiller for nothing Scott. I activate **Fusion Recovery.** This lets me add a Polymerization from my grave, and a monster used for fusion summon previously. I add my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and the Polymerization I used a while ago." Jaden ejected the cards from his graveyard and added them to his hand. "Next..." Jaden got out a card he previously had in his hand. "I activate **O-Oversoul** to special summon a Normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard. I choose **Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)**." The feathered hero appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

Damian smiled. "Doesn't take a genius to know what's coming."

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! Come back to the field, **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1000)"** On the tallest tower stood Jaden's signature monster. "And since your Azure Eyes has more attack points than Flame Wingman, my monster gains 1000 attack points when it does battle."

"Forgetting my continuous trap Jaden? I can banish a Dragon and have Azure-Eyes gain 700 attack points."

"He's right. Even with Skyscraper, Scott can still raise his monster to 3200 attack points." Chumley said.

"Can he?" Bastion asked. Syrus and Chumley were confused by this.

"I haven't. But here's another thing I remember. The effect of your Azure-Eyes. I noticed that you didn't say that only the opponent can't target it with card effects. Just that it can't be targeted with or destroyed by card effects until the end of my turn."

Scott smiled. "Wanna find out?"

"If Jaden's wrong about this, and Azure-Eyes destroys Flame Wingman, Jaden will run out of life points." Damian said.

"But if he chickens out, the turn would end, and Azure-Eyes would be able to be targeted with card effects again. Meaning that on Scott's turn, he can use Castle of Dragon Souls and finish off Jaden anyway." Zane replied. "It all depends on whether or not Scott's bluffing."

"Go Flame Wingman! _Skydive Scorcher!_ " Flame Wingman leaped off the building, surrounded by flames. **(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100-3100/1000)**

"Go Azure-Eyes! _Shining Stream of Destruction!_ " Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon fired a bright stream of energy at Flame Wingman. The two collided, both monsters trying to overpower the other. "It's over Jaden! I activate the effect of my Castle of Dragon Souls! I remove Gandora-X from play to increase Azure-Eyes' attack by 700!"

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis gasped. "Jaden was wrong? That means Azure-Eyes will wipe out Jaden's life points!" Chumley yelled.

Azure-Eyes fired even more energy, beginning to overpower Flame Wingman. "You did a good job Jaden. But once again, I win. Score's 3-0."

Jaden clenched his fist. Partially out of excitement for the fun duel. And partially out of worry about what Scott's hiding.

"Just kidding." Scott said.

"Huh?"

Flame Wingman overpowered the burst of energy, and dived through Azure-Eyes, causing it to explode in flames. **(Scott 400-0)** "Your guess was right. It was risky to get out Azure Eyes since it would make Castle of Dragon souls useless, but I was really paranoid if you had a trap that would destroy my monsters."

Crowler gritted his teeth in frustration while he got out the mic. "The winner...Jaden Yuki."

A huge applause occured. "Hot damn. There were a ton of close calls in that duel." Damian said.

"Indeed." Zane gave a look at Damian and mouthed the word 'Saturday.' Damian figured it had to do with what Ghassan said about finding proof that Banner's responsible for Atticus' disappearance. Zane walked off, leaving only Alexis and Damian.

"Looks like a Slifer's gonna be representing Duel Academy. I doubt that's happened before."

Alexis nodded. "It'll certainly be interesting."

Sheppard stood up from his seat. "Congratulations you three. You all performed well. But Jaden Yuki, you'll be Duel Academy's rep in the School Duel against North Academy."

Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion walked onto the field. "Way to play J!" Syrus cheered.

"Heh heh, thanks." Jaden turned to Bastion. "But if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have survived to beat Scott."

"Well if it weren't for you, I would have been eliminated far earlier." Bastion sighed. "It's rather frustrating I must admit. Still, congratulaions Jaden. You earned it. But you can be assured that I'll try and even the score sometime down the line."

Jaden smiled. "Looking forward to it Bastion." The two high-fived each other.

Scott walked up to Jaden and Bastion. "We all put up a hell of a fight, huh? Still, I can take a small victory knowing you guys had to save each other out for Jaden to beat me."

"Then I'll just have to take my second victory against you without Bastion's help." Jaden replied. He was hiding it, but he was a little bit uncomfortable around Scott now.

"And naturally, I'll have my sights on you for a rematch as well." Bastion said to Scott.

Scott chuckled. "Nice duel guys." Scott high-fived Jaden, and then Bastion.

 _"Yes. Nice job on failing your task."_ The Light said in Scott's head.

 _'Can you shut up already? By the way, how'd Ghassan do?'_

 _"Thankfully, he made progress. He brainwashed that man, Gerard, and had him hack for information about Banner."_

 _'That's good. Any results?'_

* * *

Ghassan, Adrian, and the brainwashed Gerard looked through several emails of Banner. "This is getting us nowhere. We've been looking at emails for 30 minutes and almost only got boring school stuff." Ghassan said. "The only thing incriminating was that Banner knows that the students are reported as studying overseas. And that doesn't mean he's responsible for Atticus' disappearance.

"Well he is a teacher. He'll have a ton of stuff like that." Adrian responded. "Didn't Damian say that he was working for Kagemaru?"

Ghassan turned to Gerard. "Filter it exclusively for emails sent to and from Kagemaru."

"Of course Lord Abunura." Gerard said.

"Ok, when you're in public, act like a normal person. We don't need people seeing you sing our praises." It creeped Ghassan out a little how different Gerard's demeanor was because of the brainwashing.

"As you wish." Gerard typed on the computer a bit so that only emails exchanged with Kagemaru would be displayed. "I got nothing, but they might have been deleted. Give me a bit." A few minutes passed before several emails to and from Kagemaru popped up. "Bingo! Restored all of them."

"He must have deleted all these emails to be safe. Too bad it didn't work for him." Adrian said.

"Click on the most recent one Banner sent to Kagemaru, and the most recent one Kagemaru sent to him." Ghassan told Gerard.

Gerard did so. "The latest email from Banner was from early January. It says 'We have something urgent to discuss. The three boys I told you about know of the Shadow Riders and the truth behind the missing students. They want to join' Kagemaru replied with 'Meet me tonight. We'll discuss the matter.' They must have had a talk about how they'd handle the situation."

Ghassan smiled. "Look through more of the deleted email." Gerard did as told. Several emails detailing things such as Shadow Rider recruits, cover ups about the missing students, and Jaden being a great source of Duel Energy.

"There's tons or stuff here that would get Sheppard to fire him." Adrian said.

Ghassan smiled. "Looks like we have our proof."

* * *

 **Hoooooooooo boy, this chapter took a lot out of me. Slightly more words than the previous chapter, along with having alot more action. It was fun to write, but man it was exhausting. Hope you guys found it worth the wait.**

 **I juggled through a LOT of possibilities for how it would go. From Damian being in the triangle duel instead of Jaden, to Bastion being the winner of the triangle duel. I even considered having Adrian be in the Duel Off. In the end though, I went with this, both to give Jaden a victory in a full length duel, and so that I could set up pieces for future chapters.**

 **Jaden's growing suspicous of Scott, and Ghassan found the proof Zane wanted about Banner being involved. How will things go from here? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a great day everybody!**


	28. Arrival of North Academy

**Chapter 28: Arrival of North Academy**

"I believe that we may have been compromised." Banner stated. He was talking to a man via voice call on his computer. It was well past midnight, and his cat Pharaoh was sleeping on the floor.

"Why do you suspect that Banner?" The man on the monitor asked.

"Today after classes ended, Zane requested to speak with me about a rumor he heard regarding the disappearance of the students."

"You believe he heard that you were responsible?"

"I do. And I also believe that it was those three boys who told him that."

The man on the monitor said nothing for a little while. "Why would they tell Zane that information if they intend to join The Shadow Riders."

"As I said, those three boys can't be trusted. I suggest we eliminate them as soon as possible."

"Perhaps we should. But we don't know if they were the ones who told Zane that information. Along with that, we can still use them to hasten the awakening of the Sacred Beasts. We'll eliminate them when they fufilled their purpose. If they ever show future signs of betrayal however, that's when you'll eliminate them. However, we can't let Zane Truesdale live. Eliminate him after the School Duel, Banner."

Banner sighed. He opened up his drawer, and took a look at the book inside. His Shadow Charm, which allowed him to to keep the souls and bodies of others within it. "Very well. Jinzo isn't a skilled enough duelist to defeat somebody like Zane however. I suppose I'll be the one dueling him then Kagemaru?" Within the Shadow Charm was the spirit of Jinzo. As Jinzo didn't have a body in this plane, and the Invader of Darkness was hunting Jinzo down in his home dimension, keeping him inside the book allowed Jinzo to be safe for the time being.

"Unfortunately so. This will hasten the destruction of your body, but it might be necessary."

Banner thought for a little while before smiling. "I just thought of an idea Kagemaru. A way to eliminate Zane, and possibly even those boys. We'll give the two who want to become Shadow Riders a test."

"You mean send the boys to duel Zane Truesdale?"

"Correct. Zane's a dueling genius, but Scott and Damian are very skilled as well. If they team up against Zane, even if they can't defeat him, Zane will at the very least have trouble."

"But Zane's somebody we need to eliminate as soon as possible Banner." Kagemaru pointed out.

Banner smiled. "Don't worry Kagemaru, I assure you that it'll work out."

* * *

Chazz was on the skydeck of the North Academy submarine, looking towards the sea. It was a dark, cold night, clouds completely obscuring the sky. _'It's time. Soon, Duel Academy will regret mocking me.'_

A transparent image of a small yellow creature with eyestalks and a red bikini bottom popped up next to Chazz. _"Gee boss, you've been deep in thought for a long time. Whatcha thinking about?"_

Chazz groaned. "None of your business." Ever since he met this Ojama Yellow thing near North Academy, it wouldn't piss off. Apparently, some Duel Monsters cards had spirits inside them. Unfortunately for Chazz, rather than having something badass like a giant dragon for a spirit monster, he had this annoying pipsqueak with no attack points and no effect.

 _"Come on boss, we're partners right? And partners need to be open with each other?"_

"You want me to be open? Alright, how's this? You're an obnoxious twerp whose only use is death bait, and not a single day goes by without me wishing that I never met you! If you at least had a decent effect like Jaden's Winged Kuriboh card maybe tolerating you would be easier, but you don't even have that going for you. What purpose is there to a having a weakling like you as my partner?"

 _"Come on boss! I know that I'm weak, but I can be really useful! If we just find my brothers, you'll see!"_

"Chazz, is something wrong? It's odd to be up on the skydeck so late." Chazz turned around and saw a half bald middle aged man with spiky black hair on the back of his head walk up to him. He was wearing an orange and brown sweater, and a white headband.

"It's nothing Chancellor Foster." Chazz replied. "Just preparing myself for when I crush Jaden in the School Duel."

Foster nodded. "That's the kind of confidence I like to see in you Chazz. Shame that you couldn't get your revenge on that Damian fellow though."

Chazz looked back at the sea. "I can live with it for now. Damian was the straw that broke the camel's back, but Jaden is what led the school to start disrespecting me." Chazz clenched his fist.

Foster nodded, and turned back. "Bring pride to North Academy Chazz." Foster headed back to the inside of the submarine.

"Pride to North Academy huh..." Chazz took out the deck in his pocket. The deck Foster gave him for the School Duel. In all honesty, Chazz was fairly indifferent to his current school. It was great to be treated with respect of course. But North Academy didn't really have anything that made him want to stay around. Other than Czar, and apparently some student studying overseas named Jesse, every duelist at the Academy was a pushover. It was fun to steamroll everybody for a little while, but it would be pretty boring after the School Duel. The school being in the Arctic as opposed to a tropical island didn't exactly help. If it weren't for the fact that North Academy allowed him to get revenge on Central Duel Academy, Chazz would probably be looking to transfer to one of the other Duel Academies.

But at the same time, he was grateful to North Academy. It's unorthodox method of enrollment allowed him to prove himself, both as a person, and a duelist. He lost his pride and his deck, and had to battle polar bears, sharks and bats to acquire scattered cards around North Academy to make a new deck. And the monsters in said constructed deck were weaklings, with no monsters having more than 1500 attack points. But despite the odds, he climbed to the top of North Academy, and was rewarded a prized deck. He truly climbed out of the depths of hell.

 _"Gee boss, you look like you're trying to go for the world record for staring."_

Chazz ignored Ojama Yellow, and put the deck back in his pocket. "Just you wait Duel Academy. Soon it'll be time...time to Chazz it up!" Chazz raised his fist in the air.

 _"...You know boss, I gotta be honest with you, that chant really isn't that good."_

"Get lost already."

* * *

"Seto, you can't be serious!" Mokuba yelled.

Kaiba ignored his younger brother, and walked inside the elevator, holding a cellphone in his ear. "I'm on my way."

Mokuba followed his brother inside. "Look, Pegasus told us he confiscated that one guy's Blue-Eyes deck. There's no need to go this far!"

Kaiba hung up hsi cell phone. "That student believes he has the right to negotiate with me about keeping his deck. He has to learn his place Mokuba." The elevator doors closed and started to head down.

"But to take that out on countless students too? Besides, you know that those two can't be trusted!"

"Of course I know that. But I can get some use out of those wannabe rulers."

Soon, the elevator doors opened. Waiting at the lobby were two young men dressed in black suits. One with short brown hair and the other with long black hair and a beard. They both had a smile on their face that oozed a false sense of politeness. "Seto Kaiba. Glad that you decided to reach out to me and Jagger." The man with long black hair stated.

"Let's continue discussions on our way to Duel Academy Princeton."

* * *

Damian stood at the harbor, looking out to the sea. He was currently the only student there. Not too surprising since North Academy wouldn't arrive for almost half an hour. "Today's the day Chazz will be arriving." Damian took a breath. He was wondering whether or not Chazz would be willing to be friends with him again all week. _'I really messed up. Because of me, Chazz felt like he would never be respected even if he avoided demotion...damnit...'_

Damian picked up a rock and tossed it into the sea. _'I didn't even try to protest Ghassan's plan on getting him and Bastion brainwashed. I'm not comfortable with sabotaging this world, but I don't do anything to try and save it either. I'm such a coward.'_

"Alea ickta ist...no that's not right. Alea iata est?" Damian turned around and saw Bastion walk toward the harbor. He was closing his eyes, and holding a book in hand, probably trying to test himself on the book's contents.

"Hey Bastion, what's up?"

Bastion's eyes shot open. "Cogito ergo sum!" Bastion snapped his fingers in frustration. "Blast it, that's a different phrase entirely!"

"Umm...what are you doing?" Damian asked.

"Oh, hello Damian. I'm currently trying to teach myself Latin."

"Oh. Any reason for it, or do you just want to learn it for the heck of it?"

Bastion sighed. "I wish I could say the latter. But in truth, ever since Adrian Gecko arrived at Duel Academy, I felt as if my position of most academically talented first year was at risk."

"Don't you and Adrian both get perfect scores for written assignments and tests?" Damian asked.

"True. But, who knows how long that will last? I recently found out that Adrian is fluent in six languages. **Six!** And he even knows morse code! Meanwhile, I only know English and Japanese." Bastion took a look at the book he was reading from. "Right, it's alea iacta est. How could I forget? At this rate, Adrian will leave me in the dust in regards to academics."

"Umm...dude? I really doubt Duel Academy is gonna have you do tests about morse code, or latin, or stuff like that. There aren't any language courses at this academy."

"It's the principle of the thing! Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, he's proven to be superior to me in dueling. The least I can do is try to best him in academics."

"You dueled Adrian?"

Bastion shool his head. "No, but I can't calculate a strategy to overcome him. From what I saw, no matter how I try to counter his deck, it's as if he has three more contingiencies in play. He almost always outmanuevers strategies for how to beat him with that Cloudian deck."

* * *

 _Adrian was facing an Obelisk Blue with wavy black hair inside the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm. On Adrian's side of the field was a facedown card and a humanoid shaped cloud monster with four Fog counters on it. On the other Obelisk's side was the activated trap **Light of Intervention** and a muscular yellow monster with cybernetics. Bastion was watching while sitting on a couch._

"Adrian seems prepared for any lock." Bastion narrated to Damian.

 _"Now that I summoned **The Last Warrior from Another Planet (2350/2350)** all other monsters on the field are destroyed! And due to Last Warrior's effectr, you can't normal, flip, or special summon monsters while Light of Intervention prevents you from even setting any! That means you won't be able to put ANY monsters on the field on your turn!" The obelisk bragged. _

_"Before that happens, I activate my trap card, **Rainstorm** to reduce Nimbusman's attack by 2000 to destroy two cards on the field! And guess which ones I'm picking" Adrian stated._

 _Adrian's opponent gasped in disbelief._ _An aura surronded Nimbusman before a storm of water blew towards his opponent's cards_ _ **(Cloudian-Nimbusman 3000-1000/1000)** before a storm of water destroyed both of the Obelisk's cards._

* * *

 _Adrian was dueling an Obelisk Blue girl with glasses and long orange hair in front of the girls dorm. On Adrian's side of the field was four Cloudian Sheep tokens, a facedown card, an activated **Natural Disaster** and an activated **Fiendish Chain**. On the girl's side of the field was two facedown cards, the spell card **Swords of Revealing Light,** a woman with a red robe and long white hair that was wrapped in chains, **Fire Princess (1300/1500)** and a mermaid with long blonde hair and a tiara, **Cure Mermaid (1500/800)**. Once again, Bastion was watching from the sidelines._

"Able to counter any burn deck."

 _"I activate both of my trap cards, **Just Deserts!** You remember when you used this card against that Damian guy right? You take 500 damage for each monster you control! Since you control four, and I activated two of them, you're taking 4000 damage all at once!" The girl stated._

 _"Sorry. I activate my trap card, **Nature's Reflection.** This turn, any effect damage that would have been dealt to me is redirected at you instead." Adrian replied._

 _"No way!" Two streams of purple energy headed towards Adrian, but a large stone wall appeared in the way. The energy was reflected off the wall, and headed back towards Adrian's opponent. **(1200-0)**_

* * *

 _Adrian was facing agaisnt Alexis in the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena. Bastion, along with Jasmine, Mindy, and multiple other Obelisks were all watching from the bleachers. On Alexis' side of the field was **Cyber Angel Dakini (2700)** and **Cyber Blader (2100/800)** **.** On Adrian's side of the field was **Cloudian-Poison Cloud (0/1000)** in defense mode, a facedown card, and the activated **Natural Disaster**. **(Adrian 900/Alexis 1000)**_

"Even if you take his spells and traps into account, he'll seem to be prepared."

'The combination of Poison Cloud and Natural Disaster would wipe out the rest of my life points if I attack it. I need to get rid of that trap card before I attack.' _Alexis drew a card, looked at it, and smiled. "I activate **Twin Twisters.** By discarding a card in my hand, I can destroy up to two spell or trap cards on the field." Alexis stated. She discarded a copy of Blade Skater before two twisters headed towards Adrian's cards."_

 _"Alright! With Natural Diaster gone, Alexis will have enough life points to take out Adrian, even with that Poison Cloud monster of his!" Jasmine cheered._

 _"I activate my counter trap, **Judgment of Anubis.** By discarding a card, I can negate the effect of a spell or trap card you activated that would destroy a spell or trap I control. Then I can destroy one of your monsters, and inflict damage to you equal to it's attack points! I destroy Dakini!" Adrian declared._

 _Jasmine and Mindy gasped. Alexis just sighed in disappointment. A sinister violent energy surrounded the Cyber Angel before it exploded. **(Alexis 1000-0)**_

* * *

"I hate to admit it, but he's above my league at the moment."

"Ok, but if you never even dueled him, you can't tell for sure that he's better than you." Damian pointed out.

"I also never dueled Yugi Muto, but I think it's clear who would win in a duel." Bastion replied.

Damian sighed. "Ok, so Adrian might be better than you at dueling, something that you can't be certain about might I add. So what? Didn't Scott tell you about how you shouldn't worry too much about being the top freshman?"

Bastion sat down next to Damian. "Well...I suppose. It's just that I don't feel like I truly earned my way into Obelisk Blue."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. Chazz forfeited the duel against me, so I was promoted without having to go through any test. I took the triangle duel as a way to prove that I truly earned my position, but I end up in last place." Bastion clenched his fist. "Prodigies such as Jaden and Zane make names for themselves, yet I never truly shined at this academy."

Damian raised an eyebrow. Even during the first year of Duel Academy, Bastion felt like he wasn't truly respected. "Dude, you're a genius both academically and dueling wise. You beat me, and you had Scott and Jaden on the ropes in the triangle duel plenty of times. You earned your spot in Obelisk Blue more than the majority of the students who were in it before you."

"Thank you Damian." Bastion said. Though Damian could tell that Bastion wasn't completely convinced.

"Still, if you did win you'd be able to get that duel with Chazz that you missed."

"Huh? How are you sure that Chazz is the representative? North Academy only revealted that it would be a first year student."

Damian widened his eyes, resisting the urge to smack himself. How many times would his big mouth get him into trouble? "I heard it from a cousin of mine, Ahmed, who left North Academy a couple weeks ago. The school was too tough for Ahmed, being in the Arctic and all."

Bastion was stunned. "So, Chazz will be dueling Jaden in the-"

Damian heard a vibration in his pocket. "Oh, sorry man. Gotta check my PDA." Damian got it out and checked his messages, relieved to get out of the conversation. _'It's from Professor Banner.'_ Damian noticed.

* * *

"'Duel Zane Truesdale tomorrow.'" Scott read. "'If you boys are able to make him struggle enough, you'll pass your extra credit assignment.' Huh. Looks like he wants us to eliminate Zane." He and Ghassan were walking from the Slifer Red dorm to the harbor. They were busy discussing in Ghassan's dorm room, so they were late.

"And he worded it as if it was an assignment so that even if we show it to others, it wouldn't really harm him." Ghassan stated. "Ugh, I was hoping we could have just sent the screenshots to Sheppard and get Banner fired and arrested by now."

"Remember what Adrian said." Scott replied. After getting the emails that proved Banner was part of the Shadow Riders and responsible for the disappearance of the missing students, Ghassan wanted to send them to Sheppard right away. However, Adrian told him to wait until after Scott and Damian got in the Shadow Riders as Banner was their only way to get in the group. So they just saved a few emails as screenshots, and sent a screenshot to Zane that shown that Banner knew more info about the missing students, but the screenshot wasn't quite incriminating enough to show that Banner was responsible for it. "We need Banner at the moment. Then when we get in the Shadow Riders, we drop him."

Ghassan nodded. "And it looks like to get in the Shadow Riders, you and Damian will be facing off against Zane."

Scott thought for a little bit. "Odds are, he thinks Zane knows too much. Zane must have questioned him about the students after we sent the screenshot to him."

"And if that's the case, that means Banner doesn't want you to just BEAT Zane."

Scott sighed. "Looks like I'll be intentionally killing somebody this time. But what about Damian? He's trying to be a Shadow Rider too."

"Banner probably wants you two to gang up on Zane. Still...I don't think I can trust him with this." Ghassan replied.

 _"He didn't accept my powers anyway like you two did, so he wouldn't be able to absorb his soul anyway."_ The Light's voice said in the heads of Ghassan and Scott.

The two walked in silence for a few more minutes before coming to the harbor. There, they saw Chancellor Sheppard, Dr Crowler, and countless Duel Academy students, including Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, Adrian, and Damian. They also saw a submarine by a harbor which several young men exited from along with a nearly bald old man standing by Sheppard. The North Academy students and their headmaster. There didn't seem to be any real dress code as they were wearing jackets in different shades of various colors of brown, black, grey. And in the center was a familiar face. Wearing a black jacket was Chazz Princeton. "Looks like they came." Ghassan stated as they reached the harbor.

Damian noticed the two arrive. "Geez, you guys are even later than Jaden" Damian whispered.

"It's you? YOU'RE North Academy's duel rep?!" Jaden asked Chazz in shock. "Since when did you transfer?!"

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here." Chazz replied.

"That's right!" Two North Academy students said at the same time.

"Yea. Now iz payback. You won't give him respect so he'll take it." A tall muscular student with a goatee and Russian accent stated.

"He'll Chazz you up."

"Big time." Chazz stated.

"Looks like Chazz replaced you, Topher, and Conklin with new flunkies." Scott whispered to Damian.

Chazz turned to Damian and gave him a silent glare. Damian caught this, and looked away in shame before Chazz turned back to Jaden. "Time for some payback."

Adrian felt a prickle of annoyance seeing Chazz. Back before Adrian dueled Yubel, he faced against Chazz when he was invited to Central Academy. Throughout the whole duel, Chazz was on his high horse about how Adrian never had to struggle while Chazz fell to the bottom and climbed his way back to the top. Of course, Chazz knew nothing about Adrian and just assumed he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. _'Figures it wouldn't be long before I had to see that egotistical brat again. I know that this duel has no impact on our plans, but I really hope Jaden crushes him.'_

"So, when will his brothers be arriving?" Ghassan whispered to Damian.

As if on cue, everybody started to hear the sound of helicopter blades as a gust of wind was being picked up. "There's your answer!" Damian replied.

Chazz looked up in the air and saw two helicopters. In one of them were two men that were all too familiar to him.

"What's going on little brother?!" Slade asked from the air.

"Slade?! Jagger?! What are you doing here?!"

"To wish our little brother good luck in his duel of course!" Jagger replied. The two helicopters touched down and the men got out of their helicopter. "And to deliver some pretty important news to your schools."

 _'Wait, important news? Is he talking about how the duel's gonna be broadcasted live?'_ Damian thought.

A yellow crane was moved in front of the helicopter the brother's exited from, a cameraman filming them. "Alright, we're in perfect position for you!"

"About time." A voice from the helicopter said. From deeper inside the helicopter, a man that was all too familiar exited, to the shock of everybody at the harbor.

"Is that...Seto Kaiba?!" Adrian asked in shock.

Damian, Ghassan, and Scott were stunned. For the second time this school year, Kaiba appeared at Duel Academy.

Kaiba smirked at the camera. "Central and North Duel Academy. This will probably come off as sudden to you but I have a few announcements to make. For starters, this duel will be broadcasted live throughout all of Japan."

"WHAAATTT?!" Jaden reacted. "You mean...my face is gonna be shown throughout the whole country?!"

"But that's not all. See, a future project of mine is costing me far more than expected. As a result, I'm going to have to make some extra cash. That's why I made a deal with the Princeton brothers."

Jagger decided it was time for him and Slade to speak up. "See, this duel isn't just gonna end with some prize to the headmaster."

"The school that loses will be bought by the Princeton Corporation!" Slade declared.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Summer course and preparing for senior year of college really limited freetime.**

 **Looks like out of spite towards Scott, Kaiba decided to show that he controls the fate of Duel Academy. The pressure is on Chazz and Jaden far more than they initially thought. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	29. The School Duel

**Chapter 29: The School Duel**

"What's going on?" Chazz asked. He was in the locker room with his older brothers. "The broadcast, Seto Kaiba, you buying the school of the loser? What's this all about?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're helping you take the first big steps for your part of our project." Slade replied. "Don't you remember it?"

The transparent image of Ojama Yellow appeared next to Chazz. _"Project? What's he talking about boss?"_

"World Domination..." Chazz answered.

"That's right." Jagger stated. "Slade's the speaker for the house of representatives, and I've been running several of the most succesful businesses in Japan. We've been pulling our weight. But the same can't be said about you."

"I'm the top duelist of North Academy-" Chazz began to protest.

"You think ANYBODY cares about North Academy?" Jagger interrupted. "That administratorless death trap hardly even _qualifies_ as a school. Kaiba's considered shutting it down more often than I've ran competitors out of business."

"True. It's unfortunate that you're top student of the weakest branch of Duel Academy." Slade said. "But we found a way to make it work in our favor. And winning this broadcasted duel will be your first step to become the star of the dueling world."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with buying the losing school from Kaiba?" Chazz asked.

"Think about it. A Princeton is the top duelist of North Academy, while the Princeton Corporation owns Central Academy. The more influence over the Duel Academies we have, the more control over the dueling world we get." Slade answered. "In addition, owning either academy gets us partnership with Seto Kaiba, who we can absolutely use to our advantage."

"That said, owning North Academy's biggest use would be as a publicity stunt to get more attention." Jagger said. "West, East, and South Academy are more useful, but they don't have the annual duel with Central Academy like North Academy does." Jagger said. "We tried to simply buy Central Academy from Kaiba, but he said he wanted to see which school breeds the most talent. So we need you to win the School Duel so that we can own Central Academy."

"And then, our influence in the dueling world will skyrocket." Slade finished.

 _"They certainly have big plans."_ Ojama Yellow said.

"Chazz." Jagger said. His tone sent shivers down Chazz's spine. "We heard from Professor Crowler that you dropped out of Duel Academy three months ago. Apparently you were at risk of being demoted to Ra Yellow."

"Well I-" Chazz began to say.

Jagger stood up angrily. "Don't deny it! You have ALWAYS been the slacker of our family!" Chazz winced as if he was slapped in the face.

"It doesn't matter." Slade said. "You can turn this around and win respect for the Princeton Corporation. Don't let the family name down Chazz."

Jagger got out a suitcase. "You'll make a deck out of the cards in this briefcase. It's filled with some of the rarest cards that me and Slade could get our hands on, so you have no excuse to lose this duel Chazz." Jagger placed the suitcase near Chazz. "Don't disgrace us Chazz. It's time to prove your worth."

"Do you understand Chazz?" Slade asked.

Chazz said nothing.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Jagger yelled.

Chazz nodded. "Right...I won't lose..."

The two older brothers smiled. "That's what we like to hear." Slade said. "We'll leave you to construct your deck." The two walked out of the locker room.

"Damnit..." Chazz fell of the bench he was sitting on and punched the floor. "I can win on my own...I CAN WIN ON MY OWN!"

Chazz repeatedly punched the floor while screaming. From behind one of the lockers, Damian was hiding. He was well aware of this scene. He saw it plenty of times back when he watched GX. But knowing that in this timeline, he was the cause of it just made him feel awful. _'What should I do...should I comfort him? Or would that just piss him off more?'_ Damian clenched his fist. _'God...I'm such a coward.'_

* * *

"So...something tells me that Kaiba didn't pull this in the show." Scott whispered to Ghassan. They were walking towards the Duel Arena.

Ghassan nodded. "I'm not obsessed about GX like Damian, but I know that this is new."

"Figured. So, why is Kaiba doing this? Is it because of my Blue-Eyes cards, and he's taking it out on the Academy?"

"If that's the case, why wouldn't he simply sell the brothers Central Academy?" Ghassan wondered. "Or flat out force the school to expel you?"

"Because Seto knows that would make him look bad." A voice said. Scott and Ghassan turned their heads and saw Mokuba Kaiba walk up to them. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I want to talk to you two."

"About your brother?" Scott guessed.

Mokuba nodded. "Ever since Seto's met you guys, he's been acting differently. He was always cold and dismissive, but I haven't seen him look so broken since he lost to Yugi for the first time."

"Broken? He looks fine to me." Ghassan said.

"That's because he's hiding it. Until this deal with the Princeton brothers, Seto either coops himself up in his room or his office, and doesn't talk to anybody other than me or Roland. I've pretty much been running KaibaCorp for the past month and a half."

"All this because other people use Blue-Eyes in the future?" Scott asked. "Talk about petty."

Mokuba sighed. "Listen, Blue-Eyes White Dragon means a lot to Seto. Before he even got the card, it was a symbol for him to be strong and to keep rising up. Obtaining them was some of the biggest achievements in his life. So finding out that it no longer means anything really crushed him."

"Kaiba's a skilled duelist and a powerful businessman, Blue-Eyes being exclusive to him or not. It's not like he loses the cards or anything." Ghassan said.

"I tried telling him that, but that didn't help much. Blue-Eyes means a lot to him." He turned to Scott. "And that's why he agreed to the Princeton's suggestion of turning the School Duel into a business proposition. If Jaden wins, or the duel ends in a draw, the Princetons buy North Academy. If Chazz wins, they buy Central Academy."

"So Kaiba's doing this all out of petty spite?" Scott asked.

"Sounds like him." Ghassan said.

Mokuba nodded. "Seto doesn't care whether or not the Princetons get North or Central Academy. He just wants to demonstrate to you that he's the one with the power. He heard that you planned on negotiating with him and Pegasus about you keeping your Blue Eyes cards, and took that as a personal offense against him."

Scott shrugged. "Well, it's not like the Princeton's owning either Academy will mean anything major. They'll just have new management."

Mokuba shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. And why you students should be worried. The Princeton Brothers want complete domination of the Dueling world. So they'll want as much control over whichever academy they'll own as possible. What the students do in their free time, their career paths, everything. Whichever school the Princeton Brothers get, the students won't be students anymore. They'll be glorified slaves raised for the sole purpose of making the Princetons look good. And any student they believe doesn't breed enough talent will be instantly kicked from the Academy. Seto will just act as if he wasn't aware about what the Princetons would do and pretend to try and get the academy back to avoid looking too bad."

Ghassan raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second, I thought they were planning on making _Chazz_ their show horse?"

"From what I heard, their younger brother is just one of many they intend to make duel stars. They plan on making Chazz the biggest one, but they intend for every future major pro duelist to be under their control."

Scott scoffed. "Like that's gonna work. There are tons of skilled duelists in the world, many of them who never even went to Duel Academy. Even if they somehow take control of all of the branches of Duel Academy, it'll take years to get this empire to pick up any steam, and completely revolves around the idea that two novices in dueling can somehow breed students into becoming nigh-unstoppable professionals."

"That's part of the reason why Seto agreed. He didn't view the Princeton brothers as any real threat. Still, even if their plan's doomed to fail, countless students will have their lives manipulated against their will. Their lives will basically be taken away by the Princetons." Mokuba clenched his fist. "It's not right to have your youth stolen from you by people who only see you as a way to make profit. Seto should know that better than anybody."

Ghassan's eyes widened. He realized that if Chazz won, and the Princeton's took over Central Academy, that would mean it'd be harder for Damian and Scott to become Shadow Rider's if their freetime was completely controlled by the Princetons. Hell, Ghassan might outright get the boot, which would stop him from contributing to any future plans. "Couldn't the students just quit the Academy that the Princetons own and transfer to a new one? Same for the ones who were expelled?"

"I've seen enough sleazy businessmen to know how Slade and Jagger would prepare for that possibility. They'd act as if they'll make the students into skilled professionals, draw them into signing some kind of new contract, and use that to sue them if they leave. And for the ones who get the boot, they'll do everything in there power to ensure no other Academy accepts them."

"Geez...this is pretty major stuff." Scott said. "No matter what happens, one school is getting screwed over big time."

"Yeah." Mokuba replied. "The rest of the students probably think not much will change, but me and Seto are well aware what the Princetons will do with whatever school they own. But Seto went through with the deal anyway. This isn't like him."

The more that Ghassan thought about it, Mokuba had a point. While Kaiba was always an asshole, he wasn't heartless. His reason for changing KaibaCorp from a weapons development company to an entertainment and gaming industry was to bring happiness to children. Maybe if this was the manga universe and before Yugi used the mind crush on him this wouldn't be too out of place. But as of now, Kaiba willingly allowing countless children to have their lives controled and possibly ruined by the Princetons out of spite towards Scott seems extreme even for Kaiba. _'I take it this is the corruption taking effect?'_ Ghassan asked The Light of Destruction.

 _"Correct. Kaiba isn't subservient to me yet, but he's shedding off more and more of his morality."_ The Light responded.

Ghassan nodded. "Well, I guess all we can do now is hope Jaden beats Chazz. Though Mokuba, maybe you should try convincing your brother that this isn't a good idea."

"What do you think I've been doing the past several days?" Mokuba sighed. "I can try again though. In the meanwhile, you guys should probably warn your friends about the Princetons." Mokuba walked off towards the main building.

"So, are we just gonna watch and hope things go the same wasy as in canon?" Scott asked. "Like, it'll suck either way, but better North Academy being affected than Central Academy."

"I agree on that. But still, we need to have a back-up in case Jaden loses. We CAN'T afford having our schedules messed up with by the Princetons." Ghassan replied.

"Alright. So, what do we do?"

Ghassan thought for a bit. "We have some of The Light's power now. AND you have a disguise."

"You mean Titan's mask and clothes?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. So long as you make a get away, you should be able to take care of Slade and Jagger without anybody knowing it's you. You can challenge them to a duel where if they win, they get some never before seen cards. The Pendulum monsters that Pegasus didn't get to see."

Scott nodded. "I get it. Bribe them into dueling me if Jaden loses, and use The Light's power to brainwash them."

"You're half right. You'll be using The Light's power on them, but not to brainwash. We have to get them to want to join The Light for brainwashing to work, and that failed with Bastion."

Scott's eyes widened before he reluctantly nodded. "...I know where you're going with this."

Ghassan sighed. "Look, I hate it too. But if we-"

"I know, I know. If we want to get back home, we need to cross some lines." Scott turned around and started to head towards the Ra Yellow Dorm to pick up Titan's clothes. "I just hope Jaden wins. I'd rather delay having to murder people as much as I can."

"I'll wait for you inside the arena." Ghassan called out.

Scott gave a thumbs up as he continued walking. Ghassan was about to head towards the main building, before he noticed a rustling in a nearby bush. "Huh?"

"Looks like we're finally alone." A familiar voice said. From the bushes popped up Professor Banner. "Hello Ghassan."

"Banner? What's this about?"

"I trust that you received my message about your initiation to join the Shadow Riders?" Banner asked.

"Yeah. We decided that it would be Scott and Damian who would be joining your group."

"Good. No offense to you, but I believed their superior dueling skills would make them more suitable candidates."

Ghassan shrugged. He gave up on the game a while ago, and only got back to playing it when he, Scott, and Damian were dragged into this dimension. Makes sense. "So, why would you want to talk to me alone."

"It's quite simple really." Banner held up an ancient looking book with a millennium eye look-a-like embedded in the center. "So I can have insurance that your friends will eliminate Zane Truesdale."

Ghassan's eyes widened as the object in the middle of the book started to shine. Right as Ghassan was about to run away, a flash of light occured. When the light cleared up, both Ghassan and Banner disappeared.

* * *

Damian bumped into a figure as he turned to leave the locker room, falling to the ground. "Ugh...sorry about that." Damian rubbed his head in pain.

"No, it's my bad man."

Damian opened his eyes and saw that Jaden was the one he bumped into. "Oh, hey Jaden." Both of the two stood up. "What brings you here?"

"Well, after finding out that I was gonna be on TV, I was gonna do my hair and wash my face. But then..." Jaden pointed to the doorway into the locker room. "...I heard Chazz."

The two said nothing. The silence allowed them to hear Chazz punch the floor. "I've got to show them...show them that I'm no slacker. That I'm worthy of the Princeton name!"

Damian sighed. "Yeah...there's a ton of pressure on Chazz for the duel. I wanted to try and comfort him, but I was too scared."

Jaden tilted his head down the hallway as a signal for them to walk. Jaden walked away from the locker room, Damian following. "If you're scared, just give him some time. I'm sure he'll appreciate you trying to help him out once he calms down."

"I don't know...I'm kind of the reason why he left Duel Academy."

"Huh?"

"When Crowler announced that Chazz would be at risk of demotion, a bunch of the students in the class started to mock him for it. I stood up for Chazz but...Chazz thought I made him look weak. He left the school because of that."

"Damian..."

"Adrian was right. I'm no better than most of the Obelisks at this school. I thought about looking cool by rushing to Chazz's rescue before bothering to think how he'd feel about it." Damian clenched his right fist and started punching himself in the stomach.

"WHOA!" Jaden grabbed Damian's arm before he could hurt himself anymore. "Dude, you shouldn't beat yourself up so much over this. And I mean both figuratively AND literally."

"God...I'm a terrible friend..."

"No, you're not. So you made a mistake. But I guarantee that you wouldn't be the only one who'd have done that."

Damian looked at Jaden in confusion. "Seriously?"

"You think that me or Alexis would've stood by and let Chazz get harassed in class like that? If we were there when that happened, I'm sure that we'd have stood up for him too, and we're not even friends with Chazz." Jaden let go of Damian's arm. "The fact that you were looking out for Chazz, and feel guilty about how it made him so angry shows that you actually care about his feelings. How could somebody say that make someone a terrible friend?"

Damian said nothing before eventually nodding. "You're right. Thanks Jaden."

Jaden smiled. "No problem." He offered a high-five to Damian, who accepted. "Hope you're looking forward to the duel."

Damian chuckled. "You kidding? Of course I am." Damian started running down the hallway to head towards the Duel Arena. "Race you there!"

"Oh come on, you took a head start!" Jaden ran after Damian.

"As if you never took any before!"

* * *

Today was the most packed that Scott has ever seen the Duel Arena. He saw plenty of students in the Duel Arena before, like with Jaden and Syrus' tag duel against him and Damian, or the Triangle Duel to decide Duel Academy's rep, but this? Finding an available seat was about as likely as finding a needle in an ocean of hay. There were a fair amount of empty seats on the other side of the Duel Arena, but it seemed that portion was reserved for the North Academy students. He noticed that Damian was sitting with Jaden's friends, while Adrian was sitting in a bleacher filled with background characters. Kaiba, Mokuba, and the Princeton Brothers were sitting in a reserved area near the top of one of the bleachers. Meanwhile, Scott couldn't find a single empty seat that wasn't by the North Academy students.

"Ugh...penalties for arriving late I guess." Scott said. He headed towards the upper rails, deciding to watch from there. Scott put the bag containing his Titan disguise on the ground before he took a look at the Duel Field. Jaden and Chazz were standing on the Duel Field while Crowler was lying on the ground, his legs wrapped by the cord of a microphone. "Looks like I missed the starting announcement, but the duel hasn't started, so nothing important." Scott noted. He then scanned the room. Despite seeing Damian, he couldn't find Ghassan. _'Where is he? Didn't he say he'd meet me here?'_

Scott also took a look at the other students. They didn't look anymore worried about the duel than any school would worry about a sports match. Wanting their representive to win, yes. But it didn't look like they were worried about the outcome of their future. _'Weird...you'd think they'd worry about their school being bought.'_

 _"Kaiba announced that school activities would remain mostly the same no matter which Academy is bought by the Princetons. I saw the opening announcements through Damian"_ The Light of Destruction answered in Scott's mind. _"Though based off what that Mokuba boy told you, it's a lie."_

Scott nodded. Even if The Light couldn't freely communicate with Damian, it was pretty useful that he could see what Damian sees. That way if Damian decides to betray the group, The Light could inform Scott and Ghassan. ' _I guess that explains why they look more excited than worried. By the way, where's Ghassan?'_

 _"Banner took him to a cave to discuss matters about you and Damian becoming Shadow Riders."_

Now that Scott thought about it, Banner wasn't in the arena either. Guess that was why.

Chazz faced the Central Academy students. "Remember me Duel Academy!? I used to be a student at this dump until November. When I stopped getting the respect that I deserved."

Adrian rolled his eyes. _'He's even more of an egotistical brat now than from when I dueled him.'_ From what Adrian gathered, Chazz left the school after he was at risk of being demoted. The mockery he was facing from other studnets, coupled with Damian apparently pitying him caused him to forfeit the duel and flee Central Academy.

"Almost all of you hated me from the get go, but were too cowardly to actually do anything about it...until Jaden came along that is. After he beat me, you all thought that opened the doorway for you to mock me. Hiding behind the Slifer Slacker who got lucky. I know that some of you celebrated when I left Central Academy. But now, it's payback time!" Chazz turned to where the North Academy students were sitting. "I found a new Academy and started from scratch. I lost my whole deck before forging the arctic to make a new one."

"He's kidding right?" Syrus asked.

"He isn't. North Academy has a rather unorthodox method of application." Bastion replied.

"I duel my way up to the top with a deck cobbled together. And I was finally treated with the respect that I deserve." Chazz continued. A cheer came from the North Academy students before Chazz lifted his finger in the air. "Carve this into your ears Duel Academy! I've crawled my way out of hell and earned my position as the King of the North! All hail The Chazz!"

" ** _All hail The Chazz! All hail The Chazz! All hail The Chazz!"_** The North Academy students chanted.

 _'It's no "Manjoume Thunder" but it's better than "Chazz it Up" I guess.'_ Damian thought.

"Get ready Jaden. Because it's time to Chazz it up!" Chazz yelled.

 _ **"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"**_

Damian groaned.

"Whoa...Chazz got really popular in North Academy." Syrys said.

Chazz turned to Jaden. "You ready?"

"I was born ready Chazz." Jade answered.

"Let's see what kind of talent is bred by the Princeton Corporation." Kaiba said to Slade and Jagger.

"Trust me. You won't be disappointed." Slade replied.

Jaden and Chazz both activated their duel disks. "DUEL!" **(Jaden 4000/Chazz 4000)**

"I'll go first." Jaden drew a card from his deck, put it in his hand, and got out another one. "I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)** in attack mode!" The golden clad hero emerged on Jaden's side of the field. "Now I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn."

Chazz drew. "Heh heh. Hope you weren't expecting to start off strong, because I activate **Cold Wave!** "

Jaden noticed that frost began to grow on his two facedown cards. "Wh-what's going on?"

"The North is striking, that's what! With Cold Wave, until the start of my next turn, neither of us can play or set any spells or traps!"

"That means Jaden can't activate his face downs." Alexis realized.

"Not only that, but he won't be able to fuse next turn either." Bastion added.

"Next I summon my **Unmasked Dragon (1400/1100)** in attack mode!" A dragon with a blood red front and wings with boney white limbs and back appeared on Chazz's side of the field. "Now Unmasked Dragon, attack Sparkman!"

"Huh?" Jaden reacted. The monster jumped into the air, ready to bite down on Sparkman. Sparkman countered by shooting a blast of electricity at the monster, destroying it. **(Chazz 4000-3800)**

"What was that about?" Chumley wondered. "Chazz just sent his monster to get trashed."

"Because of Unmasked Dragon's ability." Damian responded.

"When Unmasked Dragon is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can summon a Wyrm monster with 1500 or less defense points!" Chazz declared.

"Worm? A Dragon monster that summons Insect monsters?" Syrus asked.

"Not with an 'o.' With a 'y'. It's a recent type of monster." Bastion said. "Think of it as more mythical looking Dragons."

"I'd say Dragons are pretty mythical enough already." Chumley replied.

"Get ready Jaden! I summon my **Metaphys Armed Dragon (2800/1000)** in attack mode!" A gigantic blue, transparent dragon with blades on it's shoulders and miniature drill on it's knees appeared.

Jaden widened his eyes. "A monster with 2800 attack points right out of the gate?!"

Chazz chuckled. "Worried? Go Metaphys Armed Dragon! Destroy Sparkman with _Armed Crusher!_ " The dragon raised it's arm and brought it down, smashing Sparkman into dust. **(Jaden 4000-2800)** "I end my turn with that."

Damian was deep in thought. He knew for a fact that Chazz didn't use either Metaphys Armed Dragon OR Unmasked Dragon in his duel against Jaden. _'Did Foster add some new cards in the North Academy deck? Or did Chazz decide to take cards from his brother's suitcase in this timeline?'_ Damian took a look at Slade and Jagger. They didn't seem surprised or angry at the monster. Then again, in canon they seemed to only realize Chazz wasn't using their cards when he got out Armed Dragon LV 7, so maybe that was the case here too.

"Alright then. My move." Jaden drew from his deck. _'I can't use spells or traps until Chazz's next turn, so I can't go on the offensive yet.'_ "I summon **Hero Kid (300/600)** in defense mode!" A young boy wearing a red mask and a red and white astronaut suit on Jaden's side of the field. "I end my turn."

"That all? Pathetic." Chazz drew a card from his deck. "Now that I can activate spells and traps again, I activate **Graceful Charity.** I draw three cards and then discard two." Chazz did exactly that. "Next I activate **Monster Reborn** to special summon one of the monsters I discarded." A shining light glowed on the ground as another dragon appeared on the field. It was smaller than Metaphys Armed Dragon, but still large it's it's own right. It was red and black with spikes over it's body. " **Armed Dragon LV 5 (2400/1700)** , rise!"

Sheppard gasped before turning to Foster. "Isn't that one of your academy's top cards?! Foster...you didn't!"

Foster chuckled. "I did what I had to do. I WANT that prize Sheppard. And I'm going to get it."

"This is bad. If both of those monsters attack, Jaden will lose!" Syrus yelled.

"Armed Dragon LV 5, destroy that half-pint! _Armed Buster!_ " Chazz yelled. The monster prepared to slash through Hero Kid.

"Sorry Chazz, I activate my trap card, **Negate Attack!** " A barrier of energy repelled Armed Dragon back. "This negates your attack and ends the battle phase!"

"Tch. Fine then. I activate the effect of my Armed Dragon Level 5." Chazz got out a card and showed it to Jaden. It was a monster called Armed Dragon LV 3, that had 1200 attack points. "By sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I get to destroy a monster you control that has less than or equal attack points than it. So say bye bye to Hero Kid! Go Armed Dragon! _Shrapnel Blast!_ " The dragon shot out multiple spikes from it's body destroying Hero Kid. "Now you have no defenses. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Chazz is constantly putting the pressure on. He's finally acting like a Princeton." Slade noted.

"True, but let's hope this Jaden kid can last a little bit longer." Jagger responded.

Slade turned to his brother in confusion. "Huh?"

"If Chazz wins too quickly, we'll have dead air to fill."

Both Slade and Jagger started laughing. Kaiba continued to watch the duel field. _'These amateurs really think the outcome's decided already?'_

"My move then." Jaden drew from his deck. "I activate my own Graceful Charity to draw three cards then discard two." Jaden drew two more cards from his deck, smiling as he looked at them. "Sweetness!" He discarded one of the cards he drew, and one he already had in his hand. "Now I activate **Miracle Fusion** to fuse my Elemental Hero Bladedge and my Elemental Hero Sparkman by removing them from play in the graveyard!" The transparent images of Sparkman and Bladedge appeared before they swirled together in the orange and blue vortex. "Time to introduce a new hero. I summon **Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" (2800/2300)** A warrior that looked like a more muscular version of Sparkman with golden clad armor on it's torso and limbs appeared.

"Alright! Now it's time for Jaden to turn things around!" Syrus cheered.

Damian raised an eyebrow. _'I thought Plasma Vice only had 2600 attack points. Did it have more in the anime?'_

"I activate my Plasma Vice's effect! By discarding a card, I can destroy any monster you control that's in attack position!" Jaden stated. Chazz clenched his fist as Jaden tossed a card from his hand to the graveyard. "Plasma Vice will destroy your Metaphys Armed Dragon!" A large orb of electricity was built between Plama Vice's hands before it tossed it at the transparent dragon, destroying the monster. "Now Plasma Vice, destroy Armed Dragon Level 5!" Plasma Vice shot a wave of electricity at the remaining dragon, causing it to be destroyed as well. **(Chazz 3800-3400)**

Slade, Jagger, and several North Academy students gasped.

"That's right Jaden! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!" Sheppard yelled.

"I end my turn. Your move Chazz."

"Good, because I activate my trap card, **Level Modulation!** " Chazz declared.

 _'Nani the fuck?!'_ Scott thought. _'I KNOW that card is a Spell Card!'_

 _"In your world, yes. And it eventually became a Spell Card in this dimension too. But it was initially a Trap Card."_ The Light replied in Scott's head.

"Here's how it works. First, you get to draw two cards." Chazz told Jaden.

Jaden smilled as he drew two more cards from his deck. "Now that's my kind of card!"

"Glad that you like it. Because now, I get to special summon on 'LV' monster from my graveyard regardless of any summoning conditions. Normally it wouldn't be able to attack or use it's effect the turn it's summoned, but since I'm using it on your End Phase, that's a non-issue." From behind Chazz, rose yet another giant dragon. It was red with silver armor covering almost all of it's body. On said armor were several spikes and two huge blades on it's back. "Behold, **Armed Dragon Lv 10! (3000/1000)"**

Damian gasped. "He skipped LV 7 and went straight to 10?!"

Jagger widened his eyes. "That wasn't any of the monsters I had in the briefcase!"

"What?!" Slade reacted.

"Wait, so you gave him Armed Dragon LV 3 and 5, but not LV 10?" Kaiba asked.

"I though Armed Dragon LV 7 and 10 would be too impractical to get any use out of. Their descriptions say that they can only be summoned with the previous form's effect." Jagger replied.

"Well it's clear to me that your younger brother is the actual duelist of the family."

Chancellor Foster chuckled at Sheppard's frustrated look. "Looks like Chazz has the upper hand again."

Sheppard stood up. "Don't give up Jaden! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!"

"Let's show this oldbag a REAL cheer!" A North Academy student yelled.

 _ **"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"**_

"WHOA! That monster looks sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Don't you realize the situation you're in?" Chazz asked.

"I can't help it! I love it when the pressure's on!"

Chazz gritted his teeth. "This. This is exactly why I can't stand you Jaden." Jaden seemed confused. "Unlike you, I don't spend my days lazing around. You don't think of anything other than having fun. You don't know what it's like to have some responsibility on your shoulders. Wanna know why I duel Jaden? Because I know that it's up to me to get the Princeton Corporation to succeed in their plans! To prove that the family name means something, and that I'm worthy of carrying the name! That's why I'm going to beat you Jaden. And show not just this rotten Academy, but all of Japan, no, the whole world that I'm not to be messed with!"

Adrian raised an eyebrow as he was watching. _'He seriously had this much pressure on him?'_

Chazz pointed a finger in the air. "WHO AM I?!"

 _ **"THE CHAZZ!"**_ The North Academy students roared.

"That's right! It's my move!" Chazz drew from his deck, put the card in his hand, and got out another one. "With my Armed Dragon LV 10's effect, I can discard a card to send all faceup monsters you control to the grave!" Chazz discarded a copy of Flying Kamakiri #1. "Go LV 10!" The Dragon opened it's mouth and let out a sonic roar. Plasma Vice covered it's ears in pain before exploding.

"Now Jaden's completely defenseless!" Bastion yelled in worry.

Scott clenched his fists. _'Come on Jaden...pull through.'_

The Princetons looked at the field, smiling at their brother. "We'll have to teach him to be more obedient, but it looks like Chazz didn't let us down." Slade said.

"About time he made us proud." Jagger stated.

Mokuba briely turned to the brothers in disgust. _'These guys are Gozaburo's in the making.'_

"Go LV 10! Finish Jaden off! _Static Orb Thrust!_ " The Armed Dragon generated an orb of electricity before hurling it at Jaden.

* * *

Ghassan was on the ground of some cave, panting and bleeding. On Banner's side of the field was **Golden Homunculus (?-3600/?-3600)** , an activated **Chaos Distill** and a set card **.** Ghassan had a set card and an activated **Backfire.** Ghassan's Jurrac Titano was recently destroyed by Banner's Golden Homunculus. **(Ghassan 1200-600/Banner 3000-2500)** Ghassan had 1 card in his hand while Banner had 4.

"You were too hasty to destroy Elemental Absorber. If you used that Mystical Space Typhoon on Chaos Distill, the game would be going much differently." Banner stated.

Ghassan stood up, growling. "Why are you doing this? I thought we agreed to help each other out for now."

"And I do intend to honor that." Banner stated. "But I have no guarantee that you three will actually honor your end of the bargain. Especially after you told Zane Truesdale about my involvement with the missing students."

"What are you talking about?!" Ghassan reacted. _'Remember. Don't show shock. That's how Pegasus found out about you.'_

"I wasn't born yesterday. A few weeks after you reveal my involvement with the missing students, Zane comes and asks me questions? But it doesn't matter. Even if you didn't tell him, I need your friend and your brother to eliminate Zane Truesdale. And that's precisely why I'll need to use you as leverage. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Ghassan drew a card. "I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Jurrac Velo (1700/1000)** from the graveyard!" The flaming raptor appeared in flames on Ghassan's side of the field. "Now, I summon another **Jurrac Guaiba (1700/400)** to the field!"

"Two level four monsters. An Xyz summon I take it?"

"Damn right. I overlay my Jurrac Guaiba with my Jurrac Velo to establish the overlay network!" A swirling black vortex appeared on the ground, the two Jurrac transforming into trails of light and entering it. A white aura began to grow around Ghassan. "I special summon the Rank 4 **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!" (2100/2000)** From the votrex emerged a blue and silver ship-like machine with two orbs trailing around it.

"What's it's effect?" Banner asked. He knew better than to write off a summoned monster jus because it's attack points were lower than his Homunculus.

"By detaching two XYZ materials, I can take one special summoned monster you control that's in attack position, and attach it to ARK!" The two orbs on ARK disappeared, as the machine shine a ray of light onto Banner's monster. _'Golden Homunculus seems to work differently in the anime than in our world. And one of those ways is that it apparently HAS to be special summoned.'_

"I activate my quickplay spell, **Grand Convergence.** If I have Macro Cosmos, I destroy all monsters you control, and you take 300 points of damage!"

Ghassan smiled. "I activate, **Dark Bribe!** This negates and destroys your spell, but you get to draw a trap."

Banner frowned as he drew a card. The ray shining on Golden Homunculus caused him to shrink down to an orb of light that was promptly brought to Silent Honor ARK. The orb trailed around the monster just like the previous two materials did.

"Now Silent Honor Ark! Attack Banner directly!" The monster charged a ray of energy before firing it at Banner.

"I activate my other trap card, **Mirror Force!** This card-"

"Not gonna happen!" Ghassan interrupted. The orb circling around Silent Honor ARK disappeared.

"What just-?"

"If Silent Honor ARK would be destroyed, I can detach and XYZ material instead." The attack followed through. Banner placed his arms in front of him to brace himself, but was still blasted backwards. **(Banner 2500-400)**

"Gya..." Banner noticed that part of his sleeves were burnt off. "I wonder...how do you make your attacks real when you don't have a Shadow Charm?"

"None of your business. I end my turn."

Banner drew from his deck. "I activate my facedown **Macro Cosmos!"** The area began to morph.

Instead of being in a cave, Ghassan suddenly found himself in a projection of space. "Nice effects."

"Much like Chaos Distill, all cards sent to my graveyard are instead remove from play. In addition, by removing Chaos Distill from play, I can special summon **Helios-The Primordial Sun!** from my deck!" **(?/?)** A bandaged figure with a sun for a head appeared on Banner's side of the field. Helios gains 100 attack points equal to my removed from play monsters. With Areteos, Ekenas, Leon, Salamandra, and Golden Homunculus all removed from play, that gives it 500 attack and defense points." **(Helios-The Primordial Sun ?-500/?-500)**

"What are you up to? It's way weaker than Silent Honor."

"I activate **Yellow Process-Kitolenics!** By sacrificing Primordial Sun, I can special summon from my deck **Helios Duo-Megistus!" (?/?)** A plumped bandaged figure with a sun for a head replaced Banner's monster, a second minuature sun hovered by it's side. "Duo Megistus gains 200 attack and defense points for each removed from play monster." **(Helios-Duo Megistus ?-1200/?-1200)** "This one won't be lasting for long either. I activate **Red Process-Rubedo!** By sacrificing Duo Megistus, I summon my ace monster!" A shining light shined on Duo Megistus as it vanished. Taking it's place was three, child-like bandaged figures, each with a miniature sun. "Behold, **Helios Trice-Megistus!" (?/?)**

"Let me guess. 300 attack and defense points for each monster removed from play?" Ghassan asked.

Banner nodded. **(Helios-Trice Megistus ?-2100/?-2100)** "Go Helios! Destroy Silent Honor ARK!"

"A double takedown eh? Fine by me!" Silent Honor fired a blast of energy at Helios, as Helios fired a wave of fire. An explosion occured, engulfing both monsters. Ghassan and Banner held their arms infront of them as a result of the shockwaves. _'All I have to do is draw a monster with enough attack points to take out the rest of Banner's life points, and I win next turn. I just have to hope anime luck words in my favor.'_

As the explosion cleared up, Helios-Trice Megistus remained on Banner's side of the field. "WHAT THE?!" Ghassan yelled.

"When destroyed, Trice Megistus can be special summoned. And then, it gains 500 attack and defense points." **(Helios-Trice Megistus 2100-2600/2100-2600)**

"No...this can't be happening..."

"Trice Megistus, finish him off! _Phoenix Prominence!_ " Each of the figures burned as they sent flames into the air. The flames together formed a phoenix. "Damian and Scott will have 24 hours to eliminate Zane Truesdale. Otherwise..."

Ghassan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a transparent monster behind him. Jinzo. "I'll absorb your soul."

Ghassan gritted his teeth. "Damnit...DAMNITTTTTT!" The make-shift phoenix came down on Ghassan, causing him to scream. It's as if he was being burned. Not just his body. As if something set literal fire inside his soul. "GYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **(Ghassan 600-0)** Ghassan fell on his knees. The area morphed back to the cave they were in.

"For your sake, I hope your friend and brother do what I wish of them." Banner stated.

"Though I'd prefer if they failed." Jinzo started to laugh.

Ghassan's vision started to fade away as Jinzo laughed. _'Shit...I might die here...hey Light...did you tell Scott about my whereabouts?'_

 _"I simply told him you were in a cave talking with Banner. I didn't want to distract him from killing the elder Princeton brothers if he had to."_ The Light of Destruction replied.

 _'Then let them know when you can.'_ Ghassan collapsed on the cave floor. _'Damian...Scott...save me.'_

* * *

 **I spent a lot of time going back and forth on whether or not I'd focus on Jaden's duel with Chazz, or Ghassan's duel with Banner. Decided to go with the former since not only has it been over 20 chapters since Chazz dueled in this story, but also because I simply found it more fun to plan out. Though I hope Ghassan losing his soul to Banner and Jinzo helps make up for that.**

 **Looks like Banner's finally made his first move. Using Ghassan's soul as a hostage, Banner's turned Ghassan's plan to have Zane take care of Banner against them. How will Damian and Scott react when they find out? And will Scott have to kill Slade and Jagger? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and have a great day!**


	30. Goodbye Lazy Days

**Chapter 30: Goodbye Lazy Days**

 **(Jaden 2800/Chazz 3400)** The orb of electricity collided with Jaden, causing a massive explosion. "You go bye-bye!" Chazz declared. He was standing proud by his **Armed Dragon LV 10 (3000/1000)** and had two cards in his hand.

"No way..." Syrus said in disbelief.

Scott gritted his teeth. _'Damnit. Now I have to deal with Chazz's brothers.'_

The dust cleared up, Jaden still standing with an activated facedown card. **(Jaden 2800-1300)** "What the-how are you still standing?" Chazz demanded.

"I activated **Damage Diet.** This card halves all damage I take the turn it's activated." Jaden replied. He currently had 5 cards in his hand

"Feh. Well it would be boring if you got crushed too quickly. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Jaden drew from his deck. "I summon my **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)** in attack mode!" The long haired heroine appeared on Jaden's side of the field. "Next I activate the spell card **Burst Impact!** If I control Burstinatrix, I destroy all monsters you control, and you take 300 point of damage for each one!"

Chazz gritted his teeth as a flaming aura began to glow around Burstinatrix. She then released it as a wave of fire, consuming Chazz's monster. **(Chazz 3400-3100)** "Seriously? One of my deck's strongest monsters taken out by that weakling?"

Damian raised an eyebrow. _'One of?'_

"It's not how strong the monster is that matters Chazz. It's how you use it! I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Burstinatrix on my field with the Avian in my hand!" The two monsters swirled together in the blue and orange vortex. "Come on out **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (2100/1200)** The iconic Elemental Hero descended onto Jaden's side of the field. "Go Flame Wingman! Attack Chazz dir-"

"I activate my trap card **Call of the Haunted!** This lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard! Revive **Armed Dragon LV 5!" (2400/1000)** The large red and black dragon returned to Chazz's side of the field. "Sure you wanna continue that attack Jaden?"

"Nice play Chazz. I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

Chazz drew from his deck. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Chazz drew two more cards from his deck. "Now, I activate Armed Dragon LV 5's effect! By discarding a monster, like my _Serpent Night Dragon_ , I can destroy a monster you control that has less attack points than the monster I discarded. So since Serpent Night Dragon had 2350 attack points..."

"Flame Wingman will get destroyed." Damian finished.

"And with a direct attack, Chazz will win!" Alexis gasped.

"Go Armed Dragon. _Shrapnel Blast!_ " Multiple spikes shot out of the Dragon's body.

"I activate my quickplay spell, **De-Fusion!** " Jaden yelled. Flame Wingman dissolved into light before the spikes hit him, Avian and Burstinatrix taking it's place in defensive stances. "Flame Wingman goes back to my Extra Deck while the monsters I fused come to the field!"

"Shouldn't have expected anything different. Armed Dragon LV 5, destroy Burstinatrix!" The monster raised it's claw, and slashed through Burstinatrix, destroying her. "I set two cards and end my turn. Now that it's my End Phase, since LV 5 destroyed a monster by battle, you get to witness it evolve!" The dragon glowed in red light before it began to morph. It was larger, though not as large as LV 10 was, and it's neck, shoulders, and part of it's front was covered in silver, bladed armor. "Rise, **Armed Dragon LV 7!" (2800/1000)**

"Heh heh. You sure know how to keep the pressure on Chazz! It's my draw!" Jaden drew from his deck. _'Card of Sanctity. It's a risk to get Chazz to replenish his hand completely, but the only other card I have in my hand right now is Insurance. Guess I have no choice.'_ "I activate **Card of Sanctity!** Both of us draw cards until we have six cards in our hand!"

"Works for me." Chazz went from an empty hand, to six cards, while Jaden drew 5 more from his deck.

"Now, I activate my own **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Jaden drew two cards from his deck. "Alright! I activate **Fusion Recovery** letting me add Polymerization and a monster I used as fusion material from my grave to my hand!" Jaden ejected Polymerization and Burstinatrix from his graveyard slot. "Second verse, same as the first! I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Avian and my Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman again!" Once again, the monsters combined to form Flame Wingman. "Now I-"

"Let me guess. Since my monster's stronger than yours, you're gonna use Skyscraper to boost Flame Wingman's attack points?" Chazz asked.

"Um...well...maybe?" Jaden chuckled nervously.

"You're getting pretty predictable Jaden." Chazz smirked.

Jaden smirked back. "Doesn't matter if you can't do anything about it though. I activate **Skyscraper!** " Several buildings rose from the ground, Flame Wingman standing atop the tallest one. "You know how this spell works, right Chazz? If an Elemental Hero battles a monster that's stronger than it, the Elemental Hero gains 1000 attack points!"

"This is bad." Zane said.

Syrus and Chumley looked at Zane in confusion. "Umm...you mean the slang where 'bad' means 'good', right?" Chumley asked.

"Jaden's turned things around again! And with the damage Chazz will be taking from both the battle and Flame Wingman's effect, Jaden will win the duel! This is great!" Syrus said.

"Maybe normally. But look at Chazz's face." Zane replied. Syrus and Chumley saw Chazz grinning cockily.

"You gotta admit, that doesn't look like a guy whose worried. "Alexis stated.

"You mean...Chazz was ready for this?!" Syrus asked.

"He has two face downs." Bastion pointed out. "Unless Chazz is bluffing, then it's safe to assume that either the attack will fail, or he has a backup plan."

"I set a card facedown. Now, go Flame Wingman! _Skydive Scorcher!_ " Flame Wingman leaped off the building and headed down towards Chazz's monsted, surrounding itself in flames. **(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100-3100/1200)**

"I activate my quickplay spell, **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy any spell or trap on the field. I take it even someone like you could guess what I'm targeting, right?" Chazz asked.

Syrus gasped. "THAT'S why Chazz wasn't worried!"

Jaden widened his eyes as a blue cyclone destroyed his field spell. **(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 3100-2100/1200)** "Nice move Chazz. But how's THIS for predictable? From my hand, I activate a quickplay spell of my own, **Book of Moon!** This card lets me target one card you control and switch it to face down defense position!"

Now it was Chazz's turn to be shocked. A shining blue ligh occured before the hologram of Armed Dragon LV 7 switched to a set card on it's side. Flame Wingman charged through the card, causing it to explode. "Damnit..."

"And don't forget my Flame Wingman's special ability Chazz. Since it destroyed a monster of yours by battle, you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Flame Wingman held out it's dragon arm towards Chazz before firing a torrent of flames at him. **(Chazz 3100-300)**

"Alright!" Chumley cheered.

Foster started to look worried while Sheppard smiled. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it?"

"No way!" Slade yelled in shock.

"How could Chazz fall behind so suddenly?!" Jagger asked. "Damnit...this is all because he didn't take our cards!"

Kaiba chuckled before turning to the brothers. "You two really don't know a thing about dueling, do you?"

Mokuba smirked at Slade and Jagger. "It was probably for the best that Chazz didn't take your cards. He'd proably do a lot worse with cards bought by two people who don't know how to duel."

Jagger clenched his fist in anger. Slade put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax bro. If that Jaden kid can make a comeback, then so can Chazz."

"Nice move Jaden, but now it's over! I activate my continuous trap, **Doppelganger!** " Chazz yelled.

Bastion and Zane both widened their eyes. "Oh no!" Bastion yelled.

"When I take damage from the card effect of a monster my opponent controls, then you take damage equal to the amount I took!"

Sheppard gasped. Foster stood up. "Whoo-hoo! THAT'S how it's done! Chazz it up, Chazz!"

 _ **"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"**_

 _'Sheesh, the audience is more obnoxious than high school students watching their team play.'_ Damian thought.

Flames started building around Chazz's activated trap card. "See, with cards like Flame Wingman, and Winged Kuriboh LV 10, I expected you to be relying on their effects to beat me. But I came prepared. Now, it's time to end this!"

"I can't watch!" Crowler yelled. As much as he hated Jaden, he'd much prefer Central Academy to win, even if it was Jaden who carried the victory.

"I activate the other quickplay from my hand, **Emergency Provisions!** By sending a spell or trap I control to the grave, I gain 1000 life points!" Jaden's set Insurance dissolved, as a shimmering aura shined around him. **(Jaden 1300-2300)**

"That's not enough to save you! Get ready, 'cause I'll make you pay for all the humiliation you caused me!" Chazz yelled. "Take this! My hate, my anger, and all of my sorrow!" A torrent of flames headed towards Jaden, Jaden screaming as the flames enveloped him. When the flames ceased, Jaden fell to his knees.

"JADEN!" Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, and Sheppard all yelled.

Chazz smirked. "Guess that's that." Chazz began to turn away.

"It's not over yet Chazz." Jaden said. Chazz turned around, and saw Jaden standing back up. **(Jaden 2300-900)**

"What the-you were supposed to take 2800 damage!"

Jaden smiled. "Normally yeah." In his hand, he shown a trap card. "Thankfully, I had this card in my grave."

"Damage Diet again?" Chazz gritted his teeth.

Jaden nodded. "By banishing it while it's in my graveyard, I can halve all effect damage dealt to me for the turn. I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Slade and Jagger were gritting their teeth angrily. "Right when it looks like Chazz is about to win, he messed up." Slade said.

"Why isn't Chazz more of the cards we provided for him?" Jagger asked in frustration. "There was a pair of Synchro Monsters who couldn't be destroyed by either battle OR card effects in there for God's sake."

Chazz said nothing for a while as he looked at the general direction of his brothers. _'Damnit...am I really gonna lose in front of my brothers? In front of the whole world?'_

"Uh...Chazz? I said I end my turn." Jaden said. He took a look at Chazz, and then glanced at where Chazz was looking at. "His brothers..."

The spirit of Ojama Yellow appeared next to Chazz. _'Wow boss. This guy's got you on the ropes now.'_

"Beat it already." Chazz muttered.

The spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden. _'Kuri.'_

"Huh?" Jaden noticed the strange looking monster next to Chazz. "Whoa! Chazz, you never told me you had a spirit partner!"

"Umm...what did Jaden just say?" Bastion asked.

Syrus laughed sheepishly. "From time to time, bro acts as if his Winged Kuriboh is an actual spirit. He really values it, so I guess he wishes it was real."

"But...why act as if Chazz has one to?" Damian asked. Of course, he knew that Jaden wasn't just acting. He wasn't able to see Duel Spirits, but he was well aware about their existance.

Chumley said nothing, just staring at the spirits. _'So it's not just me. Jaden can see them too.'_

Chazz quickly clapped Ojama yellow in his hands, causing it to disappear. "It's nothing! Just a figment of your imagination! Anyway, my move!" Chazz drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed.** " Chazz drew two cards from his deck, smiling at one of them. "I activate **Double Summon** allowing me to Normal Summon twice this turn! I summon two copies of **Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)** in attack mode!" Two identical dragons with jewels for scales appeared in front of Chazz. "This goes without saying, but both of these monsters are the same level."

"An Xyz summon eh?" Jaden asked.

Chazz smirked. "I overlay my two Level 4 Alexandrite Dragons!" A swirling dark vortex appeared on the ground in front of the dragons as they disolved into light and went inside it. "Feast your eyes on my deck's strongest monster!" A dark purple dragon with futuristic armor and four glowing pink orbs on it's wings slowly crawled out from the vortex. Two purple orbs trailed around it's body. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, rise and crush all those who stand in my way! I Xyz summon the Rank 4 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)!** "

"That's weird. Chazz said it's his strongest monster, but it's weaker than Armed Dragon LV 7, AND LV 10." Syrus said.

"It's stronger than Flame Wingman, but Jaden will have enough life points to hold on." Chumley stated.

"Sadly, that'll change very quickly." Bastion replied.

"I activate the effect of my Dragon. By detatching two Xyz materials, a monster you control get's it's attack points cut in half! Then, those halved attack points go to my Dark Rebellion!" Chazz declared. " _Treason Discharge!_ "

Jaden gasped as electricity surrounded Flame Wingman and began to bind him. **(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100-1050/1200) (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 2500-3550)**

Damian raised an eyebrow. _'That's weird. In the Arc-V anime, Dark Rebellion only detaches one Xyz material for that, and the attack gain is temporary. This world has been following the anime card effects when anime characters use them, why the sudden change? Did North Academy happen to get their hand on the one copy of Dark Rebellion I sold?'_ Damian then remembered something. _'I get it. When I sold a copy of Dark Rebellion, it must have been before Pegasus created them. Since that's how this world got introduced to that card, that explains why those Xyz monsters are following the rules of our world.'_

"Now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Destroy Flame Wingman! _Lightning Strike of Rebellion!_ " Lightning began to build up in the Dragon's mouth as it charged at Jaden's monster.

"I activate my trap card, **Half or Nothing!"** Jaden yelled. "During the Battle Phase, you decide between one of two option. You either halve the attack of all monsters you control 'till the end of your turn, or end the Battle Phase. What's it gonna be?"

"What do you think? The first option obviously." Chazz replied. **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 3550-1775/2000)** Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon bit into Flame Wingman, causing the latter to explode, blasting Jaden to the ground. **(Jaden 900-175)**

Sheppard paled. "Come on Jaden..."

"I set a card face down. Now, Dark Rebellion's attack goes back to 3550." **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 1775-3550/2000)** "I end my turn. Your move, slacker. Or maybe you want to give up right now?"

Jaden stood up. "Like I would ever do that! This duel is way too fun for me not to see it through!"

"Ugh...once again, you try to spoil my good mood with your insufferably upbeat attitude. Can't you tell you're about to lose?"

"You don't know for sure. But besides, even if I lose this duel, that doesn't matter. Dueling's all about having fun. So long as I enjoyed the duel, I'll still walk off happy. Still, I just wish you were more focused on the duel. Then it would be even more fun."

"Focused on the-you think I'm not taking this seriously?!"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah. Because you weren't really focusing on me during the duel. You were busy with another conflict of yours. You wanted to prove you were worthy to hold your family name so much, you forgot that enjoying the game is what's most important."

Adrian raised and eyebrow at this. _'Having fun is what's most important? Spoken like a guy who doesn't know anything about responsibility.'_

Chazz seemed taken aback. "Having fun is what's most important...?

"Next time, let's have a duel where we're BOTH having fun. It's my move!" Jaden drew from his deck. "I summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)** in attack mode!" The blue armored hero appeared in front of Jaden. "Since Bubbleman's the only card on my field, I get to draw two cards." Jaden drew from his deck.

"In attack mode? You must be going crazy." Chazz replied.

"Nope. Because I drew the two cards I needed. First, I activate **Burial from a Different Dimension** , letting me move up to three of my removed from play cards to the graveyard. I choose my Sparkman and my Bladedge." Jaden put the two monsters back intro his graveyard slot. "Now, I activate **The Warrior Returning Alive** to add my Bladedge back to my hand." Jaden ejected the monster from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Zane smiled. "Unless Chazz's facedown can save him, Jaden's won this duel."

"What do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"I have a feeling about what card Jaden will play next."

"I activate **Bubble Shuffle!** " Jaden yelled. "If I control Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack position, I can switch both it, and a monster you control into defense position. Then, I can tribute Bubbleman to special summon an Elemental Hero in my hand!"

Chazz gasped as his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon switched to a defensive stance. Bubbleman did the same before dissolving into light. In it's place stood **Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)** "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon only has 2000 defense points..." Chazz said.

Jaden nodded. "And Bladedge does piercing damage when attack a defense position monster! Go Bladedge!" Bladedge leaped into the air, ready to slash the dragon in two.

 _'Piercing damage is considered battle damage, so Chazz's Doppelganger wouldn't be able to make Jaden take the damage as well. It's all on Chazz's last face down.'_ Foster thought.

Chazz gritted his teeth as he looked at his facedown. The other card he drew from Pot of Greed. _'I didn't want it to end like this...but I'll take it over losing.'_ "I activate **Ring of Destruction!** I target one monster on the field, and destroy it. Then, BOTH of us take damage equal to it's attack points! I choose Bladedge!"

Jaden gasped as a collar with several grenades attached to it materalized on Bladedge's neck. "That means..."

Chazz nodded glumly. "Yeah. A tie."

The collar set off, as the explosion destroyed Bladedge. Both Chazz and Jaden barely managed to avoid being blasted away by the shockwaves. **(Chazz 300-0) (Jaden 175-0)**

Kaiba turned to the elder Princeton brothers. "A draw. That means you get North Academy as agreed on."

Jagger gritted his teeth in anger. Slade was also looking pretty frustrated. "Excuse us for a moment.." Slade said. The two stood up and walked down towards the Duel Field.

Sheppard and Foster turned to each other. "So does this mean both of us gets the prize, or neither of us do?" Foster asked.

"I think we'd both be happier with the former." Sheppard replied.

"Whoa..." Jaden deactivated his duel disk. "Sweet move Chazz!"

Chazz ignored Jaden, and fell to his knees. With the way he looked, one would think he lost the duel. "Damnit...I came here to _win_..."

Slade and Jagger walked up towards Chazz. "I'm disappointed in you Chazz." Slade calmly said. He was holding back the urge to vehemently scream at his younger brother.

"I'm sorry..." Chazz weakly replied.

"Yeah, well 'sorry' doesn't cut it!" Jagger yelled, not even bothering to hold in his anger. "Do you know how much money we spent on this duel?! Having it broadcasted? The rare cards that you **refused** to use? Buying an Academy from Seto Kaiba?!"

Jaden frowned. Chazz didn't even lose, and these guys were still acting as if he failed?

"We spent all of this for you to **win** Chazz. Being forced to end the duel in a draw is the same as admitting you were overpowered." Slade stated. "If you used the rare cards that we bought you, you would have won."

"I just...wanted to win with my own power. Without having to rely on my status."

Jagger grew even angrier. "You idiot! You put our plans in jeopardy for some sentimental bullshit like that?!"

He was about to grab Chazz by the shirt and pull him up before Slade put a hand on Jagger's shoulder. "Calm down there Jagger. It sucks that all we could get is North Academy, but if we put up a scene, it'll be harder to control them. We have to make as much use out of it as we can."

"Hey, leave him alone!" Slade and Jagger turned around and saw Jaden confronting the brothers. Behind him were Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, and Damian. "What kind of brothers are you guys? You're supposed to support your family, not kick them while they're down!"

"Zane." Damian quickly muttered. Zane grunted, but said nothing.

"Chazz was giving it his all during the duel against me, and he did a great job! DESPITE all the pressure you've been putting on him!"

"What happened in the interim isn't what's important kid. All we care about are results." Jagger replied.

"Geez...I pity North Academy for having you guys as it's new owners." Alexis stated.

Crowler was watching from the stairs leading to the duel field. _'It's true. Results are what's most important of all. But berating their sibling like that in front of hundreds? I hate to side with Jaden, but that's tad harsh.'_ Crowler thought back to Damian calling him out back in November for harassing Chazz in front of the whole class. _'Blast it...not only am I seeing eye to eye with the Slifer slacker, but I'm sympathizing with Damian too.'_

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." Slade turned to Chazz. "We're just gonna need to work on improving your abilities first. And getting you to listen to us more."

"Seriously!?" Jaden yelled. "You think after what you JUST did, Chazz is gonna-"

Damian put a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "Chazz can speak for himself Jaden."

"He's right. Don't make me look anymore pathetic than I already do."

"Chazz..." Jaden said.

Chazz slowly stood up. "Slade, Jagger...get out of here. I'm going back to Central Academy."

"WHAAAAA?!" The North Academy students reacted.

"I have things to settle here. Besides..." Chazz turned to Slade and Jagger. "I'm not gonna let you two control me any longer. I'll still aim to be at the top of the dueling world. But consider me out of this little project of yours!"

There was a bit of silence. Then the muscular man with the russian accent stood up. "All hail The Chazz!"

 _ **"**_ ALL HAIL THE CHAZZ! ALL HAIL THE CHAZZ!" Several North Academy students and even a few Central Academy students joined in.

 _ **"ALL HAIL THE CHAZZ! ALL HAIL THE CHAZZ! ALL HAIL THE CHAZZ!"**_

 _'Heh. Looks like Chazz is Mr Popular now.'_ Scott thought.

Jagger started to grow angry, but Slade just sighed. "Alright then. I respect your decision Chazz."

Slade's reaction seemed to take both Chazz and Jagger by surprise. "Wh-what are you talking about Slade?" Jagger asked.

"It's Chazz's life. It's disappointing that he made this decision, but it's his to make. We don't have the right to control him." Slade turned to Jagger. His face said it all. _'We'll get our payback in time.'_

"Is he really that fine with it?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course not." Kaiba replied. "But he realizes that, as the new owner of North Academy, he has to put up a good image. Looking good for the people you want to manipulate is the name of the game in politics after all."

"You're STILL gonna do business with them Seto?"

"Why not? I have no use for North Academy, and could use the money. How Slade and Jagger run it isn't any of my concern."

Slade turned back to Chazz. "It was wrong of us to snap at you like that. We just push you so hard so that we can make you the best that you can be. You don't have to accept our apology, but know that we're sorry for how we treated you. Hopefully, we can make the North Academy students as skilled as you are"

 _'What the hell?! This is way different from how Slade acted in canon! Why's he suddenly acting so...civil...'_ Damian took a look at the North Academy students. While a few of them looked angry at the Princeton Brothers, a good amount of them actually looked at them hopefully. _'I get it. If Chazz is no longer useful to them, they'll replace him with somebody else now that they own North Academy.'_

"See you around little brother." Slade walked out of the Dueling Arena, Jagger following.

"Heh. Even though Jagger's the one who manages the Princeton Corporation's businesses, it looks like Slade is the actual businessman of them." Kaiba stood up. "Come on Mokuba. We need to sign the contract to give them North Academy." Kaiba walked down the stairs.

"Seto..." Mokuba hesitantly followed his older brother.

Chazz stared in silence as he watched his brothers leave the Duel Arena.

"Hey man." Chazz turned around and saw Damian standing by him. "It's...been a while huh."

"Yeah...it has."

There was an awkward silence for a while before Damian spoke up. "So, when'll you try to get your revenge on me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Jaden isn't the only lower ranked student to beat you publicly. Figured you'd try to gun for me afterwards."

Chazz smiled. "You sure you're not gonna cry when I crush you?"

"I'm not gonna leave Duel Academy if I lose, I can tell you that much." Damian shot back.

"Heh. You're still as arrogant as ever. Looks like it's up to The Chazz to humble you." He and Damian high fived each other.

Scott sighed in relief. _'Well, looks like I won't have to worry about killing for now.'_

 _"You sure about that? Banner does want you to deal with Zane Truesdale to deal with after all."_ The Light said in Scott's head.

 _'Yeah, but if we play our cards right, we can get Banner to make us Shadow Riders first, then get Zane to take out Banner. That way, I won't have to kill anybody other than Jaden.'_

 _"I suppose that could work. Though that'll mean your friend Ghassan will die tomorrow."_

Scott widened his eyes, before growling in frustration. _'What did you hide to me about Ghassan and Banner?'_

* * *

"You're kidding!" Damian yelled. He, Adrian, and Scott were in Scott's room in the Ra Yellow dorm. Damian's reunion with Chazz was cut short due to Scott suddenly insisting he come with him to discuss private matters, later telling this to Adrian as well. The three were missing out on the award ceremony for the School Duel.

"No. I'm not. Banner beat Ghassan and is holding his soul hostage. If we don't kill Zane in 23 or so hours, he'll have Jinzo consume Ghassan's soul."

Damian clenched his fists. "Damnit...but the plan was to kill Zane anyway right? I don't want to do it but..."

"You'll have to if you want Ghassan to survive." Adrian stated.

Scott and Damian both nodded. "Zane'll be a tough opponent, but our decks are more advanced than his. And if we gang up on him, we can take him down." Scott told Damian.

"I don't have a disguise like you do though. It'll be too risky. Not to mention that I don't have The Light's power like you and Ghassan." Damian pointed out.

"He has a point. But remember, Banner's doing this as an initiation for you two to get into the Shadow Riders." Adrian said. "Even if Scott can defeat Zane on his own, that'll mean only Scott gets into the group."

Scott said nothing. He didn't want to say it in front of Damian, but it might be for the best that Damian doesn't become a Shadow Rider.

"But even if Scott kills Zane, we still have a problem. Namely, how will we know that Banner will keep up his end of the bargain?" Adrian asked.

"I mean, he wants us to be Shadow Riders right? If he doesn't hold his end of the deal, he'll miss out on two powerful candidates." Scott replied.

"Maybe...but that doesn't mean he'll find it worth the risk of having no more leverage over you. Think about it. Why do you think Banner would try to kill you three?"

"Huh? Well, probably because he views us as threats." Damian answered.

"Exactly. And the fact that he finds out Zane is suspicious of him mere days after we sent Zane screenshots of Banner's email with Kagemaru means he probably surmised that you guys told Zane about him."

"So if he gets rid of all of us, he won't need to worry about us exposing his involvment with the missing students or the Shadow Riders." Scott realized.

"Exactly. This is either a ploy to kill you two alongside Zane, or he's just gonna hold Ghassan's soul as a hostage indefinitely to make sure you don't step out of line."

"Shit! We should have just sent the info to Sheppard and got Banner fired when we could! Now what can we do?!" Damian asked.

"Well obviously I have to kill Zane. That's the only way I can get into the Shadow Riders right now." Scott said. "But how will we ensure Ghaasan's safety?"

"Well, it's a Duel Spirit whose threatening to consume your brother's soul, right?" Adrian asked Damian. "Well, while Scott's dealing with Zane, why don't we use a Duel Spirit of our own to take care of Jinzo?"

The three felt a shimmering around them, before a familiar, cybernetic, lizard-like creature materalized. "Gecko, I told you next time I come to this island it would be to kill Damian. Not save his brother."

Damian and Scott both jumped back a bit at the sudden appearance of the Duel Spirit. Adrian just smiled. "Hey, when you work for the same boss, sometimes you have to help each other out."

Giga Gagagigo scoffed. "Whatever. He's just lucky that I can benefit from Jinzo's death."

"Wait, how?" Damian asked.

The Duel Spirit glared at Damian. "Need to know basis."

"As for you Damian, you'll be confronting Banner directly." Adrian said.

"Wait, why?" Damian asked.

"Because if Banner tries to interupt the duel to kill both Scott _and_ Zane, we'll need somebody to hold him off. Even if you don't have The Light's power to absorb Banner's soul, you can still duel him. Our world is a tv show in your dimension, so you know Banner's deck, right?"

"Well...for the most part, yeah."

"Then you're most suited to counter it. It could also double as your initation into the Shadow Riders."

"Honestly, I'm not sure if becoming a Shadow Rider is still an option at this point."

"Of course it is. What better way to show Kagemaru that you're worthy of becoming one than by putting up a fight against his right hand man?"

"Well...alright. I guess we have a plan then." Scott stated.

Adrian nodded. "We can't wait until tomorrow to pull this off. We need to do it tonight so that we don't attract too much attention. Do you three understand?"

Giga Gagagigo nodded. Scott and Damian sighed, but nodded as well. "Tonight marks the end of our care free lives at Duel Academy." Damian said.

* * *

 **As I hinted on last chapter, I was kinda conflicted on whether or not I'd show the whole duel between Jaden and Chazz on account on the events surrounding the duel being mostly the same as canon, and I didn't want the chapter to feel like padding. But I also felt like glossing over it would be a huge diservice to Chazz's return and I didn't want to make his return feel like a complete sidenote.**

 **You also probably noticed how Slade dealt with Chazz's disobedience alot differently than in canon. Considering how Slade and Jagger are still getting some gain, I decided to show him to be a bit more of a manipulator than Jagger (which I felt was fitting on acount of Slade being a politician, lol). And with Slade and Jagger looking to find a new showhorse for their corporation, it's safe to say that their roles in the story are far from over.**

 **Also, first duel in the series where it ends in a draw. I stated before that I'm a bit hesistant on having duels end with draws mainly because I'm afraid it'll lead me into a trap where I keep using it to avoid consequences. Though in this case, where Chazz losing, or he and Jaden drawing would result in the Princeton Brothers getting North Academy, I was more comfortable with it.**

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter marks the execution of the group's most important plan yet. Have a great day everyone!**


	31. The Plan Begins

**Chapter 31: The Plan Begins**

Professor Banner was typing on his computer. Aside from his computer screen, there weren't any lights in the room. His cat, Pharaoh was sleeping to the side. "As expected. Not medical or school records of Scott Sheaffer either." Banner took a glance at some papers nearby his computer. The application forms of Damian, Ghassan, and Scott. _'None of their previous schools that are listed in their application forms even exist from what I searched up. How did administration make such a huge oversight? From this and the Blair incident, I should probably get a word in about being more thorough with the application process of students.'_

Banner returned his gaze to his computer screen. "Let's see the records for Synchro and Xyz monsters..." Banner continued typing and clicking for almost half an hour. "None of these results date back further than September. Yet those three claim to have used those monsters all the time back in America."

Banner stood up and paced around his room. This was making less sense by the minute. It's not the biggest surprise that Banner couldn't find records on them. Scott, Damian, and Ghassan may very well be fake names if they're spies for a mysterious employer like they claimed. But why wouldn't they list schools that actually exist for their application? And of course, the Synchro and Xyz monsters. He didn't pay it too much attention initially since he assumed those three simply stole copies before they were available legally. But based off his research, those boys had those kinds of monsters before Industrial Illusions even known about.

And of course, the biggest question about those three. How they knew so much about what would happen at Duel Academy. Apparently, their employer is what led them to find out about Atticus, the Sacred Beasts and the Shadow Riders. But based off what he heard whenever he eavesdropped on Crowler, they also knew things such as Crowler initially intending to hire the Paradox Brothers to duel against Jaden and Syrus, to showing up at Jaden and Alexis' duel by the lake of the Obelisk Girls dorm. In fact, when Banner spied on Ghassan, Alexis, and her friends from the forest back in November, Ghassan seemed to be expecting the monkey's sudden escape.

 _ **"I am shocked and afraid."**_ He wasn't the least bit surprised. But the girls were too busy with the escaped dueling monkey to notice. Nobody in Duel Academy was aware of it because that whole project was seperate from the school. Moreover, he seemed to predict that it would escape and attack the students based off how he was keeping his distance away from the bush the monkey popped out of.

"I already knew there was something strange about the boys, but this is beyond simply knowing my secrets. They can pedict random events that are only loosely conencted with the academy." Banner walked back to his desk, and opened up the drawer, taking out the tablet within it. "Jinzo. I suspect that those two boys will try and attack me to save Ghassan's soul. To prepare for that possibility, I have a task for you to do."

 _"What do you have in mind?"_

Banner reached into his pockets and got out an eyepatch made out of yellow metal. In the center of it was an egyptian symbol that looked like an eye. "How would you like to temporarily have a body again?"

* * *

It was nearly midnight at Duel Academy, the clouds almost completely obscuring the night sky. Zane and Alexis were standing by the lighthouse, staring at the ocean. "Banner said he'll talk with you tomorrow, right?" Alexis asked.

Zane nodded. "Soon, we'll find out what happened to Atticus."

"I just can't believe it...Banner had info that could lead us to find out about the missing students, and he never mentioned it? Why would he do that?"

"One of the many questions I'm going to have to ask him. So, did you tell Jaden?"

Alexis shook her head. "I don't want him to be wrapped into this. He already got suspended last time he was involved with the case about the missing students. I don't want to risk him getting expelled just for my sake."

"Fair enough. Still, I noticed that you haven't been pursuing the ones who know about Atticus anymore. Damian and Ghassan. Probably Scott as well."

"Yeah. I know that they're hiding stuff from me, like how they even know about Atticus, let alone know that Banner had info about it. But after Ghassan saved Jasmine's life, and how Damian's so close with Jaden...I just feel uncomfortable trying to interrogate them you know?"

"Maybe they were aiming for you to feel that way." Zane suggested.

"You think so?"

"Hmph. Call it a hunch." Zane remembered his deal with Ghassan. Keep quiet about the boys intentionally setting up the tag duel, and he'd get info about Atticus. Of course, he could just tell Alexis now that he knows to talk to Banner, but he gave his word. Besides, Zane had nothing to gain from exposing the boys.

Some time passed before the Obelisks heard footsteps and panting. "Huff. Huff. There...there you are..."

The two turned around and saw who the voice belonged to. A panting, bleeding Adrian wearing a torn up Obelisk Blue trenchcoat. "What the...what happened to you?" Alexis asked in shock.

Adrian took several deep breaths. "Guy in a mask...he attacked me and another student at the beach..." Adrian fell onto one knee. "He challenged us to a duel but...it wasn't ordinary. He used these weird cards that functioned in a way I never seen, and the damage in the duel...it was real."

Alexis' eyes widened at this. "You're kidding!"

Adrian turned to Zane. "He beat the one with me, I think his name was Ghassan or something, and after the guy lost, his-his body...it disappeared. He only cancelled the duel and let me leave if I gave you a message for him."

"What message?"

Adrian let out a few more breaths. "To come to the beach alone...he says to find out the truth about Atticus you have...to duel...him..." Adrian collapsed onto the harbor.

Zane kneeled and tried to shake Adrian. "Wait! Wake up! Why does he want to duel me?! What cards did he use?!"

"Gyaaaahhhh..." Was Adrian's only response.

Zane gritted his teeth as he stood up. "I'm heading to the beach. Looks like I'll get answers there."

"I'm coming with you." Alexis said.

Zane shook his head. "This mystery duelist said to come alone. Besides, somebody needs to take Adrian to the infirmary."

"You can't expect me to stay back! This might be dangerous! And this mystery duelist knows about my older brother!"

"Alexis, if you come with me, he might refuse to duel me. Then we'll never find out the truth about Atticus."

Alexis gritted her teeth, but knew she couldn't combat Zane's logic. "Just...be safe." Zane nodded before running off towards the beach. Alexis kneeled down, and slowly hoisted Adrian's body on her back. "Ugh...gotta find Nurse Fontaine... She's probably at the Girls Dorm of Obelisk at this hour."

With all her might, Alexis started to head towards the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. Adrian hid a smile while feigning unconsciousness. _'Phase one of the plan is complete. Didn't eveen need to have Gagagigo threaten Alexis.'_

By the lighthouse, Giga Gagagigo's head slowly rose up from the water. "Now to inform that Damian boy that it's time for him to make his move."

* * *

Scott stood by the beach, staring at the ocean. He was wearing an iron mask, black hat, and large dark jacket. He was even wearing elevated metal shoes to appear taller. Titan's disguise. _'Can't believe Ghassan got himself captured. But on the plus side, if things go well, we're getting him back AND me and Damian are in the Shadow Riders.'_

Scott let out a sigh. _'God...it was already bizarre to be transported to an anime world. Now I'm dueling to save somebody's life.'_

* * *

 _"Come on, come on...YES! Darmanitan survived the Aqua Jet!" Ghassan shouted._

 _"Oh come on." Scott complained._

 _He and Scott were on their 3DS's playing Pokemon X and Y. Both were down to their last Pokemon. Scott's Empoleon and Ghassan's Darmanitan._ 'Ghassan was almost as loud as Damian. And way more serious about winning or losing games.' _"YEAH! I won that round Scott. Superpower for the win!"_

 _"Rematch?"_

 _"Bring it."_

* * *

 _"Bullshit! How'd you get back up?! You should have died from that!" Ghassan yelled at Damian. The two of them along with Scott were playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii U on the standard Battlefield stage. Ghassan was playing as Yoshi while Damian played as Kirby. Scott, who was playing as Cloud, got knocked out a while ago, so he was just sitting back and watching._

 _"Barely missed the spike. And now..." Kirby inhaled Yoshi and fell off the stage. When near the bottom of the screen, Kiby spat Yoshi out, and delivered a flurry of downward diagonal kicks to knock him further down before floating upwards._

 _"Shit!" Ghassan tried to have Yoshi flutter jump back, but the distance was too great. "No no no no no-"_

 _"GAME!" The announcer's voice on the screen yelled._

 _"Boom!" Damian cheered. "Now we're tied up on wins."_

 _"Damnit...hey Damian, get me some juice."_

 _"Why don't you? The game's over." Damian replied._

 _"Yeah, but I'm sitting down."_

 _"So am...ugh. Whatever." Damian stood up and headed towards the fridge._ 'He was kinda a lazy jackass, but that's what being a teenager's all about.'

* * *

Scitt clenched his fist. _'I'm not gonna let you die Ghassan.'_ Scott took a look at the deck he brought. _'The best way to beat Zane would be with a style of summoning he has no idea about. Synchro and Xyz monsters are already public knowledge to this world. That leaves one other option.'  
_

Scott heard footsteps and turned around. Zane arrived. "Ah. So you've came." Scott said. He was talking much deeper and in a more dramatic tone to disguise his voice.

Zane stopped walking and got out his Duel Disk. "So, you're the one who called for me."

"Indeed. It's good to know that the student I spared delivered you the message."

"I have several questions for you about Atticus, but I take it you'll only answer if I duel you, correct?"

Scott nodded. "Glad to see you don't waste time. That said, I might as well give you a name. Call me Titan."

Zane put his Duel Disk on his arm. "Can I ask you why you have interest in me."

"A client of mine has deemed you a problem. So they decided it would be best for me to take care of you. You'll get more details about it if you beat me."

Zane's eyes widened. _'Wait a minute...if this guy knows about Atticus, and he was sent by somebody...could Banner have hired this man.'_

Scott smiled. He could tell by Zane's expression that Zane had an idea about who the 'client' was supposed to be. _'Even if Zane beats me and I fail at becoming a Shadow Rider, at the very least I can try and steer Zane into taking out Banner for us.'_

Zane quickly regained composure. "Fine then. Let's duel!"

 **(Zane 4000/'Titan' 4000)**

"I'll let you take the first move." Scott said.

"I take it it's because you know about the effect of Cyber Dragon, right?" Zane asked. The masked man said nothing. "Hmph. It makes no difference to me." Zane drew from his deck. "I summon **Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500/1000)** in attack position!" A silver, serpent-like robot with glowing green light emitting from it's armor appeared. "I activate the effect of Zwei. By revealing a spell card from my hand, I can have it be treated as Cyber Dragon." Zane showed the spell 'Pot of Greed' from his hand. "Now that Zwei's name is treated as Cyber Dragon, I can special summon **Cyber Dragon Vier (1100/1600)** in defense mode!" Another serpent-like machine appeared, this one being segmented with a blue orb on each of it's body segments.

"I'm aware of that card. You can Special Summon it from your hand the turn you summon 'Cyber Dragon.' And since You used Zwei's effect to make it's name become Cyber Dragon, you get to special summon Vier."

Zane nodded. "Looks like you've done your research on me. Vier's other effect is that when it's on the field, each Cyber Dragon I control gains 500 attack and defense points. And Vier's name is treated as 'Cyber Dragon' while it's on the field as well." **(Cyber Dragon Zwei 1500-2000/1000-1500) (Cyber Dragon Vier 1100-1600/1600-2100)** "Now I activate **Pot of Greed.** " Zane drew two cards from his deck. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Very well. I'll make the next move now." Scott drew from his deck. _'God, I can't believe I have to put up this cheesy impersonation for the whole duel.'_ Scott took a look at his hand. _'It's time.'_

* * *

 _Adrian raised an eyebrow. Two dragonic monstrosities with swords stuck through them were on both sides of Scott, floating upwards in blue rays of light, one a red dragon with scorpion claws and a scorpion tail, the other an orange dragon with hedgehog quills on it's back. While Damian watched from the bed, Adrian and Scott were currently doing a practice duel in Scott's dorm room to see if the Duel Disk could display the cards Scott and Damian were talking about. Evidently they could._

 _"So, I take it these were a type of monster in your world."_

 _Scott nodded. The two monsters stopped ascending when they reached near the top, two numbers materializing underneath them. A 3 below the orange dragon, and a 5 below the red dragon. "Looks like the scales can be set."_

 _"Now, to see if you can Pendulum Summon." Damian said._

* * *

"With my Scale 3 **Amorphage Greed (0/1950)** and my scale 5 **Amorphage Gluttony (0/1850)** I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"The what?" Zane asked in confusion.

Two shining blue rays of light appeared on both sides of Scott. From the bottom of both of them rose two monsters Zane never saw before. One was an orange dragon with hedgehog quills on it's back. Underneath it was the number 3. A sword was stuck through it's tail. The other was a grey dragon with bony white limbs and a fly growing out of it's back. A sword struck through the bottom of it's neck. Underneath it was the number 5. Both of the creatures looked like they were in constant pain. "With these two monsters in my Pendulum Scales, I can special summon any monster from my hand with a level of 4." The image of a giant pendulum appeared in the sky. It swayed back and forth in between the two monsters.

"This must be those mysterious cards Adrian was talking about!"

"I special summon **Amorphage Pride (1750/0)** in attack mode!" A pink vortex opened up in the sky before a trail of blue light came from it. From it, a green dragon with the head of an eagle growing from it's neck appeared. A sword stuck out of it's chest. "I take it you never saw a Pendulum Summon before."

"Admittedly no. I take it you have some sort of plan since your monster isn't strong enough to destroy either of mine."

"Correct. I activate my continuous spell card **Amorphage Infection!** " An aura glowed around the monster as the eagle portions of the Amorphage dissolved. Soon, it was just a green dragon with a sword sticking out of it. "Amorphage Infection increases the attack and defense of all Amorphage monsters by 100 points for each Amorphage card on the field. Since there are 4 Amorphage cards on the field, Amorphage Pride gains 400 attack and defense points!" **(Amorphage Pride 1750-2150/0-400)** "Battle Phase!"

Zane said nothing. _'Is Pendulum Summon simply special summoning monsters from the hand? Seems like more resources than it's worth. Then again, by having those other monsters in those Pendulum Zones or whatever they're called, it did make his monster stronger.'_ Zane took a look at Amorphage Pride. _'Still_ , _why didn't he simply Normal Summon that Amorphage Pride of his if he's not going to Normal Summon any other monsters? Maybe he plans to Tribute Summon AFTER the battle phase?'_

"Now, how about we get rid of that buffer of yours? Amorphage Pride, destroy Cyber Dragon Vier!"

The dragon flew into the air and looked at Cyber Dragon Vier from above. "I activate my tra-" Zane was interupted as the orange dragon floating in one of the rays shot out quills towards one of Zane's set cards. "What the-?"

"Hm hm hm. Let me tell you another thing that makes Pendulum Monsters stand out. They have effects while they're in the Pendulum Zone. And Amorphage Greed's effect is that as long as I control an Amorphage monster, neither of us can activate trap cards except for Amorphage Traps!"

"Tch." Zane reacted.

Amorphage Pride opened it's mouth and fired a blast of wind at Cyber Dragon Vier, destroying it. "And with Cyber Dragon Vier gone, your Zwei's attack and defense points return to their original state." **(Cyber Dragon Zwei 2000-1500/1500-1000)** "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Zane drew a card from his deck. "I activate **Graceful Charity** to draw three cards, and discard two." Zane did exactly that and took a look at one of the cards he drew. Polymerization. "Once again, I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon Zwei! I reveal a spell card in my hand, and have it's name be treated as Cyber Dragon again!"

Scott chuckled. "No, I don't think you will." Before Zane revealed a spell card, the fly growing out of the grey dragon's back flew out of it's body. It then flew towards Cyber Dragon Zwei and covered it's face.

Zane widened his eyes in surprise before sighing. "Let me guess Titan. The effect of your other monster when it's in the Pendulum Zone?"

Scott nodded. "Indeed. While I control an Amorphage monster, Amorphage Gluttony prevents either of us from activating monster effects. With the exception of other Amorphage monsters that is. And that means you won't be able to make Zwei's name be treated as 'Cyber Dragon'."

 _'Well I still have two copies of Cyber Dragon. '_ "Fine. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand together!" Scott smiled. A swirling blue and orange vortex materalized. Just as soon as it appeared, Amorphage Pride let out a breath of wind at the vortex, causing it to sputter out. "What the-?!"

"Hm hm hm hm. My sincerest apologies. But Amorphage Pride, along with all Amorphages when they're in the monster zone, have an ability that might hinder you quite a bit. When flipped face up or Pendulum Summoned, neither of us can special summon monsters from the Extra Deck except for Amorphage Monsters!"

Zane gritted his teeth. _'Did this masked man bring this Amorphage deck specifically to counter me?'_

"Sorry that you can't bring out your strongest monsters."

"I wouldn't be where I am if I couldn't adapt. I sacrifice Zwei to summon **Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)** in attack mode." Replacing Zwei was Zane's iconic silver, erpentine robotic dragon. "Now I activate my other face down, **Limiter Remover.** This doubles the attack points of all Machine monsters I currently control, but all of those monsters are destroyed during the End Phase." Electricitiy formed around Cyber Dragon. **(Cyber Dragon 2100-4200/1000)** "Cyber Dragon, destroy Amorphage Pride! _Evolution Burst!_ "

Cyber Dragon opened it's mouth before firing a green blast of energy at the Amorphage. Amorphage Pride exploded into dust, Scott protecting himself from the shockwaves. **('Titan' 4000-1950)** "I activate the effect of my Amorphage Infection! When an Amorphage monster is destroyed or tributed, I can add an Amorphage card from my deck to my hand." Scott searched through his deck and got out a card depicting a red dragon with scorpion claws and a scorpion tail. A sword was sticking out of ithe bottom of it's neck. "I add _Amorphage Lechery_ to my hand."

"Fine. Now that your Amorphage Pride is gone, I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon **Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)** in attack mode!" The blue and orange vortex formed again before the two Cyber Dragons swirled into it. Emerging was a large, serpentine dragon-like robot with two heads. "I set a card face down and end my turn. And since Cyber Twin Dragon wasn't on the field when I activated Limiter Remover, it's safe from destruction." ' _I was intending to summon Cyber Twin Dragon in the battle phase by having Zwei become the second Cyber Dragon, so I couldn't get as much damage this turn as I liked. Still, I at least have the upper hand right now.'_

"Well before my turn begins, I activate my trap card **Pendulum Reborn!** Since I have no Amorphages in my monster zones, we can activate trap cards freely now. This trap card lets me special summon a Pendulum monster either from either my graveyard, or in this case, my Extra Deck. Revive Amorphage Pride!"

"Wait, from the Extra Deck?!" Zane asked in shock.

The green monstrosity returned to Scott's side of the field. "Yes. When Pendulum Monsters would be sent from the field to the graveyard, they instead are sent faceup to the Extra Deck. Now it's my move." Scott drew a card from his deck. "Luckily for you, my Amorphage monsters have a bit of a handicap. When an Amorphage is in a Pendulum Zone, during each of my Standby Phases, I must sacrifice a monster, or else it's destroyed."

"I see. So you revived Pride to keep one of them on the field."

"Well...partially. Anyway, to keep Amorphage Greed in my Pendulum Zone, I sacrifice Amorphage Pride!" Amorphage Pride disoolved into light, while Amorphage Gluttony shattered into pieces. "Since I tributed an Amorphage, I can add an Amorphage to my hand thanks to Amorphage Infection." Scott searched his deck before getting out a continuous spell. "I add a second copy of Amorphage Infection to my hand. And naturally, I activate it. And now, I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Scott drew two cards from his deck. "Now, I set the Scale 5 **Amorphage Lechery (1350/0)** in my free Pendulum Zone!"

Replacing Amorphage Gluttony was the red scorpion-dragon hybrid the masked man added to his hand previously. "Now, here's another thing for you to learn about Pendulum Monsters. As I told you before, they go faceup into the Extra Deck when they eould be sent from the field to the graveyard. But in addition to that, if I have Pendulum Monsters faceup in my Extra Deck, I can special summon them with Pendulum Summon just like I can summon monsters from my hand!"

Zane clenched his fist. "This means you could easily get back monsters you tributed."

Scott nodded. "You're a fast learner. Unfortunately, with the current scales, I can only special summon level 4 monsters." The transparent image of a pendulum returned, swinging back and forth between the two Amorphages. "I special summon **Amorphage Pride (1750/0)** from my Extra Deck and **Amorphage Wrath (1650/0)** from my hand in attack mode!"

A portal in the sky opened up again before two rays of light shot down from it, revealing the familiar Amorphage Pride and a silver dragon with the top of a wolf growing from it's upper body. A sword was stuck through it's back. "And of course, due to my two Amorphage Infections, they'll be getting 200 attack and defense points for every Amorphage card on the field." An aura grew around the two monsters before the portions of other animals were absorbed into the dragon's skin completely. **(Amorphage Pride 1750-2950/1200) (Amorphage Wrath 1650-2850/0-1200)** "Now, Amorphage Pride! Destroy Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The Amorphage let out a screech before it flew towards the mechanical dragon. "I activate my quickplay spell-" Zane was interrupted as the scorpion tail of Amorphage Lechery extended in length and impaled the card Zane was about to activate. "You're kidding!"

"I'm afraid not. With Amorphage Lechery, as long as I control an Amorphage monster, neither of us can activate spell cards except for Amorphage spells."

Amorphage Pride bit into the neck of Cyber Twin Dragon, causing it to let out a scream of pain before exploding. Zane felt a slight yet sharp pain to his side as his monster was destroyed. **(Zane 4000-3850)** "The pain..." Zane held his side. "This must be what Adrian described to me."

"Indeed. And you'll be feeling a lot more of it. Amorphage Wrath, attack directly!" Amorphage Wrath flew towards Zane, and slashed him through the chest. "Gyaahhh!" A portion of Zane's uniform was slashed through, slash marks being left on Zane's chest. Zane fell to the ground, bleeding. **(Zane 3850-1000)**

"I end my turn. You're in quite the predicament, aren't you Zane?"

Zane stood up, his hand on his chest. "It's my move."

"You can't activate spells, you can't activate traps, and you can't summon any monsters from the Extra Deck. My pieces are set up Zane."

Zane took his hand of his chest and drew a card from his deck. "I'm well aware of my situation."

"Are you? Because quite frankly, you should be terrified. However, you still put on that calm face. Well, it doesn't matter. Whether or not you show terror, soon enough, I'll deliver your body to that Banner person."

Zane widened his eyes briefly before getting angry. "I knew it..."

* * *

Damian was running towards the Slifer Red dorm. _'Gotta get Ghassan's soul back from Banner. That way even if Scott loses to Zane, at least Ghassan will be safe.'_

Giga Gagagigo suddenly materialized next to Damian, running alongside him. "There you are. So to double check, you'll be dueling that professor while I kill Jinzo, correct?"

"That's the plan, yeah. And if it's possible, you could retrieve Ghassan's soul as well."

The tewo ran in silence for a little while before Giga Gagaigigo decided to break it. "You know boy, I've been wondering. You were excited about the danger you were facing back when I dueled you."

"Yeah. And you keep threatening to kill me because of it."

"True. I was disgusted that you were making light out of the danger that I faced countless times throughout my life. And seeing as how I knew about how conflicted and guilty you feel about working for The Light of Destruction, I felt even angrier towards you."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "Why would you care about that?"

"Because initially, it made me think even further that you treated this as a mere game. Something to simply take pleasure in, but when you find out that real consequences are involved, you get cold feet. If you were a true lover of carnage and danger, I would merely be annoyed. But hearing those words come from a coward like you infuriated me. You acted little different from a child playing pretend."

Damian shrugged. He didn't feel like it was the right time to get into an argument with Gagagigo. "Yeah, you got me."

"But now that our goals are alligned, I'm concerned about whether or not you truly want to save your brother."

Damian almost tripped over himself in surprise, but he kept his balance. "What are you talking about?"

"If your brother dies, or at the very least, is a permanent hostage of Banner's, then it'll be harder for The Light to destroy this world. Then you won't have to actively harm this world, nor actively fight against us. You get to keep living in a world you fantasized about and live carefree."

Damian took a breath. "You're trying to bait me into attacking you, right? That way, you'll get an excuse to kill me without being declared a traitor."

Giga Gagagigo let out a chuckle. "Smart boy. Still, that doesn't mean there's no truth to my words, right?" Giga Gagagigo then vanished. He must have went into his spirit form.

"Asshole..." Damian muttered. But as much as he hated to admit it, there was the monster had a point. Damian felt too afraid to actively fight against The Light's plans despite how uncomfortable he was with them. He wondered how Scott and Ghassan could handle it so well. Then again, odds are they thought The Light of Destruction simply wanted to brainwash the world like in the 4kids Dub as opposed to wanting to destroy the whole universe.

Not too long afterwards, Damian reached the Slifer Red dorm. "Bingo." Damian put his back on the wall before cautiously turning the doorknob. It was unlocked. _'Here we go.'_

Damian quickly opened the door and dashed inside. "Alright Banner, give me back my-" Damian stopped himself. "No way..."

On the floor with his back against a wall was a motionless Professor Banner, with a hand sized hole in the middle of his chest. Standing by his motionless body was a tall figure with green and yellow armor, a green mask, and a pink veiny head. On one of the mask's lenses was an eyepatch with similar designs to a Millenium Item. "Oh, I'm sorry. Banner is currently unavailable. Would you like me to take a message?" Jinzo asked. The monster then generated an orb of energy in it's hands. "Or alternatively, I could send you to where he is."

* * *

 **Something about this chapter that might cause some controversey is the inclusion of Pendulum Monsters. It was established that Scott and Damian had these monsters for a while now, but unlike with Synchro and Xyz monsters, it took a while for them to be busted out. I know that there are people who'd prefer the story to not have Synchro and Xyz monsters, let alone Pendulum monsters, and that's understandable. But with the protagonists trying to find any edge up that they can, especially when they're trying to deal with someone as skilled as Zane, I believed that now made the best opportunity to unleash these new types of monsters that the Duel Academy students wouldn't know how to prepare for.**

 **That said, for anybody wondering if there'll be Link Monsters in the story, that's a very hard no. Part of it is because I myself hardly ever duel with Master Rules 4 (that introduced Link Monsters and the Extra Monster Zone) but another part of it is because, unlike with Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Summoning, the rules of Link Summoning is impossible to run concurrent with how the rules work in the world of GX. While a major theme in the story is how different the way the game is played between people in the real world and the anime world, I don't intend on the world of GX having their rules altered to THAT great an extent. So if anybody was looking forward to Jaden busting out Xtra Heroes or Chazz using Ojama Emperor, that's unfortunately not likely to happen.**

 **Our protagonists have made their move. While things are going well on Scott's end, it seems that a Duel Spirit is ready to kill Damian and this time, without needing to duel him. Will Scott succeed in killing Zane? And will it even be possible to save Ghassan's soul at this point? Only time will tell.**


	32. Derailed Plans

**Chapter 32: Derailed Plans**

Fontaine put Adrian's body on one of the beds in the infirmary and covered him up, Alexis watching. "Thankfully, none of his wounds are severe. I'll run some tests when he wakes up tomorrow, but I predict he'll be getting out in less than a week."

Alexis nodded. "That's good to hear at least."

Fontaine turned to Alexis. "So, he said that he got these injuries in a duel?"

"Yeah. He said some guy in a mask dueled him where damage deal was real." Alexis sighed. "I guess saying it out loud, it sounds kinda crazy."

"It does." Fontaine turned back to Adrian. "But it's not impossible."

"Huh?"

"Recently there's been talk about a serial killer in America who wears a costume of Giga Gagagigo."

While feigning unconsciousness, Adrian bit his tongue to prevent himself from cursing out loud. _'Damn it...The Light of Destruction had him attack Damian out in the open back in December. That event at Kaiba Land must have caused an investigation.'_

"What does that have to do with damage in a duel being real?" Alexis asked.

Fontained turned around back to Alexis. "In December, the killer dueled somebody at Kaiba Land of America. According to eyewitness reports, the damage dealt to the opponent was real. At the time, people thought it was just a scripted event, but Kaiba Land employees stated they didn't plan it at all. Then forensic analysis was done at the scene, and it was discovered that it was real blood." Fontaine said. "Some more investigating was done, and it was deemed likely that this costumed man is responsible for a series of disappearances all across the United States."

"Seriously?! I never heard about this!" Alexis asked in shock.

"That's because the truth behind the event has been kept under wraps for the most part to avoid causing a panic. The only reason I know about it is because my sister, Emi, works in forensics in California. Odds are, only Kaiba Corp, some people who were present, and a few people in law enforcement know about it."

"No way...you mean there's a chance someone like that is on the island?!"

"Emi wanted me to keep this under wraps as well, but if the students are at risk, we have to let security-" Before Fontaine could finish her sentence, she stumbled a bit before collapsing onto the ground. Behind her was the suddenly conscious Adrian, having struck Fontaine on the neck.

"Adrian?!" Alexis asked in shock.

Adrian put his Duel Disk on his arm. "Must...duel..." He said. His voice was much slower and deeper than before, and he had a creepy smile on his face.

"Wh-what?"

Adrian inserted a deck inside his duel disk. "Duel me Alexis...if you want to get to my master...you'll need to duel me..."

 _'Did...did Adrian get brainwashed?'_ Alexis asked. "Adrian, snap out of it!

Adrian hunched over a bit while slowly walking towards Alexis. _'If I act like how those Duel Ghouls of Yubel acted, I can delay them informing security without having to blow my cover._ "Duel... Duel... I've been craving for one. Duel me Alexis..."

Alexis stepped back. "Fine. Maybe beating you will get you to back to normal." Alexis put on and activated her duel disk.

 **(Alexis 4000/Adrian 4000)**

"I'll go first..." Adrian drew from his deck while showing as little life as possible. "I summon **Cloudian-Poison Cloud** in defense mode!" **(0/1000)** A crimson red cloud with a muscular physique revealed itself. "I set three cards face down. That's the end of my turn."

"Then it's my move. Draw!" Alexis took a look at her hand. _'"I can tell that attacking Poison Cloud will be a bad move. So in that case...'_

"I normal summon **Cyber Petit Angel (300/200)** in defense mode!" The robotic, round pink fairy appeared in front of Alexis. "With it's ability, I can add a copy of **Machine Angel Ritual**." Alexis searched through her deck and got out the card. "And I'll activate it right now! I tribute my Cyber Petit Angel from my field and the _Cyber Angel Idaten_ from my hand to summon **Cyber Angel Dakini!" (2700/2400)** The Petit Angel, along with the transparent image of a pink skinned warrior with a mechanical with mechanical headwear, slowly dissolved. A heavenly light later shined down before the multi-armed Cyber Angel appeared.

"Next, I activate the effect of Cyber Angel Idaten. When it's tributed, all Ritual Monsters I control gain 1000 attack and defense points!" Alexis declared. **(Cyber Angel Dakini 2700-3700/2400-3400)**

 _'Weird. That wasn't the effect of Idaten back in my timeline. The actions of those three must have caused Pegasus to update the effects of some cards.'_ Adrian said in his head while maintaining his zombie-like face.

"Now for Dakini's effect! When she's special summoned, you have to select a monster of yours and send it to the grave." _'Now I can attack him directly instead of dealing with his monster.'_

Adrian gave a creepy chuckle. "Heh heh heh...Sorry. I activate my trap card, **Fiendish Chain.** " Adrian's trap flipped over before chains shot out of it, binding Dakini. "Now, your Dakini can't attack OR activate it's effect."

Alexis frowned. "Fine. I set a card face down and end my turn."

Adrian drew. "I switch my Poison Cloud to attack mode. Next, I summon **Cloudian-Acid Cloud (500/0)** in attack mode!" A cloud in the shape of a green humanoid with a mushroom cloud head formed next to Poison Cloud. "When Acid Cloud is summoned, it gains a fog counter for every Cloudian I control. So that's two fog counters on it." Two miniature clouds circled around the Cloudian. "Now I activate it's effect. By removing two fog counters from it, I can destroy a spell or trap you control. Like that facedown of yours for example..." The two clouds around Acid Cloud disappeared before it sent out a gust of green air towards Alexis' facedown.

"Well I might as well get use out of it before you destroy it. I activate the continuous trap card **Renewal of the World!** First, I remove from play a Ritual Monster from my deck, like my _Cyber Angel Natasha_. Then, I can send Renewal of the World to the graveyard!" The flipped trap disappeared before the gust of air destroyed it.

"Why bother then...?" Adrian asked. It kinda hurt to ask questions like these since anybody with a brain would know there would be an explanation seconds afterwards, but he had to look dumb here.

"Because when it's tributed, I can activate one of two effects. And the one I choose is to shuffle a Ritual Monster from my graveyard to my deck, like my level 6 Idaten, so that I can Ritual Summon the monster I just removed from play. I Ritual Summon the level 5 **Cyber Angel Natasha!" (1000/1000)** Another light shined downwards before a monster galloped down. A centaur with the lower body of a black metallic horse with gold plating, and the upper body of a blue-skinned, four armed woman wearing golden armor and arm braces. In one of it's hands was a flogger.

"Well, looks like you boosted up your defenses a bit. But you remember Poison Cloud's effect right? If it's destroyed, so is your monster. Even when IT'S the attacker! Cloudian-Poison Cloud, attack Cyber Angel Natasha!" Poison Cloud charged at the recently summoned Cyber Angel. Alexis simply smirked.

"Sorry. I activate Natasha's effect! When a Ritual Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate it!" A barrier of light appeared as Poison Cloud was about to charge, repelling it back to Adrian's side of the field.

"Fine...I end my turn..."

Alexis drew. "I activate Natasha's effect! Once per turn I can target a monster I control and gain life points equal to half its current ATK. Dakini has 3700 life points right now, so..." A green aura of energy built around Dakini before flying towards Alexis. **(Alexis 4000-5850)** "Now, Cyber Angel Natasha, attack Cloudian-Acid Cloud!" The centaur charged at the Cloudian, raising her flogger upwards.

"I activate **Spirit Barrier!** If I control a Cloudian, I don't take any battle damage." Adrian stated.

Natasha's flogger struck Acid Cloud, causing it to seperate into pieces. The pieces of the Cloudian then started to move towards each other, reforming back into how they were before. "Great. So Acid Cloud is one of the Cloudian's that can't be destroyed by battle?" Alexis asked.

"Heh heh heh. You know it..."

"Fine. Then I end my turn."

Adrian drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed.** " Adrian drew two more cards from his deck. "Hm hm hm. Get ready for a storm. First I activate **Natural Disaster!** Then, I summon **Cloudian-Cirrostratus (900/0)** in attack mode!" A group of multi-colored clouds in the form of cartoonish cats materalized in front of Adrian. "When Cirrostratus is summoned, it gains a fog counter for every Cloudian on the field." Adrian tilted his head while slowly pointing to each of his Cloudians. "That's ūnus, duo, trēs." Three miniature clouds circled around Cirrostratus.

Alexis clenched her fist. She figured what was coming. "And Cirrostratus can destroy a monster by removing two fog counters, right."

"Ding ding. Cirrostratus, destroy Natasha!" Two of the fog counters disappeared before the cat-clouds inhaled, and blew a gust of wind at Cyber Angel Natasha.

"Sorry, I activate the effect of Machine Angel Ritual from my graveyard! By removing it from play, I can prevent a LIGHT monster from being destroyed by battle or card effect." A barrier of light appeared in front of Natasha, repelling the wind away.

"Then I activate my quickplay spell, **Fog Control.** By sacrificing a Cloudian, I can put three Fog Counters on 1 face up monster. I sacrifice Acid Cloud to put them on Cirrostratus." Cloudian Acid Cloud changed from green to white, before splitting into three miniature clouds, all circling around Cirrostratus again. "Second verse same as the first."

"You mean-?!"

"I never said Cirrostratus' effect was only once per turn. I remove two fog counters from Cirrostratus to destroy Cloudian Natasha!" Once again, Cirrostratus blew a gust of wind at the Cyber Angel, causing it to shatter into pieces. "And with Natural Disaster, you take 400 damage each time a monster of yours gets destroyed." A gale of snow blew from the trap card and towards Alexis. **(Alexis 5850-5450)**

"That...that wasn't just shockwaves from the holograms" Alexis noted. "I could actually feel the cold."

"Now that she's gone, I can attack your Ritual Monsters again. Go Poison Cloud!" The Cloudian flew towards Dakini. The binded Cyber Angel mannaged to strike Poison Cloud with her staff, but unfortunately, it caused the Cloudian to explode, engulfing Dakini. "You know the drill. When a monster destroys Poison Cloud, it gets destroyed, and you take 800 points of damage. Normally I'd have taken damage too, but thanks to Spirit Barrier, I don't have to worry about battle damage." **(Alexis 5450-4650)** "Natural Disaster time again." A stream of hail shot out from the trap card, pelting Alexis with hail.

 _'This hail...it's real!'_ **(Alexis 4650-4250)**

"Now, Cirrostratus attack directly!" The group of cat clouds fired gales of wind at Alexis, blasting her to the wall of the infirmary. **(Alexis 4250-3350)**

"Ugh...this must be what Fontaine was talking about." Alexis put a hand over her chest and started to take some deep breaths. Her heart was racing like a jackrabbit. _'The cold, the feeling of hail, the force of the wind...I could feel it all. My life...it's really in danger...'_

 _'I don't have The Light's power like Ghassan and Scott do, so I don't know if I can brainwash her for a fact. But the damage seems to be real.'_ Adrian took a look at his left arm. _'I don't know how...The Light said he simply transffered me consciousness to my past body. But I still have the portion of Yubel's power I put inside my arm.'_ Adrian took a look at Alexis who was standing back up. _'I know that this duel wasn't planned for. But maybe I can use Alexis to test out if I can turn people into Duel Ghouls.'_

* * *

 **(Zane 1000/'Titan' 1950)**

"So I was right after all. Banner was the one who hired you." Zane said. He had two facedown cards on his side of the field and two cards in his hand. On his opponent's side of the field was **Amorphage Pride (1750-2950/0-1200)** , **Amorphage Wrath (1650-2850/0-1200)** Amorphage Lechery and Amorphage Greed in the pendulum zones, and two copies of **Amorphage Infection.** He had two cards in his hand as well.

The disguised Scott nodded. "I don't know what his reasons were, but it hardly matters."

Zane looked at the card he just drew. "I summon **Cyber Valley (0/0)** in defense mode." An eye-less mechanical serpent with red orbs on it's body appeared. "I end my turn."

Scott drew a card. _'I know that card. If I attack it, Zane will banish it, draw a card, and end the battle phase.'_ Scott took a look at his activated Amorphage Infections. _'If I tribute an Amorphage to maintain Amorphage Greed, I can add another copy of Amorphage Gluttony to my hand. Lechery will be destroyed, so I can have Gluttony replace it, and with Gluttony's pendulum effect, Zane won't be able to activate any monster effects, including Valley's. Then I can take him out this turn. So should I replace my Scale 5 Amorphage Lechery with Amorphage Gluttony?'_

Scott took a look at Zane's facedowns. _'I know from when he tried to activate them that he has a trap card, and a quickplay spell. If I get rid of Lechery, he'll be able to activate the quickplay spell. Should I take the risk of the quickplay spell if it means I can take him out this turn? Or should I play it safe and allow Zane to draw a card from Valley's effect? God. Decisions like these wouldn't bug me too much if Ghassan's life wasn't on the line.'_

"Are you going to make your move or not?" Zane asked. "You have to sacrifice monsters to keep the monsters in your Pendulum Zones, right?"

Scott took a breath. _'Even if Zane draws an extra card, he won't be able to get much use out of it. He can only summon monsters, and not even from the Extra Deck. Better not risk him turning things around with whatever his quickplay spell is.'_ "I sacrifice my Amorphage Pride and Amorphage Wrath to maintain the monsters in my Pendulum Zones." The two Amorphages dissolved into light. "And thanks to the two Amorphage Infections that I have, I get to add two "Amorphage" cards to my hand since I tributed Amorphages."

Zane smiled. "I don't think so. I activate my quickplay spell, **Twin Twisters!** "

Scott gasped. _'Shit! Since I tributed both of my Amorphages, Lechery's effect won't prevent him from activating spells!'_

"I discard a card to destroy up to two spell or traps on the field. I destroy both of your Amorphage Infections!" From Zane's activated card, two cyclones shot out, destroying both copies of the continuous spell. "You think that your lockdown is absolute, but the standby phase offers that moment of vulnerability. You have to sacrifice Amorphages to maintain the ones in your Pendulum Zones. And if they're all tributed, then you can't stop me from using spells and traps. And since both of your Infections are gone, your monsters aren't getting that enormous power boost anymore."

 _'Ugh...he found a way to activate spell cards anyway. At least he doesn't seem to know that cards in the Pendulum Zone count as Spell Cards. It would be a problem if he destroyed Greed and Lechery.'_ Scot breathed a sigh of relief. "Hmph. Not bad. That doesn't stop me from Pendulum Summoning though. With my Scale 3 Amorphage Greed and Scale 5 Amorphage Lechery, I once again special summon **Amorphage Pride (1750/0)** and **Amorphage Wrath! (1650/0)"** Two rays of light shot down from the portal before the two monstrosities returned to the field. "Amorphage Wrath, attack Cyber Valley!" The wolf-dragon monstrosity charged at Zane's monster.

"I activate Cyber Valley's effect! By removing it from play when it's targeted for an attack, I draw a card and end the battle phase." Cyber Valley dissolved into light before Amorphage Wrath could attack it, Zane drawing a card afterwards.

"Figures. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Zane drew from his deck. "Since you control monsters and I don't, I can special summon **Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)** from my hand!"

"Your third and final one." Scott pointed out.

Zane took a look at his opponent's facedown. _'I can't be too reckless. If Titan's facedown does something like destroy my Cyber Dragon if it attacks or makes it weaker than his Amorphages, I'll lose the duel next turn.'_ "...I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"To afraid of my facedown to make an attack? Well, it wouldn't matter either way. I activate my continuous trap card **Amorphage Lysis!** "

Zane noticed the metallic skin of Cyber Dragon began to rot. "What did you do Titan?"

"Amorphage Lysis decreases the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field except for Amorphage Monsters by 100 points for every Amorphage Card on the field. With Lysis, the two Amorphages I control on the field, and the two in my Pendulum Zone, that's 500 points your monster will lose." **(Cyber Dragon 2100-1600/1600-1100)** "Now, it's my move." Scott drew a card. "And now that it's my standby phase, I sacrifice both of my Amorphages to keep the ones in my Pendulum Scale." Both Amorphage Wrath and Amorphage Pride dissolved into light again. "Now I-"

"Perfect. Now that you don't control any Amorphage monster, I can activate my facedown card, **Cybernetic Overflow!** I can destroy a card on your field for each Cyber Dragon with a different level I remove from play from my hand, field, or graveyard."

Scott gasped. "It can't be!"

"I remove from play one of the Cyber Dragons in my grave, my Cyber Dragon Zwei, and the Proto Cyber Dragon I discarded due to Twin Twisters to destroy three cards you control. I choose Amorphage Lysis and both of those Pendulum Monsters of yours!" The tranparent images of the monsters appeared behind Zane before morphing into bolts of electricity. The bolts headed towards Scott's cards, blowing them up. The rays of light that contained the Pendulum Monsters faded away. "And now that your Amorphage Lysis is gone, my Cyber Dragon's attack points go back to normal." **(Cyber Dragon 1600-2100/1100-1600)**

 _'No way! I had him on lockdown not two turns ago. How did he turn things around already?!'_

"Let me guess. You're wondering why things are going so poorly for you right?" Zane asked. "I'll admit Titan, it wasn't easy seeing as how I couldn't summon from the Extra Deck, or activate spells and traps. But when I realized how vulnerable you were during the standby phase, that's when I realized how I could break the combination. I have to say, for a dueling assassin, you have a rather immature strategy."

"Im-immature?"

Zane nodded. "Your whole strategy is based around the idea that your opponent can't break through your strategy. So you remain complacent and inflexible with your strategy. These Pendulum Monsters might be advanced, but as a duelist, you're a novice."

Scott clenched his fist. "We'll see which one of us is the true novice here. Don't assume my Greed-Lechery combo is the only way I can defeat you." _'Damnit...I was kinda banking on at least having Lysis so that I could replace one of the Pendulum Monsters if they get destroyed. I can still turn this around though, right? I...I have to.'_

* * *

"DIE!" Jinzo fired the orb of energy at Damian.

 _'Well this is it.'_ Was all Damian had the time to think. Before Damian could even take a step, Giga Gagagigo appeared in front of him, and swatted Jinzo's attack away.

"Don't act like a deer in the headlights. I'M the one that's going to kill you." The cybernetic lizard told Damian.

Jinzo seemed startled at the monster's sudden appearance. "Gagagigo?"

"You couldn't see me in my Spirit Form eh? Looks like that Eyepatch has some downsides."

Damian took a few breaths. He was a fraction of a second away from dying, or at the very least, getting majorly injured. He put his hand over his chest. His heart was racing like a jackrabbit. "Holy shit..." He started to chuckle and smile.

Giga Gagagigo growled before turning to Jinzo. "I have to admit. I wasn't expecting to see a fellow experiment of Kozaky's anytime soon. But you're just the person I was looking for."

"What do you want with me? If it's about the Invader of Darkness, I deserted from his side a long time ago." Jinzo said.

Damian raised an eyebrow at this. Looks like they knew each other.

"I've heard. Invader of Darkness' cowardly former lapdog who ran away after he couldn't stand working for him any longer. Funny. Feels like only yesterday when we were both working for the bastard. And when you helped him betray me."

"I was one of the several Duel Spirits who threw you in the cell. Don't act like I did anything major to you." Jinzo replied.

"Ok, slow down. I don't think this was in the Gagagigo lore." Damian said. "You guys know each other."

"Somewhat. Jinzo was one of Invader of Darkness' higher ranking minions and helped him expand his rule over the Different Dimension." Giga Gagagigo answered. "Usually, he and Invader of Darkness would form a combo when storming the enemy. Jinzo would use Kozaky's science to detect and destroy any traps lying around while Invader of Darkness altered the flow of magic around the area, slowing down the speed that spells could be casted, preventing surprise magic heading our way."

 _'Reflecting Invader of Darkness' game ability to prevent quickplay spells from being activated by the opponent.'_ Damian thought.

"I was sent to the Different Dimension by Freed the Brave Wanderer before coming across Invader of Darkness. I was one his best grunts, and what does the bastard do? Have Jinzo and the brainless Goblin Force throw me in a cage to fight in a death match for his own amusement!"

"It was nothing personal. I was just doing what I was told to do. And like I said, I deserted the Invader of Darkness." Jinzo said.

"Yeah, that I only found out about a couple of weeks ago. How come? Was I right about how working for the bastard was too much for you to handle?"

"I started to see that Invader of Darkness had no true motivation behind his cause. He just wanted to rule for the sake of it, and had no idea what he'd do once his army expanded across the Different Dimension and the other worlds. A rule that was doomed for failure. I started making plans with Kozaky, the one who outfitted me and Giga Gagagigo with our cybernetics, to get him to make me an upgrade powerful enough to overthrow the Invader of Darkness."

"Wait, Kozaky?" Damian asked. "But didn't he upgrade Gagagigo when Gagagigo was enemies with Invader of Darkness?"

"I found out too late that Kozaky was a spy within Freed's army." Gagagigo answered. "He worked for Invader of Darkness all along. But he never had true loyalty to anybody. He just wanted to advance his science. And of course, he's on my to-kill list as well."

"Rather late for that. Invader of Darkness caught wind of our treachery and attacked us." Jinzo stated. "Kozaky exploded his own lab when he arrived. Me and Invader of Darkness survived, but Kozaky's body was never found. Already weakened from Kozaky's explosion, I could do nothing but run. Invader of Darkness nearly killed me more times than I cared to count during that chase, but I managed to lose him. But I could tell that I wouldn't be safe with Invader of Darkness scouring the Spirit Worlds and the Different Dimension to find me. I had to find a way to escape to safety."

"And that's why you tricked Duel Academy students into summoning you. So you could stay in the real world and be safe from the Invader of Darkness." Damian realized.

Jinzo nodded. He then turned to Giga Gagagigo. "So, you want to kill me for being tangentially connected to your betrayal?"

The lizard shook his head. "You didn't fight me. You just threw me into a cell with a few goblins. My grudge against you is minor. No. I want to kill you for your cybernetics."

"What?"

"Kozaky used a similar technology for your cybernetics as he did mine. By killing you and adding yours to mine, I can enhance my power even further than before." Giga Gagagigo crouched. "And the best part is, I don't have to duel you for it!" The lizard lunged towards Jinzo to slash him, the psychic moving backwards to dodge it.

"If you think you can get stronger by mashing parts together without properly understanding them, you're sorely mistaken. But it's not like it matters. You won't succeed either way." Jinzo generated an orb of energy. The lizard lept at Jinzo again, his claws colliding with Jinzo's energy sphere. A flash of light emrged before a small explosion occured, a dust cloud being kicked up from the colission.

Damian fell to the ground and backed up towards the wall. In hindsight, he should have probably ran while Jinzo was distracted, or at the very least, got the Emerald Tablet that contrained Ghassan's soul. But he was too overwhelmed with the situation. His role in the plan was to duel Banner. But apparently, Jinzo killed him after Banner gave him a Shadow Charm. Now all he could do was pray that Giga Gagagigo defeated Jinzo. Damian took a look at Banner's corpse next to him. _'Well, at least we won't have to worry about Banner anymore. Weird way for him to go down though I gotta say.'_

Jinzo used one hand to grab Giga Gagagigo by the throat, and pinned him to the ground. Jinzo then started to build up energy in his free hand. "I have no grudge towards you, but I'm not letting you endanger my safety."

"N...now...HE'S WIDE OPEN CAPTAIN! DO IT NOW!"

"What-?!" Jinzo turned away from Gagagigo. All he saw was Banner's body by the door and Damian sitting by a wall, looking just as confused as Jinzo.

As Jinzo's grip on Gagagigo's throat loosed, the cybernetic lizard smiled before his right claw shot forward. Before Jinzo could realize his mistake by getting distracted, he ended up with a claw impaled through his head. "Probably too quick a death for him to feel much pain, but it'll have to do for now." Giga Gagagigo stood up and turned to Damian. "Now to free your brother, boy."

Damian was speechless for a while. He wasn't even finished processing how he was watching two monsters fight right in front of him. Now he witnessed somebody die right in front of him. "...Right..." Damian slowly stood up and headed towards Banner's desk. "After this, all we gotta do is take out Zane, right?"

Giga Gagagigo lifted up Jinzo's corpse. Odds are, the Shadow Charm was the reason Jinzo still had a physical form. "According to Adrian anyway, yes. But didn't you need Banner alive to join the Shadow Riders?"

"Yeah, but then Jinzo went and killed him. That ship's sailed." Damian opened up the drawers. Nothing. He checked Banner's bookshelves. Nothing. "Maybe he left it on his body." Damian turned around, only to see Banner's body gone. "Wh-what happened to Banner's body?! It was right by the wall I was sitting at!"

"No it wasn't." Giga Gagagigo said. "It was leaning on the door."

"That makes no sense! How could it have been at the door when we saw it next to Jinzo when we entered?!" Damian suddenly realized something. "I'm an idiot."

"I agree, but what's the reason."

Damian pounded his fist on Banner's desk. "I'm so stupid! How did I forget this?!"

"Are you going to explain or what?"

Damian turned to the monster. "Did you notice how Banner's body wasn't bleeding despite there being a hole through it?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it, you're right. That was weird."

"It's because technically, Banner died long ago. His current body is an artifical one he made when he was dying of an illness, and that he transfered his soul into. I completely forgot about that. And we were too distracted with Jinzo to notice how his 'corpse' was from one place to another."

Giga Gagagigo's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. What you're saying is-"

"Banner used Jinzo to fake his death. He's heading towards Scott and Zane to kill them both right now!" Damian immediately ran towards the doorway. _'I gotta do something. Maybe I can get to Banner before he makes it to the beach.'_

Damian opened the door and saw a familiar looking Slifer Red there. "Uggghhhh...what's with all the noise Banner?" Syrus asked, rubbing his eyes. "Huh?" Syrus noticed that not only was Banner out of his room, but that Damian, and a mechanical lizard holding what looked to be Jinzo's body were there instead.

"...Eliminate the witness?" Giga Gagagigo suggested.

"Knock him out. Don't kill him." Damian answered.

"What are you-" Before Syrus could answer, Gagagigo conked Syrus on the head. "I'll take him to his room and have him lie on the ground. He'll probably think he was dreaming and fell out of his bed. You go ahead and deal with Banner."

Damian nodded before running towards the beach. _'Come on Scott. Tell me you've defeated Zane by now.'_

* * *

"It's your move Titan." Zane said.

"I'm well aware. I activate a second **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards." Scott drew and took a look at the now four cards in his hand. _'Not 'prevent him from doing anything' levels, but this can still work.'_ "I activate **Pendulum Paradox.** This allows me to add two Pendulum Monsters with the same scale but different names from my Extra Deck to my hand. I add Amorphage Greed and Amorphage Pride to my hand." Scott added the two cards to his hand.

"Another Pendulum Summon I take it?"

Scott nodded. "I put my Scale 3 Amorphage Greed and another copy of my Scale 5 Amorphage Envy in the Pendulum Zone." The two blue rays of light returned, an Amorphages rising up through them. "Now, I pendulum summon my level 4 **Amorphage Pride!" (1750/0)** A portal opened up above before a green strike of light shot out, Amorphage Pride emerging from it. "Next, I activate my field spell **Amorphous Persona!** " Several columns rose around Zane and Scott before the two found themselves in a ruined temple. On the ceiling was a sword sticking through it. "This field spell raised the ATK and DEF of all my Amorphages by 300. **(Amorphage Pride 1750-2050/0-300)**

"There has to be something else you're planning. Amorphage Pride is still too weak to destroy Cyber Dragon otherwise." Zane pointed out.

"Correct. But don't think Amorphage Pride will be here for long. Because I sacrifice him to summon **Amorphage Sloth!" (2250/0)** Amorphage Pride dissolved as soon as it appeared. Taking it's place was a larger yellow dragon with a sword sticking out of it's back. Growing out of it's right side was the upper body of a black bear. "And now the other effect of Amorphous Persona activates. When an Amorphage monster is tributed, I can draw a card." Scott drew a card from his deck. "And of course, Sloth gains the attack boost as well." **(Amorphage Sloth (2250-2550/0-300)**

"It's strong enough to destroy my Cyber Dragon, but you Normal Summoned it instead of Pendulum Summoning it. That means I'll be able to summon from my Extra Deck again."

Scott chuckled. "That's where you're wrong. Unlike the Amorphages I used against you so far, Amorphage Sloth prevents you from summoning from the Extra Deck simply by being on the field. No matter the summoning method!" Zane gasped. "Go Amorphage Skoth, destroy Cyber Dragon! _Infectious Yawn!_ "

The bear portion of Amorphage Sloth gave out a yawn, causing a bubble of air to slowly fly out of it. The dragon portion promptly heated it up with a breath of fire, causing it to speed up and tear a hole through Cyber Dragon, causing it to explode. A portion of the fire reached Zane, setting his jacket on fire. "Gyaaahhhh!" Zane quickly took his jacket off and threw it to the ground. Now, his upper body just had a blue tanktop with several holes in it that revealed Zane's burnt skin. **(Zane 1000-550)**

"For an immature strategy, you sure are struggling. I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Zane took a few breaths, but ignored the masked duelist's words. "It's..." Zane took a few more breaths of aire. "...It's my turn." Zane drew a card, looked at it, and got out the other one he had in his hand. "I might be unable to Special Summon from the Extra Deck, but that doesn't shut me out of summoning Extra Deck monsters entirely. I activate **Monster Reborn** to special summon a monster from either of our graveyards."

Scott widened his eyes. "That means..."

"Correct. I revive my **Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)** in attack mode!" The twin headed Cyber Dragon rose up from the ground, giving out a large screech. "Seeing as how you know about my Cyber Dragons, I don't have to explain to you what Twin Dragon's effect is, right?"

"No...I know that Twin Dragon can attack twice."

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack! _Evolution Twin Burst!_ " Both of the heads charged up energy in it's mouth. One of them fired a blast of energy at Amorphage Sloth, destroying it. **('Titan' 1950-1600)** "Now for the second attack! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Titan directly!" The second head fired a blast of energy, spiraling towards Scott.

"Not so fast Zane! Now that I no longer have an Amorphage, my Amorphage Greed no longer prevents me from activating trap cards! I activate **Defense Draw!** This makes the battle damage zero, and lets me draw a card!" Scott drew a card from his deck. As he did, a barrier appeared around him, deflecting the blast.

"Fine. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Scott put a hand on his deck. _'I don't have any monsters on my field anymore. That means both the Amorphages in my Pendulum Zone will get destroyed. If I don't draw a card that allows me to turn things, it's game over.'_ Scott took a breath. He's prayed for good, game-changing draws before. Sometimes it worked out. But barring the time he was tricked by Titan, never before was there a time where a good draw literally decided between life and death. _'I need to save Ghassan...I need to kill Zane.'_ "I DRAW!" Scott drew from his deck.

"With no monsters to tribute, the monsters in your Pendulum Zone get destroyed during the Standby Phase." Zane pointed out. Sure enough, the cards in the Pendulum Zone shattered on cue.

Scott took a look at the card he drew. _'Thank you anime world.'_ "I activate **Card of Demise**. This lets me draw until I have 5 cards in my hand. Then during my 5th Standby Phase after activation, I send my entire hand to the grave."

"Something tells me the duel won't last that long." Zane replied.

Scott drew until he had 5 cards. "Perfect. I put the Scale 3 _Amorphage Wrath_ and the Scale 5 _Amorphage Envy_ in my pendulum zones." The familiar wolf-dragon and squid-dragon monstrositities, appeared in the Pendulum Zones. "Now I can Special Summon level 4 monsters from my hand or Extra Deck. I Pendulum Summon the Level 4 **Amorphage Pride (1750-2050/0-300)** and **Amorphage Wrath (1650-1950/0-300)** from my extra deck."

From the portal, green and blue streaks of light shot out before the two Amorphages revealed themselves. "I can assume you're going to sacrifice them, right?"

"Correct. I sacrifice both of my Amorphages to summon **Amorphage Goliath (2750-3050/0-300)** in attack mode!" A huge gust of wind blew, causing both the Amorphages on the field to shatter to pieces. Soon, a gigantic dark blue dragon with a sword sticking out of it's chest descended. Unlike the other Amorphages, it didn't seem to be a hybrid of anything. "I get to draw a card thanks to Amorphous Persona. Also thanks to my field spell, my monster is superior to yours in attack power! And just like Amorphage Sloth, Amorphage Goliath prevents you from summoning from your Extra Deck no matter how it's summoned."

Zane gave out a low growl. If this was a regular, respectful duel, Zane would probably find this a bit thrilling. But there was nothing to respect about this opponent. He was smarmy, smug, and attacked Zane's fellow students. To think that Professor Banner, a professor he had the utmost esteem for, was truly in affiliation with bastards like him.

"Amorphage Goliath! Destroy Cyber Twin Dragon!" The behemoth flew towards Cyber Twin Dragon and pinned it to the ground. As Cyber Twin Dragon attempted to fight back, Amorphage Goliath bit into the necks of both of the heads before ripping them out. Zane felt a stinging pain in his neck, as if it was being bit into as well. "Ughh..." Zane put a hand on his neck. **(Zane 550-300)**

"I told you that I had more than just my Greed-Lechery lockdown to duel you boy. Say your prayers. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I hope you two don't mind if I join in." A familiar voice said. A bandaged humanoid with the head of a miniature sun appeared.

"Huh?" Scott and Zane reacted. Soon, a shower of meteors rained down on the field before a fire started. Amorphage Goliath was quickly consumed by the flames.

"WHAT THE-?!" Scott yelled. A bit of the flames reached Scott's mask, causing a small fire to form on them. **('Titan' 1600-1300)** "SHIT!" Scott quickly threw his mask onto the ground before the fire spread to anywhere else.

"Scott?!" Zane yelled.

Scott realized what happened. "...God damnit."

 _"You shouldn't have took of your disguise, fool."_ The Light of Destruction said in Scott's head.

 _'What, and let my head get set on fire?'_ Scott retorted.

"I can only activate Planet Alignment if I control Helios the Primordial Sun. I destroy all my opponent's monsters, and deall 300 points of damage to them. Unfortunately, Scott was the only one controlling monsters, so I couldn't elimnate Zane." Banner walked up to the two. "I'm sure you two have questions about the large hole in my chest, or how I can still walk and talk normally with it."

"Banner..." Scott growled.

Zane took a step back. He thought he mentally prepared himself for this moment by now. From when Ghassan told him Banner knew about Atticus, to him showing proof of it to Zane, to Titan, or rather, Scott, revealing that Banner sent him to kill Zane. But now he had first hand proof.

The Slifer Red professor turned to Zane. "Apologies Zane. Know that it's nothing personal. But I won't let either of you live."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait guys. College and all that. However, now that I'm on Spring Break (that's extended by a week due to the cornoavirus) I should have more time to work on the next chapter in the future. On the subject of the coronavirus, I hope all of you guys stay safe.**

 **Also, I'd like to point out something about my previous chapter note that's funny in hindsight. Before I said that Link Monsters wouldn't be included in my story on account of how the rules using them makes it impossible to run concurrent with the rules of the story. Turns out on the same day that chapter was published, Master Rules 2020 was announced, where it would allow Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz to be summoned directly to the Main Monster Zone instead of the Extra Monster Zone. Talk about timing, XD.** **I still wouldn't tell you to expect Link Monsters anytime soon, if at all, but just that it's no longer an impossibility for them to show up if I decide it in the future.**

 **Plans are going wrong fast. Adrian has to duel Alexis to delay her from informing security for as long as he can, while Banner snuck past Damian and Giga Gagagigo by using Jinzo to fake his own death. Now, it's a three-way duel between Scott, Zane, and Banner. Who'll win? Well...I know who'll win, but that's besides the point.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Have a great day!**


End file.
